Un Amour de Marauder
by The Wolf-Blood Princess
Summary: L'Amour est un récif sur lequel on finit tous par se briser...
1. Et on y peut rien

_**Tagazok à vous !**_

**_Alors, un petit peu de blabla avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Voici donc le premier chapitre de notre fic _**Un Amour de Marauder…**_ Est-il utile de préciser que quasiment rien ne nous appartient… ? Ce chapitre va peut-être vous paraître un peu mou… Mais je vous rassure, ce n'est pas le meilleur et de loin ! Les chapitres suivants seront un peu plus croustillants (bah ouais, faut bien justifier son rating !)_**

_**Autre chose : nous ne savons pas encore à quel rythme nous allons mettre à jour la fic. Le deuxième chapitre sera peut-être un peu long à venir en raison des exam'. Mais nous vous invitons à consulter de temps en temps notre page bio (vous n'êtes pas obligés de tout lire, il suffit d'aller voir la rubrique NEWS située vers la fin) pour pouvoir vous renseigner de l'avancement du chapitre suivant. **_

_**Voilà ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne visite. Et n'oubliez pas le guide…**_

* * *

****

_**Un Amour de Marauder…**_

_Chapitre 1 : Et l'on y peut rien…_

_« Comme un fil entre l'autre et l'un  
__Invisible, il pose ses liens.  
__Dans les méandres des inconscients  
__Il se promène impunément._

_Et tout un peu tremble  
__Et le reste s'éteint.  
__Juste dans nos ventres  
__Un nœud, une faim._

_(…)_

_Il s'invite quand on l'attend pas.  
__Quand on y croit il s'enfuit déjà.  
__Frère qui un jour y goûta  
__Jamais plus tu ne guériras._

_Il nous laisse vide  
__Et plus mort que vivant  
__C'est lui qui décide  
__On ne fait que semblant._

_Il choisit ses tours  
__Et ses va et ses vient  
__Ainsi fait l'amour  
__Et l'on y peut rien._

_Jean-Jacques Goldman, Et l'on y peut rien._

o0§0o

Ce fut un habituel tintamarre de discussions mêlées qui accompagna l'entrée des élèves dans leur salle de cours. Le Professeur Binns n'était toujours pas arrivé, ce qui n'aurait pas changé grand chose dans l'attitude des sorciers en herbe dans le cas contraire, de toute façon.

James et Remus furent les premiers à rentrer pour investir les places du fond, suivis de près par Sirius, en grande conversation avec Gwendolyn Wood, jeune brunette à la peau pâle et meilleure amie de Lily Evans depuis l'enfance. D'ailleurs, la belle rousse vint s'asseoir devant le Dom Juan, non sans adresser un sourire à James au passage.

Le garçon se sentit défaillir. Depuis cet été où il avait côtoyé les profondeurs abyssales de la dépression, il essayait de l'oublier…ou du moins de penser à elle d'une autre manière…Mais sans grand succès.

"A ton avis, combien de temps avant qu'elle ne se déclare ?" demanda Sirius en se tournant vers sa voisine qui sortait ses affaires de cours.

"Je dirai une semaine pour qu'elle se l'avoue à elle-même… Après, il faudra bien deux semaines supplémentaires pour qu'elle lui dise oui…ou qu'elle se jette à l'eau…Et encore ! Pas sans mon soutien…"

Sirius regarda tour à tour James, assis à sa gauche, et Lily, qui discutait avec Amy Leen, une autre de ses amies, qui s'était installée devant Gwen.

"Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me gêne" déclara t-il en se retournant vers son interlocutrice.

"Quoi ?"

"Bah…ils continuent à s'appeler par leur nom de famille ! Ils ne vont tout de même pas faire ça éternellement... Surtout si tu leur donnes moins d'un mois… Il faudrait qu'ils se dépêchent un peu !"

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

"Mes pronostiques ne sont qu'approximatifs. Je me trompe sûrement… Mais il faut reconnaître qu'ils s'entendent beaucoup mieux depuis le début de l'année. Il leur faudra peut-être plus de temps que je ne le prévois…ou même moins, qui sait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est qu'une question de temps entre ces deux-là… Pour le moment, ils en sont encore à jouer au chat et à la souris…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Et bien James court après Lily mais elle se cache même si elle meurt d'envie d'attraper le gruyère…"

"Oh…jolie métaphore" plaisanta Sirius avec un grand sourire au moment où Binns traversait le tableau noir pour prendre place à son bureau et commencer sa leçon.

Se lassant bien vite de ce que son professeur racontait, Gwen laissa son regard vagabonder dans la classe. Il n'y avait guère que deux ou trois élèves qui prenaient des notes, bien que la jeune fille se doutait que ce qu'ils écrivaient n'avait certainement pas de lien avec le cours. Ou alors ils étaient dans un état psychologique second qui guidait leur plume sans qu'ils en aient conscience. Devant Remus et James, Franck et Alice ne cessaient de se lancer des œillades amoureuses. A côté d'eux, Lily n'arrêtait pas de se retourner toutes les cinq secondes pendant qu'Amy s'ennuyait sévère.

"Je ne vois Peter nulle part" constata Gwen à haute voix.

"Il a du avoir une panne de réveil" répondit nonchalamment Sirius en se balançant sur sa chaise. "Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver…"

Comme pour lui donner raison, la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et la mine timide du quatrième Marauder apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il rentrait silencieusement dans la salle, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Voyant que sa place habituelle parmi ses trois amis lui avait été ravi par la jeune fille, il alla s'asseoir au second rang, à côté de Kingsley Shackelbolt, un garçon assez grand et musclé, la peau couleur chocolat, et jouant comme Batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, et Fabian Prewett, un garçon châtain-roux, au visage doux mais aux nerfs d'acier, et tenant le poste de Gardien au sein de l'équipe.

Binns continuait son morne discours, n'ayant même pas remarqué le retard du garçon.

Lily se retourna pour la énième fois. Profitant que James regarde ailleurs, elle l'observa avec un peu plus d'insistance que d'habitude ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius. Il prit un morceau de parchemin, griffonna quelque chose dessus et le passa à son meilleur ami. Le joueur de Quidditch sortit de sa torpeur, se saisit du papier qu'il déplia et le lut rapidement :

_« Eh, Cornedrue, ne regarde surtout pas Lily…  
__Elle te DEVORE des yeux… »_

James resta paralysé un moment avant de se ressaisir. Il avait promis de l'oublier et il irait jusqu'au bout de ses résolutions.

Mais il était vrai que Lily était la fille qui faisait battre son cœur depuis plusieurs années déjà. Cependant, il savait cet amour non réciproque. Jusqu'au début de cette septième année, il aurait juré qu'elle lui vouait une haine sans nom, et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une trêve puisse être déclarée entre eux deux… Et pourtant…

Depuis le mois de Septembre, ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance. La jeune fille avait semblé vouloir enterrer la hache de guerre, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais un problème subsistait : elle ne l'aimait pas et il lui était difficilement envisageable de n'avoir avec elle qu'une relation amicale. Ne restait pour lui qu'à l'oublier… ce qu'il avait tenté de faire l'été dernier dans les bras d'une autre et qui s'était soldé par un véritable échec. Il avait out perdu, y compris sa virginité, et le souvenir de Lily était encore bien ancré dans son esprit, plus présent que jamais. Inlassablement, elle le poursuivait…

James jeta un regard noir à Sirius. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'après l'avoir mené plus bas que terre, il s'amuse avec ses sentiments ? En même temps, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : il était son meilleur ami et il savait qu'il voulait bien faire… Il saisit sa plume d'un geste vif pour lui répondre :

_« Laisse tomber, Pat', tu veux…  
__Je t'ai dit que j'avais décroché… »_

Puis, après avoir vérifié que Lily ne le regardait effectivement pas :

_« Et arrête les bobards ! Je ne suis pas  
__totalement abruti ! Je vois bien  
__qu'elle écoute le cours… »_

James n'eut que quelques secondes de répit après avoir renvoyé son message. A peine commençait il à se rendormir psychologiquement que le bout de parchemin se retrouva de nouveau devant lui :

_« C'est la stricte vérité ! C'est limite si elle a pas les yeux  
__qui lui sortent de la tête !  
__Elle va attraper une conjonctivite si elle  
__continue comme ça… » _

Le garçon soupira d'exaspération mais, au moment où il se tournait vers Sirius pour lui dire de vive voix ce qu'il pensait de lui et de son humour douteux, il capta furtivement le regard appuyé de Lily qui s'empressa, avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, de reporter son attention sur le cours, rougissante comme une petite fille prise en faute.

"Tu vois !" s'exclama Sirius avec un geste d'évidence.

Un sourire amusé se peint sur le visage du joueur de Quidditch tandis que la jeune fille baissait la tête pour se cacher derrière le voile roux de ses cheveux.

Elle était découverte ! Il fallait _absolument_ qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour dissiper les soupçons des deux lascars assis derrière elle. Elle attrapa vivement son parchemin où se baladaient quelques dates qu'elle avait relevé de-ci de-là pendant le cours… quand elle n'était pas occupée à regarder James.

Remus fut surpris de voir une feuille de papier arriver sur son bureau. Les seules personnes avec qui il était susceptible de communiquer par écrit pendant les cours étaient James, Sirius ou Peter. Or, deux des trois garçons étaient à ses côtés et le cours d'Histoire de la Magie laissant tout le loisir aux élèves de discuter entre eux, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils lui envoient un message. A moins que ce ne soit _« Secret de Marauder : classé confidentiel »_ ou que Peter n'ait la capacité d'écrire en dormant…

Il déplia le bout de parchemin :

_« Salut Remus ! Dis, tu pourras me prêter tes notes. Ca fait  
__dix minutes que j'essaie de voir si tu en as  
__et visiblement la réponse est oui.  
__Parce qu'en fait, il se trouve que je n'ai  
__strictement rien écouté du cours…  
__J'te remercie d'avance… Lily »_

Un sourire s'accrocha aux lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il finissait sa lecture. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui n'osait même pas se retourner vers lui et se saisit de sa plume :

_« Ca m'étonne… C'est pourtant pas  
__ton genre de ne pas suivre les cours…  
__Est-ce que ça cacherait quelque chose ? »_

Il renvoya sa réponse sous le regard intrigué de James.

_« Comme je n'arrive pas à me concentrer,  
__je réfléchis à plusieurs choses… J'essaie de  
__faire du tri mais c'est pas évident… »_

James vit le message de Lily lui passer sous le nez pour la seconde fois. Il tenta de lire par-dessus l'épaule de Remus mais n'y parvint pas. Son ami se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil complice alors qu'il réexpédiait le morceau de parchemin.

_« Et ce dont à quoi tu réfléchis ne serait pas  
__grand, musclé, cheveux noir de jais et yeux noisettes…  
__un brin arrogant et un peu prétentieux sur les bords ? »_

La jeune fille vira à l'écarlate en recevant le mot. James ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'envie à l'idée que, tout comme Remus, il pourrait lui aussi discuter avec Lily et amener le rose à ses joues. Il lança un regard interrogatif au lycanthrope qui préféra garder le silence. Pourtant, il savait que son ami vendrait son âme au diable pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui.

Depuis que Lily et lui avaient été Préfets de Gryffondor en cinquième année, et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux Préfets en Chef –ce qui était assez étonnant d'ailleurs puisque, habituellement, les deux Préfets en Chef étaient de deux maisons différentes- ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proches, à tel point que Remus était devenu son confident. Et la légère couleur rosée qui teintait ses joues lorsqu'on parlait du joueur de Quidditch l'avait fait sourire plus d'une fois. Tous deux étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre, c'était évident. Mais ils semblaient se voiler la face. James n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir et Lily paraissait perdue dans ses sentiments ; indécise.

Il soupira et se laissa glisser sur sa chaise. Lui non plus n'avait pas une vie sentimentale très simple. Il se pencha légèrement en arrière pour voir Sirius et Gwen discuter joyeusement et il eut un pincement au cœur. Si seulement il pouvait avoir la même aisance que son ami…

Il devait se l'avouer : il n'était pas indifférent aux grands yeux bruns de la jeune fille, ni à sa mine enfantine mais au regard bien plus grave que les autres filles de son âge ou encore à sa fraîcheur d'âme. Gwen était un véritable mystère pour lui. Elle ne lui parlait que très peu-ce qui n'était pas plus mal puisqu'il préférait garder ses distances- mais elle avait considérablement éveillé sa curiosité. En l'observant de loin et en écoutant Sirius en parler, il avait pu constater que, malgré son apparente timidité, c'était une fille très caractérielle, au tempérament assez lunatique, ce qui n'était pas pour diminuer sa curiosité. Au contraire, son intérêt pour elle ne s'en était trouvé que plus exacerbé.

Le rire clair de Gwen résonna dans la classe. Le regard de la jeune fille s'attarda un moment sur Remus avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux. Un voile de regret passa sur son visage alors qu'il la fuyait à nouveau. A quoi bon se faire tant d'illusions et de chimères ? Il était clair qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et pourtant, elle, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer quelqu'un après les événements de l'été dernier…

Le chemin de la vie de Gwen avait été pavé de malheur et de malchance. Orpheline à l'âge de sept ans, elle avait perdu, au mois de Juillet, le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait : son frère aîné, Ethan, loup-garou de son état, qui avait été abattu froidement d'une balle en argent en plein cœur. Depuis ce jour, tout lui avait semblé morne et gris. Elle avait totalement perdu goût en la vie jusqu'à ce que Lily lui tende la main pour l'empêcher de sombrer.

Au début de cette septième année à Poudlard, les deux jeunes filles avaient appris à mieux connaître les Marauders avec qui elles avaient toujours gardé leurs distances en raison de leur insupportable défaut d'orgueil-en particulier James et Sirius. Cela avait grandement contribué à lui remonter le moral. Peu à peu, elles avaient découvert une facette bien cachée de leur personnalité qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Et surtout, Gwen avait succombé au charme de Remus, sans doute le plus mystérieux des quatre garçons. Il était la douceur incarnée, la gentillesse même… Elle était hypnotisée par son regard d'ambre. Elle aimait la façon dont ses mèches châtain doré retombaient devant ses yeux avec une sorte de désinvolture qui était propre aux Marauders. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais osé lui parler, étant bien trop timide pour aller au devant de lui.

A vrai dire, le seul Marauder avec qui elle pouvait discuter sans complexe, c'était Sirius. Tous deux s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et ils se considéraient mutuellement comme frère et sœur.

Sirius avait su combler le vide provoqué par la mort d'Ethan. Il savait se faire tour à tour ami attentif et copain déluré. Elle lui racontait à peu près tout, ne se confiant totalement qu'à Lily, mais assez pour que le garçon tire une certaine fierté d'être le confident de celle qu'il appelait _Gwendy-chérie_, _Princesse_ ou encore _Petite sœur_… bien que ce dernier surnom ne reflète pas l'image exacte qu'il se faisait d'elle. Mais ça, lui seul le savait…

Gwen releva la tête pour se rendre compte que Sirius la fixait, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda t-elle, gênée d'être ainsi observée.

"Oh rien, Princesse… Il n'y a que toi…"

Elle rougit sous le regard anthracite du garçon et détourna vivement les yeux. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise chaque fois qu'il la détaillait de cette manière. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il la déshabillait des yeux.

A son grand soulagement, et à vrai dire au grand soulagement de tous les élèves, la cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Tous se précipitèrent dans le couloir pour rejoindre leur prochaine salle de classe.

James distança ses trois amis pour rattraper le groupe de filles formé par Lily, Gwen et Amy. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de l'élue de son cœur qui fut prise au dépourvu et ne réagit pas tout de suite.

"Alors Evans, on se retourne pour me voir en cours ?" lança t-il d'un ton narquois.

"Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, Potter" répliqua la jeune fille en retirant son bras. "Je voulais seulement voir si Remus avait pris des notes…"

"On t'a déjà dit que tu te défendais très mal… ?"

"Et on t'a déjà dit que tu étais proprement insupportable ?"

"Oui, c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme…"

"Et après tu voudrais que je crois que tu es sincère quand tu dis que tu m'aimes vraiment" siffla Lily avec exaspération.

"Comment ça ? "s'étonna James en s'arrêtant brusquement.

"Tu n'aimes que toi, tu te prends pour le nombril du monde ! "s'énerva Lily qui s'était arrêtée à son tour pour lui faire face." A ce p'tit jeu, tu battrais presque Lochkart !"

"Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis" tenta James, une pointe de doute perçant dans ses yeux et dans sa voix.

Lily lui répondit par un petit rire méprisant avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre ses amies qui s'acheminaient toujours vers leur prochain cours. James resta stupéfait par sa réaction. Est-ce que, réellement, elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit ?

Sirius, Remus et Peter arrivèrent enfin à sa hauteur.

"Tu as une drôle de façon de l'oublier" railla Sirius.

"Oh ferme la ! "rétorqua James avant de repartir et de les distancer à nouveau.

Il était blessé… Non pas dans son amour propre…mais dans son amour tout court…

o0§0o

Lily rentra dans la salle de classe à la suite de ses amies. Gwen et Amy allèrent s'installer à l'avant-dernier rang en riant joyeusement. Mais Lily ne partageait pas leur allégresse. Elle s'était laissée emporter contre James et maintenant, elle s'en mordait les doigts. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal… Mais il était si agaçant… et si attirant…

"Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" l'interpella Gwen.

Lily ne s'était toujours pas décidée à s'asseoir. Elle s'était plantée au milieu de la classe où les autres élèves commençaient à arriver et ne bougeait plus. Elle amorça un pas dans leur direction mais l'entrée de James dans la salle la coupa dans son élan. Elle hésita avant de se diriger vers le dernier rang où le garçon, seul, étrangement, avait déjà pris place. C'était le moment où jamais de se faire pardonner…

"Ca te dérange si je me mets à côté de toi ?"

James leva un visage morne mais surpris vers elle. Après s'être remis du choc, il acquiesça simplement et baissa les yeux. Comment aurai-il pu refuser ? Elle avait beau l'avoir fait souffrir et continuer à le faire par moment, il l'aimait toujours. C'était peut-être même ça qui l'attirait chez elle : le fait qu'elle lui résiste et qu'elle soit si inconstante.

Lily s'assit et sortit ses affaires pour se donner une contenance.

"Euh…_James_…je…je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout à l'heure" avoua t-elle en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard." Je ne voulais pas être blessante, tu sais… Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais…"

"Y'a pas de mal, _Lily_…"

Elle releva la tête, remarquant seulement qu'il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Il lui souriait ; un sourire pâle mais sincère. Etait-il possible qu'il l'aime vraiment ?

Il lui avait pourtant toujours paru que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, une farce, un pari fait avec Sirius. Elle ne savait plus trop que penser de tout ça. Elle n'arrivait même pas à s'y retrouver dans ses propres sentiments. Ses pensées ne cessaient de dériver vers le Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle avait beau s'entêter, mettre toutes ses forces à l'œuvre et résister…elle ne parvenait même pas à se convaincre elle-même. Elle pouvait s'obstiner à renier ce qu'elle ressentait, il lui en faudrait peu pour qu'elle ne craque et elle le savait.

Le rire bruyant de Sirius la tira de ses pensées. Elle remarqua alors que le garçon venait de rentrer en compagnie de Remus et Peter. Voyant que James n'était pas seul, il dévia sa trajectoire et prit place à côté de Gwen et Amy, aussitôt imité par Remus. Peter, délogé une fois de plus, alla s'asseoir près d'Alyz Sullivan, une Serpentard au charme ravageur qui avait pris place au dernier rang elle aussi.

Lily s'agita sur son siège, gênée. Elle glissa sur sa chaise et baissa le nez pour masquer son malaise. Elle sentit quelque chose lui effleurer les doigts sous sa table et elle se retrouva avec un morceau de parchemin entre les mains avant même de s'en rendre compte. Devant elle, Gwen se retourna et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice qu'elle seule perçut.

_« Ne rougis pas trop Lily…  
__Tu sais que ça ne va pas trop au teint… »_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James. Fort heureusement, il était occupé à discuter avec ses trois amis et semblait ne pas avoir remarqué le message qu'elle avait reçu. Elle s'empara de sa plume.

_« Espèce de garce ! J'voudrai bien t'y voir toi !  
__Je suis sûre que tu n'aurais pas meilleure  
__allure si tu étais à côté de Remus ! »_

Gwen blêmit et lui décocha un regard meurtrier.

_« Je remarque quand même que sa compagnie  
__n'a pas l'air de te déplaire…Au vu de la façon dont tu le  
__regardes, on dirait que tu vas lui sauter dessus  
__d'une minute à… »_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Lily sursauta, n'ayant même pas le temps de finir de lire le mot. James s'était à nouveau tourné vers elle et la fixait avec un regard amusé et intrigué.

"Rien du tout" répondit-elle précipitamment." C'est juste un morceau de papier."

"Alors tu n'y verras pas d'inconvénients si j'y jette un œil…"

"NON !" s'exclama t-elle en se reculant subitement.

"Aurais-tu des choses à cacher, _Evans_ ?"

"Rien qui ne te concerne, _Potter_…"

Gwen et Sirius échangèrent un regard exaspéré : chasser le naturel et il revient au galop…

"Dans ce cas-là, tu n'as pas à t'en faire si je le lis…"

Il essaya d'attraper le morceau de parchemin mais la jeune fille le mit hors de portée.

"Ah, ne m'obliges pas à utiliser la manière forte, Evans…"

Sa deuxième tentative tomba à l'eau, tout comme la suivante.

"Je comprends pourquoi ils ont préféré confier le poste d'Attrapeur à Amy…" se moqua Lily.

"Donne moi ce papier, Evans…"

"Hors de question…"

"Donne !"

"Jamais !"

"Très bien, tu l'auras voulu…"

Sans crier gare, James se jeta sur la jeune fille sous l'œil amusé des autres élèves. Seule Gwen semblait être légèrement appréhensive à cause des révélations sur ses sentiments pour Remus qui se trouvaient inscrits, plus ou moins explicitement, sur le papier.

Une véritable lutte s'était engagée entre James et Lily. Le garçon lui enserrait la taille, maintenant sa main vide dans son dos, pendant qu'il cherchait à attraper le mot avec son autre main. Il n'en était qu'à quelques centimètres à présent ; la jeune fille commençait à fatiguer. Mais au moment où il allait l'atteindre, elle eut la réaction la plus surprenante et la plus imprévisible qu'il soit.

D'un geste vif, elle fourra le bout de parchemin dans sa bouche et serra les mâchoires le plus fort possible. James resta figé de stupeur. Lily lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se mettre à mâcher le papier, non sans esquisser une grimace de dégoût.

"Alors là, Evans, tu me sidères…"

Lily haussa les épaules en se rasseyant. Le joueur de Quidditch l'imita tout en continuant à la fixer avec des yeux ronds.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique le prof ?" s'impatienta Gwen, maintenant rassurée en sachant que le parchemin était hors de portée. "Il arrive toujours en retard… 'Jamais foutu d'être à l'heure…"

La Préfete avala sa boule de papier avec difficulté et se pencha sur sa table pour glisser à l'intention de son amie :

"Et bien sûr, nous ne connaissons personne qui soit dans le même cas…"

"Evidemment que non" répliqua Gwen avec un mouvement de tête dédaigneux.

Puis elle se tourna à demi pour lui adresser un sourire enjôleur qui se fana au moment même où un groupe de Serpentards entrait dans la classe avec, à leur tête, Rodolphus Lestrange et Bellatrix Black.

Le couple alla s'asseoir devant Alyz et Peter. Rogue s'installa au second rang avec Rosier tandis que le reste du groupe se dispersait pour prendre possession qui de la dernière table de quatre et qui de la rangée à double place restée vide.

"J'avais oublié qu'on avait double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec eux" maugréa Sirius en adressant un regard assassin à sa cousine. "Je m'en serai bien passé…"

"Comme nous tous" ajouta Gwen en jouant distraitement avec sa plume.

"Vous savez quoi ? "intervint James. "Alyz ne serait pas à Serpentard, j'aurai juré qu'ils étaient tous des abrutis notoires dans cette maison."

"N'exagères pas, Cornedrue" rétorqua Remus." Comment voulez-vous qu'il y ait la paix entre les deux maisons si, dès le départ, vous partez avec des préjugés… ?"

"Ce ne sont pas des préjugés, ce sont des faits" répliqua James." A l'exception d'Alyz, cite moi une seule personne qui ne soit pas antipathique chez les Serpentards. Et ne me dis pas que c'est _nous_ qui avons des préjugés alors que ce sont _eux_ qui ont des idées préconçues sur une soi-disant noblesse et supériorité du Sang Pur…"

Remus haussa les épaules et soupira. Il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé. En tant que Préfet en Chef, il oeuvrait depuis le début de l'année pour une bonne entente, ou en tout cas un cessez-le-feu, entre les deux maisons rivales.

Il tourna la tête vers sa droite où étaient assis Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

"Bellatrix était une fille bien avant…"

"Oui, _avant_" répondit Sirius avec mépris. "Mais c'était avant que Lestrange et compagnie ne lui bourre le crâne avec leurs stupides idéologies…"

"Ils ne pensent pas tous comme ça…"

"Peut-être…mais ceux-là, oui" trancha Sirius en désignant d'un air dégoûté la dizaine de Serpentards présents dans la classe.

La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée du Professeur Squirrhe. A son entrée, le silence se fit immédiatement.

"Pardonnez moi pour ce retard" commença t-il en allant prendre place à son bureau." J'ai eu un malheureux contretemps qui m'a retenu… J'avais prévu de faire un cours pratique mais, étant donné que l'heure est déjà bien avancée, je vais devoir me rabattre sur un cours théorique."

Un murmure de désappointement parcourut l'ensemble des élèves. Les cours théoriques de Squirrhe étaient aussi soporifiques que ceux de Binns.

"Et je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis !" tonna leur professeur, ramenant aussitôt le silence dans la classe. "Maintenant, prenez vos livres page 77…"

Sirius soupira de dépit pendant que Squirrhe commençait à arpenter la classe en expliquant le sujet de son cours. Même s'il était ennuyeux, ils devaient reconnaître qu'il s'y connaissait dans son domaine. Mais l'absence de cours pratique les frustrait énormément. Les cheveux poivre et sel malgré une apparente jeunesse, un regard d'acier, une démarche assurée… tel était son portrait, à quelque chose près.

"On fait jamais de pratique avec lui" grommela Sirius. "A croire qu'il fait exprès d'arriver en retard pour pas avoir à en faire…"

"C'est vrai" approuva Gwen." Depuis l'début de l'année, on a eu droit qu'à de la théorie…"

"Je suis en manque cruel de pratique… Si ça continue comme ça, je ne vais même plus savoir comment me servir de ma baguette !"

"C'est gentil à toi, Pat' mais on n'est pas tous intéressés par ta vie sexuelle…"

Gwen, Lily, Amy et Remus pouffèrent de rire pendant que Sirius se retournait vers James en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas la raillerie de son ami.

"Mais j'ai rien…oh, ne me dites pas que vous pensiez que je parlais de…"

La jeune fille à ses côtés rit de plus belle.

"C'que vous pouvez avoir l'esprit mal placé… Je ne pensais même pas à ça… Mais puisque vous en parlez, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai…"

Gwen plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus.

"Garde ça pour toi, tu veux…" lui demanda t-elle avec le plus d'assurance possible malgré le rouge qui commençait à lui monter aux joues.

Elle ôta sa main et détourna vivement les yeux devant le sourire charmeur et amusé que lui adressait Sirius.

Le garçon l'observa un moment. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il perpétuait l'idée qu'il la voyait comme une sœur. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle étaient bien plus que de la fraternité. Mais elle le voyait comme un frère, et non comme un potentiel petit ami. Alors, après tout, si c'était de cette manière qu'elle considérait leur relation, il s'en contenterait. Pourvu qu'il reste près d'elle et qu'il puisse la soutenir dans les coups durs.

Sirius détacha son regard de Gwen en soupirant avec résignation. De toute façon, elle aimait Remus. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont elle le dévorait des yeux pour s'en rendre compte. Il en voulait d'ailleurs un peu à son ami d'être aussi aveugle devant son appel et de la faire souffrir autant. D'un autre côté, Gwen était tellement réservé à son égard-il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois où elle lui avait parlé- qu'il comprenait le fait qu'il n'y voyait que du feu. Et surtout, il s'était toujours abstenu de toute relation avec une fille si cette relation devait dépasser le stade de l'amitié. Rapport à sa condition de loup-garou…

"Pffff…ce cours est ennuyeux à mourir" soupira Lily en se tenant la tête d'une main, à moitié affalée sur la table.

"Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Evans" répondit James.

Elle se mit à jouer distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux roux en essayant de trouver une occupation.

"Ce sera bien la première fois d'ailleurs" remarqua James en lui souriant.

Une lueur de malice passa dans son regard et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement mignon. Il semblait avoir envie de parler et elle se mit à chercher un sujet de discussion possible. Elle se redressa, évitant de justesse le morceau de papier envoyé par Sirius. Lily lui lança un regard intrigué tandis que James lisait le message de son ami.

_« Ca te dit une p'tite virée nocturne ce soir ?  
__Histoire de remettre la machine « Marauders »  
__en marche… »_

Le joueur de Quidditch relava la tête et acquiesça en souriant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "s'intéressa Lily en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de James.

"Rien qui ne te regarde, Evans" répondit-il en retirant le papier de sa vue.

Lily le dévisagea avec une moue d'insatisfaction.

"Vous, vous préparez quelque chose…"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"Je vous connais assez bien tous les quatre pour savoir que, quand vous faites des mystères dans ce genre, c'est que vous êtes en train de fomenter un mauvais coup."

"Tu as raison, Lily, tu nous connais bien" intervint Remus en se balançant en arrière pour pouvoir leur parler tout en continuant à regarder le prof." Mais laisse moi te dire qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à propos des Marauders…"

"Et n'essaie pas de découvrir nos secrets" renchérit Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant." Ca pourrait être dangereux pour toi…"

"Et si je vous balançais à Mac Gonagall ?" menaça Lily.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dénoncer ? T'es au courant de rien" fit remarquer- très judicieusement- Sirius.

Lily eut une moue boudeuse mais revint bientôt à la charge.

"Je découvrirai ce que vous complotez tous les quatre… Et croyez moi, quand je le saurai…"

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa menace. Le Professeur Squirrhe se posta devant eux et les toisa de son regard sévère et hautain.

"Félicitations, Miss Evans, vous venez de faire perdre dix points à Gryffondor. Et j'ôte également cinq points supplémentaires pour chacune des personnes avec qui vous parliez… c'est-à-dire Mr Potter, Mr Black, Miss Wood, Miss Leen et…Mr Lupin bien sûr…"

Il s'attarda un moment sur Remus qu'il fixa avec un rictus de dégoût. Le garçon soutint son regard, le défiant avec fougue tandis qu'une vague de mécontentement parcourait les rangs des Gryffondors.

"Autant vous dire que, en tant que Préfets en Chef, vous donnez une bien piètre image de votre maison… et un bien mauvais exemple, Miss Evans" ajouta Squirrhe en revenant vers la jeune fille." Ainsi que vous Mr Lupin…"

"Mais Monsieur" objecta Lily." Je ne parlais pas à Gwen et Amy…"

Un sourire carnassier illumina le visage de l'homme.

"Pas encore…"

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il tourna les talons et revint à sa leçon. Les Serpentards jubilaient, ricanant tout bas des déboires de leurs rivaux.

Enfin, ce fut la fin du cours et les Gryffondors furent les premiers à sortir de la classe, dégoûtés de l'attitude de leur professeur.

"C'est vraiment écoeurant" s'énerva Amy." Nous punir alors qu'on a rien fait… Si ça avait été des Serpentards, ça se serait passé autrement, vous pouvez me croire…Je suis persuadée que, si pour une fois il avait été à l'heure, il aurait fermé les yeux sur le retard de Bellatrix et compagnie…"

"Je préférai largement les profs qu'on a eus avant" poursuivit Lily." Ils n'étaient peut-être pas tous qualifiés mais, au moins, ils étaient sympas et ils ne faisaient pas de favoritisme…"

Ils sortirent dans le parc. Le soleil de Novembre réchauffait le domaine de ses rayons. Pendant que Gwen et Amy continuaient de déverser leur haine sur Squirrhe, Lily regarda les quatre Marauders qui marchaient devant elles. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un arbre et continuèrent à discuter joyeusement. La jeune fille fit quelques pas dans leur direction, pas trop pour ne pas être découverte mais assez pour masquer les voix de Gwen et Amy et entendre la conversation des garçons.

"Bon alors, on s'retrouve à 22h dans la salle commune" disait James avec un air inhabituellement sérieux." Dès que tout le monde est parti se coucher, on prend nos_ effets_ et on file…"

"Moi ça me va" approuva Sirius.

"Idem" enchaîna Remus.

"C'est OK pour moi" confirma Peter.

"Alors c'est parfait…"

"Et pour Lily ?" s'enquit le lycanthrope." Elle a des soupçons, non ?"

"Elle ne sait rien" affirma James avec assurance –un peu trop même." De toute façon, on ne fait que violer quelques dizaines de règles de l'école, rien de plus…"

Lily ne peut en entendre plus. Les garçons avaient baissé la voix, commençant à jeter des regards suspects autour d'eux.

Gwen la rejoignit tandis qu'Amy remontait vers le château, ses longs cheveux châtains volant dans son sillage.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?" demanda la jeune fille." On va à la bibliothèque pour travailler ou on reste dans nos dortoirs à manger du chocolat et à nous morfondre sur nos misérables existences ?"

Un sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de Lily alors qu'elle continuait à fixer les Marauders.

"Non, j'ai mieux que ça…"

* * *

_**Si vous pensez que nous devons continuer, tapez 1.**_

_**Si vous pensez que l'histoire doit s'arrêter là, tapez 2.**_

_**En gros, laissez nous une p'tite review. Ca ne mange pas de pain et ça fait toujours plaisir…**_

_**Namarië !**_


	2. Ballade sous la Lune

_**Tagazok à vous !**_

**_Et de deux ! Voici la suite de notre fic (que nous avons réussi à boucler avant notre départ en vacances finalement) et écrite entre deux révisions-prises-de-tête. Nous espérons qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Ce chapitre est sensiblement plus long que le précédent mais nous ne garantissons pas que ce sera le cas à chaque fois !_**

**_Sans plus attendre, place aux RAR avant de vous laisser à votre lecture…_**

**Ilaï : **_Un merci spécial à toi pour avoir été la première personne à nous avoir laissé une gentille-review- qui-fait-plaisir. Nous espérons que la suite te plaira autant (en admettant que tu reviennes parmi nous bien sûr). Kissou et à la prochaine (review)_

**Lily(ne) : **_Est-il utile que je me réponde à moi-même ? - Et ouais... c'est un boulet, je sais...Et j'me la trimballe tous les jours!_

**Vanilleuh : **_Petite perverse ! Désolées maisnous nous voyons dans l'obligation de refuser ton offre à propos de Rogue (on a déjà des projets pour lui- hihihi §rire sadique§ ) mais t'en saura plus en lisant les prochains épisodes. T'inquiètes pas , va y avoir du big bisous dans l'air et c'est pas un cadeau bonus !(petite référence à Shrek pour les in**cul**tes). Bonnes vacances à toi et à la revoyure !_

**Waooo : **_Pour quand la suite ? Pour maintenant ! Fais gaffe, ce chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent. Kissous et bizzzzzzzzzz de nous... Ps : révises bien pour ton bac oral_

**Mylou : **_Merci à toi, Mme de Merteuil, de nous avoir supportées toute l'année, la journée de mardi et de nous lire sur Internet en plus . Kissous et bonne lecture._

**Christelle : **_Enfin tu t'es décidée à te lancer corps et âme dans la lecture de notre histoire ! PS de Luna(rd) : je n'ai pas un cerveau de mouche ! Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira( et que tu mettra moins de temps pour la lire) Kissous la miss !_

**Agua:** _Review de dernière minute puisque nous allions justement mettre en ligne ce second chapitre quand OH! une nouvelle review! Merci beaucoup et, pour la petite anedote, sâchez que cette histoire de papier mangé est inspirée d'une histoire vraie! Tout simplement Lily(ne) qui refusait de me montrer ce qu'elle avait écrit etaprès une lutte acharnée,elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de l'avaler pour pas que je le lise! Oui, c'est ignoble... Mais c'est Lily(ne)... Bizz la miss, enespérant que la suite te plaira..._

_**Et maintenant, place aux choses sérieuses…**_

* * *

****

_**Un Amour de Marauder…**_

_Chapitre 2 : Ballade sous la lune_

"Pfff…Quelle galère ! Je me suis complètement ramassée à l'examen de Potions" soupira Lily en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

"Tu as toujours le devoir à rendre pour te rattraper" lui fit remarquer Remus, assis en face d'elle.

"Mais je n'ai _absolument rien compris_ à ce cours …"

"Dis plutôt que tu n'as _absolument rien écouté_ au cours" corrigea le garçon avec un sourire désabusé qui la fit rougir.

"Oui bon…ne joue pas sur les mots !"

Remus ne répondit pas mais son sourire en disait long sur ses pensées. Elle se cachait, se retranchant derrière de faux prétextes pour éviter le sujet.

"Au fait" reprit Lily" Squirrhe semble vraiment t'en vouloir… Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il à une dent contre toi…"

"Il ne peut pas me voir en peinture" soupira Remus, laissant délibérément la chance à Lily d'esquiver. "Depuis le premier jour, il m'a prit en grippe… et c'est pas près de s'arranger…"

Il glissa sur sa chaise et son visage se rembrunit. Lily bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle luttait contre le sommeil, rêvant de pouvoir aller se coucher. Mais elle devait tenir jusqu'à ce que Sirius, James et Peter reviennent.

La Salle Commune était vide. Il n'y avait plus que Remus et elle, assis face au feu.

"Tu devrait aller te coucher" lui conseilla Remus alors qu'elle baillait à nouveau.

"Je n' peux pas, il faut encore que j'aille faire mon tour de surveillance…"

"T'inquiète, je le ferait tout seul ce soir…"

"Ah non, sûrement pas! C'est exceptionnel qu'on ait choisi deux Préfets en Chef dans la même maison alors je veux me montrer à la hauteur… Ca fait déjà assez jaser comme ça…"

"Comme tu veux…"

Le silence retomba, seulement brisé par le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre.

"Dis moi Remus… Est-ce que tu crois que James m'aime vraiment ?"

Remus sourit. Il était justement en tain de se demander quand la jeune fille aborderait le sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

"Je me demande comment tu peux encore poser la question" lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux.

"Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il puisse être sincère… C'est vrai qu'il peut être très gentil, je n'le nie pas… Mais il est si…"

"Egocentrique ?"

"Oui…" avoua Lily presque à regret.

"C'est vrai qu'il est très tourné vers lui-même mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être ouvert aux autres, tu sais…"

"J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à le cerner. A un moment, il est adorable et l'instant d'après, il devient tout ce qu'il y a de plus énervant : il est méconnaissable…"

"C'est son caractère, il faut s'y faire. Il suffit juste d'un peu de patience…"

"Mais j'estime avoir quand même été assez patiente avec lui !"

Remus haussa les sourcils avec un air dubitatif.

"Oh oui, bon d'accord, je me suis souvent laissée emporter contre lui. Mais j'ai également été indulgente plus d'une fois, ne dis pas le contraire ! J'ai ignoré beaucoup de ses abus en cinquième année… alors que j'étais Préfète. Et c'est en grande partie parce que tu y étais mêlé et que je ne voulais pas que l'image de notre maison en prenne un coup à cause de vos stupides blagues…."

Remus éclata de rire.

"C'est extraordinaire de voir de quelle manière tu détournes la conversation ! J'étais juge et je me retrouve sur le banc des accusés… Tu sais Lily, je pense plutôt que ton problème c'est que tu as peur d'être aimée" reprit-il une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son sérieux." Du coup, tu te forges un bouclier pour te protéger de ce que tu penses être une attaque, un coup en plein cœur…"

Lily baissa les yeux et, instinctivement, commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure avec un air coupable.

"Mais ce que tu ne sais pas" continua Remus" c'est que cette protection t'est totalement inutile. Alors tu te décide à toi aussi porter un coup… parfois à contre cœur certes, mais le résultat reste le même… Tu _l_'as blessé… et ça te fait du mal à toi aussi…"

"Ce n'est pas mon intention pourtant" se défendit Lily en posant un regard plein de culpabilité sur lui.

"Je le sais bien, Lily, je le sais bien…"

Reportant son attention sur le feu, la jeune fille commença à réfléchir aux paroles de son ami. Les flammes orangées projetaient des reflets flamboyants dans ses longs cheveux roux.

"L'Amour est quelque chose d'assez versatile…"

Lily se tourna vers Remus, intriguée. Ce dernier avait le regard perdu dans le vague, fixant le feu dans la cheminée mais ne semblant pas le voir.

"On ne sait jamais qu'elle attitude adopter face à lui. On le croit inoffensif jusqu'au moment où il finit par nous étrangler à la manière d'un Filet du Diable… et plus on se débat pour en sortir, plus il nous étouffe…"

"Dans ce cas, il suffit de trouver un peu de lumière pour s'en sortir" répondit Lily.

"Encore faut-il en trouver" répliqua Remus d'un ton amer.

"J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas trop Remus… Tu essayes de me pousser dans les bras de James et pourtant, tu sembles aussi effarouché que moi face à l'Amour… Pourquoi ?"

"Ce serait trop compliqué à t'expliquer" déclara t-il avec un geste signifiant clairementà Lily qu'elle ne devait pas s'en soucier et oublier.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à riposter quand le panneau de la Grosse Dame pivota pour laisser entrer Sirius, James et Peter, hilares.

"C'est à cette heure-ci que vous rentrez ? Vous savez que le couvre-feu était il y a un peu plus de deux heures maintenant…" leur annonça Lily sur un ton de reproche.

"Tu sais Evans, si tu veux te débarrasser de cette image de « Miss Préfète Parfaite » qui te colle à la peau, il va falloir que tu deviennes plus cool" lança James en se laissant tomber sur le canapé juste à côté d'elle.

"Ouais…. Prends donc exemple sur notre petit Luny adoré" approuva Sirius en passant son bras autour du cou de son ami pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Eh !" protesta le garçon en se défaisant de son étreinte. "Tu trouves que je suis pas assez décoiffé comme ça ?"

"Bof… Ca peut pas être pire que Cornedrue, tu sais…"

"Comment est ce que je dois le prendre ? "s'offusqua le concerné.

"Mais toi, tu n'es pas encore couchée ? "demanda Peter à l'intention de Lily alors qu'il prenait place dans le fauteuil face à Remus.

"Non. Mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque…"

"Oh je suis désolé Evans" reprit soudain James d'un ton coupable" C'était moi que tu attendais. Tu voulais que je vienne te souhaiter une « Bonne nuit » avant d'aller te coucher… Et comme je ne revenais pas tu te faisais du soucis pour moi…"

Sa réplique tenait plus de l'affirmation que de la question, ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter quelque peu la jeune fille. Néanmoins, elle se força à prendre sur elle et à lui répondre calmement.

"Tu n'y es pas du tout Potter. Je discutais simplement avec Remus avant que l'on aille faire notre tournée d'inspection."

"Vous ne l'avez toujours pas faite ?" s'exclama Sirius avec un étonnement qui ne la surprit qu'à moitié.

Les quatre garçons avaient planifié leur sortie. Il s ne devaient attendre qu'une chose : qu'elle monte se coucher. Et les trois autres avaient sûrement misé sur le fait que Remus et elle aient déjà fait leur tour du Château pour ensuite pouvoir avoir la nuit libre devant eux.

Lily adressa un grand sourire innocent au Dom Juan.

"On était un p'tit peu trop fatigués pour y aller, donc on a attendu et on a discuté…"

"Oui et justement on parlait de James !" renchérit Remus d'un ton joyeux.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'évanouit en même temps que son teint devenait livide.

"Traître" siffla t-elle au garçon alors que James se tournait vers elle avec un sourire intéressé.

"Ah oui ? Vous parliez de moi ?" demanda t-il d'un air goguenard.

"Oui, Lily m'expliquait à quel point tu peux être stupide par moment…"

"Quoi !"

"Je n'ai jamais dit de telles choses !" s'indigna Lily." James est un garçon charmant quand il le veut. Mais il n'est certainement pas…"

Elle s'interrompit soudain, se rendant compte qu'elle était tombée dans le piège.

"Ravi que je sois dans ton estime" glissa James, amusé de voir les joues de la jeune fille s'embraser.

"Au fait, et vous, où est ce que vous étiez ?" interrogea t-elle dans l'espoir de faire dévier la conversation.

"On a été dire « Bonne nuit » à Servilo" répondit Sirius avec un sourire machiavélique et une étincelle dans le regard qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"M'ouais … et bien vous feriez mieux de ne rien me dire, sinon je sens que je vais encore perdre mon sang froid…"

Elle bailla.

"Oh Merlin ! Je tombe de fatigue… Remus, ta proposition de tournée sans moi marche toujours ?"

"Bien sûr…T'en fait pas pour moi. Va te coucher."

"Merci beaucoup, Remus… T'es un ange…"

Elle se leva, à la grande déception de James, et partit en direction du dortoir des filles.

"Bonne nuit les garçons" leur dit-elle en s'arrêtant en bas des escaliers.

"Bonne nuit" répondirent-ils en chœur.

Après un dernier sourire, elle monta les marches et disparut.

Les quatre garçons attendirent d'entendre la porte se refermer derrière elle pour commencer à parler librement.

"Pff, j'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais partir" soupira Sirius.

"Bon alors, on y va ?" s'impatienta Peter.

"Ouais, on a déjà perdu assez de temps…" approuva Remus en se levant.

"Moi j'ai trouvé cette petite conversation très enrichissante" commenta James avec un sourire satisfait et rêveur.

"Eh, bourreau des cœurs…T'as oublié qu'on a un projet sur le grill" lui rappela Peter.

"Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai…J'vais chercher la Carte et la Cape…"

Se remettant sur ses pieds, il monta dans leur dortoir et en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec, dans une main, sa baguette et un morceau de parchemin vierge, et sur son autre bras, un bout de tissu argenté et fin.

"C'est bon, on peut y aller…"

Ce fut le top départ. Après avoir de nouveau vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls dans la Salle Commune, ils disparurent tous les quatre sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. James donna un coup de baguette au parchemin.

_"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_.

La Carte du Marauder se dessina sur le papier, d'abord esquisse de lignes et de courbes indéfinissable puis plan détaillé et prêt à l'emploi.

"C'est bon, la voie est libre" annonça le garçon une fois qu'il se fut assuré que tout le monde était dans son dortoir.

Serrés les uns contre les autres, ils avancèrent pas à pas vers la sortie. Sirius et Remus maintenaient la Cape au dessus d'eux pendant que James vérifiait qu'il n'y ait personne sur leur passage. Peter, à la fois anxieux et fébrile, jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un débarquer dans la Salle.

"Au fait Lunard" chuchota James en levant les yeux de la Carte" c'est vrai que vous parliez de moi ?"

Remus sourit et le tableau de la Grosse Dame se referma derrière eux.

o0§0o

Lily referma la porte du dortoir et se dirigea à pas de loup vers le lit de Gwen. Son amie s'était endormie, tout comme Amy et Alice qui avaient déjà fermé leurs rideaux. Un livre encore ouvert était posé près d'elle.

"Gwen, réveille toi" murmura Lily en la secouant.

"Hein ? Keskisspass ?" bredouilla Gwen en papillotant des yeux.

"C'est l'heure" répondit Lily avec un air sibyllin avant d'aller coller son oreille contre la porte.

Elle entendit les voix étouffées des quatre garçons qui discutaient en bas.

"Eh, bourreau des cœurs… T'as oublié qu'on a un projet sur le grill" disait Peter.

"Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai…"sembla se rappeler James." J'vais chercher la Carte et la Cape."

Il y eut des bruits de pas, quelqu'un qui montait un escalier, puis ce fut le silence.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire à quoi tout ça rime au juste ? "demanda Gwen en la rejoignant.

Lily lui fit signe de se taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

"Il revient…"murmura t-elle.

Elle se colla un peu plus à la porte. Elle avait du mal à percevoir ce que disait James, ce dernier ayant baissé le régime de sa voix.

"J'n'entends plus rien…"

Elle prit le risque d'entrouvrir la porte. En bas, un silence absolu avait pris possession des lieux.

Mais au moment où Lily se disait qu'ils étaient partis, elle entendit James demander :

"Au fait Lunard, c'est vrai que vous parliez de moi ?"

Le bruit du tableau de la Grosse Dame qui se refermait l'informa que la voie était libre.

"Viens" dit-elle à l'intention de Gwen en se faufilant à l'extérieur.

"Mais…Lily ! Oh, misère de misère…"

La jeune fille la suivit jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

"Si tu me disais au moins où est-ce qu'on va…"

Lily hésita un moment entre répondre tout de suite à son amie au risque de perdre la trace des Marauders ou l'emmener sans mot dire et l'entendre la seriner tout le long du chemin.

"Les garçons sont sortis" finit-elle par déclarer." Ils préparent un mauvais coup et je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit…"

Gwen eut un sourire en coin.

"Quoi ?" s'étonna Lily." C'est uniquement un cas de conscience professionnelle…"

"Conscience professionnelle, hein ?"

"Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu allais t'imaginer ?"

"Oh rien…Evidemment que ça ne pouvait être autre chose que ton souci perpétuel de l'image de Gryffondor…"

Lily se racla la gorge avec gêne.

"Oui, bon alors, tu marches avec moi ou pas ?"

"Bien sûr que oui ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'amuser sans moi !"

La Préfète adressa un sourire à son amie et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

"A ton avis, de quel côté sont-ils partis ? "demanda Lily, une fois qu'elles eurent passé le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

"Par là" répondit Gwen sans la moindre hésitation en lui désignant le couloir qui partait sur la droite.

Lily ne lui demanda pas comment elle pouvait en être aussi sûre. Elle se contenta de la suivre dans le dédale de couloirs.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que les garçons n'étaient toujours visibles, des chuchotements vinrent jusqu'à elles.

"AÏE !"

"Patmol, ferme la, tu vas nous faire repérer…"

"Queudver m'a marché sur le pied…"

Gwen et Lily se stoppèrent.

"Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?" s'intrigua la brunette.

Pour seule réponse, le silence lui fit écho…

o0§0o

Les garçons progressaient lentement, s'orientant avec la Carte en même temps que de s'assurer que la voie était libre. Malgré leur connaissance du château et la transparence du tissu qui les recouvrait, ils n'y voyaient pas à deux mètres. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de s'éclairer à l'aide de leurs baguettes et la quasi-obscurité les rendait presque aveugles. De plus, ils étaient trop serrés les uns aux autres pour que l'un d'eux puissent distinguer quelque chose. James, aidé de la Carte, était donc leur seul guide.

"AÏE !" laissa échapper Sirius.

"Patmol, ferme la, tu vas nous faire repérer…"le rabroua Remus.

"Queudver m'a marché sur le pied" se plaignit le concerné.

"Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès…"

"Eh les gars" intervint soudain James en s'arrêtant, les yeux posés sur la Carte. "J'ai comme l'impression qu'on est suivis…"

Les trois autres se penchèrent tant bien que mal par-dessus son épaule pour voir à leur tour le parchemin. Juste à quelques mètres d'eux, deux étiquettes indiquaient en lettres noires : _Lily Evans_ et _Gwendolyn Wood_.

Ils échangèrent tous les quatre un regard perplexe puis James leur fit signe de continuer en silence.

Ils reprirent leur marche, tentant de se faire entendre le moins possible.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc. La Lune, presque pleine, projetait une lumière blafarde sur le château.

"Elles nous suivent encore ? "demanda Sirius.

"Avec du mal, elles ont ralenti… Mais elles doivent se douter qu'on avait prévu d'aller à l'extérieur…"

"Dépêchons nous avant qu'elles n'arrivent" conseilla Remus. "Si on reste ici, elles vont retrouver notre trace…"

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et ils se remirent en route.

Peu de temps après, deux ombres se faufilèrent dehors à leur suite.

"Et maintenant ?" questionna Lily qui commençait à se dire qu'ils allaient leur filler entre les doigts.

Elle tourna la tête et Gwen profita de ce court laps de temps pour _humer_ l'air. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux prirent une teinte dorée et, le nez dans le vent tel un chien flairant un gibier, elle n'eut pas grande peine à retrouver la piste des Marauders.

"Je pense qu'ils sont partis par là" déclara t-elle en pointant du doigt le chemin qui menait au lac.

Lily se retourna vers elle et la fixa avec un air intrigué.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

Gwen tourna un regard mystérieux vers elle, un sourire s'égarant au coin de ses lèvres.

"Intuition féminine… Allez viens" déclara t-elle simplement en s'engageant sur la voie qu'elle venait de désigner.

La jeune fille la suivit mais elle commençait à se poser de plus en plus de questions. Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'à atteindre les rives du lac.

"Oh, bon sang ! "pesta Lily. "Mais où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu passer ? Ils ne se sont quand même pas volatilisés !"

"On devrait continuer à longer les rives" proposa Gwen.

"Mais si ça se trouve ils ne sont même pas partis par là !"

Lily soupira de dépit et s'assit sur un rocher près d'elle, le visage enfoui dans ses bras.

"C'est incroyable… Comment ont-ils pu… ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient disparu aussi rapidement ?"

Gwen ne répondit pas. Elle observait les alentours, tentant de retrouver la piste des Marauders. Mais rien. Ils s'étaient envolés.

"On devrait remonter au château" finit-elle par lâcher.

"Oui… En plus je commence à avoir froid" ajouta Lily en se frictionnant.

Elle se leva et balaya une dernière fois du regard l'étendue du lac et ses environs. Elle fulminait. Elle avait été si près du but…

Comment avaient-ils pu ainsi leur échapper ?

Elle tourna rageusement les talons et repartit en direction du château. Gwen l'imita.

"Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu les perdre" s'entête Lily. "Ils étaient pourtant si près… On était à deux doigts de…"

Elle s'interrompit soudain et fit volte face. Gwen ne s'arrêta pas tout de suite.

"Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'impatienta t-elle.

"J'ai entendu…"

Lily jeta des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'elle. Mais il n'y eut guère que le vent glacial de la fin Novembre pour lui répondre.

"Non, laisse tomber… J'ai du rêver" reprit-elle en constatant qu'il n'y avait rien.

Elle se remit en marche, regardant toujours en arrière pour s'assurer que ses soupçons n'étaient effectivement pas fondés.

"Lily, tu devrais regarder où tu mets les…"

Gwen n'eut pas le temps d'achever son avertissement. Lily avait déjà trébuché, s'étant pris le pied dans une racine, et, ni une ni deux, tomba à l'eau.

"Enfer et damnation ! Lily, est-ce que ça va ?" s'enquit Gwen en accourant pour venir s'agenouiller dans l'herbe près d'elle.

"Je suis maudite… "s'énerva Lily, assise dans la vase, ses longs cheveux roux retombant en un rideau opaque devant ses yeux.

D'un geste vif, elle les remit en arrière. Un souffle blanc s'échappait de sa bouche au gré de sa respiration.

Gwen ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant dans quel état était son amie. Mais elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire, ne voulant pas la vexer.

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

"On ferait mieux de se dépêcher de rentrer" déclara t-elle en lui mettant son manteau autour des épaules." Sinon, tu vas prendre froid."

Grelottante, claquant des dents à se les briser et les lèvres violettes, Lily se plia volontiers au conseil de son amie. Elle boitait légèrement du pied qui s'était empêtré dans la racine et Gwen lui assura le soutien de son bras pour l'aider.

Lentement, elles s'acheminèrent vers le château et elles finirent par regagner leur Salle Commune au prix de nombreux efforts.

"Ca va ta cheville ?" demanda Gwen en l'assistant pour monter les marches menant au dortoir.

"Ca fait un mal de chien… Mais demain matin, ça devrait aller mieux… C'est juste une petite entorse… Du moins, j'espère…"

Elles rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Leurs deux compagnes de chambrée dormaient toujours.

Lily se frictionna vigoureusement avec une serviette éponge avant d'aller trouver refuge dans la chaleur de son lit. Gwen finissait de se mettre en chemise de nuit.

"Je m'en souviendrai de cette soirée" chuchota Lily à son intention." Si j'attrape ces quatre imbéciles…"

Elle laissa sa menace en suspend, laissant tout le loisir à son amie de s'imaginer les pires tortures.

Se glissant à son tour entre ses draps, la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire complice avant de fermer ses rideaux.

"Bonne nuit, Lily…"

"Bonne nuit, Gwen…" lui répondit la Préfète en tirant également ses rideaux.

o0§0o

"Et bah…on a eu chaud" déclara Sirius en ôtant la Cape d'Invisiblité." Un peu plus et on était cuit…"

"Je crois que ce n'était pas très malin d'organiser tout ça sous le nez de Lily" fit remarquer Remus.

"Non…tu crois vraiment ?" répondit sarcastiquement Sirius en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

Ils venaient tous les quatre de rentrer dans ce qu'ils appelaient leur « QG ». Lieu connu d'eux seuls, ils pouvaient s'y réunir pour monter leur prochain mauvais coup en toute sécurité, sans être dans la crainte de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un.

"Pour ma part, je ne vais pas me plaindre" ajouta James en aidant Remus à rassembler le nécessaire à la confection de leur potion. "Pour une fois que Lily me court après…"

"La pauvre" commenta Peter." En plus de devenir folle de ne pas nous trouver, elle a eu le droit à une douche froide…"

"Et bah j'espère que ça l'aura refroidi et que ça la dissuadera de nous suivre une seconde fois" lança Sirius.

"On aurait quand même pu aller l'aider" reprocha James d'un air sombre.

"Et nous démasquer ? "répliqua Sirius. "Alors là, pas question… Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle était seule… Il y avait Gwen avec elle…"

"Ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour me broyer le bras !"

"Allons bon… Si on ne t'avait pas retenu, tu serais aller jouer les chevaliers servants pour la sortir de là…"

"Et de quoi tu avais peur ? Qu'elle nous dénonce ? J'te rappelle qu'elle n'avait pas plus le droit que nous d'être dehors à cette heure…"

"Mais elle aurait insisté pour savoir ce qu'on préparait et elle aurait bien été fichue de découvrir notre planque et tous nos projets futurs…"

"Ah parce qu'on a des projets futurs ?" demanda Remus en haussant les sourcils d'un air faussement étonné.

"Bah oui ! C'est notre dernière année ici ; tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait partir sans laisser un cadeau d'adieu ?"

"Non, au contraire, j'avais dans l'idée qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose d'assez… spectaculaire, avant notre départ. Histoire de s'assurer que nos noms resteront gravés dans l'histoire de Poudlard…"

"Hmmm…ça me plait bien, ça…"approuva Peter.

"Pour en revenir à Lily" reprit Sirius" il faudra vraiment être très prudents la prochaine fois…Cette fille a la manie de vouloir constamment mettre son nez dans nos affaires chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion… C'est une vraie fouine…"

"Eh ! Tu es prié de ne pas l'insulter, s'il te plaît !" protesta James.

"C'est curieux mais j'avais cru t'entendre dire que tu voulais l'oublier" répondit calmement Sirius en s'affalant un peu plus sur le divan, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et les bras croisés derrière la tête.

"Ah laisse tomber…"

"Euh…les gars…est-ce que vous avez vu le flacon d'Empestine ?" interrompit Remus en cherchant dans les étagères de leur kitchenette.

"Oh, il doit être… quelque part là-dedans" hasarda Sirius en désignant le fatras d'affaires qui s'étalait un peu partout.

Remus soupira.

"Si, au moins, cette pièce pouvait rester rangée plus de 24h d'affilée… Une truie n'y retrouverait pas ses p'tits !"

"Oh, tu exagères Lunard" intervint James. "C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques affaires qui traînent mais…"

Il balaya la pièce du regard.

"Bon d'accord, c'est l'bordel" finit-il par admettre.

"Ah, j'ai l'Empestine" déclara Peter en brandissant un flacon contenant une substance verdâtre pareille à de la vase.

"Bon, je crois qu'on a tout alors…"-Remus adressa un sourire complice à ses trois amis- "que la fête commence…"

o0§0o

Lily fut réveillée par une douleur lancinante à la cheville. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 10h35.

Elle eut bien envie de se rendormir. Après tout, on était Samedi, elle pouvait faire la grasse matinée.

Après avoir lutté pendant un bon quart d'heure contre l'insomnie, elle se résolut à se lever. Rejetant les draps, elle s'extirpa à regret de leur chaleur.

Elle s'assit d'abord sur le bord de son lit. Elle se sentait un peu fiévreuse et ses yeux lui brûlaient. A coup sûr, elle avait attrapé quelque chose la veille au soir, lors de son petit bain imprévu.

Elle se mit debout précautionneusement et laissa échapper un juron en constatant que sa cheville n'allait pas mieux.

"Je hais ces garçons" siffla t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle atteignit la salle de bain avec un peu de mal, boitant toujours du pied maladroit, et sa toilette prit le double de temps qu'elle n'en prenait d'habitude.

Enfin prête, elle prit ses affaires de Potions et descendit à la Salle Commune avec la ferme intention de se mettre au travail pour pouvoir rattraper le léger retard qu'elle avait pris dans les cours du Professeur Belladone.

Il n'y avait presque personne en bas. Seulement un groupe de troisièmes années qui discutaient à une table, deux filles de cinquième année assises dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée et, à côté d'elles, Gwen, plongée dans un livre. A son arrivée, elle tourna la tête vers elle.

"Salut" lui dit-elle dans un sourire en délaissant son ouvrage pour venir la rejoindre.

"'lut" répondit Lily d'un ton maussade.

"Ta cheville ne va pas mieux à ce que je vois" constata la jeune fille.

"Non, je dirai même que c'est pire… Je peux à peine poser le pied par terre…"

"Tu as pensé à te faire un bandage ?"

"Ah non, mais ça aurait été une excellente idée…"

"Assieds toi, je vais m'en occuper ."

Lily s'exécuta tandis que Gwen disparaissait dans le dortoir pour en revenir deux minutes plus tard.

"Tiens, pose ton pied sur cette chaise, je vais examiner tout ça" annonça t-elle en posant sur la table à laquelle Lily était installée un pot de crème et des bandages.

Elle déchaussa le pied meurtri de son amie.

"Ouh ! Par les morpions de Merlin !" s'exclama t-elle.

La cheville de la Préfète avait doublé de volume et tendait même à bleuir légèrement.

"Je crois que ce serait plus sage d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh" conseilla Gwen.

"C'est si grave que ça ?" s'inquiéta Lily.

"Et bah, pour l'infirmière, ce sera un jeu d'enfant de te la soigner mais…"

"Oh, j't'en prie Gwen, si tu peux faire quelque chose, fais le…"supplia la jeune rousse." Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh va sûrement me demander des comptes et…enfin, je n'ai pas trop envie de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir…"

Gwen soupira.

"Je peux te faire un bandage provisoire, si tu veux… Mais je te préviens, si ça empire, tu vas direct à l'infirmerie…"

Lily acquiesça. Gwendolyn prit le pot de crème et l'ouvrit.

"Je vais te mettre de la pommade anti-inflammatoire, et après je te ferai un bandage."

Le mélange qu'il contenait avait une couleur nacrée et une douce fragrance de lilas s'en échappait. Elle en appliqua plusieurs noisettes sur le pourtour de la cheville de son amie et commença à masser.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais des connaissances en premiers secours" déclara Lily au bout d'un moment.

"J'ai passé mon Brevet des Premiers Secours Magiques cet été" répondit Gwen en bandant sa cheville." Je pensais que ça me serait utile…pour Ethan…"

Elle baissa les yeux et fit semblant de rassembler ses affaires. Mais le tremblement de ses mains trahissait son émotion.

"Gwen,…"commença Lily.

"Garde ta cheville au chaud le plus possible" la coupa Gwen d'un ton qui se voulait neutre." Refais le bandage de temps en temps et essaye de limiter les déplacements…"

Elle se releva, sous le regard étonné et inquiet de Lily à qui elle tendit la crème et d'autres bandes de tissu.

"Et n'oublie pas de t'appliquer de la pommade le plus souvent possible…"

Puis elle se détourna de son amie et revint s'asseoir près du feu.

Lily l'observa un long moment. Elle avait ré ouvert son livre mais ne le lisait pas, fixant les flammes dans l'âtre.

La Préfète crut percevoir une larme briller sur sa joue et elle se sentit soudain impuissante devant sa souffrance. Elle ne savait comment réagir. Depuis la fin des vacances, elle avait fait en sorte qu'elle oublie les événements de l'été passé.

Gwen n'avait pas tardé à tout lui raconter et, après un moment de mortification, elle avait fini par tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire. Les Marauders l'avaient beaucoup aidée dans cette entreprise.

En peu de temps, la jeune fille avait séché ses larmes et pansé ses plaies. Mais seulement en surface.

Lily savait que, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule face à ses fantômes, le mal rejaillissait. Chaque soir, elle l'entendait pleurer et s'agiter dans son sommeil. Chaque soir, elle assistait, sans rien pouvoir faire, à la terreur qui prenait possession de son être. Elle n'osait en parler avec elle, de peur qu'elle ne réagisse trop brusquement.

De toute façon, elle n'était pas en état. Elle dormait peu et tombait de fatigue, allant difficilement jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter entrèrent dans la Salle Commune. Aussitôt, Gwen essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

"Salut les filles" clama joyeusement Sirius en les voyant, un peu surpris qu'elles soient séparées.

Lily lui renvoya son salut tandis que Gwen se levait pour les rejoindre auprès de son amie. Elle leur adressa un pâle sourire et baissa ses yeux encore humides. Cela n'échappa pas à Sirius et Remus qui posèrent tous deux un regard inquiet sur la jeune fille.

James, lui, s'était assis à côté de Lily qu'il fixait d'un air goguenard.

"Alors, Evans, on a fait une…_mauvaise chute _?"

"Oui" répondit Gwen avant même que la Préfète n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche." Et on a bien retenu la leçon, n'est-ce pas Lily ?"

"Hmpf…"

"La leçon ? "s'intrigua Peter en faisant mine d'arborer un air innocent. "Quelle leçon ? Aurais-tu fait quelque chose de contraire au règlement, Lily ?"

La jeune fille lança un regard noir à son amie avant de risquer une réponse:

"Oui, la moralité dans cette histoire c'est que…il ne faut pas courir dans les escaliers…"

James parut déçu. Néanmoins, lui et les trois autres échangèrent un regard amusé.

Gwen adressa un sourire indescriptible à Lily pour la féliciter de sa _subtilité_. Mais, après tout, on se défend comme on peut…

Ils étaient à présent tous les six installés autour de la table où étaient étalées les feuilles de cours de Lily qui ne semblait toutefois aucunement intéressée par son travail.

"Mmm…un P…Je vois que ton dernier devoir de Potions n'a pas été une réussite" constata Sirius en examinant le parchemin que le Professeur Belladone leur avait rendu la veille.

"Rends moi ça toi !" ordonna t-elle en lui arrachant le papier des mains.

"J'ai comme l'impression que tu aurais besoin de cours de rattrapage" fit remarquer Remus en glissant un regard entendu à James.

"Je le sais bien, pas la peine de me le dire" maugréa Lily, la tête posée sur une main, en faisant tourner sa plume entre ses doigts.

"Euh…si tu veux, j'peux t'aider" intervint James avec un sérieux déconcertant.

"C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?" demanda la jeune fille avec espoir.

"Bien sûr…si Remus accepte de me passer ses notes…"

"Ben voyons !" s'exclama Remus avec un air mi-figue mi-raisin.

"Je ne plaisante pas" reprit Lily." C'est sérieux ! Y'a les ASPIC à la fin de l'année !"

"Tu as entendu, Lunard ? C'est sérieux… Y'a les ASPIC à la fin de l'année…"

"Je ne m'abaisserai même pas à te répondre, James Potter" répliqua Remus d'un ton exaspéré.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ? "questionna Peter en le voyant se lever.

"Et bien, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, on a dit à Amy, Fabian et Kingsley qu'on se retrouverait à 11h30 dans la Grande Salle pour manger…Or, il _est_ 11h30…"

"Ah…et bah on est parti alors !" s'exclama joyeusement Sirius en se levant à son tour, entraînant ainsi les quatre autres dans son sillage.

"Un peu d'aide, Evans ? "proposa James en voyant que Lily peinait un peu à avancer.

"Euh…c'est pas d'refus…"

Il passa son bras autour de sa nuque mais, alors que la jeune fille pensait qu'il allait simplement lui assurer un appui, il la prit dans ses bras et suivit ses amis vers la sortie.

Lily s'agrippa à son pull de peur de glisser.

"Veinarde" lui souffla Gwen avec un clin d'œil au moment où ils passaient à côté d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es jalouse ?" demanda Sirius avec malice. "Dans ce cas, ça peut s'arranger tu sais…"

Gwen n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Sans crier gare, Sirius l'avait saisi par les jambes et mis sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de marchandises.

"Sirius Black, lâche moi immédiatement ou tu le regretteras amèrement !" menaça t-elle en se débattant énergiquement.

"J'attends de voir ça" se moqua t-il en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses pour la calmer.

"Oh ! Sirius, tu n'es qu'un goujat et je te jure que…"

"Bon alors, on y va ?" s'impatienta le garçon en voyant que les autres ne bougeaient pas.

Ils se mirent en marche à la suite de Sirius et Gwen qui luttait toujours. Ils souriaient tous devant la situation peu confortable -mais non point enviable- de la jeune fille ; même Remus, malgré la pointe d'envie et de regret qu'il ressentait en les voyant ainsi. Ils s'entendaient tellement bien tous les deux…

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas lui parler ?"

"Hein ?"

Remus se tourna vers Peter qui marchait à ses côtés.

"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir ?" répéta t-il.

"Pourquoi j'irai la voir ?"

"C'est bon, Lunard, on m'la fait pas à moi… J'ai bien remarqué que tu avais un faible pour elle…"

Remus rit.

"Tu m'étonneras toujours, Queudver" déclara t-il avant d'accélérer le pas pour rejoindre les autres.

"Eh ! Ne te défile pas ! "protesta Peter.

Le lycanthrope ralentit, laissant James et Lily reprendre de l'avance. Quant à Sirius, il gambadait joyeusement devant, portant toujours Gwen sur son épaule, ne semblant nullement gêné par ses coups enragés. Elle n'avait pas abandonné, elle continuait d'essayer de se libérer mais c'était en vain.

Remus soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? _« Salut Gwen, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer me passer tes notes de Méta ? Ah au fait, je n' te l'ai jamais dit mais je suis raide dingue de toi… » _?"

"Dis lui simplement ce que tu ressens pour elle…"

"Et après ?"

"Quoi « et après » ? J'te croyais quand même plus futé pout te douter de ce qui pourrait se passer après..."

"Mais àquoi ça mènerait ? Elle ne m'aime pas…"

"Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?"

Remus ne sut pas quoi répondre. Lui qui, habituellement, avait toujours un argument sous la main…

"Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si elle m'aimait ou non ?" finit-il par reprendre." Dès qu'elle apprendrait ce que je suis, elle fuirait… Non, non, Queudver…J'n'ai pas envie d'être déçu, sentiments ou non…"

Peter comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister. Remus était têtu, parfois même borné, et il était dur de lui sortir une idée de l'esprit une fois qu'il se l'était mise en tête.

"Et toi ? Comment ça va avec…Mélusine ?"

Le garçon vira à l'écarlate et bredouilla une réponse inaudible en fixant ses pieds.

Remus éclata de rire, ce qui rassura son ami. Au moins, il ne se laissait pas _totalement_ miner le moral…

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la Grande Salle. Lily insista pour descendre et parcourir d'elle-même les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la table des Gryffondors. Sirius, quant à lui, ne lâcha Gwen qu'en arrivant à sa place. La jeune fille avait finalement renoncé à se débattre et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux alors qu'ils traversaient le réfectoire. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle retrouva la terre ferme sous ses pieds.

"Nom d'un gastropode en bas nylon ! Je vais être encore plus secouée qu'avant…"

"Encore heureux que tu n'ais pas été en jupe" lui fit remarquer Lily.

"Très pratique ce moyen de transport que tu as trouvé, Gwen" plaisanta Amy, assise derrière eux avec Kingsley et Fabian.

Ces trois là passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, notamment parce qu'ils faisaient partis de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Cependant, cela ne les empêchait pas d'être beaucoup avec les autres. Il n'était pas rare de voir les deux garçons en compagnie des Marauders et Amy était également souvent avec Gwen et Lily, ainsi que deux autres filles, Alyz et Mélusine, qui étaient respectivement à Serpentard et à Poufsouffle. Ce groupe était d'ailleurs assez incongru : c'était bien l'un des seuls à réunir différents élèves de maisons différentes. De temps en temps, une sixième fille, Emmeline Vance, une Serdaigle, se joignait à elles bien qu'elle préférait tout de même passer la plupart de son temps le nez dans ses bouquins.

Quant à Franck Londubat et à sa petite amie, Alice, ils ne se joignaient à eux que par moment, et restaient plutôt tous les deux, à l'écart, loin du tumulte de Poudlard, dans cette bulle entre Ciel et Terre -entre rêve et réalité- qu'on appelle l'Amour…

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites pendant les vacances ? interrogea Amy alors qu'ils étaient tous attablés à déguster leur déjeuner.

Moi je ne sais pas trop encore" répondit Lily d'un ton distrait. "Je serai bien rentrée pour voir mes parents et passer les fêtes avec eux mais…. je n'ai pas envie de laisser Gwen toute seule…"

Gwen releva vivement la tête et lui décocha un regard assassin.

"Pourquoi ? Tu ne rentres pas chez toi, Gwen ?" s'informa Sirius." D'habitude, tu ne restes jamais pendant les vacances…"

Lily se rapetissa devant le visage furieux de son amie, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

"Il n'y aura personne chez moi, cette année" répondit simplement la jeune fille, les dents serrées.

La Préfète se maudissait. Elle venait de faire une belle bourde et s'était attirée les foudres de Gwen. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parle toujours plus vite qu'elle ne pensait ? D'abord James, et maintenant Gwendolyn.

"Et vous les garçons ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites de vos vacances ?" s'empressa t-elle de demander pour détourner la conversation.

"Moi je pense que je vais rester" répondit Peter.

Son regard croisa celui de Mélusine, assise à la table des Poufsouffles, et son teint se rosit légèrement.

"Ah oui, je vois" glissa Sirius avec un sourire malicieux." Le p'tit Queudver a une touche…"

Peter le foudroya des yeux avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à son assiette, gêné.

"Et toi Sirius, quels sont tes projets ?" continua l'Attrapeuse.

"Et bien…je n'ai pas vraiment le choix : je suis James…"

"…qui… ?"

"…qui ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va faire" acheva James.

"Bon alors je vais poser ma question autrement" reprit Amy." Est-ce que quelqu'un _sait_ ce qu'il va faire pendant les vacances ?"

"Moi je rentre" répondit Remus sans autre explication.

Gwen tourna les yeux vers lui et sentit une pointe de déception en sachant qu'elle allait passer deux semaines sans le voir.

"Je pense que je vais rentrer moi aussi" poursuivit Kingsley." Puisque James a eu l'extrême amabilité de nous exempter d'entraînements _intensifs_ jusqu'au mois de Janvier…"

"C'est mon cadeau de Noël" justifia James avec un sourire indulgent.

"Quel généreux Capitaine" plaisanta Remus.

"Notre prochain match n'est qu'au mois de Février" s'expliqua le jeune homme." Et puis, je pense qu'on est au point… Après la pâtée qu'on a mis aux Serpentards l'autre jour, je pense qu'on a pas de soucis à se faire…"

"Méfie toi quand même des Serdaigles" avertit Remus." Ils ont un excellent Attrapeur…"

"Ah ! Ce Chang ne vaut notre Amy" rétorqua James avec dédain et fierté.

"Et toi, Fabian ? Tu es bien silencieux" constata Lily.

Fabian sourit.

"Je rentre aussi. Je suis impatient de revoir ma p'tite sœur et mon frère Gideon…"

"Ah, les joies d'la famille" soupira Sirius." C'est quelque chose que je voudrais connaître…"

"Mais ce n'est pas en plantant ta tente dans le jardin de James que tu renoueras des liens avec tes parents" lui fit remarquer Lily.

"Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois" maugréa Sirius.

Lily rougit légèrement puis répondit :

"L'histoire a déjà fait le tour du château. Ton frère n'arrête pas de raconter à tout le monde que tu as été déshérité ou je-ne-sais-quoi…"

"Et toi, bien évidement, tu écoutes ce que raconte un Serpentard" s'énerva Sirius.

"Bien sûr que non…Enfin... C'est juste que... en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, ce genre de ragots m'arrive directement aux oreilles… Au détour d'un couloir, juste avant le couvre feu…"

"Oui, bon, pas la peine de te justifier…" coupa Sirius avec un geste agacé." Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça… Je suis parti et je ne remettrai _jamais_ les pieds dans cette baraque…"

"Ca ne vous fait pas bizarre de penser qu'à la fin de l'année, c'est fini ? Qu'on ne reviendra plus à Poudlard ?" demanda Amy.

"Oui, c'est sûr que ça va faire drôle" approuva Lily.

"Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire apr…"commença Peter.

Il fut interrompu par Gwen qui s'était levée brusquement.

"Bah, où est-ce que tu vas ?" s'étonna Sirius.

"Euh…je…j'avais oublié, j'ai…j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire… On se retrouve à la Salle Commune…"

Puis elle partit d'un pas rapide. Les autres restèrent interdits, à l'exception de Lily qui baissa les yeux, peinée.

Elle savait que son amie se posait beaucoup de questions quant à ce qu'elle allait devenir…après…Seule…

o0§0o

"Yahouhou !"

Le cri de joie de James résonna dans toute la Salle Commune. Les rares élèves qui n'étaient pas encore couchés se retournèrent vers lui et lui lancèrent un regard à la fois surpris et interrogateur avant de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains une lettre que ses parents venaient juste de lui envoyer et l'informant qu'un contre temps les obligeait à être absents pendant les vacances.

"Eh les gars, ramenez vous !"

Les trois autres descendirent du dortoir, curieux de savoir la raison d'une telle joie chez le joueur de Quidditch à une heure si tardive.

"Corny, peut –on savoir pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ?" demanda Remus.

"Ne me dis pas que Lily t'a enfin dit « oui » ?" ajouta Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

James ne prit même pas la peine de relever la remarque et annonça d'un ton enjoué :

"Mes parents sont absents pour les vacances donc… vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Heu… que ta mère ne pourra pas te faire le super pudding qu'elle te fait tous les ans ?" tenta Peter.

"Mais non ! La maison sera vide !"

"Aaaahhh" fit Sirius semblant soudain comprendre où son ami voulait en venir. "Bah on est content pour toi."

Le sourire de James s'effaça aussitôt.

"Non mais, c'est pas possible ! Vous le faites exprès ou quoi !"

"On n'est pas couchés avec ceux-là" soupira Remus " Et si t'en venais directement au fait au lieu de tourner autour du chaudron …"

"Je comptais vous inviter à passer les deux semaines chez moi mais… étant donné l'enthousiasme que vous y mettez, je crois que je vais m'abstenir…"

"Perso, si mes parents n'y voient pas d'inconvénients, j'suis partant" répondit le jeune lycanthrope.

"Idem pour moi" ajouta Peter.

"Ai-je vraiment le choix ?" déclara Sirius d'un air théâtralement fataliste.

"Bah j't'en pris, cache ta joie, ça fait peur à voir…" rétorqua James quelque peu bougon.

"Tu rigoles ! Ca va être génial ! Deux semaines tous les quatre avec une maison rien que pour nous et sans adultes….Que rêver de mieux ?"

"Moi j'aurai p' t'êtr' une idée pour pimenter un peu ces vacances" glissa James avec un air mystérieux.

* * *

**_Quel est donc ce mystérieux projet que préparent les Marauders ? Quelle idéeJames a t-il derrière la tête pour leurs vacances ? Lily finira t-elle par se dévoiler ? Et quel est donc ce lourd secret que semble porter Gwen ?_**

**_Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ! (ou peut-être le suivant…)_**

_**Et n'hésitez pas à nous envoyez un hibou-review !**_

_**Namarië !**_


	3. Liens du sang, loin du coeur

_**Tagazok à vous !**_

_**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre d'abattu…Et ben, celui-là non plus il est pas court… C'est incroyable de constater que, avec trois fois rien comme idée au départ, on arrive à faire des chapitres de 70 pages !**_

_**Nous espérons que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Il y a une pincée d'action, une grosse touche de mystère et encore et toujours, beaucoup de sentiments…Le chapitre 4 suivra peut-être bientôt (vive les vacances et le temps libre pour écrire !) mais rien n'est encore sûr. N'hésitez pas à aller consulter la page NEWS de notre bio pour vous informer de l'avancement des événements. Nous avons d'ailleurs lancé un petit sondage sur nos publications prochaines, alors Messieurs-Dames, votez !**_

_**Nous ne vous laissons pas languir d'avantage : tout de suite, les RAR et la suite de notre histoire… **_

**Agua :** _Tes propositions sont intéressantes… Mais, nous ne te dirons pas si elles sont bonnes ou non… Il faudra que tu le découvres par toi-même…En tout cas, merci à toi et bonne continuation !_

**Vanilleuh :** _Ravies que ça te plaise toujours. En espérant qu'il en sera de même pour la suite… Bonnes vacances la miss et à la prochaine !_

**Rajhna :**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sirius ne sera pas malheureux…En tout cas pas tout de suite…Lol…Il faut pas nous en vouloir. Nous sommes un peu sadiques sur les bords…Nous espérons que la suite te plaira tout autant et que tu ne nous en voudras pas trop de ne pas accepter tes propositions pour Siri. Mais tu sais, on a déjà planifié nos 20 premiers chapitres alors… ALEA JACTA EST ! Bizzzzzz et à la revoyure ! _

**Lily(ne):**_ Bah alors, ma puce, on dirait que je te persécute comme dirait Chris... Bah, c'est que de l'humour, tu sais que je t'adore! Je te fais de 'ros poutous et amuses toi bien! Lol!_

_**Et voici le moment que tout le monde attendait… § roulement de tambours ! … la suite !**_

* * *

****

_**Un Amour de Marauder…**_

_Chapitre 3 : Liens du sang, loin du coeur._

_« On a fait le parcours  
__Lamain dans la main._

_Voilà le temps des choix  
__Chacun le sien. »_

_A chacun son rêve in Les Dix Commandements._

o0§0o

La jeune fille était assise sur un rocher surplombant le lac et une partie de la Forêt Interdite. Ses cheveux bruns volaient dans le vent glacé de ce début du mois de Décembre. Le parc était désert ; il n'y avait personne…à part elle…

Le ciel s'était drapé d'un linceul grisâtre annonçant la venue des premiers flocons. Elle était gelée jusqu'au bout des ongles mais elle ne voulait rentrer, comme tout le monde, pour aller se réchauffer au coin du feu. Elle était bien, seule, avec le mugissement du vent comme seul compagnon…

Sa peau pâle s'était rehaussée d'une touche de rose à cause du froid. Ses lèvres étaient devenues violettes. Quiconque l'aurait aperçue à cet instant aurait pu la croire morte. Elle se tenant immobile, le regard fixe, semblable à une statue d'albâtre.

Gwen eut un soupir de lassitude. Elle se sentait si fatiguée. Encore une nuit blanche à sommeiller en craignant de s'endormir. Il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines à tenir avant les vacances ; mais la perspective de les passer seule, à Poudlard, ne fit que l'attrister un peu plus. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle restait. Habituellement, chaque année, elle rentrait pour s'occuper de son frère. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de le faire.

Elle se frictionna un peu. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de son bras droit jusqu'à son épaule. Là, elle effleura doucement la trace d'une ancienne cicatrice à peine perceptible et caché sous son écharpe.

La brise du soir amena jusqu'à elle une senteur de pin. Elle eut un triste sourire en repensant à la pinède où elle avait grandi. Une grande masure de pierre, assez spacieuse et si chaleureuse, et entourrée d'une végétation aussi folle que diverse. Elle pouvait presque revoir son père qui coupait du bois près de la grange, sentir l'odeur du pain d'épices que sa mère lui préparait et dont elle seule avait le secret. Et puis son frère et elle qui jouaient dans la clairière, Eté comme Hiver. Elle voyait encore le lac sur lequel il lui avait appris à patiner et dans lequel ils se baignaient dès les premiers jours de soleil venus.

Gwen leva les yeux et aperçut la Pleine Lune qui brillait, haute dans le ciel étoilé. Encore un soir où Ethan ne souffrirait plus…En revanche, elle, elle ressentait son vide, et dans les veines, comme une rage contenue qui parcourait son corps. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ça ne lui arrive qu'à elle ? Etait-elle maudite ?

Un nouveau coup de vent la fit frissonner tout en l'informant, au passage, que quelqu'un approchait.

"Tu n'es pas encore couchée Lily ?" demanda t-elle sans même se retourner.

Lily s'arrêta, stupéfaite. Comment savait-elle ? Elle ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard…

"J'ai…j'ai fini mon tour de surveillance et tu n'étais pas dans le dortoir alors…je me suis demandée où tu étais passée…"

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Je sais que tu aimes bien cet endroit…"

"Il me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs d'enfance…"

Gwen se força à ravaler ses larmes.

"Ca va aller ? "s'enquit Lily en voyant toute la mélancolie et la tristesse de son regard." Tu vas tenir le coup ?"

"Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?" répondit Gwen, la voix tremblante.

La Préfète passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie et l'attira à elle pour la consoler.

"Tu sais Gwen, remuer le passé n'est pas forcément le meilleur moyen d'oublier…"

"Je sais" sanglota la jeune fille." Mais…je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Tout semble me ramener à lui… Quoi qu'on fasse, quoi qu'on dise, il y a toujours quelque chose…quelque chose qui me rappelle…qu'il n'est plus là…et que je me retrouve seule… J'ai peur en sachant que je vais devoir envisager ma vie par moi-même… Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est de se dire qu'on est seul au monde et qu'il n'y aura personne pour te rattraper si tu fais un mauvais pas…"

"Mais tu n'est pas seule Gwen" répliqua Lily. "Je suis là, moi… Et tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi…Et puis il y a aussi Amy…et Sirius…sans oublier Remus…"

Gwen tourna ses yeux embués de larmes vers elle. Lily la fixait en souriant, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Elle n'ignorait évidemment pas ses sentiments pour le jeune homme mais il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour penser que leur relation deviendrait plus que le « Salut- A demain » quotidien auquel ils s'étaient tous deux bornés.

"Je ne comprends pas pour quoi tu n'oses pas lui parler" reprit Lily." Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre après tout ?"

"Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ça ?" rétorqua Gwen en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur." Tu crois vraiment qu'après la mort d'Ethan, j'ai besoin de me faire rembarrer par un mec ?"

"Mais comment peux-tu savoir comment il réagira puisque tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole ?"

Gwen détourna les yeux.

"Tu peux pas comprendre…"

"Mais qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ? Depuis tout à l'heure, tu me dis que je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens, mais tu ne me dis jamais rien là-dessus… Tu gardes tout pour toi et tu te renfermes au moindre coup… Gwen, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Remus ?"

Gwen avait cessé de sangloter mais des larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues. Elle baissa les yeux et répondit d'un ton accablé :

"Chaque fois que je le regarde en face…j'ai l'impression de voir Ethan…"

Lily fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne sais pas à quoi ça tient" continua Gwen." Ils sont tous les deux si différents… Mais…il y a ce p'tit quelque chose dans son regard…cette petit douleur… Pendant des années, j'ai vu la même souffrance dans les yeux d'Ethan… Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'oses pas…"

"Oui…"

Elle tourna la tête vers son amie. Elle semblait se battre avec elle-même, et ce spectacle la bouleversait. Comment une fille de 17 ans à peine pouvait avoir vu tant d'horreurs et traversé tant de souffrances ? C'était comme si on arrachait les ailes à un oisillon pour lui apprendre à voler. On lui avait volé son enfance, son innocence, et maintenant, elle payait encore le prix d'une telle douleur…

"On devrait remonter au château" soupira t-elle après un long moment de silence.

Gwen acquiesça puis elles se levèrent et prirent le chemin du retour.

"Tu sais, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à l'autre soir, quand… quand les garçons nous ont échappées…"avoua Lily à mi-parcours.

Son amie eut un léger sourire, soulagée que Lily ait changé de conversation. Depuis l'échec de sa tentative de coincer les Marauders, la Préfète ne cessait de tourner et de retourner la question. Et, à vrai dire, elle s'était elle-même beaucoup interrogée sur le sujet. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer comment elle avait perdu leur trace alors qu'elle avait tous les _moyens_ pour y arriver.

"Tu n'as pas encore renoncé alors…"

"Non. Et j'ai de sérieuses raisons de penser que, s'ils nous ont distancées, c'est parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose en avance sur nous…ils avaient d'autres cartes en main que nous n'avions pas…"

« Le contraire est aussi vrai » pensa Gwen.

"James a mentionné une Carte et une Cape avant de partir" continua Lily. "A ton avis, de quoi il s'agit ?"

Gwen haussa les épaules.

"Avec ces quatre-là, il faut s'attendre à tout" soupira t-elle.

"C'est bien ça le problème…"

Lily fulminait de ne pas arriver à percer le secret des quatre garçons. Elle tomba brusquement dans le mutisme mais Gwen savait interpréter son silence mieux que personne et elle préféra ne pas se hasarder à la troubler dans ses réflexions. Elle laissa Lily se charger de briser le silence :

"Alors… pourquoi tu es sortie ?"

"J'avais…. besoin se réfléchir…"

"Tu repenses encore à la conversation de l'autre jour ? Sur ce qui se passera juste après Poudlard ?"

"S'il te plaît Lily, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça" coupa Gwen avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

"Désolée… Mais tu sais, j'voudrais vraiment t'aider…"

"Il n'a rien que tu puisse faire" répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

"Mais enfin, regarde toi !" s'exclama Lily en s'arrêtant brusquement et en l'obligeant à lui faire face." Tu ne manges presque rien, tu t'isoles dès que tu en as l'occasion, tu te noies dans le travail pour oublier ton chagrin et la nuit tu dors à peine !"

"Qui est ce qui t'as parlé de ça?"

"On t'entend toutes les trois t'agiter dans ton sommeil. Et, de toute façon, avec les cernes que tu as sous les yeux, ça ne peut pas passer inaperçu… Gwen… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé et que je devrai savoir ?"

La jeune fille détourna les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

"Je … Non Lily, je suis désolée mais… je ne peux pas…. Laisse moi un peu de temps, d'accord ?"

"Mais…"

"Non Lily, n'insiste pas !"

La jeune fille se tut, stupéfaite par le ton que Gwen avait employé. Il y a quelques minutes encore, elle pleurait sur son épaule et, à présent, elle semblait agressive et prête à mordre. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau…

"Allez viens" reprit Gwen d'un ton rude." Si Mac Gonagall nous trouve dehors à cette heure, on va avoir droit au savon du siècle…"

Les deux filles parcoururent les derniers mètres jusqu'au château sans remarquer que, derrière elles, caché à l'abri d'un fourré, un grand chien noir les épiait.

o0§0o

"Comment tu te sens ?"

Remus haussa les épaules.

"Bof… comme un lendemain de pleine lune…"

Sirius s'assit sur le bord du lit de son ami.

"Tiens, on t'a ramené des p'tits trucs qu'on a piqué en cuisine" lui dit-il en lui donnant les paquets de friandises qu'ils avaient été cherchés en cuisine quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Merci…"

Le lycanthrope prit les boîtes et commença à manger quelques Chocogrenouilles. Sirius bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

"Vous devriez aller vous reposer" leur conseilla Remus en constatant que tous les trois tombaient de fatigue. "Profitez-en, c'est le week-end…"

"Oh, t'inquiète pas pour nous" répondit James." On est des habitués des nuits blanches maintenant…"

Il ne put réprimer un bâillement.

"Bon, d'accord, pas tout à fait" concéda t-il devant le regard dubitatif de son ami.

"Au fait, Corny, tu as demandé aux filles pour les vacances ? "demanda Sirius.

"Euh…non, pas encore…"

"Faudrait peut-être te secouer un peu, mon gars. Les vacances sont dans deux semaines…"

"Parfait, j'ai encore tout mon temps devant moi alors…"

"Mais si tu tardes trop, Lily risque de ne pas être dispo et d'aller voir ses parents" glissa innocemment Peter.

James sembla réfléchir un moment puis il déclara :

"Très bien… Queudver, fais moi penser de leur demander à la première occasion…"

"Et pourquoi moi ?"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi toi ? Bon, Patmol, je te charge de cette mission…"

Remus émit un petit bruit pareil à une sonnerie annonçant une mauvaise réponse.

"Mauvaise idée…"

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis tout à fait digne de confiance !" répliqua Sirius.

Remus se mit à rire.

"Permettez moi d'en douter, mon cher…"

"Si tu n'étais pas malade… Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre" menaça Sirius.

"J'en tremble déjà" ironisa Remus en disparaissant derrière un bouquin.

"Bon, bah, on va te laisser te reposer" annonça James.

"Pourquoi t'es si pressé de partir tout à coup ?" s'étonna Sirius.

"L'Amour n'attend pas" murmura Peter avec un clin d'œil complice.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers leur ami, déjà prêt à quitter l'infirmerie.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça tous les trois ?"

En guise de réponse, ils poussèrent tous les trois un soupir enamouré.

James tourna les talons et sortit.

"Bon allez, prend bien soin de toi, fiston" fit Sirius avant de le suivre.

"Oui 'man" répondit Remus en se plongeant à nouveau dans son livre.

o0§0o

_Le jeune homme m'attrape par les épaules et me hurle dessus. Je me bouche les oreilles, je ne veux pas entendre. Devant mes pleurs, son visage se radoucit. Et puis tout se passe trop vite…Un sort, une porte qui s'ouvre brusquement, un coup de fusil, une balle qui siffle…c'est fini… Tout est fini… I l est mort…_

_Je fixe avec horreur le corps sans vie de mon frère qui gît au sol. Il semble si paisible, si serein… Si ses yeux n'étaient pas ouverts, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Mais il regarde la mort en face. Avec bravoure. Ses cheveux bruns retombent sur son front en mèches folles... On m'a si souvent dit qu'on se ressemblait…_

_Je suis en larmes. Du sang s'écoule sur son torse et se répand sur le parquet. Horrifiée, je me retrouve vers son meurtrier et quand je croise son regard, je reste pétrifiée._

o0§0o

Gwen se réveilla en sursaut, le visage baigné de larmes et de sueur mêlées. Encore ce rêve ; ce maudit cauchemar qui ne cessait de la poursuivre depuis Juillet, et la pleine lune ne faisait que décupler son mal jour après jour et nuit après nuit. Sa cicatrice à l'épaule la brûlait et, en y jetant un coup d'œil, elle constata qu'elle avait rougit, se détachant ainsi sur sa peau laiteuse, comme un éclair de feu zébrant un ciel d'opale.

Elle se leva et fut prise de vertiges. Elle s'appuya à la monture de son lit à baldaquin pour ne pas tomber. En balayant la pièce du regard, elle constata qu'elle était, une fois de plus, la dernière levée. Après un long passage dans la salle de bain pour tenter, comme chaque jour, de se débarrasser du souvenir de la nuit passée, elle descendit à la Salle Commune pour y trouver Lily en plein travail.

"Tu as une petite mine" constata son amie alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face d'elle.

Gwen ne répondit pas, elle se contenta seulement de se laisser glisser sur sa chaise en poussant un long soupir las, ce qui était beaucoup plus significatif pour Lily que n'importe quelle parole.

"Gwen, je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment envie qu'on en parle mais…"

La jeune fille lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de fixer son regard sur un point quelconque devant elle.

"Ecoute… Ce que tu as vécu est vraiment horrible et… et je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. Mais dans ce cas tourne la page ! Si tu ne veux plus y revenir, oublies ! Passe à autre chose ! Tu as l'avenir devant toi"

"C'est facile pour toi… Tu sais que, quand tu vas rentrer chez toi, il y aura quelqu'un qui t'attendra… moi pas. Quand je rentrerai chez moi, je serai seule… Et le pire, c'est que,… J'habite totalement à l'écart du monde civilisé… Personne ne sait que j'existe… Les services sociaux moldus ne savent même pas que je suis orpheline… C'est à peine si ils savent que je suis née…"

Lily resta silencieuse un long moment, choisissant précautionneusement ses mots. Elle n'avait pas envisagée la situation sous cet angle, c'était vrai.

"J'avoue que…"

"… Que tu n'y avais pas pensé ? N'ai pas honte de le dire, c'est tout à fait normal… Tu as d'autres choses en tête…"

"Si tu savais ce que je me sens mal vis-à-vis de toi… Je me sens si égoïste…"

"Et tu n'as pas à l'être… Tu n'y es pour rien dans toute cette histoire."

Lily baissa les yeux. Elle tenait toujours dans la main la lettre de ses parents lui exprimant leur joie qu'elle ait finalement décidé de passer les vacances avec eux. Elle se sentit coupable d'abandonner ainsi sa meilleure amie. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit :

"Gwen… et si tu venais passer les vacances à la maison ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Si tu venais chez moi pendant ces deux semaines ? Je suis sure que mes parents n'y verront pas d'inconvénient…"

"Oh non Lily, je ne peux pas…"

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans vos fêtes de famille !"

"Tu ne t'immisces pas, je t'invite… Mes parents t'accueilleront à bras ouverts. Je suis persuadée qu'ils seront très heureux de te revoir…"

"Et ta sœur ?"

"Ah, oublie Pétunia, tu veux ? Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas ce qui importe le plus…"

Gwen réfléchit longuement. Elle avait quelques scrupules à débarquer de cette manière dans la vie des gens et elle savait que son amie mentait lorsqu'elle affirmait que ses problèmes relationnels avec sa sœur lui importaient peu. Elle savait pertinemment que ces conflits l'affectaient beaucoup et qu'elle regrettait leur complicité d'antan. Tout comme elle regrettait sa complicité avec Ethan… Mais d'une autre manière… Elle leur avait échappées à toutes les deux, pour des raisons totalement différentes. Gwen avait perdu son frère, Lily, elle, avait perdu l'amour de sa sœur, l'une des choses auxquelles elle tenait le plus.

"Très bien, si tu insistes…"

"Eh les filles !"

Gwen et Lily se retournèrent vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

Les Marauders, amputés de Remus, venaient de passer le tableau de la Grosse Dame et se dirigeaient vers elles.

"Salut" répondirent elles en chœur.

"Dites, on aurait une proposition à vous faire" annonça James.

"Vas y, on t'écoute…"

"Et bien voilà…Mes parents sont absents pour les vacances" expliqua le jeune homme alors que tous trois prenaient place autour de la table. Et j'ai décidé d'inviter quelques personnes histoire de…de ne pas laisser cette grande maison vide à l'abandon…

"Et ?"

"Et… on est déjà quatre pour le moment. Mais il y a une grande chambre d'amis et je me suis dit que ce serait dommage qu'elle ne soit pas mise à contribution…"

"En gros, tu voudrais qu'on vienne chez toi pour les vacances" en déduisit Gwen.

"C'est exactement ça…"

Gwen adressa un regard interrogateur à Lily.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?"

"Bah…je veux bien mais…mes parents, vous comprenez…"

"Si vous avez des obligations familiales, je ne vais pas vous forcer."

La Préfète se plongea dans une profonde réflexion. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de revoir ses parents et celle de passer deux semaines avec ses amis…chez James !

Elle leva un regard indécis vers son amie.

"Quoi que tu décides, tu sais que je te suis…"

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux sur la lettre de ses parents. Elle avait vraiment _très_ envie d'y aller mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient déçus à cause de ça.

"Est-ce que…ce serait possible qu'on ne vienne pas tout de suite ? Je veux dire…Je voudrais prendre quand même quelques jours pour voir mes parents…"

"Bien sûr, aucun problème" répondit James avec un sourire. "Ca nous laissera un peu de temps pour préparer la maison pour votre venue…"

"Merci…"

"Pas de quoi, Evans…C'est normal…"

Il lui sourit à nouveau et elle détourna le regard pour ne pas rougir.

"Oh, et on a demandé à Amy, Mélusine et Alyz au passage" déclara Sirius." Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, hein ?"

"Et alors ? Elles viennent ?" s'enquit Gwen.

"Et bien, elles ont dit que, si vous veniez, elles viendraient aussi…"

"Si je comprends bien, c'est à nous que tout cela tient" résuma la jeune fille.

"Pour moi c'est OK" reprit Lily. "Mais je voudrai quand même prévenir mes parents d'abord…et je te dirai quand on vous rejoindra à ce moment-là…"

"Vendu !" s'exclama joyeusement James.

Sirius afficha un grand sourire satisfait.

"Je sens que ces vacances vont être du tonnerre…"

o0§0o

Les deux dernières semaines passèrent avec une lenteur abominable pour le groupe d'amis. Ils attendaient tous, avec une impatience non dissimulée, leur séjour chez James, établissant d'ores et déjà des projets sur ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Lily avait reçu une lettre de ses parents lui confirmant que Gwen était la bienvenue et qu'elles pourraient toutes deux rester quelques jours à la maison avant de se rendre chez les Potter quand elles le voudraient.

Il fut donc convenu, quelques jours avant les vacances, que les deux filles rejoindraient leurs amis peu avant Noël. Dès lors, James devint intenable en sachant qu'il allait passer un peu plus de dix jours avec celle qu'il aimait. Peter était à peu près dans le même état, bien qu'il le cachât assez bien, et Sirius, sans aucun doute le plus impatient de tous, jubilait à l'idée de passer ses vacances avec les personnes qu'il aimait le plus, et en particulier avec Gwen. Remus, comme à son habitude, faisait preuve d'un stoïcisme sans faille mais le petit sourire qui s'égarait sur ses lèvres à longueur de journée laissait présager qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Quoi exactement, les autres l'ignoraient. Même James, Sirius et Peter. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un projet « Marauderien » ou plus simplement…d'une fille…

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut avec joie que tous accueillirent ces vacances bien méritées et ce fut dans une ambiance extatique qu'ils bouclèrent leurs valises…

o0§0o

"Je n'arriverai jamais à tout faire rentrer dans ma valise" gémit Gwen en se laissant tomber sur le bord de son lit.

"Tu es obligée d'emmener tous ces bouquins ?" demanda Lily en pliant l'un de ses pulls." On est en vacances, pas besoin de tout ça…"

"C'est juste un peu de lecture" répliqua la jeune fille en regardant les dizaines de livres qui s'éparpillaient autour d'elle ou qui s'entassaient dans sa valise.

"Tu devrais en laisser quelques uns ici" lui conseilla Lily. "Tu ne vas pas lire tout ça…Surtout si les garçons sont dans le coin…"

Gwen eut une moue contrariée puis se résolut à ne sélectionner que quelques livres.

"Amy a déjà fini sa valise à ce que je vois…"

Lily se tourna vers l'Attrapeuse et constata que, effectivement, sa valise était déjà bouclée, prête pour le départ.

"Tu la connais… Toujours prête en avance…"

"Surtout quand il s'agit de s'amuser…"

Lily sourit.

"Elle est géniale. Et pas rancunière avec ça. Personnellement, si James m'avait jeté dans le lac lors d'un rendez-vous, je lui en aurais voulu toute ma vie…"

Ce fut au tour de Gwen de sourire. Elle était persuadée que Lily était incapable d'en vouloir à James.

"Elle a bon cœur" répondit-elle simplement.

La Préfète s'arrêta soudain de plier ses affaires.

"Tu crois qu'elle en pince encore pour lui ?"

"C'est possible" estima Gwen en haussant les épaules." Mais je pense que…elle a été un peu refroidie…"

"Oui mais… Ils jouent tous les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch…et…ils s'entendent bien, non ?"

"Oui, ils sont bons amis si c'est ce que tu veux dire…"

Lily resta silencieuse, le regard dans le vague, tenant toujours dans les mains le chemisier qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger dans sa valise.

"C'est pas ce que tu voulais dire" reprit Gwen en lisant la perplexité sur son visage.

"Non…mais si…enfin…"

"Tu te demandes si, si un jour tu en venais à sortir avec James, tu pourrais conserver ton amitié avec Amy sans te sentir mal vis-à-vis d'elle…"

"Pourquoi je me demanderais ça ?"

"Oh…comme ça… par _pur hasard_…"

"Je n'aime pas beaucoup votre ton ironique, Miss Wood…"

"Ca prouve bien que j'ai raison" se moqua Gwen avec un large sourire.

A ce moment, Amy entra dans la chambre, ne laissant ainsi pas le temps à Lily de rougir au sous-entendus de son amie.

"Eh, les garçons nous attendent en bas pour aller manger…"

"On arrive…"

Elles jetèrent les affaires qu'elles tenaient à la main et rejoignirent leur amie pour descendre dans la Salle Commune.

Les Marauders, en compagnie de Kingsley et Fabian, les attendaient _sagement_ au pied des escaliers. Une fois le groupe au grand complet, ils se rendirent tous à la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Les trois jeunes filles furent surprises par l'apparente excitation des quatre Maniganceurs en Chef . Ils étaient pareils à des gosses le matin de Noël. Mais elles mirent ça sur le compte de l'euphorie des vacances et ne s'en soucièrent pas plus.

Le réfectoire résonnait des habituelles conversations entre élèves, accompagnés du tintement des couverts et des assiettes.

"Oh, regardez ça, on a des crackers surprises ! "s'exclama Amy.

"C'est bizarre, c'est pas le festin de Noël pourtant" s'étonna Lily.

"Ils ont peut-être décidé de nous faire un cadeau avant notre départ" supposa Kingsley.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua les clins d'œil et les sourires complices que s'échangeaient les Marauders alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous à la table des Gryffondors. Peter semblait si préoccupé qu'il ne vit même pas que Mélusine lui avait adressé un timide signe de la main.

"Les autres tables en ont aussi" constata Gwen.

Effectivement, les tables des quatre maisons étaient ornées de pétards surprises aux couleurs vives. Cependant, personne n'avait osé y toucher.

"On devrait p't'être en ouvrir quelques uns" proposa Sirius avec un air innocent. "Pour donner l'exemple…"

"Ils ne sont peut-être pas destinés à être ouverts" fit remarquer Gwen.

"Bah, dans ce cas-là, pourquoi les auraient-ils mis là ?"

"Pat' a raison, ce serait dommage de gaspiller d'aussi beaux crackers" approuva James avec une lueur de malice dans le regard." J'me lance ! Evans, tu en craques un avec moi ?"

Lily hésita en voyant le cracker doré que lui tendait James. Elle le fixa un long moment avec scepticisme puis elle finit par prendre l'autre bout et à tirer.

Il eut un CRACK ! sonore qui se répercuta sur tous les murs de la Grande Salle, propageant le silence à sa suite. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. James et Lily tenaient chacun un morceau du pétard et entre eux deux brillait un lys de cristal.

"Oh, il est magnifique ! "s'extasia la jeune fille.

"Tiens, il est pour toi Lily-jolie" déclara James en lui tendant la fleur.

"Merci" murmura t-elle en la saisissant.

Elle le regarda un long moment, touchée par son geste mais surtout par le surnom qu'il lui avait donné. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Malgré elle, elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Peu à peu, d'autres CRACK ! sonores se firent entendre dans la Salle. Les autres tables s'étaient mises à faire exploser leurs crackers, découvrant de magnifiques cadeaux. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore tendit un pétard rouge vif à Mac Gonagall.

Seuls les Serpentards n'avaient pas touché aux leurs. Ils regardaient les autres s'extasier devant les présents, ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter.

Finalement, Alyz se décida à en prendre un et le tendit à sa voisine. Elle se retrouva avec un petit peigne en argent décoré d'une rose qu'elle glissa immédiatement dans ses longs cheveux cuivrés pour les faire tenir en un chignon assez lâche.

Les autres l'observèrent attentivement avant de l'imiter, jugeant que c'était sans danger.

Les cadeaux apparurent, visiblement aussi somptueux que les autres. Mais au bout de quelques minutes dans les mains de leurs nouveaux propriétaires, ils commencèrent à se liquéfier et bientôt, presque tous les Serpentards se retrouvèrent les doigts englués par une substance vaseuse, verdâtre, malodorante…et très tenace ! Personne n'y réchappa à l'exception d'Alyz dont le peigne était resté intact.

Tous les regards se focalisèrent sur eux. Les élèves des autres maisons les regardaient se démener pour s'en débarrasser. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Quelques ricanements fusèrent. A la table des Gryffondors, les Marauders se retenaient difficilement de rire. Ils se mordaient la langue à en pleurer.

Lily détourna les yeux des Serpentards en difficulté et comprit aussitôt l'origine de cette mauvaise blague. Elle adressa un regard courroucé au quatre garçons qui en furent nullement affligés, pas même James.

"C'est pas vrai ! C'est vous qu avez fait ça ?" s'énerva t-elle." C'est vraiment d'un mauvais goût… Franchement, je m'attendais à autre chose de votre part qu'une attitude aussi immature… Surtout toi, Remus. Je te rappelle que tu es Préfet-en-Chef…"

"Et alors ? En quoi ça m'empêche de m'amuser ?" répliqua le concerné." Il n'y aucune clause dans le règlement stipulant que les Préfets-en-Chef n'ont pas n'ont pas droit de s'amuser un peu, que je sache…"

"Non, mais ils sont sensés donner l'exemple" rétorqua Lily." Et je croyais que tu voulais la paix entre les deux maisons…"

"Tu es énervée parce que, une fois de plus, tu n'as rien vu venir, pas vrai ?" la titilla Sirius.

"C'est bon, décrise Evans" ajouta James." Ca devrait partir d'ici quelques minutes…"

"Mais…comment vous avez fait pour épargner Alyz ?" s'étonna Gwen, épatée.

"On lui a dit où s'asseoir, tout simplement" répondit Sirius." Et on avait une chance sur deux pour qu'elle nous obéisse…"

"Donc, si elle ne vous avez pas écoutés…"

"…elle aurait été dans le même état que les autres…"

"Et ça ne vous fait rien ?"

"Bah, on a misé sur le fait qu'elle nous écoute… Elle nous écoute toujours… Nous savons être très persuasifs, tu sais ?"

Gwen eut une moue moqueuse et se tourna à nouveau vers la table des Serpentards où les premières victimes commençaient à être débarrassées de leur fardeau.

Alyz regardait ses camarades d'un air amusé mais elle était bien la seule. Ses amis ne semblait pas trouver ça drôle du tout.

"C'est du joli" lâcha Gwen.

"C'est en grande partie de l'Empestine que nous avons mélangée avec d'autres ingrédients pour la rendre plus tenace et seulement temporaire" expliqua Sirius." Un produit de notre pur géni…"

"De plus, la substance va partir mais l'odeur va rester" renchérit Remus. "Mais ce n'était vraiment rien…C'était juste…un échauffement…"

Lily secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.

"Vous devriez être punis pour ça…"

"Oui…et estimez vous heureux que je ne le fasse pas…"

"Professeur Mac Gonagall !" s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire ingénu.

La directrice adjointe se tenait derrière lui, droite comme un piquet et le regard sévère.

"Considérez ça comme mon cadeau de Noël" leur dit-elle d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin." Mais je vous préviens : la prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas de cadeaux…"

Puis elle tourna les talons et revint s'asseoir à côté du directeur.

"Elle nous adore" glissa Sirius avec malice.

o0§0o

Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express se fit dans une ambiance survoltée. Les quatre garçons étaient déchaînés et Lily et Gwen ne se souvinrent pas avoir autant ri depuis longtemps.De temps en temps, Alyz, Amy ou Mélusine les rejoignaient et s'asseyaient avec eux pour partager la bonne humeur qui régnait dans le compartiment.

Environ une demi-heure avant l'arrivée à Londres, il y eut une altercation entre James, Sirius, Rogue et Rodolphus. Remus et Alyz réussirent à l'avorter avant que la situation ne s'envenime. Le premier grâce à son tact et à sa diplomatie, la seconde grâce à son influence chez les Serpentards.

Elle avait beau être considérée par ses camarades comme une traîtresse qui pactisait avec l'ennemi, la jeune fille n'en était pas moins l'une des « personnalités » de sa maison que beaucoup écoutait. A la fois parce qu'elle était belle et que son regard, d'un vert intense aux gemmes d'or, en intimidait plus d'un, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait toutes les qualités requises d'un bon leader : intelligente, douée, réfléchie et persuasive…Elle s'était rapidement fait une place parmi les Serpentards, et si Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Rogue et les autres imposaient leurs lois par la crainte, elle savait que ce n'était pas le moyen le plus honnête pour obtenir l'adhésion des gens.

Arrivés à la gare de King's Cross, le groupe se réunit sur le quai pour les « au revoir ».

"Tu vas me manquer P'tite Sœur" murmura Sirius à l'oreille de Gwen alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

Remus, gêné, détourna les yeux de ses deux amis. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua que Rodolphus venait droit sur lui, visiblement énervé. Derrière, Bellatrix tentait de le retenir sans grande conviction, visiblement ennuyée et lasse de ses réactions.

Le lycanthrope regarda par-dessus son épaule. Les autres prolongeaient leurs effusions sans se rendre compte que le Serpentard approchait. Sirius ne voulait pas lâcher Gwen, la serrant conter lui comme un précieux trésor.

"Mais enfin Sirius, ne soit pas ridicule" s'amusa la jeune fille, On se revoit dans quelques jours…

"C'est déjà bien assez long" répliqua t-il en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte.

Gwen éclata de rire. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Remus, légèrement à l'écart, qui discutait assez vivement avec Rodolphus et elle _tendit l'oreille_ pour entendre.

"Tes p'tits discours ne marchent pas sur moi Lupin" tempêtait le Serpentard." Et l'aide de Sullivan ne te sera d'aucun secours…"

"Tu es vraiment pathétique Rodolphus" répliqua Remus." Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te sens menacé par moi….. Bellatrix sort avec toi, il me semble. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle me déteste…"

Rodolphus le toisa du regard avec un air hautain.

"Sirius..." tenta Gwen sentant que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer.

"Non, je ne te lâcherais pas tant qu'on restera sur ce quai…"

"C'est pas ça… je crois que Remus a des ennuis…"

L'instant d'après, Remus recevait le poing de Rodolphus en pleine face. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il se rua sur le garçon avec une force que son adversaire ne lui soupçonnait pas. Lui qui, habituellement prônait la paix inter maisons et les solutions non violentes. En quelques secondes, il venait de transgresser ses propres règles.

Sirius et James vinrent aussitôt à son secours. Pendant que le joueur de Quidditch essayait de contenir son ami, le Dom Juan éloignait le petit copain de sa cousine. Mais son esprit s'échauffa bien vite et il fallut l'intervention de Lily, Gwen et Alyz pour réussir à calmer le jeu.

Gwen s'était interposée entre Sirius et Rodolphus pendant que Lily s'occupait de Remus avec James et qu'Alyz se disputait avec Bellatrix qu'elle accusait d'être restée passive en sachant ce qui allait arriver.

"Sirius, arrête s'il te plait !" suppliait Gwen en retenant son ami.

Elle savait que les deux garçons étaient prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre et ses efforts lui paraissaient vains. Ils continuaient de se lancer provocations sur provocations, baguettes en main et prêts à se foudroyer l'un l'autre

"J' vous en prie les garçons, ça ne sert à rien de se déchirer comme ça ! La violence n'a jamais rien résolu…"

"Toi, la Sauvage, ferme la ! "aboya Rodolphus.

Gwen resta interdite.

"Ca tu vas le payer, Lestrange…"

Sirius s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à Rodolphus quand une voix douce et fluttée fit tout cesser.

"Ca suffit maintenant…"

Tout le monde se tourna vers Mélusine. La jeune fille se tenait à côté de Peter, si petite mais si imposante en même temps. Ses origines de Vélane, bien que si anciennes que certains de ses pouvoirs -comme la capacité de faire tourner la tête à _tous_ les garçons- s'étaient amoindris, lui conféraient une sorte d'aura et de prestance qui obligeaient quiconque à l'écouter et à lui obéir.

"Que chacun aille de son côté sans se soucier de l'autre" ordonna t-elle avec fermeté, puis, comme Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour riposter, elle ajouta sur le même ton impérieux :" Tout de suite…"

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea. Tous se défiaient du regard. Enfin, ils finirent par obtempérer et Rodolphus s'éloigna en agrippant Bellatrix par le bras au passage.

"Il ne paie rien pour attendre" vociféra Sirius entre ses dents.

Il se retourna vers James, Lily et Remus. Ce dernier avait la lèvre fendue et une vilaine écorchure lui barrait la joue, probablement due par une bague que portait Rodolphus.

"Et bah mon vieux, il t'a pas loupé" constata Sirius en s'approchant.

Remus ne répondit pas, regrettant d'avoir agi de manière aussi stupide. Répondre à l'attaque de Rodolphus, c'était s'abaisser à son niveau.

Il tourna la tête vers Gwen. La jeune fille était restée figée là où avait eu lieu la rixe entre Sirius et le Serpentard. Elle leur tournait le dos, comme si elle ne voulait pas les regarder en face.

L'arrivée de Mr et Mrs Evans mit une fois pour tout un terme à leur agitation. Tout le monde prit ses valises. Sirius insista pour embrasser Gwen une dernière fois et la jeune fille n'eut pas la force de lui refuser. Elle se composa un visage aussi radieux que possible en tentant de tout rejeter au fond de son esprit. Puis ils se séparèrent, Lily et elle d'un côté et les sept autres du côté opposé.

Dans la voiture qui les menait chez les Evans, Gwen ne cessait de repenser à la querelle sur le quai 9 ¾. Elle était complètement retournée.

Il y avait tout d'abord la raison même de cette bagarre ; en l'occurrence, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il s'agissait de Remus et Bellatrix.

Etait-ce vrai ? Remus était-il réellement amoureux de Bellatrix ? Ou était-ce simplement Rodolphus qui divaguait ? Elle espéra de tout cœur que la deuxième solution était la bonne. Elle avait bien entendu des rumeurs disant que Bellatrix avait le béguin pour lui, mais elle ignorait si c'était réciproque ou non.

Voyant que le garçon était insensible à ses avances, la jeune fille avait fini par abandonner et céder à celles de Rodolphus. Mais l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Et Remus avait-il, oui ou non, des sentiments pour elle ? Il l'avait repoussée, certes, mais il lui semblait que c'était ce qu'il faisait avec toutes les filles auxquelles il s'attachait un peu et qui tentaient leur chance un jour ou l'autre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le doute subsistait en elle. Elle avait beau se persuader qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour Bellatrix, une voix en elle lui disait que, après tout, rien n'était impossible.

"Ca ne va pas ? "s'inquiéta Lily en la voyant s'enfermer dans le mutisme.

"Si, si, ça va très bien… Je suis juste…soulagée d'être en vacances…"

Lily sourit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'engageait dans l'allée et allait se garer le long de la maison.

Les Evans habitaient un petit pavillon au cœur de Canterbury. Une demeure tout à fait modeste et bien entretenue, avec un petit jardin devant et derrière et que Mrs Evans fleurissait à chaque Printemps.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre du véhicule. Les parents de Lily les aidèrent à porter leurs valises jusque dans la maison. Puis elles montèrent dans la chambre de la Préfète.

Gwen était déjà venue une ou deux fois chez son amie mais cela datait d'il y avait un petit moment, au début de leur scolarité à Poudlard. La décoration de la chambre avait changé depuis.

Elles eurent tout juste le temps d'installer le lit de camp pour Gwen et Mrs Evans les appela pour le dîner.

A leur arrivée à table, Pétunia leur lança un regard noir et commença d'ores et déjà à monopoliser l'attention de ses parents.

"J'ai fait la connaissance d'un garçon très bien aujourd'hui. Il s'appelle Vernon. Il travaille dans un magasin d'outils de jardinage et figurez vous qu'on a les mêmes goûts musicaux…"

Sa mère acquiesça et finit de servir tout le monde.

"Et toi Lily, où t'en es dans les amours ?" demanda malicieusement Mr Evans à sa cadette.

La jeune fille échangea un regard avec son amie et se mit à triturer le contenu de son assiette en marmonnant une réponse inaudible.

"Vous savez, votre fille privilégie beaucoup ses études et prend son rôle de Préfète-en-Chef très au sérieux" répondit Gwen devant la gêne de Lily." Son emploi du temps de ministre ne lui laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour les garçons."

"Ca c'est tout ma Lily, elle fait toujours passer les autres avant son bonheur personnel" s'attendrit sa mère alors que Pétunia commençait à bouillir de rage.

"Au fait, comment va tante Rose ?" s'informa Lily en espérant faire dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet que sa vie sentimentale.

"Elle se remet petit à petit mais son moral est encore au plus bas…"

"On n'est peut être pas obligé de parler de ça à table" coupa Pétunia d'un ton sec et plein de reproche." Il y a des choses que l'on garde en famille et certaines personnes sont de trop ici…"

Elle jeta un regard haineux aux deux sorcières assises en face d'elle

"Pétunia !" s'indigna Mrs Evans

"Laisse maman, elle est simplement jalouse de mon bonheur…"

"Tu crois peut être que je t'envie d'être un monstre ?"

"De quel droit oses-tu me juger, moi ou mes amis !"

"Ca suffit les filles !" tonna Mr Evans mais sans grand succès.

"Tu te rends pas compte que chaque fois que tu passes le pas de la porte, on n'attend plus qu'une chose : c'est que tu partes pour que l'on puisse respirer de l'air frais à nouveau…"

"Si je pollue ton air, t'as qu'à t'en aller !"

"C'est pas moi qui suis anormale ici, c'est à toi de partir. T'es si aveugle que tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'on ne veut pas de toi dans cette maison !"

Lily se leva d'un bond et monta dans sa chambre d'un pas rageur. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle avant de se jeter sur son lit et de se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

Plus que toutes les méchancetés dites pas sa sœur, ce qui chagrinait le plus la jeune fille, c'était le fait que Gwen ait été témoin de cette scène déplorable. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir emmenée ici plutôt que de la laisser aller directement chez James, de lui faire subir la présence de sa sœur et de sa famille alors qu'elle n'en avait plus.

"Lily ?"

Gwen entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur le lit près de son amie.

"Oh, Gwen,… Je suis désolée… Je m'en veux…Je la déteste !"

"Ne dis pas ça…"

"Si, je la hais ! Je voudrai qu'elle sorte de ma vie à jamais…"

"Arrête, je sais très bien que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Toi, au moins, tu as la chance d'avoir ta grande sœur près de toi alors que moi…"

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, sachant que son silence avait plus d'effet sur Lily que n'importe quelle parole.

"C'est pour ça que je m'en veux, je voulais te donner un peu de bonheur, l'illusion d'être chez moi un peu comme dans ta famille. Mais je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses…"

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle et Gwen la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

"C'est gentil à toi d'avoir essayé, Lily… Mais, malheureusement, rien ne remplace une famille. Et je trouve dommage que tu ne puisses pas profiter de la tienne alors que tu la voies si rarement et que tu l'as encore à tes côtés. Moi je ne peux pas en dire autant…"

Elle lui souleva le menton pour la forcer à la regarder en face.

"Si tu veux, moi je veux bien être ta grande sœur…"

Lily eut un pâle sourire et enlaça son amie.

"Merci Gwen… Je t'adore…"

"Moi aussi…"

Lily passa le reste de son séjour à Canterbury à éviter sa sœur et à ne pas lui adresser la parole. Et puis vint ce jour tant attendu de se rendre chez James…

o0§0o

Le Magicobus déposa les deux jeunes filles à proximité du domaine des Potter en début de soirée. Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, elles prirent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers le portail.

Au bout d'une allée de cailloux bordée d'arbres, la maison était plutôt humble en comparaison avec la grandeur du parc.

Lily et Gwen s'engagèrent sur le chemin partiellement recouvert de neige. Elles montèrent sur le perron et sonnèrent.

"Enfin…un peu de paix après l'Enfer que m'a fait subir ma sœur…"soupira Lily.

Il y eut un grand bruit à l'intérieur, comme quelqu'un détalant entre des meubles, puis la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser voir un James couvert de farine de la tête aux pieds. Lily resta bouche bée alors que Gwen éclatait de rire.

"Oui, tu as raison…Ca va être un Paradis de calme et de silence ici. Et nous avons quatre charmants anges à notre disposition, en plus…"

"Désolé" s'excusa James. "On fait un peu de cuisine… Mais entrez, ne restez pas dans le froid !"

Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Aussitôt, Sirius leur sauta sur le poil. Il était au moins aussi enfariné que James, et, dans son extrême bonté, il en fit profiter Gwen en la serrant contre lui à l'étouffer. La jeune fille se retrouva immédiatement blanchie et nappée d'une fine couche de chocolat sur les joues.

"Oh…mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" s'écoeura t-elle en essuyant une substance collante dans ses cheveux.

"Euh…désolé…c'est de l'œuf…"

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ici ?" s'étonna Lily en constatant que la maison était dans le même état.

"En théorie, ça devait être un gâteau" expliqua Remus en arrivant de la cuisine avec Peter, tous deux aussi salis que les deux autres." Et puis, ça a viré à la guerre de tranchée quand Sirius a aspergé James de farine…"

"Et dire qu'on avait nettoyé la maison de fond en comble" soupira Peter.

Les deux filles sourirent et commencèrent à examiner les lieux.

Le rez-de-chaussée était plutôt une vaste pièce où le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine américaine communiquaient ensemble. Seule la chambre des parents de James était isolée, et, comme toutes les chambres de la maison, équipée de sa salle de bain privée.

"Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine" reprit James en leur ouvrant la voie vers un escalier en colimaçon.

Les garçons prirent leurs affaires et ils montèrent au premier étage.

Ils débouchèrent sur un petit vestibule clos qui donnait sur deux portes. La première devait être celle de la chambre de James et la seconde celle de la chambre d'amis. Le maître des lieux se dirigea vers cette porte et frappa. De l'autre côté, la voix d'Alyz se fit entendre :

"Entrez …"

James ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce, suivi par les cinq autres.

Gwen et Lily découvrirent Alyz, Amy et Mélusine, toutes les trois assises sur leurs lits et vaquant à leurs occupations.

"On vous ramène du monde" leur annonça le joueur de Quidditch.

La chambre était assez spacieuse. Il y avait cinq lits disposés les uns en face des autres. Alyz et Mélusine avaient investi deux lits côté à côte et Amy avait choisi celui situé le plus près de la salle de bain, tout près d'Alyz.

Les cinq jeunes filles se retrouvèrent puis Amy s'arrêta un moment sur la tenue des garçons.

"Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de leur proposer de faire un gâteau pour votre arrivée… On aurait du se cantonner à la pâte à sel, c'était moins salissant…"

"Bon, on va vous laisser vous installer" déclara James. "Pendant ce temps-là, on va aller réparer les dégâts…"

Les quatre garçons sortirent, laissant les filles seules, entre elles.

Les nouvelles arrivantes prirent les deux lits restants et, tandis qu'elles déballaient leurs affaires, les trois autres leur contèrent tout ce qui c'était passé durant leur absence. Elles finirent de ranger leurs vêtements dans l'armoire puis elles redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

Les Marauders les attendaient, assis au bar américain à discuter joyeusement. Ils s'étaient lavés et changés et avaient fait disparaître les traces de leur combat.

A leur arrivée, ils descendirent de leurs tabourets et vinrent les rejoindre.

"Vous arrivez juste à l'heure" leur déclara James. "Le dîner va être servi…"

Sirius et lui avaient tous les deux le même t-shirt sur lequel on pouvait lire : « Je déteste Servilo… » Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent pour les mener à la salle à manger, elles virent qu'au dos était écrit : « … parce qu'il le vaut bien… » Elles échangèrent un regard amusé et les suivirent à la grande table.

"Pizza à la Marauder" annonça James en déposant des plats devant eux.

"Elles n'ont pas l'air trop brûlées" constata Amy en examinant les pizzas. "Non pas que vous ne sachiez pas cuisiner les gars, mais avouez que, chaque fois qu'on vous a laissé aux fourneaux ces trois derniers jours…euh…"

"…ce fut catastrophique" acheva Alyz.

"Peut-être, mais ce soir, nous avons décidé de nous surpasser" répliqua James d'un air contrarié.

Il rejoignit ses amis à table et ils commencèrent à manger avec appétit et bonne humeur.

"Hmm… Je retire ce que j'ai dit" déclara Alyz. "Ces pizzas sont délicieuses…"

"Ah, vous voyez que nous ne sommes pas d'aussi mauvais cuisiniers" répondit Sirius.

Il adressa un clin d'œil complice aux trois autres. Il avait toujours dans sa poche la note de _Magic Pizza_, livraison de pizzas à domicile…

o0§0o

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous regroupés dans le salon autour de Sirius. Le garçon leur racontait une histoire d'horreur, et ses talents de conteur étaient tels qu'il arrivait à tenir ses amis en haleine, faisant monter la pression peu à peu et jouant avec leurs nerfs.

La seule source de lumière provenait du feu dans la cheminée et des quelques bougies dont les flammes vacillaient doucement. La semi pénombre accentuait le sentiment d'angoisse qui s'était emparé d'une partie du groupe mais ne permettait malheureusement pas de distinguer correctement les visages, bien qu'on puisse deviner la tension chez certains. Peter se rongeait les ongles d'anxiété et Mélusine, à côté de lui, semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Ils étaient tous assis en rond par terre, ayant délaissé fauteuils et canapés moelleux pour privilégier la proximité au sol.

Sirius ne se lassait pas d'être le centre d'attention de tout le monde, et surtout Gwen qui le fixait avec un sourire en coin, comme si elle n'état nullement effrayée. Il s'attarda un moment à planter ses yeux dans les siens et il ressentit cette sorte d'électrochoc qui se propageait dans chacune de ses fibres chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard d'ébène. Il fit une pause dans son récit ; une histoire d'anneau volé à un mort avec un doigt encore passé à l'intérieur et de revenant réclamant son bien.

A cet instant, la tension était à son comble.

Lily avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle était parcourue de frissons mais pas pour la même raison que les autres. James était tout près d'elle et son bras frôlait le sien à chacun de ses mouvements. C'était comme une douce brûlure sur sa peau et elle ne savait si elle devait la trouver désagréable ou non…

Sirius reprit le fil de son histoire mais Remus ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il connaissait la chute, pour l'avoir entendue des dizaines de fois étant gosse, et il n'avait plus besoin qu'on lui raconte. Il promena son regard sur le groupe. Alyz, en face de lui, faisait de même. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à connaître la fin.

Il se mit à observer Gwen. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois depuis son arrivée. Pas un seul mot et pas même un regard. Elle semblait même s'employer à l'éviter encore plus que d'habitude. Il était pourtant décidé à profiter des vacances pour briser la glace.

"« Mais quel doigt ? »" continuait de raconter Sirius.

Remus réprima un soupir, se demandant qui, des deux filles assises à côté du garçon -à savoir Gwen et Mélusine- son ami avait choisi pour faire les frais de son final.

Finalement, ce ne fut ni l'une ni l'autre qui fut prise pour cible.

"« Mais quel doigt ? »" répéta Sirius en imitant le ton paniqué du personnage.

"CELUI LA !"

Peter poussa un cri d'effroi. Amy s'était glissée derrière lui et, captivé par ce que Sirius disait, il ne l'avait pas vue venir.

Un fou rire généralisé s'empara du groupe et la tension retomba aussitôt.

Certains se levèrent et ils se dispersèrent dans la maison.

Gwen se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.

"Euh…Gwen ?"

Elle se retourna et son cœur rata un battement. Remus se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

"Salut" dit-elle simplement, ses doigts se crispant autour de son verre.

"Alors… Tu es contente d'être ici ?" demanda le garçon en s'asseyant au bar.

"Oui, je m'amuse beaucoup… Quand je pense que j'ai failli rester à Poudlard…"

Elle s'assit à son tour et posa son verre devant elle pour éviter que le tremblement de ses mains ne trahisse son émotion.

"Dis… Je voulais te demander… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement l'autre jour avec Rodolphus ?"

Gwen leva furtivement les yeux vers lui pour observer sa réaction.

"Oh, c'est stupide… Cet idiot pense que je suis amoureux de Bellatrix et il a peur que j'empiète sur ses plates-bandes…"

"Et c'est vrai ? Tu l'aimes ?"

Gwen regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question. Elle baissa les yeux sur son verre au moment où il tournait un regard surpris vers elle.

"Ah non, oublie, j'ai rien dit" s'excusa t-elle." Ca ne me regarde pas…"

Remus sourit. Gwen but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau pour se donner une contenance. Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des jours et, maintenant qu'elles avaient eu l'occasion de la poser, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, mais elle regrettait d'avoir montré ce trop plein d'empressement et d'avidité à savoir ce qu'il en était.

"Non, je ne l'aime pas…"

La jeune fille releva les yeux, étonnée qu'il lui réponde malgré la confidentialité du propos.

"Je ne sais pas où Rodolphus a été pêché ça" poursuivit Remus." Bellatrix en pince peut-être pour moi mais…ça n'est certainement pas réciproque…"

Gwen se sentit soulagée. Alors il ne l'aimait pas ! Si elle n'avait pas été aussi timide, elle aurait exprimé sa joie à cet instant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ! » pensa t-elle en buvant une gorgée d'eau glacée. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, imbécile, puisque tu es trop gourde pour lui demander quoi que ce soit ! »

"Et toi, tu as quelqu'un en vue ?"

Sa question la prit un peu de court.

"Euh…non…enfin si, mais…c'est un peu compliqué…"

"Vas y, j'ai toute la soirée… Comment est-il ?"

Gwen sourit, les yeux rivés sur son verre, hésitante. Si elle parlait, elle allait s'aventurer sur un terrain dangereux. Mais elle avait tellement attendu ce moment… Et puis, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se sentait en confiance avec lui.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir à la question de Remus. La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même :

"C'est un ange…"

"Ah, dommage, ça ne peut pas être moi alors" soupira t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Je n'ai rien d'un ange…"

Il y eut un moment de silence. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie pour cet « ange » qui avait volé le cœur de la fille qu'il aimait.

"Et ce garçon, il sait que tu l'aimes ?"

"Non, je ne crois pas… De toute façon, il ne m'aime pas… J'ai un petit problème avec lui…"

"Ah oui ? Lequel ?"

"Il me manque des ailes pour m'envoler…"

Elle leva un regard mystérieux vers lui. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, intrigué par ses paroles sibyllines.

"J'ai du mal à aller le voir" continua Gwen. "Je n'oses pas aller lui parler… Pourtant,Merlin seul sait à quel point j'en ai envie…"

"Donne toi un peu de temps, ça viendra…"

Elle acquiesça mais sans grande conviction.

"Et toi ?" demanda t-elle. "Tu en es où sur le plan sentimental ?"

"Oula ! Moi c'est très compliqué…"

"Vas y, j'ai toute la soirée…"

Il lui sourit et Gwen sentit ses entrailles se nouer devant ce sourire si irrésistible.

"C'est un ange ?"

"Oh non, c'est plutôt le contraire… C'est un vrai démon…"

Il marqua une pause.

"…mais elle a un visage d'ange, c'est vrai… Elle sait très bien cacher son jeu…"

Ce fut au tour de Gwen de ressentir de la jalousie. Elle s'apprêtait à s'informer un peu plus sur ce diable au visage d'ange quand un grand bruit venant du salon la coupa dans son élan.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'origine de ce vacarme.

Sirius, par ils ne savaient quels concours de circonstances, avait basculé d'un fauteuil qu'il avait renversé et s'était étalé par terre. A côté de lui, Alyz était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Remus et Gwen se mirent à rire également, comme presque la totalité des personnes présentes à vrai dire.

"Il ne s'arrêtera jamais" fit Gwen en regardant Sirius se relever et pester contre le meuble qui, d'après lui, n'était pas là quelques secondes auparavant.

Elle le regarda un moment se venger d'Alyz qui continuait de se moquer de lui.

"Je trouve qu'ils iraient bien tous les deux…"

"Qui ? Sirius et Alyz ? Oh non, sûrement pas…"

Gwen se tourna vers Remus.

"Et pourquoi pas ?"

"Ils se ressemblent beaucoup trop" répondit le jeune homme." Ils ont tous les deux la séduction dans la peau. C'est comme une seconde nature chez eux…"

"Mais on ne dit pas : « qui se ressemble s'assemble » ?"

"On dit également que les opposés s'attirent… Non, vraiment, ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre deux. Ils sauraient dès le départ comment l'autre fonctionne et ça ne mènerait à rien. Ils finiraient par s'entretuer… « Les loups ne se mangent pas entre eux »…"

Gwen se retourna vers Sirius et Alyz qui chahutaient. Si elle n'était pas le genre de filles qu'il lui fallait, alors qui pourrait bien être l'âme sœur de ce Dom Juan ?

o0§0o

Cela faisait plus de trois quarts d'heure que les trois autres s'étaient endormis. Sirius, lui, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Les bras repliés derrière la tête, il pensait à sa fuite de Square Grimmaurd et à tous les évènements passés durant l'Eté dernier, quand il avait emmené James dans un pub pour lui rafraîchir les idées.

Son ami ne cessant de penser à Lily, il avait fini par tomber dans un état dépressif difficilement récupérable. Le garçon avait voulu noyer son chagrin dans la Biéraubeurre et le Whisky Pur Feu et, lorsque une fille était venue lui faire des avances, il n'avait pas pu les repousser.

Sirius avait d'abord pensé que ce n'était peut-être pas un si mauvaise chose et que cette expérience, bien que brève, ne pouvait que lui avoir _apporté_. Mais il avait finalement compris qu'il avait commis une grossière erreur car, d'une part, il n'était pas arrivé à lui sortir Lily de la tête, et d'autre part, tout ce que cela avait apporté à James, c'était des regrets et un profond dégoût de soi-même. Il s'estimait vraiment heureux qu'il n'ait pas décidé, par la suite, de mettre fin à leur amitié et de le renvoyer de chez lui. Il se sentait vraiment responsable de cette mésaventure.

Sirius soupira et laissa son regard se faufiler à travers le rideau partiellement fermé, laissant entrevoir le premier croissant de Lune dans le ciel de velours sombre. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Gwen. Il était content de passer les vacances à ses côtés. Ca lui changeait du cadre scolaire dans lequel ils se côtoyaient toute l'année. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

Il se demandait vraiment par quel hasard il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle ne ressemblait vraiment pas aux autres filles avec qui il était sorti précédemment. Mais qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé, il fallait le dire. Et pourquoi après tant d'années passées non loin d'elle dans la même école, la même maison, la même classe… ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait séduit en elle ? Etait-ce son air fragile et innocent ? Sa maturité et sa sagesse de femme aguerrie ? Ou encore son tempérament de feu et son inconstance ? Peut-être un peu de tout ça, en fait…

Il sourit. Lui qu'on pensait si inaccessible…et volage… Le séducteur séduit…

Il n'avait pas parlé à ses amis de la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Lily et Gwen. La jeune fille lui avait paru bien étrange ce soir là. Et les bribes de discussion qu'il avait entendues l'avaient beaucoup intrigué. Elle allait mal, il l'avait déjà pressenti… Mais quel était ce mal mystérieux qui l'avait frappée ?

Le garçon écarta le rideau pour voir à l'extérieur. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était levé et dirigé vers la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon, comme poussé par une force invisible.

Pendant un moment, tout ce qu'il vit ce fut le parc enneigé et plongé dans le noir. Les arbres projetaient des ombres inquiétantes sur la maison. Leurs branches chargées de neige ployaient sous le poids.

Soudain, un mouvement au dehors attira son attention. Il scruta l'obscurité. Son souffle embuait la vitre tant il en était prêt. Au début, il ne vit rien d'autre que la forme mouvante des arbres qui se balançaient au gré du vent. Et puis apparut quelqu'un.

La personne portait un long manteau à capuche qui cachait son visage mais, d'après sa carrure, ses formes et sa démarche, il devait s'agir d'une femme. Elle allait entre les arbres d'un pas lent et léger.

En y regardant de plus près, Sirius constata que sa cape était l'une de celles qu'on donnait aux élèves à Poudlard. C'était donc une fille de l'école qui était en bas. Mais de son poste d'observation, il ne pouvait voir son blason sur sa poitrine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Ses trois amis dormaient toujours. Est-ce qu'il devait les réveiller ?

Il reporta son attention dehors et resta bouche bée. La fille avait disparu ! Telle une vision fugitive et évanescente… Elle s'était fondue dans la nuit…

o0§0o

Lily fut tirée du sommeil par la lumière du soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre. Quelqu'un avait oublié de fermer le rideau…

Elle s'étira et promena son regard dans la chambre. Amy était déjà levée ; comme d'habitude, elle était la première debout. Et à en juger par le bruit d'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain, elle devait être sous la douche.

Alyz dormait toujours, ses longs cheveux ondulés s'étalant sur son oreiller comme un océan de cuivre. A côté d'elle, Mélusine se réveillait à son tour. Elle se frotta les yeux, bailla et lui adressa un sourire en l'apercevant. Quant à Gwen, elle était encore profondément endormie. Lily s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir entendue s'agiter pendant la nuit. Mais elle en fut grandement rassurée. Peut-être son amie pourrait passer quelques jours tranquille et se détendre un peu.

"Bien dormi ?" demanda la jeune fille à Mélusine qui s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit.

"Pas mal oui" répondit la blondinette." Mais ça aurait pu être mieux si celle-là n'était pas somnambule" ajouta t-elle en donnant un léger coup de pied à Alyz qui gémit et se retourna en s'enfouissant sous sa couette." Elle n'a pas arrêté d'aller et venir toute la nuit en me tombant dessus à chaque fois. Mais comme il ne faut pas réveiller un somnambule, je n'ai pas osé… Je me demande d'ailleurs si elle ne l'a pas fait exprès et qu'elle a profité de la situation…"

Lily sourit. Peu après, Amy sortit de la salle de bain.

"Salut tout le monde" clama t-elle à la cantonade.

"Dis donc, tu as déjà la pêche" constata Mélusine dans un nouveau bâillement.

"Tu sais, tu es en vacances, tu as le droit de dormir" lui fit remarquer Alyz en se redressant dans son lit avec un air ensommeillé.

"Pas le temps" répondit la jeune sportive en chaussant ses baskets." J'ai mon jogging à faire."

"A ce temps là !" s'exclama Alyz." Mais tu as vu la couche de neigne qu'il y a dehors ?"

"A cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible" déclara Amy en attachant ses cheveux en une queue haute." Bon, a tout à l'heure !"

Puis elle sortit.

"Cette fille est complètement dingue" lâcha Alyz.

"Non, elle est simplement passionnée" plaida Lily.

"Bon, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vais aller me doucher" annonça Mélusine avant de prendre la place d'Amy dans la salle de bain.

Lily se leva et, alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers Gwen, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Son amie lui tournait le dos et on voyait très clairement une marque rouge qui allait de son épaule droite jusqu'à la base de sa nuque. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Etait-il possible qu'elle se l'ait fait dans la nuit ?

"On la réveille ?" proposa Alyz avec un sourire malicieux.

Lily secoua la tête en signe de négation.

"Non…Elle a du sommeil à rattraper. Mieux vaut la laisser…"

"Dommage" soupira Alyz en retournant vers son lit.

La Préfète contempla encore un moment la cicatrice, se demandant si Gwen jouait totalement la carte de la sincérité avec elle…

o0§0o

Amy trottinait tranquillement, le regard fixe droit devant elle. La neige, malgré le poids supplémentaire qu'elle infligeait à chacun de ses pas, ne semblait pas être un obstacle pour elle. Elle ne lui arrivait qu'au dessus des chevilles et elle pouvait facilement passer au travers.

Il était vrai que les conditions météorologiques n'étaient pas vraiment favorables à ce genre d'activités, mais pour rien au monde l'Attrapeuse n'aurait dérogé à ses règles qui lui imposaient un jogging d'une demi-heure chaque matin. Certains la trouvaient folle, comme Alyz, d'autres l'admiraient. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait que si elle voulait se destiner à une carrière professionnelle, elle devrait être intraitable avec elle-même.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle découvrait le splendide parc des Potter recouvert d'un voile blanc qui s'irisait à la lueur du soleil.

Les Potter bénéficiaient vraiment d'un grand domaine ; rien d'étonnant donc à ce que James n'ait pas hésité une seconde à inviter tant de monde. Et avec tant d'espace, il ne devait pas être compliqué de pouvoir s'entraîner au Quidditch. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait faire puisqu'elle habitait en plein cœur de Londres. Difficile avec autant de Moldus alentours.

Amy s'arrêta un instant pour respirer. Un nuage blanc se formait devant sa bouche à chacune de ses expirations. Elle s'adossa à un arbre et embrassa l'étendue du regard.

Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, elle aperçut au sol, nettement visibles dans la neige, des traces de pattes appartenant à un animal. Un chien à en juger par la taille des cinq coussinets qui se détachaient sur la surface immaculée. James n'avait pourtant pas de chien. « Et il doit s'agir d'un gros chien, qui plus est » pensa t-elle. « Ou encore… » Non, ça n'était pas possible. Pas ici. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de loups dans la propriété des Potter. Et que ferait-il là ?

« Allons, ressaisis toi Amy ! » se secoua la jeune fille. « Tu divagues complètement ! Tu aurais du écouter Alyz et rester une heure de plus au lit… »

Après un dernier regard aux traces dans la neige, elle tourna les talons et revint sur ses pas, perplexe.

o0§0o

Gwen ouvrit les yeux. Elle mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler où elle était. Elle fixa un long moment le plafond blanc au dessus d'elle, l'esprit vide de toute pensée.

Ce fut la voix de Lily qui la sortit de sa torpeur.

"Salut…bien dormi ?"

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et se leva. Alors qu'elle commençait à faire son lit, Lily s'approcha d'elle, hésitante.

"Dis moi, Gwen, je…j'ai…"

Gwen se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

"J'ai remarqué que tu avais…une cicatrice dans le dos…"

Instinctivement, la jeune fille porta sa main à son épaule.

"Ce n'est rien…juste…souvenir d'enfance…"répondit-elle évasivement.

Elle alla vers l'armoire, prit quelques affaires et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle de bain quand Lily la retint par le bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu tu me caches?" demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

Gwen baissa les yeux, incapable de la regarder en face en sachant qu'elle saurait déceler la moindre trace de mensonge. Elle poussa un soupir, se dégageant de la prise de son amie, et après avoir jeté ses vêtements sur son lit, elle s'arrêta devant la porte fenêtre, son regard porté au loin.

"Il y a…certaines choses que je ne t'ai pas dites à mon sujet…"

o0§0o

Quand Amy rentra, les autres étaient presque tous assis autour du bar américain pour le petit déjeuner. Seules manquaient à l'appel Gwen et Lily.

"Alors ce jogging ?" s'informa James alors que le jeune fille s'asseyait à côté de lui.

"Rafraîchissant" répondit-elle en se servant une tasse de thé." Dis moi, James, il y a des loups dans le coin ?"

"Non, pas que je sache" dit-il en pensant ironiquement qu'il y en avait un assis juste en face d'elle. "Pourquoi ?"

"Non, j'ai…j'ai vu des traces dans la neige…des traces de pattes…"

"Peut-être un chien errant" suggéra Remus.

"Oui, c'est possible" admit Amy sans remarque les regards en coin que James, Remus et Peter avaient adressé à Sirius. "Mais…elles étaient quand même assez grosses…Et puis, comment un chien errant aurait pu t-il entrer dans la propriété ?"

"Ce n'est pas bien difficile. Il suffit qu'il creuse sous la clôture" hasarda Peter.

Amy restait perplexe. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dedans.

"C'est quand même plus vraisemblable que la thèse du loup, non ?" fit remarquer Sirius. "Je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de loups dans les environs…"

La joueuse de Quidditch acquiesça mais elle ne pouvait s'ôter ce doute de la tête.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Gwen et Lily n'étaient toujours pas descendues quand Amy, Alyz et Mélusine remontèrent dans la chambre, laissant les garçons seuls dans la cuisine.

"Pat', viens par là" ordonna James en attrapant Sirius par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart pendant que Remus et Peter faisaient un peu de rangement." Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu es sorti hier soir ?"

"Quoi ? Mais non, j'ai pas quitté la chambre…"

"Alors c'est quoi ces traces de pattes ?"

"Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? J'suis pas professeur de Divination…"

James le dévisagea. Il semblait être en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

"Je comprends pas. A part toi, personne d'autre n'est capable de laisser de telles empreintes dans la neige…"

"Remus l'a dit : c'est peut-être un chien errant…"

"Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible ! Le domaine est inquartable et mes parents ont pris toutes les précautions pour qu'il n'y ait aucune infraction ni aucune intrusion, qu'elle soit d'origine magique ou moldue…"

Son regard se porta à l'extérieur. De légers flocons blancs recommençaient à tomber en tourbillonnant dans les airs.

"Non, si tu veux mon avis…"

James tourna un visage grave vers son meilleur ami.

"…il y a quelqu'un ici qui ne joue pas franc jeu…"

* * *

_**Que va-t-il se passer durant ces vacances ?**_

**_Réponse A : Lily va se déclarer_**

**_Réponse B : Ils vont rencontrer Rogue à Yves Rocher_**

**_Réponse C : Peter va gagner un gros nounours mauve à la loterie_**

**_Un indice : la réponse n'est dans aucune des propositions données…_**

_**Kissous à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews en sortant… **_

**_Namarië !_**


	4. Holiday on Ice

_**Tagazok à vous !**_

**_Et voilà, le chapitre 4 est arrivé. Encore un peu plus long que les précédents. C'est sans doute (c'est même sûr d'ailleurs) le dernier chapitre que nous mettrons en ligne avant notre départ en vacances. Pour la suite, il faudra attendre fin Juillet (si nous avons réussi à faire quelque chose) pour que Luna(rd) mette en ligne le 5e chapitre._**

**_Donc, nouveau chapitre et toujours plus d'intrigue et de mystère et bien sûr de sentiments. Une part belle a été donnée à la franche rigolade. Mais à quoi d'autre peut-on s'attendre de la part des Marauders ? Surtout quand 5 filles sont avec eux dans une grande maison._**

**_Pour les plus avisés ou les fans de séries TV, nous avons glissé une petite référence à Friends (1ère saison) dedans. A vous de la trouver si vous connaissez un peu la série ou si vous êtes futés et que vous arrivez à la dénicher. _**

_**Sans plus attendre, les RAR et la suite, bien sûr…**_

**Tatie :**_Sssssshhhhh, faut rien dire… Sinon les autres vont être jaloux parce que tu as eu droit à un avant-goût avant tout le monde…Bon bah je doute que tu lises les deux chapitres d'ici Samedi…Et même si t'es à la traîne, l'important, c'est que tu sois là… Bizzz la puce !_

**Rajhna : **_Tant de questions qui devront malheureusement rester sans réponse (jusqu'à ce que tu le découvres dans les chapitres à venir tout du moins…) En tout cas, merci d'être fidèle au rendez-vous et nous espérons que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant… Kissou !_

**Vanilleuh : **_Oui, nous sommes_ _en vacances, c'est vrai…Nous avons le temps d'écrire, c'est vrai… c'est peut-être pour ça que nos chapitres sont de plus en plus long, d'ailleurs…Ah, l'inspiration des vacances ! Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas d'ordi portable donc pas la possibilité de mettre à jour pendant que nous sommes partis… Alors, désolées…mais la prochaine mise à jour ne sera que dans…très longtemps… Biz puce ! Et bonnes vac' à toi aussi !_

**Lilou : **_Ah, Gwen…Tout le monde se pose pas mal de questions à propos d'elle, en fait… Et c'est justifié… Mais nous sommes tenues au secret et nous ne pourrons tout vous dire que…quand le moment sera venu… C'est-à-dire…dans pas mal de temps…Bisoux et merci beaucoup !_

_**Attention mesdames et messieurs, dans un instant, ça va commencer…**_

* * *

****

_**Un Amour de Marauder…**_

_Chapitre 4 : Holiday on Ice_

_« On est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans » _

_Arthur Rimbaud. _

o0§0o

"Tu es… ? Ca alors… Je…je n'en reviens pas…"

Lily, hébétée, s'assit sur le lit d'Amy. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce que Gwen venait de lui raconter. C'était complètement invraisemblable ! Et en même temps, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses concernant son comportement.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?"

" Comprends moi, Lily" répondit Gwen en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. "Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on crie sur tous les toits…"

"Mais je suis ta meilleure amie, tu pouvais me faire confiance… Tu m'as bien _tout_ racontée pour ton frère…"

Gwen baissa la tête, coupable.

"Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te l'ai caché… Je crois que… j'avais un peu peur de te le dire… parce que j'avais peur que tu ne décides de couper les ponts avec moi après ça… Te raconter la mort de mon frère a déjà été bien assez difficile…"

Lily resta silencieuse. Bien sûr, elle la comprenait. De tels secrets n'étaient pas faciles à dévoiler…

"Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?"

"Parce que je t'ai mentie…"

"Non, tu ne m'as pas mentie ; tu ne m'as tout simplement rien dit…et tu as décidé de ton plein gré de tout me raconter…Même si il a fallu que je te titille un peu au début…"

Elle laissa passer un certain temps en silence avant de continuer.

"J'avoue que…je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça… J'aurai pu tout imaginer mais ça…"

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et les trois autres filles entrèrent en riant.

"Dites les filles, on voudrait faire une blague aux garçons, leur annonça Alyz. Vous êtes partantes ?"

"C'est quel genre de blague ? s'informa Lily, un sourire amusé aux lèvres."

"Genre « tornade blanche » si tu vois ce que je veux dire" répondit la Serpentard en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

"Alors je suis votre homme ! Enfin…votre femme…"

"Tu te joins à nous, Gwen ?"

" Je veux bien mais il faut que j'aille me doucher d'abord…"

"On peut t'attendre, si tu veux" proposa Mélusine.

"Non, je pense que vous devriez y aller maintenant pendant qu'ils sont en bas… Et puis, si quelqu'un reste ici pour faire un peu de bruit, ça fera diversion…"

" Bonne idée" approuva Alyz." Bon alors allons-y…"

Les trois filles tournèrent les talons et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

"Lily, tu viens ?" demanda Amy, la main posée sur la poignée, prête à passer à l'action.

" Oui, j'arrive…"

Elle se leva mais, avant de partir, elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Gwen et lui fit un pâle sourire.

" J'te remercie d'avoir été franche avec moi… Mais, rassure moi : tu n'as pas d'autre secret dans le genre à me dévoiler ?"

"Non, je ne crois pas" répondit Gwen en lui rendant son sourire.

Lily acquiesça et rejoignit les trois autres qui l'attendaient toujours prés de la porte, impatientes. Elles sortirent en silence et Gwen alla trouver refuge dans la salle de bain. Elle était partagée entre le soulagement d'avoir tout dit à Lily et la crainte d'en avoir _trop_ dit…

o0§0o

Sirius monta les marches quatre à quatre avec la ferme intention de parler aux filles. Il en était presque certain à présent : l'une d'elles était sortie la veille au soir et elle avait très certainement un lien avec ces étranges traces de pattes dans la neige. Tout du moins, elle devait savoir quelque chose à ce sujet.

Il n'avait rien dit aux autres, n'étant même pas sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. Cette apparition avait été si brève qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait voir les filles. Elles seules seraient capables de le désabuser.

Arrivé devant la chambre, il se retint d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, comme le lui dictait son naturel impulsif et il frappa simplement. Personne ne répondit. Il frappa de nouveau. Toujours pas de réponse. Il se hasarda à ouvrir.

" Les filles ?"

La pièce était plongée dans le silence. A l'évidence, les filles étaient sorties.

Il commença par faire demi tour mais quelque chose au pied du lit de Gwen attira son attention. Après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte derrière lui, il s'approcha et ramassa un morceau de papier.

C'était une photo de la jeune fille qui devait dater d'un ou deux ans à peine. Avec elle, un garçon, visiblement un peu plus âgé qu'elle, la serrait dans ses bras et tous deux riaient et adressaient de grands signes à leur observateur. De temps en temps, le jeune homme déposait un baiser sur la joue de Gwen. La jalousie s'empara de Sirius.

Il tourna la photo. Au dos était inscrit à l'encre noire : _« Pour ma sœur, à toi Gwen… A tout jamais… Ton frère aimant, Ethan… »_

Ethan. C'était donc lui. Son frère. Sa jalousie disparut. En partie.

Gwen ne lui parlait que très rarement de sa famille mais il l'avait vaguement entendu parler d'Ethan une ou deux fois. Ils semblaient proches tous les deux…

Et il y avait quelque chose de familier dans le regard du jeune homme. Autre que la similitude avec sa sœur. Il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer quoi. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir vu ce petit _quelque chose_ quelque part.

Ne trouvant pas quoi, il reposa la photo sur la table de chevet. Pendant un moment, il fut tenté de fouiller un peu dans la chambre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y essayer…

" Sirius, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !"

Le garçon se retourna. Gwen se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, les cheveux trempés, l'air surprise… et en serviette !

" Gwen ! Oh, j'suis désolé, j'croyais qu'il n'y avait personne !"

" Sors d'ici tout de suite !"

Tenant sa serviette autour d'elle avec une seule main, elle s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant.

" Je suis navrée" se défendit Sirius en reculant devant la jeune fille. "J'te jure, ça n'arrivera plus…"

" Dehors !"

Il recula jusqu'à la porte.

" Et si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit…"

" Non, non, je dirai rien…"

Il s'apprêtait à sortir mais, au dernier moment, il se retourna vers Gwen avec un sourire mutin :

" Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps…"

Gwen l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et le poussa à l'extérieur sans ménagement avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Alors qu'elle revenait vers la salle de bain, atrocement gênée, elle entendit la voix de Sirius dans le couloir qui se faisait légèrement plaintive :

" Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais ?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant que, de l'autre côté de la porte, le garçon redescendait l'escalier avec un sourire réjoui et amusé, voire même un rien concupiscent.

o0§0o

Gwen finit de s'habiller et s'apprêtait à descendre quand elle décida d'aller prêter main-forte à ses amies.

Elle entra dans la chambre des garçons, faisant ainsi sursauter les quatre autres qui se crurent prises en flagrant délit.

" Je viens vous aider" déclara t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique." Et j'ai un petit compte à régler…"

Elles ne lui posèrent pas de questions et finirent leur méfait en silence.

Une fois le travail achevé, elles ressortirent de la chambre en riant et rejoignirent les garçons en bas, fières d'elles-mêmes.

o0§0o

Les cinq filles, cachées derrière leurs écharpes, se promenaient dans le parc des Potter en discutant de leurs vacances. En passant l'angle de la demeure, elles furent témoins de la plus déloyale des batailles de neige qui leur ait été donné de voir. Peter avait été choisi comme cible par ses trois amis qui le bombardaient sans scrupules, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se défendre.

Sans plus attendre, Alyz, Amy et Mélusine se portèrent à son secours alors que Gwen et Lily se ruèrent réciproquement sur Sirius et Remus.

"Vous n'avez pas honte ? Trois contre un, c'est proprement déloyal !"

Gwen avait sauté sur le dos de Sirius et essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire avaler de la neige alors que Remus se défendait de l'attaque de la jolie rousse.

" Je m'attendais à plus courageux de ta part" Remus, lui dit-elle sur son ton de Préfète en Chef qu'elle utilisait auprès des premières années et des Marauders lorsque ces derniers préparaient un mauvais coup.

" Cornedrue !" appela Remus, se retenant à grande peine d'éclater de rire devant la jeune fille." Viens m'aider !"

James délaissa son affrontement contre Peter et les filles pour porter secours à son ami. Il se plaça derrière Lily et maintint ses mains dans son dos, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

"Lily la Tigresse est prise au piège" lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

La jeune fille sentit une pointe de colère monter en elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'effectivement, elle était seule et que personne ne viendrait à son secours.

Peter et Mélusine s'étaient retournés contre Alyz et Amy après le départ de James et la situation entre Gwen et Sirius avait dégénéré en bataille sans merci.

Sirius reçut une boule de neige juste derrière la nuque. Il se stoppa net, la neige s'infiltrant sous son pull et glissant le long de son dos. Il se retourna et vit Gwen, à quelques mètres de lui, un sourire de défi aux lèvres.

" Ca, c'est pour ce matin" lança t-elle avec arrogance.

Sirius acquiesça avec amusement puis, après un petit moment pendant lequel il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire d'elle, il se lança à sa poursuite. La jeune fille détala mais fut vite rattrapée à peine dépassée l'angle de la maison. Elle tenta de s'échapper mais il la tenait fermement prisonnière de ses bras.

"Alors…quelle sera votre châtiment, jeune rebelle ?" murmura t-il à son oreille.

" Ca ne t'a pas suffit ce que tu as vu ce matin ?" répliqua t-elle en se débattant avec force.

" Non, j'avoue que je n'en suis pas totalement satisfait…"

Remus s'avançait, un sourire menaçant aux lèvres et un paquet de neige dans la main.

" Miss Evans" fit-il en prenant un air faussement sévère" votre comportement mérite une sanction de taille."

James et Lily éclatèrent de rire devant la caricature du Professeur Mac Gonagall. Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, Remus fourra la neige qu'il avait dans la main dans la bouche de la jeune fille.

" Vas y doucement quand même ! "préconisa le joueur de Quidditch en la voyant tomber à genoux sous la violence de l'attaque.

" Remus Lupin, tu ne paies rien pour attendre !" menaça t-elle, légèrement rouge et une boule déjà prête à être lancée.

Voyant cela, le jeune lycanthrope prit ses jambes à son cou et disparu derrière l'angle de la demeure. Désappointée, Lily se tourna vers James qui n'avait pas bougé.

" Bien, je suis désolée, Potter, mais tu vas devoir payer pour vous deux…"

Gwen, toujours aux prises de Sirius, se débattait avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Elle profita d'un moment de relâchement de la part du garçon pour lui filer entre les doigts.

" Eh ! Reviens ici ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi !"

Elle se mit à rire et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas prise en chasse. Et soudain, elle rentra en collision avec quelqu'un. Elle tomba et se retrouva dans une position quelque peu compromettante avec…Remus !

Ils restèrent tous les deux hébétés, se dévisageant comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Gwen était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle était totalement paralysée.

Remus déglutit. Habituellement, ce genre de scènes ne se déroulait que dans ses rêves. Et très souvent, il finissait par se pencher à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser…juste avant de se réveiller…

" Euh…J'suis désolée" s'excusa la jeune fille en se reculant.

Ils se levèrent, Remus se sentant un peu désappointé.

Dans ses rêves…

" J'suis vraiment navrée, Remus. C'est…"

Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui les observait à quelques pas, bras croisés et un sourire amusé s'égarant sur ses lèvres.

" T'inquiètes, y'a pas de mal" la rassura Remus.

" Je voudrais pas déranger mais y'a James qui a grand besoin d'aide là-bas…"

Les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent, étonnés, vers Mélusine et les deux garçons partirent à la rescousse de leur ami, Remus se retournant une dernière fois vers Gwen.

" Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, Mély. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" s'enquit la jeune fille une fois Remus et Sirius partis.

" Bof…Je crois bien que je vais aller me changer et me coller près du feu parce que je commence à avoir mal au ventre" répondit la Vélane.

" Tu as mangé trop de neige ?" demanda Gwen avec amusement.

" Peut-être… Ou alors c'est la cuisine des garçons qui n'est pas passée..."

Gwen rit alors que la blondinette faisait demi tour pour rentrer.

" Attends, je t'accompagne…"

" Non, ça ira. Va les rejoindre. Les filles risquent d'avoir besoin de toi… A tout à l'heure !"

En passant le coin de la maison, Gwen ne put s'empêcher de rire de nouveau devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Alyz et Remus étaient couverts de neige de la tête aux pieds et continuaient à se balancer des paquets de neige, ne prenant même plus la peine de faire des boules.

James avait plaqué Lily au sol et s'amusait à remplir ses vêtements de neige. La Préfète en Chef avait beau se débattre, elle n'arrivait pas à se libérer.

Près d'eux, Sirius et Amy étaient au corps au corps et finirent par tomber au sol dans un ensemble parfait et avec un grand éclat de rire.

« Un vrai carnage » pensa Gwen en souriant.

" Hey Gwen !" s'écria Lily. "J'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquée !"

" Très bien, alors je propose un cessez-le-feu et un chocolat chaud pour tout le monde…"

" Vous déclarez forfait alors ?" en déduisit Sirius, assis par terre.

" Compte pas là-dessus" répondit Amy, à côté de lui, en lui balançant de la neige en pleine figure.

" Ce n'est que partie remise" ajouta Gwen avec un clin d'œil. "Alors, vous venez ?"

Sirius, en parfait gentleman, aida Amy à se relever. James fit de même avec Lily mais se montra un peu trop hâtif à l'aider à se débarrasser de la neige accrochée à ses vêtements.

Tous ensemble, ils rejoignirent la maison et retrouvèrent Mélusine dans le salon.

" Je prends la salle de bain en première !" annonça Alyz en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre.

" C'est moi la suivante !" lança Amy en prenant le même chemin que la Serpentard.

Gwen regarda Lily qui grelottait dans ses vêtements trempés, ses lèvres virant au violacé, et elle lui frictionna les épaules.

" Tu devrais enlever tes fringues mouillées" lui conseilla t-elle.

Lily acquiesça et s'exécuta aussitôt. Elle ôta sa veste. La neige s'était glissée jusque sous son t-shirt blanc, le rendant ainsi légèrement transparent ce qui n'échappa à James dont les joues se rosirent. Il eut une petite toux gênée.

" Euh…tu viens, Pat' ? On va faire du chocolat chaud" marmonna t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

" Dommage, je serai bien resté voir la fin du spectacle" soupira Sirius en le suivant.

James lui lança un regard noir.

" Oh allez, Corny, ça ne t'aurait pas gêné toi non plus, ne dis pas le contraire…"

" Me saoule pas, Pat'" répliqua James en mettant du lait à chauffer.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Remus en arrivant.

" Oh rien… Corny a juste les hormones en ébullition…"

o0§0o

Le soir venu, tout le monde monta se coucher, épuisé mais heureux de ce début de vacances qui commençaient plutôt bien. Les filles avaient de grands sourires lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans leur chambre, souhaitant « Bonne Nuit » aux garçons. Les Marauders firent de même.

Pendant que Sirius allait prendre sa douche, les trois autres s'installèrent sur les canapés dans le coin de la chambre pour faire un bilan de leur première journée.

" Je ne suis pas mécontent que mes parents soient absents" fit James en se grattant derrière la nuque. "On s'éclate vraiment…"

" Oui, et c'est peut-être même encore mieux avec les filles" renchérit Remus. "Aouh…il y a quelque chose qui…"

Il se mit lui aussi à se gratter dans le dos. Quant à Peter, il semblait également aux prises d'une démangeaison coriace.

" Oh ! Mais quel est l'imbécile qui a renversé notre pot de Poudre à Gratouille là-dessus !" pesta James alors que tous les trois se levaient d'un bond en continuant de se gratter avec frénésie.

" Aaaaaaaahhhhhh !"

Sirius sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, une serviette à peine passée autour de la taille.

" Qui est le petit malin qui a changé mon savon ? Je sens la fille maintenant !"

" Tu vois pas que, nous aussi, on a des ennuis ? "répliqua James en se tordant dans tous les sens.

" Mais alors, si c'est pas vous, ce sont…"

" Je prends sa place dans la douche !" s'écria Remus en se ruant dans la salle de bain.

" Eh ! Mais je suis même pas habillé !" protesta Sirius alors que son ami fermait la porte au nez de James et Peter qui s'étaient rués à sa suite.

" Ah, ça, elles vont nous le payer !" s'exclama James en ôtant ses vêtements plein de Poudre à Gratouille." Dès que je sors de la douche…RRROOOHHHH ! C'est l'horreur ce truc !"

" Je comprends ce qu'a du ressentir Servilo quand on lui en a mis dans son pantalon en cours de Potions" geignit Peter.

" Elles ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça… Elles vont passer une nuit…"

" Attendez, attendez" coupa Sirius." Pas ce soir… Mieux vaut préparer quelque chose de bien pour notre vengeance… Dès que tout sera régler, on va se coucher comme si de rien n'était et demain…elles vont comprendre leur douleur…"

" Lunard ! Magne toi !" pressa James en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain.

"C'est mieux comme ça" soupira le lycanthrope en sortant de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, portant simplement un caleçon.

Aussitôt, James prit sa place.

"Oh non !" couina Peter en voyant la porte se refermer devant son nez pour la seconde fois.

Remus alla s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté de Sirius. Le garçon attendait de pouvoir récupérer ses habits dans la salle de bain.

"Ta serviette mouillée sur mon lit" fit remarquer Remus.

"Oh, ça va, t'es pas en sucre" répliqua Sirius.

"Excusez moi de vous avoir offensé… _Mademoiselle_…" se moqua Remus avec un grand sourire.

Ah, c'est drôle, hein ?" railla Sirius. "Mais je te signale que tu es dans la même situation que moi…_ma caille_…"

" Mais j'assume totalement la part de féminité qui est en moi" répondit Remus.

Peter eut un petit rire puis se mit à tambouriner la porte de la salle de bain.

"Corny, je t'en prie, dépêche toi !"

"Une minute ! J'me recoiffe !"

"Il est pas sorti de là-dedans, moi je te le dis" plaisanta Remus.

" Et moi j'voudrai bien récupérer mon caleçon !"

"Tu n'as qu'à en prendre un autre dans l'armoire !"

Sirius soupira et se leva.

"Moi j'vous l'dis, elles ne savent pas ce qu'il leur attend… La vengeance d'un Marauder est… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda James en accourant, Peter se dépêchant de le succéder dans la salle de bain.

Il regarda dans l'armoire et constata avec effroi que tous leurs vêtements avaient disparu.

"Un coup de maître" s'amusa Remus que la disparition de ses caleçons ne semblait nullement affecter.

" Mon caleçon fétiche !" s'écria Sirius. "Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?"

Remus éclata de rire.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ris" reprocha James. "Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi rire. Qu'est-ce qu'on va mettre maintenant ? Nos fringues d'aujourd'hui sont immettables et notre armoire est vide."

"Encore heureux que vos caleçons n'aient pas été touchés" fit remarquer Sirius sans parvenir à dissimuler un sourire devant la tenue de ses amis.

James prit une grande inspiration, se retenant à grande peine de se ruer dans la chambre des filles.

"Demain…demain…respire…demain…"

Peter sortit de la salle de bain à son tour et resta bouche bée devant le vide de l'armoire.

"Bon allez, inutile de rester planter là, ça ne les fera pas revenir" fit Remus." Demain nous ferons éclater notre vengeance… En attendant et bien…potassons un peu sur la façon dont nous allons les torturer…"

Ils acquiescèrent puis allèrent se mettre au lit quand…

"Ah les garces !" s'exclama Sirius.

Ils se levèrent tous les quatre et regardèrent d'un air dépité leurs lits trafiqués.

"Les lits en porte feuille" soupira Remus avec un demi sourire. "Un classique…"

"Cette fois-ci, ça suffit !" grogna James." Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, c'est moi qui vous le dis…"

Il sortit dans le couloir, suivis par les trois autres, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre devant la porte de la chambre des filles, en caleçon.

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent à l'intérieur. James frappa.

"Les filles, vous dormez ?"

D'abord, personne ne répondit puis la voix de Lily leur parvint :

" Oui, Potter, on dort… Pourquoi ?"

" Et bien, nous, on a pas tellement sommeil… Ca ne vous dirait pas de sortir cinq minutes ?"

Nouveau silence.

" Désolée, Potter, on est vraiment fatiguées. Vous devriez en faire autant… Je suis sûre qu'_une fois que vous serez dans vos lits_, vous vous endormirez aussitôt…"

Les filles rirent de nouveau.

James tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais, à l'évidence, elles avaient verrouillé. Et ses « Alohomora » restant sans effet, il en conclut qu'elles avaient poussé les meubles derrière la porte.

" Elles se sont carrément barricadées… Dites les filles, vous êtes sûres de ne pas vouloir nous ouvrir ? On s'ennuie de vous…"

" …et on aimerait bien voir vos pyjamas" ajouta Sirius.

"Va te faire voir, Sirius ! " s'exclama Lily.

" Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant que ça de voir un vieux T-shirt trop grand ?" demanda Amy.

Sirius sourit.

"Les T-shirts sont peut-être larges mais ils sont pas si long que ça" répondit-il.

" Pour info, Gwen a une très belle nuisette rouge très saillante. Ca intéresse quelqu'un ?"

"Mais tu peux pas la fermer toi ?"

" Vous n'allez quand même pas nous laisser devant la porte" insista James.

" Bah si…"

" Vous voulez même pas venir nous border ?" questionna Sirius.

" C'est ça, et tu veux pas qu'on te chante un berceuse non plus ?"

" Si… J'ai…j'ai très peur du noir, vous savez…et…je peux pas m'endormir sans mon nounours…"

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

" Ah oui, je comprends que tu lèves les yeux au ciel, Remus" soupira Lily. "A cet âge-là, c'est irrécupérable…"

"Alors ou Lily voit à travers les portes, ou elle est voyante, ou alors elle me connaît trop bien…"

" Et bah voilà ! s'énerva James. Toi elle te connaît bien et moi que dalle ! Des clous !"

" Bon alors personne pour la petite nuisette rouge ?" reprit Amy.

" Toi ferme la ou je te fais bouffer ton short !"

" Ne te vexe pas, Potter… Je t'aime bien quand même tu sais ?"

James resta bouche bée un moment puis il se mit à se trémousser dans tous les sens en scandant : « Elle m'aime bien, elle m'aime bien… »

" Euh…s'il vous plaît" continua Remus en regardant James. "Vous pourriez pas nous laisser entrer… James s'est mis à danser je-ne-sais-quelle-danse-de-la-victoire…et il me fait très peur…On a besoin de secours immédiat… D'ailleurs, si vous ouvriez la porte, vous pourriez mesurer l'ampleur de la situation…"

" Regrettable, n'est-ce pas ? "renchérit Peter." Personne n'a un truc pour faire baisser la fièvre ?"

" Oh, s'il vous plaaaaaîîîîîîîîîtttt les filles" supplia Sirius en se jetant sur la porte. "Je peux dormir avec vous…J'ai peur que ce ne soit contagieux…et j'ai bien envie de voir la nuisette rouge et le mini short…"

"Bon sang mais est-ce que ça vous arriverait de penser à autre chose, un jour, les gars ?" répliqua Alyz.

" C'est vrai" approuva Amy." Je n'ai jamais compris votre obsession pour le matage de décolletés…"

" Tout à fait"poursuivit Gwen. "l n'y a rien de plus désagréable qu'un garçon qui ne vous regarde pas dans les yeux quand il vous parle…"

" C'est bien ça le problème des garçons" enchaîna Lily. "Ils n'ont pas encore compris qu'une fille, ce n'était pas seulement un doux regard, des jambes d'un galbe parfait et un décolleté plongeant…"

" T'es sûre Evans ?" fit James, qui s'était enfin arrêté de danser. "Tu sais, moi je t'aime même avec ton mauvais caractère."

James tendit l'oreille mais il n'y eut pas de réponse.

" Euh… Lily ?"

" Je crois que tu as perdu une occasion de te taire, James" rit Gwen. "Elle boude maintenant…"

"J'ai pas mauvais caractère !" protesta Lily.

James allait répondre quand Sirius l'attrapa par la manche et lui fit signe de le suivre. Puis il fit un geste aux deux autres pour leur signifier de continuer à faire comme s'ils étaient là et il retourna dans la chambre avec le joueur de Quidditch.

"Euh…bon alors c'est irrévocable…vous…vous ne nous ouvrez pas ?" reprit Remus en se demandant sérieusement ce que James et Sirius avaient en tête.

" Non."

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Peter qui haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait leur dire pour détourner leur attention. De plus, il se sentait incroyablement stupide de parler à une porte.

Finalement, au bout des quelques minutes de silence, il entendit les filles s'agiter et bouger les meubles et la mine angélique de Gwen apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Remus et Peter se jetèrent sur la porte pour l'ouvrir plus largement. Mais les filles résistaient derrière. Et ils étaient à deux contre cinq. Cependant, ce furent elles qui se fatiguèrent en première. Gwen se glissa dans la mince ouverture qu'offrait la porte telle qu'elle était ouverte pour leur bloquer le passage.

" Où sont les deux autres ? "demanda t-elle, prudente.

" Ils sont repartis dans la chambre" répondit Remus. "Euh…on peut rentrer ?"

Gwen le fixa longuement et rentra la tête un moment à l'intérieur pour parler avec les autres filles, discutant probablement de leur sentence. Puis elle revint vers eux et leur adressa un sourire avant de libérer le passage.

" Mais, une chose avant que vous ne rentriez" les stoppa t-elle au dernier moment. "Ce n'est pas un coup monté ?"

" Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre rancunier ?"

Elle sourit à nouveau et les laissa passer.

" Alors…on est pas encore couchés ?" se moqua Lily avec un regard goguenard.

" Bien joué, les filles… Je dois dire que nous n'avons rien vu venir" complimenta Remus en remarquant que toutes les filles s'étaient armées de leurs oreillers." Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à ce que cette déclaration de guerre reste sans réponse…"

" Je croyais que tu n'étais pas rancunier" répliqua Gwen.

" Moi non, mais _eux_ oui" répondit-il en leur faisant un signe du menton.

Elles se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il leur indiquait et virent avec consternation que James et Sirius étaient sur le balcon, en caleçon et le nez collé à la vitre de la porte-fenêtre. Et elles ne les avaient même pas vus ! Trop occupées à s'inquiéter de la porte…

" Traîtres !" s'écria Alyz en brandissant son oreiller. "Vous nous aviez dit que ce n'était pas un coup monté !"

" Et c'est le cas" répondit Remus en riant.

Lily s'approcha de la fenêtre.

" Bonne nuit, Potter" fit-elle en fermant les rideaux sur les deux garçons.

Elle se tourna vers les deux autres. Les filles les avaient encerclés et avançaient dangereusement vers eux.

" Vous devriez savoir qu'il n'est pas bon de mentir à une fille" reprit Lily. "Sinon, on s'attire ses foudres…"

"Mais c'est une horrible méprise" se défendit Peter.

" Tu m'en diras tant" siffla Amy.

Elles continuaient de s'approcher des garçons. Ils tentèrent de s'échapper et ce fut le signal. Elles se jetèrent toutes les cinq sur les deux malheureux comme des lionnes en furie. Les garçons se protégeaient de leurs coups d'oreillers avec leurs bras, riant aux éclats.

Quelques secondes après, James et Sirius débarquèrent en courant, des oreillers sous le bras. Ils en donnèrent un à leurs deux amis et la deuxième bataille de la journée s'engagea. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut plus de la neige mais des plumes qui volèrent. Le tout dans un concert d'éclats de rire.

Les garçons finirent par l'emporter et exigèrent la restitution totale de leurs biens. Les filles obtempérèrent à regret.

" Et comment ça se fait qu'elles vous ont laissé entrer ?" demanda James alors qu'elles leur rendaient leurs affaires.

" Il faut croire qu'on est plus persuasifs que vous" répondit Remus.

" Voilà, tout y est"fit Lily en apportant les derniers vêtements.

" Eh, attendez" objecta Sirius en examinant ses affaires. "Je ne vois mon caleçon fétiche nulle part…"

" Tu parles de celui-là ?"

Sirius se tourna vers Gwen. Elle tenait à la main un caleçon blanc orné de cœurs rouges. Son caleçon fétiche… La clé de son succès…

" Eh ! Rends le moi !"

" Si tu le veux, il va falloir venir le chercher…"

Il s'avança vers elle mais aussitôt, elle sortit de la chambre en courant. Sirius la poursuivit jusqu'en bas. Il tournèrent un moment autour des meubles en riant puis le garçon finit par la piéger.

Il la plaqua contre un mur et lui prit l'objet convoité des mains.

Gwen était essoufflée. Elle arborait un grand sourire satisfait.

" Ma vengeance ne s'arrêtera pas là, Sirius Black" menaça t-elle.

" J'y compte bien…"

Elle leva ses grands yeux sombres vers lui et il eut soudain une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Elle était là, à quelques centimètres de lui, le souffle court. Sa poitrine se soulevait au gré de sa respiration qu'elle tâchait de contrôler. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour lui voler ce baiser. Elle était à sa merci. Elle était sa prisonnière…

Son visage se rapprocha du sien. Il sentit son souffle chaud juste avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Et elle répondit à son baiser. Mais…

" Sirius ?"

Sirius papillota des yeux. Gwen était toujours face à lui et le fixait avec inquiétude.

" Ca va ?"

" Euh…oui, oui, ça va…"

"Euh… tu crois que maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais de moi, tu pourrais me laisser partir ?"

" Ah oui, excuse…"

Il la libéra et la laissa passer.

" Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je te trouve bizarre tout à coup…"

" Euh…non, c'est rien…juste la fatigue… La journée a été longue…"

Elle lui fit ce sourire d'enfant qu'il aimait tant avant de retourner en haut. Sirius la suivit.

Il regarda son caleçon qu'il tenait dans les mains. Evidemment…ça n'était pas exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu d'elle…

o0§0o

Le lendemain, veille de Noël, ils s'attelèrent tous à décorer la maison pour les fêtes. Mélusine, un peu fiévreuse depuis la bataille de boules de neige, resta emmitouflée dans une couverture. Assise sur le canapé, elle regardait les autres s'agiter et chahuter tout en ornant les pièces de guirlandes et d'autres décorations scintillantes.

Les garçons n'avaient pas abandonné l'idée de se venger de la blague des filles. Malheureusement pour eux, chaque fois qu'ils tentaient quelque chose, l'une d'elles se trouvait là, _par hasard_, et tous leurs beaux plans machiavéliques tombaient à l'eau.

Lily releva la tête du carton à décorations et observa Gwen pendant un moment. Son amie discutait et riait avec Remus en tentant de démêler une guirlande lumineuse rebelle. Elle sourit, inconsciemment. Gwen semblait s'être rapprochée du garçon depuis leur arrivée et cela lui donna du baume au cœur. Elle commençait à s'ouvrir… Et la voir avec le sourire finit de la rassurer. Finalement, elle avait oublié ses angoisses et décidé de passer à autre chose. Et peut-être qu'avec Remus…

" Evans, tu me passes la guirlande rouge, s'il te plaît ?"

Lily sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers James, perché sur un escabeau et qui attendait qu'elle daigne lui donner la guirlande qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il venait de lui poser une question.

" Hein ?"

" La guirlande" répéta James.

" Ah oui, pardon…"

Elle lui tendit l'objet de sa requête.

" Tu m'as l'air toute pensive" remarqua le garçon alors qu'il accrochait la guirlande au dessus de la cheminée. "Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?"

" Non, rien, je me demandais juste… mais qu'est-ce que Sirius est en train de fabriquer ?"

James délaissa un moment sa guirlande pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

Sirius jouait les jolis cœurs auprès d'Alyz, prenant des airs de chien battu, puis il passa à Mélusine, Amy et même Peter.

" Oh ça… C'est son nouveau jeu" répondit James." Il essaie de savoir ce que les autres vont lui offrir pour Noël…"

Lily observa Sirius continuer son manège.

"Dès qu'il va se rendre compte qu'une méthode ne marche pas, continua James en descendant de son escabeau, il va en passer à une autre… Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive…"

Lily rit et se retourna vers le garçon.

" Et toi, Potter, tu as prévu de m'offrir quelque chose ?"

" Bien sûr ! Mais je ne te dirai pas quoi…"

La Préfète eut une moue boudeuse.

" Laisse tomber, Lily, j'ai déjà essayé avec lui mais rien ne lui fait effet" déclara Sirius à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui sursauta, surprise. "Autant parler à un mur de brique ! Il concurrencerait presque Remus…"

James rit et changea son escabeau de place. Lily vit qu'il avait des petites fossettes quand il riait. Comme il était mignon avec ce sourire…

" Remarque, toi, tu as peut-être des chances de casser la pierre. Tu dois bien être la seule chose qui lui fait effet sur cette Terre" ajouta Sirius à voix basse pour que seule Lily l'entende.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Il lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules et un sourire énigmatique.

Lily resta perplexe, ne saisissant pas tout à fait l'allusion du garçon ; ou plutôt, refusant d'admettre qu'elle comprenait.

" Je vais aller chercher le dernier carton de déco dans la chambre de mes parents…" annonça James, qui n'avait pas entendu la moindre parole de leur conversation." Comme ça on pourra finir le sapin… Vous venez avec moi ?"

Lily et Sirius acquiescèrent et suivirent le jeune homme dans la chambre des maîtres de maison.

Sirius frétillait. Il n'était jamais rentré dans la chambre des parents de son ami et, pour lui, toute nouvelle découverte était un prétexte à l'amusement. Comportement typiquement…canin…

James entra et se mit à la recherche du carton dans le grand placard de ses parents. Sirius et Lily attendaient à côté de lui, promenant leur regard dans toute la pièce. Soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention du garçon. Il s'approcha des étagères pleines de livres qui ornaient l'un des murs de la chambre et prit un cadre posé dessus.

" Eh ! Mais c'est toi !"

James se retourna et remarqua avec horreur la découverte que venait de faire son ami.

" Eh ! Rends moi ça toi !"

Il tenta de reprendre le cadre mais Sirius était déjà parti en courant.

" Eh ! Venez tous voir ce que j'ai trouvé !" s'écria t-il en brandissant fièrement la photo.

Tout le monde quitta son poste de travail et vint se masser autour de Sirius.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Mélusine avec intérêt en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par-dessus l'épaule d'Amy.

" C'est le p'tit Corny… tout nu dans son bain !" répondit joyeusement Sirius.

" Mais rendez moi ça !" ordonna James en essayant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui.

" Oh, c'est trop chou" s'extasia Lily. "Tu avais combien ? Cinq ? Six mois ?"

" C'est quoi ce p'tit truc?" demanda Alyz juste avant que James ne reprenne la photo des mains de son ami.

Il leur jeta à tous un regard noir puis, baissant les yeux sur le cadre :

" Ce « p'tit truc » c'était mon pénis…"

Les autres échangèrent un regard amusé puis James ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

" On a tous bien grandi depuis…"

" Bon allez, fini la rigolade, au boulot !" reprit Remus. "Cette fête ne va pas se faire toute seule…"

Alyz et Mélusine retournèrent aux fourneaux tandis que les autres finissaient d'installer les décorations.

Lily était un peu distraite. Elle ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de Sirius. Etait-ce simplement une blague ou avait-il vraiment lui dire que James était _réellement _amoureux d'elle ? Et pourquoi cela avait-il tant d'importance après tout ? Pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas d'y penser ? Et de penser à _lui _?

" Lily, tu ne te prépares pas ?"

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées. Elle était assise sur son lit et les autres filles étaient en train de se préparer pour le réveillon.

" Si mais… j'ai rien à me mettre…"

" Comment ça « rien à te mettre » ?" répliqua Gwen." Tu as bien quelque chose dans l'armoire… ?"

Gwen avait revêtue une robe chinoise mi-longue ouverte sur les côtés et laissant voir ses jambes jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse. Le velours pourpre mettait en valeur la blancheur de sa peau. Un simple trait de khôl noir rehaussait l'ébène de ses yeux.

" Non, je…je n'ai rien…"

" Mais si, on va bien te trouver quelque chose…"

Gwen la prit par la main et la mena jusqu'à l'armoire.

" Alors, voyons voir ça" dit-elle en l'ouvrant.

" Non mais…"

" Ca alors ! Lily…"

Gwen resta bouche bée.

"Mais… mais pourquoi tu ne mets jamais ça ?" s'étonna t-elle en sortant quelques affaires à Lily.

" Je…ça ne me va pas…Et elles sont ignobles ces fringues…"

" Tu rigoles !" s'exclama Alyz alors qu'elle et les trois autres se joignaient à elles. "Elles sont magnifiques !"

" Pour sûr que ça change de ton image de petite fille modèle" commenta Amy.

" Attends, on va tout sortir…"

"Non, Gwen…"

Sa supplique resta sans effet. Les quatre autres sortirent ses affaires une à une. Bientôt s'étalaient sur son lit des petits hauts très affriolants et des jupes magnifiques.

" Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec" nota Mélusine. "Qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?"

"Je…je ne le mets que chez moi… J'vous jure, ces vêtements ne me vont pas du tout…"

" Moi je suis persuadée du contraire" répliqua Gwen en examinant tous les habits qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux." Alors…qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir mettre pour ce soir… ?"

o0§0o

Les garçons attendaient en bas que les filles daignent descendre. Ils portaient tous les trois un pantalon foncé et une chemise blanche. Enfin, ils entendirent leurs pas dans les escaliers et vinrent à leur rencontre.

Alyz venait en première, portant une jupe courte aux nuances bleues vertes et un chemisier blanc qu'elle avait noué au dessus de son nombril. Une séductrice dans l'âme…

En seconde arrivaient Amy et Mélusine. L'Attrapeuse avait un corset rose pâle légèrement délassé vers le haut et un pantalon noir, le tout mettant en valeur sa silhouette fine et gracile de sportive. Quant à la jeune Vélane, elle avait des allures d'ange avec son haut en voile blanc et aux larges manches ainsi que sa jupe asymétrique, blanche également.

En dernier venait Gwen, splendide dans sa robe chinoise, et qui tirait derrière elle une Lily plus que mal à l'aise. James resta bouche bée devant sa tenue. Elle portait un cache-cœur vert d'eau nouée au niveau de la poitrine et laissant voir en dessous un mini top noir très court. Sa jupe noire lui arrivait au trois quart de la cuisse et était brodée de fleurs de la même teinte que son haut. Ses mains étaient cachées par ses longues manches. De la jeune Préfète en Chef très à cheval sur les règles, il n'en restait plus rien qu'une magnifique jeune femme au sourire d'enfant.

" Salut" fit-elle timidement en arrivant devant les garçons.

Sirius laissa échapper un « Ouah ! » admiratif tandis que James la détaillait de la tête aux pieds, la bouche grande ouverte.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de notre nouvelle Lily ?" demanda Gwen, tout sourire, en venant auprès de Remus.

" Je pense qu'on devrait plus souvent la voir comme ça" complimenta Sirius.

" Oh non, arrêtez, j'suis ridicule comme ça" geignit Lily en amorçant un mouvement vers les escaliers.

James la coupa dans son élan en lui attrapant le poignet.

" Non, reste comme ça, _Lily_… Tu es parfaite…"

Lily le dévisagea.

" Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir, tu sais ?"

" Pourquoi je te mentirai ? Je ne te dis que la stricte et pure vérité…depuis _toujours_…"

Les mots de Sirius lui revinrent en mémoire. Puis elle remarqua les sourires en coin des autres et elle se sentit encore plus gênée. Pourquoi devait-elle l'être ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir mal à l'aise. Sauf qu'elle se sentait atrocement mal dans cette tenue. Pourquoi avait-elle écouté Gwen ? Et pourquoi le simple fait que James lui tienne le poignet et qu'il la regarde si… intensément, comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'elle, lui faisait tant d'effet ? Elle sentait un léger picotement juste à l'endroit où ses doigts étaient posés.

" S'il te plaît" supplia James. "Reste comme ça pour ce soir… juste pour ce soir… _pour moi_…"

Lily ne sut pas pourquoi elle avait accepté. Toujours est-il qu'elle se retrouva à table avec les autres quelques minutes plus tard.

Le festin préparé par Alyz et Mélusine était délicieux, presque comparable à ceux de Poudlard. Le champagne fut versé à flot et la bonne humeur eut raison des dernières traces d'angoisse ou de tristesse. Mais Lily restait obnubilée par ses sentiments. Pourquoi avait-elle cédé à James, mais pourquoi ?

« Parce que, comme il te l'a demandé, tu l'as fait _pour lui_ » répondit une petite voix dans sa tête que la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à faire taire. « Pourquoi se cacher ainsi, tu sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour lui… »

« Je ne ressens absolument rien pour lui » répliqua sa raison. « Il est seulement un bon ami… »

« Un bon ami, hein ? » fit son cœur d'un ton ironique. « Tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à James qui riait à gorge déployé avec les autres.

« Ne le nie pas… Avoue que tu… »

" Bon, OK, maintenant ça suffit !"

Lily réalisa soudain qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Ses amis avaient soudain cessé de parler et de rire et la fixaient avec étonnement.

" Euh… Je veux dire… Ca suffit l'alcool… Je crois que j'ai trop bu…"

" Hein ? Mais tu n'as bu qu'un demi verre ?" s'exclama Sirius.

" C'est déjà bien assez…"

" Vous inquiétez pas, les gars" intervint Gwen. "Elle se rattrapera au Jour de l'An…"

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et finit son verre. Pour sûr, Gwen n'avait pas bu qu'un demi verre ! Même si elle avait des allures d'enfant sage, c'était dans ce genre d'occasion qu'elle se révélait vraiment et qu'elle profitait pleinement de la vie. Et Lily admirait cette étonnante capacité de changer de peau qui n'avait rien à voir avec son lunatique naturel.

Il restait un peu plus d'une heure avant que ne sonnent les douze coups de minuit annonçant l'ouverture des cadeaux. James mit un peu de musique et Sirius et lui se lancèrent au beau milieu du salon pour partir dans une chorégraphie enflammée, sous l'œil amusé et les éclats de rire des autres. Ils avaient poussé les meubles pour dégager la pièce et leur donner un peu plus d'espace. Bientôt, Alyz et Gwen les rejoignirent, suivis de près par Amy. Peter et Mélusine étaient restés assis dans un coin et les regardaient se trémousser sur la piste de danse improvisée.

" Tu ne danses pas ?" demanda Lily à Remus en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

" Oh non, je suis un bien piètre danseur…"répondit-il avec un large sourire.

" Pas besoin d'être qualifié pour ça… Il n'y a qu'à regarder James et Sirius pour s'en rendre compte…"

Remus rit et regarda les autres qui se déchaînaient au rythme de la musique.

" Et toi non plus tu ne danses pas ?"

" Pour me ridiculiser devant tout le monde ? Non merci, je n'ai pas encore assez bu pour ça…"

"Gwen s'éclate bien, elle…"

" Et le pire c'est qu'elle est encore tout à fait lucide… Elle tient bien l'alcool… Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde…"

Remus suivit le regard de la jeune fille et constata qu'Amy s'était arrêtée et assise dans un coin, la tête dans les mains.

" Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça" continua Remus en concentrant à nouveau son attention sur Gwen qui dansait avec Sirius." Je sais qu'elle est à mille lieux de l'image d'ange qu'elle renvoie mais je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état-là…"

Lily fixa Remus un moment mais lui ne la regardait pas.

" Ca fait combien de temps ?" finit-elle par lâcher.

" Hein ?"

" Ca fait combien de temps que tu as des sentiments pour elle ?"

Remus fut soulagé. Pendant un moment, il avait cru que Lily avait tout découvert sur sa lycanthropie. Mais à la réflexion, il se demanda si il n'aurait pas préféré qu'elle lui parle de ça plutôt que de ses sentiments pour Gwen.

" Qui te dit que j'ai des sentiments pour elle ? Je l'aime bien, c'est une amie, c'est…"

" Oh, c'est bon, Remus" coupa Lily." Tu peux le cacher aux autres mais pas à moi… Tu l'aimes ?"

Il poussa un soupir qui en disait plus long sur sa réponse qu'un simple « oui ».

"Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?"

" Ah ! c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Miss Evans…"

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

" Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… Toi…et James…"

" Ne change pas de conversation s'il te plaît… On parlait de toi et Gwen j'te rappelle…"

" Quart d'heure américain !" clama soudain Alyz en changeant les disques."Les filles invitent les garçons !"

Remus se tourna vers Lily.

" C'est le moment ou jamais, Lil'… Invite le…"

Mais Lily resta scotchée sur son tabouret. Gwen s'avança vers eux, tout sourire.

" Euh… Remus… M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?"

" Euh… Ce serait avec plaisir mais…je ne sais pas danser…"

" Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre… Viens !"

Elle prit sa main et l'emmena au milieu de la piste. Le slow avait déjà commencé.

" Tu n'as qu'à poser tes mains sur mes hanches et à te laisser emporter par la musique" lui expliqua t-elle et joignant le geste à la parole, elle déposa ses mains dans le bas de son dos et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Remus se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Ses doigts semblaient lui brûler là où ils touchaient le velours de sa robe. Il tenta de suivre les conseils de la jeune fille et tâcha de se détendre le plus possible. Et finalement, il se laissa aller. Gwen posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas si il devait s'en sentir gêné ou non.

Dans un coin du salon, Sirius les observait jalousement. Assis à côté de lui, James observait Lily du coin de l'œil, espérant qu'elle se lèverait pour l'inviter à danser. Plusieurs fois, elle sembla sur le point de venir vers lui mais chaque fois elle se ravisait et feignait d'observer Remus et Gwen, seuls sur la piste. Son amie était aux anges. En d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait jamais osé lui demander mais ce soir, elle se sentait la volonté et la force de faire n'importe quoi. Peut-être l'ivresse de l'alcool… et mélangée à celui de l'Amour…

Le slow toucha à sa fin, à sa grande déception. Alyz mit un second morceau avant d'aller voler Remus des mains de Gwen. Cette dernière tourna sur elle-même avec l'intention d'aller s'asseoir mais elle croisa furtivement le regard de Sirius qui fit semblant de regarder ailleurs. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un sourire se peignant sur son visage et s'avança vers lui.

" Mr Black… Auriez vous l'obligeance de m'accorder cette danse ?"

Sirius lui lança un regard suffisant.

" Vous me voyez très peiné de n'avoir été choisi qu'en second, très chère… Aussi, je ne sais si je vais accéder à votre requête…"

Gwen éclata de rire.

" Allez viens ! Ce n'est pas une question, c'est un ordre…"

" Très bien, si vous le prenez sur ce ton…"

Il se laissa traîner jusqu'à la piste de danse et ce fut avec plaisir et délice qu'il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Il l'attira contre lui. Les boutons du haut de sa chemise étaient défaits, laissant voir une partie de son torse. Gwen posa sa joue contre sa peau et ce fut pour lui comme si on le marquait au fer rouge. Mais une marque dont, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu se défaire.

Lily, voyant que même Mélusine et Peter s'étaient levés pour danser, se décida à aller inviter James. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui transpercer la cage thoracique. Pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet-là ?

Elle passa ses mains autour de la nuque du garçon et frémit en sentant celles de James sur elle. Pourquoi ?

Il l'attira un peu plus près de lui. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre à présent qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau et son parfum enivrant. Elle se laissa porter par la musique, oubliant peu à peu sa gêne. Elle croisa son regard noisette et ses entrailles se nouèrent. Elle était persuadée qu'il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. Un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres et elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas rougir. Pourquoi ?

Le slow se termina un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Elle fut déçue de ne plus sentir les mains du jeune homme sur ses hanches.

" Eh ! Plus que deux minutes !" annonça Amy en montrant l'horloge du salon.

Tout le monde resta le regard fixé sur le cadran où la grande aiguille n'était plus qu'à quelques secondes du moment fatidique.

Lorsque minuit sonna, tous s'écrièrent « JOYEUX NOEL ! » d'une même voix et se regroupèrent au pied du sapin.

L'ouverture des cadeaux se fit dans un brouhaha de rires et de bruits de papiers froissés et déchirés.

James et Sirius offrirent à Lily et Gwen deux carnets leur permettant de communiquer ensemble.

" Tout ce qui est inscrit dans un carnet l'est également dans l'autre" expliqua Sirius." Et ce, quelle que soit la distance à laquelle vous vous trouvez l'une de l'autre. Et pour plus de sécurité, tout ce qui est écrit s'efface immédiatement après avoir été lu…"James et lui échangèrent un regard fier. Ils avaient beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'ils allaient leur offrir et , après avoir arpenté Pré-au-Lard et le Chemin de Traverse à la recherche d'un cadeau, ils avaient finalement eu l'idée de ces « carnets communiquants », inspirés de leurs miroirs à double sens.

Gwen offrit des boucles d'oreille à sa meilleure amie : des perles de culture sur une monture en or qui allaient à merveille avec sa chevelure de feu. Quant à la Préfète, elle lui fit cadeau d'une collection de livres sur les mythes et légendes celtes et la mahie celtiuqe, sujet qui passionnait la jeune fille.

James sauta de joie lorsqu'il découvrit le cadeau de Lily : une affiche dédicacée des Tapesouafles de Quiberon, son équipe favorite, ainsi que de nouveaux gants, ses anciens l'ayant lâché lors de son dernier match.

" Bon sang, Evans ! Où est-ce que tu as eu ce poster dédicacé ? Ca a du te coûter une fortune en plus…"

" Quand on aime, on ne compte pas" glissa Sirius à l'oreille de Gwen.

Lily le foudroya du regard mais James ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se jeta sur Lily.

" Tu es vraiment géniale, Evans !"

" Euh…pas trop d'effusion de sentiments, s'il te plaît" le pria Lily en le repoussant gentiment.

Gwen sourit et se mit à déballer le cadeau de Remus qui la regarda faire avec appréhension. Elle ouvrit un petit écrin de velours noir.

" Remus ! Il est magnifique…"

Elle enlaça le garçon.

" Montre" fit Lily en se penchant vers elle, curieuse.

Gwen lui passa la boîte dans laquelle reposait une chaîne d'argent où était suspendue un Croissant de Lune en opale. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Lily et soupira.

Pendant que les autres filles s'extasiaient sur le bijou, Gwen prit un autre cadeau à son nom en pensant qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi gâtée.

"De qui est celui-ci ?" demanda t-elle en montrant un paquet qui avait sensiblement la même taille que l'écrin.

" Euh…c'est le mien" répondit Sirius.

Elle lui sourit et déchira le papier.

" Merlin…"

Elle leva les yeux vers Sirius, partagée entre l'amusement et la consternation.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" interrogea Mélusine.

"Un chaîne d'or avec… un pendentif…un « Croissant de Soleil » si on peut dire ça comme ça…"

" Et en ambre" nota Alyz.

" Il est splendide…"

" Oui, et j'ai ma petite idée sur l'endroit où il va…"

Elle reprit l'écrin, prît le collier et entrecroisa les deux chaînes. Tout s'en briqua parfaitement, réunissant les deux parties d'une même pièce.

" Ca fait des lustres que j'admire ce bijou…Merci, les garçons, vous êtes des anges…"

Elle prit les deux jeunes hommes dans ses bras.

" Tiens, Evans, c'est pour toi…"

Lily prit le paquet que James lui tendait. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit, à l'intérieur, un magnifique collier avec un pendentif en forme d'éclair.

" C'est pour te rappeler toutes les fois où tu as fait abattre tes foudres sur moi…"

Lily sourit mais ne put répondre. L'exclamation de surprise de Remus l'en empêcha. Il venait d'ouvrir le cadeau de Gwen : un jeu d'échec en cristal.

" Je sais que tu aimes les échecs et j'ai même entendu dire que tu étais très bon joueur. Alors quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi…Ce n'est pas un jeu version sorcier, c'est simplement une pièce d'art de l'Artisanat moldu…"

" Tu as du te ruiner…"

" Ca n'a pas d'importance..."

Je sais pas quoi dire…"

" Alors ne dis rien…"

Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

Sirius ouvrit son dernier cadeau. C'était une gourmette en argent sur laquelle était gravé son nom. En bas de la plaque, un simple « _G_. » lui indiquait qui était l'auteur de ce présent. Il se tourna vers Gwen qui discutait avec Lily et Remus. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

" Bon allez ! Tout le monde sur la piste !" s'exclama Alyz quand tout le monde eut fini d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

La fête continua de battre son plein jusqu'à une heure très avancée de la nuit, et même de la matinée. Ils n'eurent même pas le courage de monter se coucher et ils s'endormirent tous les neuf dans le salon alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à poindre.

Ils se réveillèrent en fin de soirée avec d'horribles douleurs dans tout le corps et se résolurent enfin à aller se mettre au lit.

Il leur fallut bien deux journées entières pour se remettre de leur réveillon. La première, ils la passèrent à dormir et la deuxième était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent un semblant d'énergie.

Enfin, le troisième jour après Noël, ils furent frais et dispo pour recommencer à s'amuser…

o0§0o

" Alors…quel est le programme de la journée ?" demanda Sirius en se servant un bol de céréales.

" Bah, je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller à la patinoire cet aprem'" proposa James.

Son meilleur ami acquiesça en signe d'assentiment.

" Moi ça me va…"

" Et vous les gars ?" s'enquit James en se tournant vers Remus et Peter.

" J'suis partant" répondit le lycanthrope après avoir reposé son verre de jus d'oranges. "Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller patiner. Entre les devoirs, les parents et… Enfin bref…"

" Bon, et toi Queudver, ça te convient la patinoire ?" répéta James à l'intention de Peter qui n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Le garçon baissa le nez et se mit à fixer son bol avec insistance, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. Il bredouilla une réponse inaudible qui obligea ses trois amis à se pencher vers lui pour l'entendre.

" Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? On entend rien" se plaignit Sirius.

Peter releva la tête, prit une grande inspiration et déclara d'une traite :

" Je n'ai jamais fait de patins à glace…"

Il y eut un silence puis Remus lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

" Et bah, ce sera l'occasion d'apprendre" lui dit-il en le tapotant affectueusement dans le dos.

A ce moment, Gwen débarqua dans la cuisine en essorant ses cheveux avec une serviette éponge, l'air encore légèrement fatigué.

" Salut les gars" clama t-elle avec un grand sourire.

" 'lut !" répondirent-ils en chœur alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le tabouret à côté de Sirius.

" Où sont les autres ? "demanda James en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à son toast.

" Elles arrivent… Lily et Amy sont en train de se battre pour savoir qui va aller dans la salle de bain en première…"

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre de l'étage et une porte claqua.

Gwen haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé avant de s'intéresser à son petit déjeuner.

Peu de temps après, Alyz arriva dans la pièce en soupirant d'exaspération, Mélusine sur les talons.

" J'espère pour toi que tes parents ont une bonne assurance, James" déclara la Serpentard. "Parce que tu risques de ne pas récupérer ta maison entière…"

" Bah…elle a déjà été baptisée" intervint Sirius. "A mon avis, elle en a vu de bien pire avec James…"

" Il faut rire ?" répliqua le joueur de Quidditch.

" Ca me ferait plaisir" lui répondit son meilleur ami avec un sourire enjôleur alors que Remus levait les yeux au ciel.

" De vrais gamins" s'amusa Gwen.

" Oui, et d'ailleurs les gamins vous emmènent à la patinoire cet aprem'" informa James.

" C'est vrai ? C'est génial !" s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

" Oui, enfin…si Lily et Amy sortent de la salle de bain un jour…"

" Tu es d'une médisance, Potter, c'est effrayant…"

Ils se retournèrent tous. Lily et Amy arrivaient, toutes les deux prêtes et l'air légèrement agacé.

" Dis donc, vous avez fait vite…"

" Mais nous, nous ne passons pas deux heures devant la glace pour s'assurer que nous sommes correctement décoiffées" lança Lily d'un ton sarcastique.

" J'voudrai pas dire mais c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle te casse en moins de deux minutes" fit remarquer Sirius.

" Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, t'es mal lunée aujourd'hui ou quoi ?"

" Oh laisse tomber, James… On a passé une mauvaise nuit" intervint Alyz.

"Dernières vapeurs d'alcool ?" demanda Sirius.

"Euh…non, pas vraiment, non" répondit la Serpentard en jetant un coup d'œil à Gwen qui s'efforçait de fixer sa tasse d'un air le plus détaché possible.

Elle essayait d'oublier. Mais cette nuit-là, son cauchemar avait pris un tout autre tour…

o0§0o

Le groupe d'amis arriva à la patinoire en milieu d'après midi et fut surpris du peu de monde qu'il y avait.

" On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y a « foule »" remarqua James.

" Dommage pour toi, Potter" soupira Lily. "Pas d'adhésion à ton fan club aujourd'hui…"

Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

" Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, Evans…"

Sa menace décrocha un sourire plus large encore chez la jeune fille qui s'installa dans les gradins pour mettre ses patins.

Gwen s'aventura la première sur la glace. Elle retrouva avec joie des sensations qu'elle n'avait pas ressenties depuis bien longtemps : le vent giflant son visage, l'ivresse de se laisser porter par la glace… Elle fit quelques tours de piste, prenant peu à peu de la vitesse.

Sirius resta bouche bée, tout comme les sept autres. La jeune fille évoluait avec une telle aisance ! On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Alors que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle, James vint s'asseoir près de la jolie rousse, pensive depuis un moment déjà.

"Hey Evans, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?"

Elle se pencha rapidement pour resserrer ses lacets en marmonnant un vague « Rien du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Il soupira avant de perdre son regard sur la glace où Gwen virevoltait à une allure folle.

" Tu devrais te confier à quelqu'un. C'est mauvais te tout garder pour soi-même comme tu le fais…"

" Oui, peut-être…Mais ce n'est pas évident d'étaler ses problèmes. Et puis, on a chacun les nôtres, alors on ne va pas en plus s'occuper de ceux du voisin. Et regarde : on s'amuse bien tous ensemble ; et ça m'ennuierait vraiment d'embêter quelqu'un avec mes histoires…"

Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés sous sa poitrine et se mit à observer le jeune homme.

" Tu pourrais en parler à Remus" proposa t-il. "Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux… Tu lui dis beaucoup de choses…"

Lily crut percevoir une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres pendant un court instant.

" Je reconnais qu'on s'entend bien mais… j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me fait pas totalement confiance… Il me cache quelque chose…"

James lui lança un regard étonné alors que la jeune fille fixait le concerné qui admirait Gwen un peu plus loin.

" De quoi tu parles ?"

" De ses absences répétées et de tout ce qui s'ensuit…"

" Oh ça… Ah, désolé Evans mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne t'en parle jamais…"

Elle poussa un long soupir et porta son attention sur sa meilleure amie qui venait d'exécuter une pirouette assez compliquée sur la glace.

" Et n'essaie pas de changer de conversation, s'il te plaît ! Allez, dis moi ce qui ne va pas…"

Il lui adressa un sourire enjôleur qui acheva de la convaincre de tout lui dire. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

" Avant de venir chez toi… tu sais que j'ai été passer quelques jours en famille avec Gwen…"

Il acquiesça. Jamais le temps ne lui avait paru si long. Il n'avait cessé de regarder sa montre en pensant que chaque seconde écoulée le rapprocherait un peu plus du moment où elle franchirait la porte.

" Je pensais que l'esprit de Noël allait m'aider à me réconcilier avec Pétunia…"

" Ta sœur ?"

" De deux ans mon aînée… Et… ça a été une catastrophe monumentale…"

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ?"

" Quand on était petite, on s'entendait bien et…je pensais que jamais rien ne pourrait nous séparer…"

" Mais… ?"

" J'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard…"

" Quoi, elle t'en veut simplement parce que tu es une sorcière ?"

" Et parce que j'ai rencontré Gwen… On est devenues amies et elle s'est sentie rejetée… On a plus aucun point commun…à part notre nom de famille et nos parents…"

Lily soupira à nouveau, étrangement soulagée de s'être ainsi confiée. C'était une partie de sa vie dont elle n'aimait pas beaucoup parler et, Gwen mise à part, personne n'était au courant.

" Euh… si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler… à part Gwen, et toi maintenant, personne ne le sait… pas même Remus… Alors…je te fais confiance…"

La jeune fille regarda une nouvelle fois son amie qui finissait de s'échauffer sur la glace et qui semblait s'impatienter un peu.

" Je n'en parlerai pas…à une condition…"

Elle se retourna vers lui, regrettant déjà de s'être confiée à lui. Elle avait bien une petite idée sur cette _condition_. A vrai dire, c'était toujours la même depuis plusieurs années. Mais James continua très sérieusement :

" Tu ne penses plus à elle, à ce qu'elle a pu te dire ou te faire, et ce, tant que tu es avec nous. Tu profites des vacances et tu souris tous les jours sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation d'utiliser la manière forte…"

Elle sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Gwen venait de les appeler, visiblement lassée d'être seule sur la glace.

" Bon alors, vous venez ?" les héla t-elle.

Ses amis sortirent de leur hébétude et la suivirent sur la patinoire, avec plus ou moins d'aisance selon les personnes.

James et Sirius engagèrent immédiatement une course poursuite, manquant de renverser Amy et Mélusine au passage. La jeune sportive tentait de soutenir la Vélane qui, visiblement, faisait ses débuts en patins à glace. Alyz allait avec grâce et calme, et fut bientôt rejoint par Remus dont les gestes étaient encore un peu maladroits et hésitants. Quant à Peter, il se cramponnait fermement au rebord pour ne pas tomber. Lily tenta de le pousser au milieu de la patinoire mais sans grand succès. Mélusine, à présent à peu près rôdée par Amy, prit le relais et se mit à le tirer par le bras pour le décoller du bord pendant que Lily partait rejoindre Gwen, à l'autre bout de la piste. Elle patinait avec presque la même fluidité que son amie.

" Je ne savais pas que vous étiez d'aussi bonnes patineuses" reconnut Sirius en arrivant auprès d'elles avec James.

"Ca prouve que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre à notre sujet, Sirius Black" répondit Gwen en lui donnant une tape affectueuse sur le torse.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'envoler à nouveau sur la glace dans un grand éclat de rire. Sirius l'admira un moment ; elle enchaînait sauts et pirouettes avec une facilité déconcertante.

" Où est-ce qu'elle a appris à faire ça ?" s'étonna James.

" C'est son frère qui lui a appris" déclara Lily. "C'est impressionnant la première fois, hein ? J'aimerai arriver à son niveau mais j'ai un peu de mal…"

" Tu as du avoir un bon professeur toi aussi" nota Sirius sans détacher son regard de Gwen.

" Bien sûr ! C'est Gwen elle-même qui m'a enseignée l'art du patinage…"

James laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

" Et que dirait les deux championnes de patins de se mesurer aux deux maîtres de la glace ?" demanda t-il malicieusement.

" Hmm… intéressant… Qu'est-ce que vous nous proposez en gage ?"

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard.

" Une obéissance totale jusqu'à la fin des vacances… Mais _moi_, Evans, je veux, en gage de _toi_… un baiser si je gagne…"

Lily, les bras croisés, le toisa avec goguenardise, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

" Dans ce cas, prépare ton costume de chevalier servant, Potter" répliqua t-elle sur un ton amusé." Parce qu'on va vous écraser…"

Puis elle partit en direction de Gwen pour la mettre au courant du défi des garçons.

" Ah ça c'est pas d'bol Cornedrue" commenta Sirius. "Elle a confondu ta panoplie du parfait petit chevalier servant avec un costume de bouffon…"

" Toi ferme la et suis moi" rétorqua James en s'élançant vers les filles.

Tous les autres allèrent se ranger sur le côté –Peter le premier !- pour pouvoir profiter pleinement du spectacle.

" Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir nous affronter, les gars ?" interrogea Gwen d'un air moqueur." Je ne voudrais pas être à l'origine d'un affreux complexe d'infériorité de votre part…"

Lily laissa échapper un rire clair alors qu'elle enfilait ses gants.

" Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, rigolez" répliqua Sirius. "Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier. Parce que, à partir de maintenant, il n'y a plus de galanterie qui tienne, mesdemoiselles…"

" Très bien…alors moi je suis partante pour t'affronter, Sirius Black" répondit Gwen avec désinvolture. "Je te dois une humiliation publique, tu te souviens ? Sans parler de ton _intrusion_ de l'autre jour…"

" Dites moi, c'est un concours ou un règlement de compte ?" demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil.

" Un peu des deux" déclara la jeune fille. "Alors, Casanova, on est partis ?"

Sirius et elle se mirent en position de départ. Amy commença le décompte :

" 3…"

" Tu peux encore renoncer, Princesse, tu sais ?"

" Ne compte surtout pas là-dessus !"

" …2…"

" Comme tu veux… mais je t'aurai prévenue…"

" …1…"

" Sirius, je vais te faire mordre la glace…"

" Partez !"

Les deux adolescents s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils allaient à une vitesse vertigineuse et étaient aux coudes à coudes. Sirius prit une petite avance.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu traînes !"

Gwen eut une moue renfrognée et accéléra. En quelques secondes, elle repassa devant Sirius et le garçon, malgré tous ses efforts, ne put rien faire. Elle lui vola la victoire.

" Très bien, je m'avoue vaincu" abdiqua t-il en reprenant son souffle. "Ma Reine, je suis tout à vous…"

Il mit un genou à terre et lui fit un baisemain.

"Souffrez que je vous vole ce baiser et daignez m'accorder le bonheur d'un seul regard…"

Gwen se mit à rire pendant que Remus, à côté d'elle, levait les yeux au ciel. Quel beau parleur !

" Euh… Potter… sache que je ne t'en demanderai pas tant tout à l'heure" annonça Lily en se tournant vers James.

" De toute façon, je ne me contenterai pas d'un simple baisemain… Tu m'as promis un baiser, tu te rappelles ?"

" Je te trouve bien sûr de toi…"

" Je peux en dire autant de toi…"

" Salve numéro 2, préparez vous" clama Amy.

James et Lily se mirent sur la ligne de départ, se lançant des regards de défi.

" Attention…3…2…1… Partez !"

Tout comme Gwen et Sirius, Lily et James partirent en même temps. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à prendre de l'avance. Le garçon, bien décidé à gagner son baiser, accéléra et la dépassa. Mais, alors qu'il partait au devant, Lily chuta.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'arrêta.

" Evans, est-ce que ça va ?"

" Aouh ! C'est encore ma cheville…"

James revint vers elle mais personne d'autre ne bougea. Lily était peut-être douée pour les cascades, mais elle jouait très mal la comédie et il n'y avait bien que le Capitaine de Gryffondor pour ne se rendre compte de rien.

Avant même qu'il n'est le temps de réaliser, Lily l'avait fauché d'un habile mouvement de jambes et il bascula en arrière. Sans attendre, la Préfète se remit debout et termina le tour de la patinoire calmement, les mains dans le dos. Les filles la reçurent avec les applaudissements.

" Eh ! Alors ça c'est de la triche" protesta James en les rejoignant." C'est pas loyal ce que tu as fait, Evans… Je veux ma revanche…"

" Quand tu veux, Potter. Moi ça m'amuse beaucoup de te voir sur les fesses…"

" Allez Cornedrue… Il faut bien reconnaître la suprématie féminine du point de vue talentueux et stratégique" se résolut Sirius en passant son bras autour du cou de son ami.

" N'empêche que j'aurai gagné si elle ne m'avait pas fait le coup de la fausse chute" bouda James.

" Bien évidemment… Je n'ai pas le niveau de Gwen alors il a bien fallu que je trouve quelque chose pour compenser…"

" Et maintenant, vous nous devez une semaine d'obéissance et de soumission _totales"_ rappela Gwen avec un sourire malicieux.

Sirius se tourna vers son ami.

" Ma fierté va encore en prendre un sacré coup, je le sens…"

o0§0o

" Bonne nuit les garçons…"

" Bonne nuit…"

Les filles montèrent dans leur chambre, laissant les garçons seuls dans le salon.

Pendant un moment, ce fut le silence complet jusqu'à ce que Sirius se décide à le briser :

" Alors… Du nouveau sur le dossier « Empreintes suspectes dans la neige » ?" demanda t-il, formulant ainsi la question à laquelle tout le monde pensait.

" Non, rien" soupira James."Pas le moindre petit indice, pas la moindre idée, aussi infime soit elle… A part la certitude que c'est quelqu'un présent ici, dans cette maison, qui est à l'origine, directe ou indirecte, de ces marques…"

"Vous avez demandé aux filles ?" interrogea Peter.

" Je ne pense pas que ce soit les filles" répondit Remus. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi et surtout comment elles auraient pu faire ça…"

" Je serai toi, je ne serai pas aussi catégorique là-dessus, Lunard" répliqua James. "Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ? Patmol affirme que ce n'est pas lui et, aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, je ne me rappelle pas qu'aucun de nous ait fait rentré quelqu'un d'autre dans le domaine…"

" Mais enfin c'est absurde !"

"Pas tant que ça…"

Ils se tournèrent vers Sirius. Le garçon avait le regard rivé sur le feu de la cheminée, l'air inhabituellement grave. Une ride soucieuse s'était formée entre ses deux sourcils froncés.

"J'ai vu quelqu'un dehors, la veille même du jour où Amy a découvert les traces de pattes" déclara t-il en revenant vers eux. "Je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que…je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que j'ai vu ! Mais plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que ça n'était pas un rêve…"

" Mais qui te dit que c'était une fille ?" contre-attaqua Remus.

" Ca se voyait… A sa façon de marcher…et à sa carrure…"

" Dans ce cas-là, qui te dit que c'était l'une des filles qui sont là-haut ?" insista le lycanthrope.

" Je ne dis pas que c'est forcément une des filles… Mais si personne d'autre n'est rentré dans le parc, ça ne peut être que l'une d'elles…"

" Alyz est somnambule" intervint soudain Peter. "Elle aurait bien pu sortir ce soir-là…"

" Ca expliquerait l'apparition" concéda Sirius." Mais les empreintes ?"

" Et au fait, comment tu sais ça toi ?" demanda James, étonné, en se tournant vers Peter.

" Euh…c'est Mélusine qui me l'a dit" répondit le garçon en virant à l'écarlate.

" On a qu'à demander à Alyz d'abord" proposa Sirius.

" Et comment ?" rétorqua Remus. Tu vas lui dire quoi ? _« Alyz, passe moi le sel, s'il te plaît. Et au passage, si tu pouvais nous dire si tu as un lien avec ses mystérieuses traces de pattes, ce serait gentil de ta part. »_ ?"

" Oui, à quelque chose prés…"

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, exaspéré.

" Bon…et admettons qu'on lui demande. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si elle nous répond « non » ?"

" On avisera. On demandera à quelqu'un d'autre…"

" Ah oui ? Et si elle nous ment ?"

" Mais t'as fini avec tes questions pessimistes, oui ! J'essaye seulement d'aider !"

" Je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste ! Non mais vous croyez vraiment que si l'une des filles était animagus ou je-ne-sais-quoi-encore, elle nous le dirait ?"

" Tu penses qu'elle pourrait être animagus ?" demanda James, à la fois intrigué et intéressé par cette proposition.

" Mais j'n'en sais rien du tout ! Après tout, vous l'êtes bien vous, alors tout est possible !"

Cette soudaine possibilité les frappa de plein fouet. Ils n'avaient évidemment pas envisagé que l'une des filles puisse être animagus.

" Mais ça ne tient pas debout" finit par riposter Sirius." Nous, on a une raison d'être animagus à 17 piges ; mais elles ? Je ne voient pas pourquoi elles le seraient…"

" Vous savez quoi, les gars ?" coupa Peter." Vous êtes en train de vous monter la tête et d'avoir des soupçons sur des choses qui non sans doute pas lieu d'être. Patmol a raison : pourquoi les filles seraient animagi ? Et réfléchissez une seconde : vous pensez vraiment que l'une des filles qui est là-haut, en qui nous avons pleinement confiance, pourrait nous mentir comme ça ?"

Les trois autres réfléchirent aux propos de leur ami. Il avait sans doute raison. Les filles ne pouvaient pas leur cacher quelque chose d'aussi important…

Ils se sentirent honteux d'avoir pu penser ça d'elles et ils décidèrent tous les quatre, d'un accord tacite, de changer de sujet.

" Au fait…j'ai été vraiment épaté par les performances de Gwen, cet aprem'" déclara Sirius, au grand soulagement de tous qui purent oublier un instant leur culpabilité." Je ne l'avais jamais vu patiner et j'avoue que…elle m'a impressionnée…"

" Elle nous a tous ridiculisés" renchérit James avec un sourire amusé. "Son frère doit être un sacré patineur pour lui apprendre tout ça…"

" Son frère ?" s'intrigua Remus. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un frère…

" Et bien, jusqu'à cet après-midi, je l'ignorais aussi" répondit James en se callant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

" Non, moi je le savais" poursuivit Sirius. "Ca lui ait déjà arrivée de me parler brièvement de lui. Mais elle n'est pas du genre « bavarde » en ce qui concerne la famille…"

" C'est vrai" approuva Remus. "Je ne l'ai jamais entendue parler de ses parents…ou de son frère…"

" Je suis tombé sur une photo d'elle et lui, l'autre jour" annonça Sirius. "Ils avaient l'air d'être proches l'un de l'autre…"

" Où est-ce que tu l'as vue ?"

" Bah dans la chambre des filles…"

Remus haussa un sourcil.

" Je voulais leur parler" s'expliqua Sirius. "Mais elles n'étaient pas là… probablement en train de mettre nos lits sans dessus dessous, maintenant que j'y pense… Enfin bref, j'ai vu la photo et…"

" Et ?"

" Et Gwen m'a pris la main dans le sac. Elle est sortie de la salle de bain et elle m'a viré… Une vraie furie !"

" C'est bizarre mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu as _omis_ de nous en parler" lui fit remarquer James avec reproche.

" Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je vous aurais bien fait « partager » cette histoire ; mais ce n'était pas moi qui étais dans la position la plus gênante. Je dirai même que… c'était plutôt le contraire…"

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" questionna Remus, soudain inquiet du sourire en coin qu'arborait son ami.

" Gwen était en serviette…"

" QUOI ?"

" Ah oui, je comprends ta déception, Lunard. Ca aurait quand même été mieux si elle n'avait rien eu du tout…"

Remus le fixa d'un air estomaqué. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que, sous l'effet de la surprise, il avait sauté sur ses pieds.

Il se ressaisit, réalisant soudain qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un idiot et que sa réaction avait sûrement étonné ses trois amis. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil et constata avec soulagement qu'ils ne s'en étaient finalement pas formalisés.

Il adressa un dernier regard –envieux ?- à Sirius et laissa échapper un sifflement désapprobateur avant d'aller à la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau.

Il écouta d'une oreille Sirius qui racontait Ô combien Gwen était mignonne lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère puis il se mit à observer la neige qui recommençait à tomber dehors. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Gwen, à cet endroit même, quelques jours auparavant.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il le vit…

Deux yeux dorés, un pelage aussi blanc que la neige… Le loup le fixait d'un regard intense, à l'abri des arbres. Il était si blanc qu'il aurait pu se confondre dans la neige…

Remus resta stupéfait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il se pinça, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et puis les voix de James, Sirius et Peter lui parvinrent à nouveau.

" Euh… les gars…"

Les trois autres cessèrent de parler.

" Il y a… il y a…" bredouilla t-il en les rejoignant sans quitter le loup des yeux.

" Lunard, attention à la…" tenta de le prévenir James.

Remus trébucha.

" …marche…"

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon vieux ?" s'inquiéta Sirius. "On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…"

" Il y a…"

Remus se tourna vers la porte-fenêtre de la salle à manger par où il avait vu le loup. Mais il n'y avait plus rien…

" Il y avait… il y avait un loup…un loup blanc…là…juste là…"

Il pointa du doigt l'endroit où, quelques instants plus tôt, s'était tenu l'animal.

" Je ne vois rien" fit Sirius.

Ils se rapprochèrent tous les quatre de la fenêtre.

" Je suis certain de l'avoir vu" affirma Remus avec tant de conviction que cela incita Sirius et James à sortir.

Ils firent quelques pas dans la neige sans rien voir.

Le vent commençait à souffler avec force et les flocons blancs tombaient de plus en plus drue.

" La neige a pratiquement tout recouvert" constata Sirius, hurlant presque pour se faire entendre.

" Là, regarde !" s'écria James en lui montrant quelque chose situé à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils se baissèrent à l'endroit indiqué par le garçon.

Des empreintes de pattes encore fraîches étaient nettement visibles malgré la neige qui les avait presque entièrement recouvertes.

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et contèrent leur découverte aux deux autres.

" Vous croyez que c'est le même qui a fait les traces l'autre jour ?" questionna Peter.

" C'est fort probable" répondit Sirius, l'air grave." Mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre : c'est n'est aucune des filles puisqu'on les as vus monter…"

" Peut-être que l'une d'elles est descendue…"

"Et par où ? On l'aurait vu passer sinon… Le seul chemin pour aller de l'escalier à la salle à manger passe par le salon… Tout communique…"

" Le balcon !" s'exclama soudain James.

Ils se retournèrent vers la fenêtre.

" Ouais bah c'est pas grâce à d'éventuelles marques dans la neige qu'on le saura" fit remarquer Remus. "La tempête a tout effacé…"

" De toute façon, le balcon est un peu trop haut pour sauter" ajouta Peter. "Elles risqueraient de se blesser ou même de se rompre le cou…"

James se détourna de la fenêtre et prit la direction de l'escalier, bien décidé à mener cette affaire au clair.

" Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'étonna Sirius en le retenant.

" Je m'assure qu'aucune des filles ne se paie notre tronche…"

Il monta les marches à vive allure, suivis par les trois autres.

Il colla son oreille à la porte de la chambre d'amis. Pas un bruit. Les filles devaient être couchées. Il tourna doucement la poignée et entra.

Le rideau était mal fermé et laissait filtrer assez de lumière pour voir à l'intérieur. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce puis il ressortit.

" Alors ?" s'enquit Peter.

" Elles sont toutes dans leur lit" répondit-il, dépité.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Si ce n'était pas une des filles, alors qui ? Qui était parvenu à renter dans le domaine à leur insu ?

" Bon, je vous propose un truc" annonça Sirius. "On prend nos affaires et on va dormir en bas, devant la fenêtre. Et si le loup revient, on le verra bien… On pourra peut-être essayé de le choper…"

" Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire ?" répliqua Remus. "Lui faire passer un interrogatoire en règle ? _« Mr Le Loup, dites nous ce que vous faisiez dans la nuit de Jeudi à Vendredi aux environs de 01h30 du matin… »_…"

" Ah, c'est une bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensé…"

" Bon alors c'est ça ou l'un de nous fait le guet devant la fenêtre pendant toute la nuit" s'énerva James.

" Alors on va chercher nos affaires" s'empressa de répondre Peter.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Queudver ? Tu as peur d'être désigné volontaire pour faire le guet tout seul ?" se moqua Sirius.

Peter haussa les épaules puis ils allèrent chercher leurs oreillers et leurs couvertures dans la chambre de James et redescendirent en bas.

Toute la nuit, ils veillèrent en attendant le retour du loup. Mais il ne revint pas…

* * *

_**JEU CONCOURS**_

**_Pour gagner un week-end aux Baléares_**(1) **_pour deux personnes, répondez à la question suivante :_**

_Quelle est la référence à la série Friends faite dans ce chapitre ?_

_**Pour jouer, cliquez sur le bouton « Go » dans la rubrique « Submit Review » et envoyez votre réponse aux Schizo, sans oublier de mentionner votre pseudo. Le gagnant se verra remettre son prix lors de la prochaine mise à jour de la fic.**_

**_Règlement : concours valable jusqu'à publication du chapitre 5. Passé ce jour, aucune réponse ne pourra être validée. Toute réponse envoyée doit être dûment justifiée par une citation._**

(1) **_Récompense non certifiée. Le gagnant ne pourra malheureusement avoir que les sincères félicitations des auteurs et une spéciale dédicace au prochain chapitre faute de moyens de vous payer un voyage aux Baléares (pensez bien que si on avait des billets pour y aller, on les aurait pas donnés ! Désolées pour ceux que ça déçoit… Mais l'important c'est de participer, non ?) _**

_**Bonne chance à tous et à la prochaine !**_

_**Namarië !**_


	5. La Poupée qui Fait Non

_**Tagazok à vous !**_

**_Et bah voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre. Inutile de vous encombrer avec un tas de bla bla (que beaucoup d'entre vous ne lisent sûrement pas) Juste de vous dire qu'on a eu un petit peu du mal pour celui-là ; il semblerait que notre inspiration soit, elle aussi, partie en vacances. Et puis c'était aujourd'hui notre jour de rentrée et Lily(ne), elle, est encore dans la lecture du sixième tome (oui, oui, je l'ai enfin retrouvée, grâce au ciel !) En tout cas, nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est aussi très long bien que nous envisageons de peut-être modérer notre écriture._**

_**Dans un instant, la suite. Mais tout de suite, les RAR :**_

**Rajhna :**_Notre fidèle Rajhna…toujours au rendez-vous et toujours avec autant d'enthousiasme… Ca fait vraiment plaisir…Et de savoir que ça t'a fait rire aussi ça fait plaisir parce que… on se pose toujours des questions…On a parfois un sens de l'humour assez spécial… Et puis parfois on a des images, comme ça, qui nous traverse l'esprit mais on ne sait jamais si on arrivera à les transmettre par écrit avec la même teneur d'humour…Enfin bref… Et comment ça tu ne comprends rien à la relation Gwen/Remus/Sirius ? C'est pourtant simple : Gwen aime Remus mais elle croit que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ; or, ils le sont puisque Remus l'aime mais que lui non plus n'ose pas lui dire. Quant à Sirius, il fait croire qu'il voit Gwen comme une petite sœur alors qu'il est raide dingue amoureux d'elle et Gwen, elle, l'ignore et pense qu'il la voit effectivement comme une petite sœur. J'te rassure, tu as tout le temps de ce chapitre pour assimiler tout ça (y'en a pas tant que ça en fait) Après…il y a d'autres éléments dans l'intrigue qui…risquent de venir compliquer les choses… Et puisque tu aimes quand James et Lily sont là, tu vas être contente puisque ce new chapitre est en grande partie axé sur eux… Grosses bizzzzz et à la prochaine !_

**Binou :** _Félicitations, Binou ! Tu gagnes ce jeu concours ! Et comme promis, il est spécialement dédié à toi ! Bizzzz !_

**Lélou :** _Euh…oui, désolées, ce chapitre était long mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le jeu. C'est juste que…nous venons de découvrir que notre imagination n'a pas de limites et on a tendance à se laisser un peu emporter…Et un gros merci à toi d'avoir su braver les innombrables lignes de cette fic pour nous laisser une review ensuite. Juste une p'tite question : qui est Vivi pour que nous la remercions également comme il se doit ? Kissous !_

**Patmol :** _Ta review était brève mais ça fait énormément plaisir… Un petit peu vaut mieux qu'un gros rien du tout (tu connaissais pas ? C'est normal, c'est moi qui viens de l'inventer…) Gros bisous et merci mille fois !_

**Vanilleuh :**_ Désolées, mais il semblerait que tous les Marauders soient pris, non ? Mais tu connais l'adage : « Les beaux mecs, c'est comme les chiottes, c'est toujours occupé » Elégant, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis sorry de te faire languir comme ça avec le secret de Gwen et James et Lily…Mais, ce que je vais te dire là ne va pas forcément te remonter le moral : tout sera révélé en son temps…C'est-à-dire, dans TRES longtemps…Mais comme tu nous ais fidèle, il n'y aura pas de problèmes, tu finiras bien par le savoir. Et interdiction d'essayer de nous extorquer des informations au lycée ! Nous serons de vraies Langue-de-Plombs. Bibi la puce !_

**Tatie :** _Style on te persécute pour lire notre fic…Lol… Et oui, désolées, le chapitre 5 est long à venir mais tu étais avec nous et tu sais qu'on n'avait pas trop le temps d'avancer (trop occupées à chercher les Marauders sur la plage Lol !) Mais ta patience est récompensée puisque… voici le chapitre 5 ! Maintenant, c'est à nous de prendre notre mal en patience avant que tu ne nous laisses un review ! ; ) Bizzz à toi, p'tit Nem !_

**Lilou : **_Ca fait super plaisir de voir les mêmes personnes revenir avec toujours plus d'enthousiasme à chaque nouveau chapitre. Bravo quand même pour avoir trouvé la réponse au jeu concours même si, malheureusement, quelqu'un t'avait déjà devancée. Mais l'important c'est de participer ! Félicitations tout de même et à la prochaine ! Kiss !_

**_Félicitations à Binou, qui remporte notre jeu concours « Friends » ! Encore bravo à toi, Binou. Et chose promise, chose due : ce chapitre t'est dédié…_**

_**« Schizos productions » presents…**_

_**Une co-production « Marauders and Co »…**_

* * *

_**Un Amour de Marauder…**_

_Chapitre 5: La Poupée qui Fait Non._

_« C'est une poupée qui fait non non non non  
__Toute la journée elle fait non non non non_

_(…)_

_Pourtant je donnerai ma vie  
__Pour qu'elle dise oui. »_

_La Poupée qui Fait Non, Michel Polnareff._

o0§0o

Les filles se réveillèrent sur les coups de dix heures. Elles passèrent toutes à la salle de bain avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner.

Arrivées en bas, elles découvrirent les quatre garçons endormis devant la fenêtre. Se mordant la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire, elles les observèrent un moment pendant que Lily remontait les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds pour en revenir deux minutes plus tard avec un appareil photo dans les mains.

James grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna. Les cinq filles réprimèrent de nouveau leur fou rire. La scène était vraiment comique.

Les quatre garçons étaient à moitié empilés les uns sur les autres. Sirius était affalé à même le sol, la bouche grande ouverte, dans une attitude si désopilante que tout son charisme de charmeur invétéré semblait avoir disparu. Il avait le pied sous le nez à Peter qui, lui, était partagé entre son matelas et le carrelage. Le garçon avait pris le bras de Remus comme doudou ; Remus qui, lui-même avait la tête posée sur le dos de James avec une expression béate aux lèvres. Enfin, le Capitaine de Quidditch remportait la palme du ridicule : jambes et bras écartés, le visage écrasé sur son oreiller et un bout de fesse dépassant de son caleçon, il ronflait légèrement, répondant ainsi en écho au ronflements bruyants de Peter.

Le flash de l'appareil photo de Lily sembla les réveiller. Ils papillotèrent un moment des yeux avant de réaliser que les filles les observaient, hilares.

"Bonjour les garçons" chantonna Lily avec un grand sourire alors que James remontait son caleçon d'un air gêné. "Bien dormi ?"

"Pas mal, oui" répondit Sirius en s'efforçant de retrouver son assurance habituelle.

"Et bien, j'espère que vous en avez bien profité parce que…avec ce que j'ai là…"-elle leur montra son appareil photo-" … vous risquez de ne plus dormir sur vos deux oreilles…"

Les filles gloussèrent de rire tandis qu'ils se jetaient des regards incertains.

"Euh…Evans…me ferais-tu le plaisir de…"

"Non."

James grimaça. Lily le défiait du regard avec un air à la fois amusé et arrogant.

"Je déteste quand tu me dis ça" soupira t-il. "Parce que…tu ne me laisses plus le choix…"

Soudain, les garçons se jetèrent vers elle mais les quatre autres filles s'interposèrent pour leur faire barrage. Ils se dévisagèrent tous les huit avant d'en venir au corps à corps.

James était bloqué par Amy qui –sportive oblige- tentait de le faire tomber par une prise d'art martial.

Sirius avait pour adversaire une Gwen déchaînée à qui il avait du mal à résister. Et ce, dans tous les sens du terme ! La proximité de la jeune fille et ses mains sur son corps le rendait complètement fou.

A côté d'eux, Remus et Alyz avaient engagé une lutte acharnée, tout comme Mélusine et Peter qui en étaient tombés à la renverse.

Lily admirait le spectacle, serrant son appareil photo contre elle. James réussit à se défaire d'Amy et sauta sur la jeune Préfète pour lui prendre des mains. Gwen s'élança pour venir au secours de sa meilleure amie amis Sirius la rattrapa et la retint prisonnière en l'encerclant de ses bras. Elle regarda Lily se débattre avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Se tournant vers les autres, elle constata que Alyz et Mélusine étaient toutes deux immobilisées et qu'Amy attaquait Remus pour lui faire lâcher sa prise sur la Serpentard. Elle seule pouvait venir en aide à Lily…

"Amy !" s'écria t-elle juste avant que Sirius la fasse taire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

Amy se tourna vers elle puis vers Lily mais il était déjà trop tard. James venait de s'emparer de l'appareil photo. Aussitôt, les trois autres garçons relâchèrent leurs captives pour le rejoindre. Le Poursuiveur ouvrit l'appareil pour récupérer la pellicule mais…

"Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?" s'étonna t-il en constatant que le compartiment où se logeait habituellement la pellicule était vide.

Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre pour voir les filles disparaître en courant dans les escaliers.

o0§0o

Lily ne desserra son poing que lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être à l'abri dans la chambre. Elle rangea soigneusement la pellicule, là où elle savait que personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller chercher. Les autres riaient aux éclats, essoufflées de leur combat et de leur course dans les escaliers.

"Finalement, je l'aurai quand même eu mon instrument de maître chanteur" plaisanta t-elle. "Depuis le temps que j'essaye de les coincer pour les forcer à me révéler leurs secrets…"

Puis elle se joignit aux rires de ses amies.

o0§0o

"Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là ?"

Lily soupira.

"Non, Gwen, je ne mettrai pas cette robe, pas plus que les quarante autres tenues que tu m'as montrée…"

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Ecoute, la dernière fois, j'ai bien voulu me laisser faire parce que ça semblait vous faire plaisir. Mais cette fois, c'est _non_…"

Gwen fit une grimace à son amie.

"Rabat joie…"

"Et fière de l'être !"

"Mais tu as vu comment les garçons ont été soufflés à Noël… Surtout James… Et si tu avais osé le regarder dans les yeux, tu te serais rendue compte à quel point tu lui fais de l'effet…"

"C'est une conspiration alors ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu es de mèche avec James pour que je me mette en tenue légère, c'est ça ? Et il t'a promis quoi en échange ? De t'arranger un rancart avec Remus ?"

"Mais t'es parano ma pauvre ! Alors si c'est comme ça, débrouille toi toute seule, moi j'y vais. C'est le Jour de l'An et je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre la soirée en babillage…"

Sur ce, la jeune fille lâcha les vêtements qu'elle avait dans les mains et sortit en coup de vent. Cependant, elle était tout sourire lorsqu'elle descendit les marches. A la fois parce que Remus était en bas à l'attendre, plus beau que jamais, mais aussi parce qu'elle savait que son amie ne résisterait pas à l'envie de plaire à James, même si elle tentait de se montrer indifférente vis-à-vis du jeune homme.

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ?"demanda Remus quand elle l'eut rejoint au bas de l'escalier.

"Rien… C'est juste… C'est la nouvelle année… Un nouveau départ pour tous… On efface les ardoises et on recommence…"

"Et Lily ?"

"Elle est encore en haut. Cette fière entêtée me rendra folle… J'ai passé plus d'une heure à vider sa garde robe mais elle refuse toutes les tenues que je lui propose. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne finisse en jean-basket ce soir…"

Tous deux allèrent s'asseoir au bar où Sirius jouait les barmen.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?" demanda t-il en prenant de grands airs.

"Ce que tu voudras du moment que ça se boit" répondit Gwen avec un grand sourire.

"Et c'est parti pour un cocktail du chef !"

"Je serai toi, je me méfierai de ce que ce verre contient" prévint Remus quand le garçon les eut servis.

Gwen rit et avala son verre cul sec.

"Ouah… Belle descente" s'extasia Sirius. "Je n'ai jamais vu une fille picoler comme ça…"

"Qui a dit que les filles n'avaient pas le droit de boire ? Sers m'en un autre… Ce soir, c'est la fête et j'ai l'intention de m'amuser…"

Sirius lui servit un deuxième verre qu'elle but aussi vite que le premier.

"Rien de tel qu'un bon cocktail pour finir les ardoises de l'année…"

"Cela voudrait-il dire que ta première résolution de l'année sera : je ne boirai plus une goutte d'alcool ?"

"Grand Dieu non ! S'il y a bien un seul vice que je dois m'accorder, c'est celui-là… Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous assure que je tiens très bien l'alcool !"

"Et bien, à ta santé" répondit Remus avec un sourire en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Mais à peine avait-il avalé une gorgée qu'il manqua de s'étrangler.

"Bon sang, Pat' ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce verre ?"

"La même chose que dans celui de Gwen…"

Sirius fixait la jeune fille qui sirotait tranquillement son troisième verre. Il paraissait déconcerté, comme si sa réaction n'avait pas été celle qu'il avait escomptée.

"Et c'est quoi _exactement_ les ingrédients de ton « cocktail du chef » ?" insista Remus en se penchant par-dessus le bar pour voir les bouteilles.

"Pas mal de vodka, du Whisky Pur Feu et une goutte de jus de pomme pour faire passer le tout…"

"Mais c'est imbuvable !"

"Tout le monde n'a pas l'air de penser comme toi" fit Sirius d'un ton effaré, fixant toujours Gwen qui s'était mise à observer le reste du groupe allant et venant dans le salon.

Remus lui répondit par un grognement et repoussa son verre.

"Ca ne doit pas être si mauvais que ça" répliqua Sirius en saisissant le cocktail de son ami.

Il en but une gorgée avant d'imiter Remus dans son imitation parfaite d'Helliot le dragon. Gwen éclata de rire.

"Bande de petites natures !"

Les deux garçons lui répondirent par un regard vexé, ce qui accentua un peu plus son fou rire.

"Ah ! Gwen ! Je te cherchais !"

James accourut vers la jeune fille.

"Lily n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Non, elle est là-haut, elle se prépare. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à descendre. Enfin, si elle descend un jour…"

James allait lui répondre mais il remarqua soudain le visage livide de ses deux compères qui s'éventaient la gorge ou se passaient des glaçons sur la langue.

"Bah qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?"

"Rien du tout" répondit Sirius. "Un p'tit cocktail Corny ?" ajouta t-il en poussant le verre de Remus vers son ami.

James les dévisagea tous les trois tour à tour et voyant que Gwen avait la même chose dans son verre, il jugea que c'était sans risque et prit le cocktail proposé par Sirius. Il trinqua avec la jeune fille mais au moment où il allait le porter à ses lèvres, il stoppa son geste et courut vers les escaliers, son verre à la main. Sirius et Remus parurent déçus.

Lily descendait lentement les marches, visiblement gênée. Elle portait une petite robe noire asymétrique très saillante ainsi que des chaussures à talons assortis. Arrivée aux côtés de James, elle prit le verre qu'il tenait et le vida d'une traite sous les regards médusés de Sirius et Remus.

"Merci, j'en vais besoin" souffla Lily en rendant son verre à James.

Puis tous deux revinrent vers le salon.

"Aaaahhh" soupira Gwen." Les hommes sont si fragiles…Mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme…"

Elle se leva, leur adressa un clin d'œil et alla rejoindre Alyz et Amy qui bavardaient dans un coin.

Le repas copieux préparé par Gwen et Lily se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les bouteilles d'alcool se vidaient peu à peu en même temps que se coloraient les joues des neuf amis.

Après dîner, ils s'adonnèrent à quelques pas de danse. Finalement, lorsqu'ils en eurent assez de se trémousser comme des beaux diables, il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant le compte à rebours du Nouvel An.

Deux minutes.

James alla se mettre au plus prêt de Lily. Tout le monde était regroupé non loin de l'horloge.

Plus qu'une minute.

Gwen ne se rendit même pas compte que Sirius et Remus s'étaient postés de part et d'autre d'elle. Sirius se retourna pour voir le petit brin de gui accroché au chambranle de la porte, à peine un mètre derrière lui. Est-ce qu'il oserait… ?

45 secondes.

Et s'il osait, lui en voudrait-elle ? C'était le Nouvel An, tout était permis…

30 secondes.

Sauf de perdre les personnes à qui l'on tenait le plus.

20 secondes.

Un bise. Sur la joue. Comme de bons amis. Comme des frère et sœur.

15 secondes.

James prit la main de Lily dans la sienne, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là et que tout ça n'était pas qu'un rêve d'où il se réveillerait au douzième coup de minuit.

10 secondes.

Elle tourna ses yeux d'émeraude vers lui et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire.

9 secondes…

Remus se tourna furtivement vers Gwen. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Et sans attendre minuit.

8 secondes…

Le silence.

7 secondes…

L'attente.

6 secondes…

Insoutenables.

5 secondes…

On se serait cru au lancement d'une fusée dans l'espace. L'atmosphère était empreinte d'empressement, de tension, de trépignement… extatique…

4 secondes…

3 secondes…

2 secondes…

Chacun retenait son souffle…

1 seconde…

…avant de s'écrier…

Minuit.

"BONNE ANNEE !"

James et Lily se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se sourirent. Il fallut quelques secondes de réflexion au jeune homme avant de se pencher vers elle et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

"Bonne année, Lily-Jolie."

Les joues de la Préfète prirent feu et ses entrailles se tordaient dans tous les sens dans son ventre quand elle prit conscience de son geste.

"Bonne année, Potter" répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Remus et Sirius n'attendirent même pas d'être sous le gui. Tous deux déposèrent un baiser sur chacune des joues de Gwen. Elle leur sourit en retour et les enlaça tendrement. Son pendentif d'ambre et d'opale luisait sur sa peau blanche, comme le symbole du défi invisible qui liait les deux garçons.

On ouvrit de nouvelles bouteilles de champagne. Sirius et James passaient de personne en personne pour remplir leurs verres. Gwen s'adossa au chambranle de la porte pour regarder les autres s'amuser. Elle eut une pensée pour son frère –déjà six mois qu'il était mort !- et avala une gorgée de champagne pour chasser son souvenir. Elle avait conscience que, ce soir-là, elle avait bu plus que d'habitude mais elle n'hésitait pas à s'enivrer un peu plus, si cela pouvait lui faire oublier sa peine.

"Tu connais le jeu des verres croisés ?"

Gwen sursauta. Remus, un verre à la main, la fixait avec un sourire en coin.

"Oui, je connais…"

Il s'approcha d'elle et tous deux croisèrent leurs bras de telle sorte que chacun puisse boire dans le verre de l'autre. Ils vidèrent leurs verres à petites gorgées, comme pour prolonger ce moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Même lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils continuèrent à se fixer en silence. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Gwen remarqua qu'ils étaient sous le gui. Remus se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Gwen ferma les yeux.

"Bonne année, Gwen…"

"Bonne année, Remus" répondit-elle, la gorge serrée en le voyant s'éloigner.

"Mademoiselle Evans, une petite coupe de champagne vous ferait-elle plaisir ?" demanda poliment James.

"Non merci, j'ai déjà bu plus que de raison…"

"Allez, ce n'est que du champagne" insista Sirius.

"Inutile d'insister ça ne servira à rien…"

"Bon très bien, comme tu voudras" abdiqua James avant d'aller remplir le verre des autres.

Mais Sirius resta planté devant elle, la dévisageant d'un air goguenard.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu ne bois pas, tu ne fumes pas, tu ne dragues pas… N'as-tu donc aucun vice ?"

Lily éclata de rire.

"Non, et c'est pour ça que j'ai eu la chance d'être nommée Préfète…"

"L'un n'empêche pas l'autre" argua Remus en brandissant son verre. "Santé !"

"Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'ivrognes, tous autant que vous êtes" plaisanta Lily.

"Bien sûr puisque nous n'avons pas la chance d'être une « Miss Préfète Parfaite » comme toi" répliqua Sirius avec un sourire.

"Et arrêtez avec ce surnom ! Ca m'horripile !"

"Alors prouve nous le contraire… Prouve nous que tu n'es pas qu'une Miss…Préfète Parfaite…"

Lily réfléchit un moment puis un sourire narquois se peint sur son visage.

"Très bien, Sirius… Je te provoque en duel…"

Sirius parut d'abord surpris puis amusé.

"Quel genre de duel ?"

"Un duel au champagne, « Môsieur Coureur de Jupons »… Celui qui boit le plus de verres sans tomber dans les pommes…"

"Ca marche !"

L'affrontement commença. Les deux concurrents s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, se lançant des regards de défi. Gwen remplit le verre de Lily pendant que James s'occupait de Sirius. Tous les autres étaient regroupés autour d'eux et les observaient en retenant leur souffle. Qui des deux allait gagner la partie ?

"Allez Pat'" fit James alors que son ami venait à bout de sa première bouteille." Marié ou pendu dans l'année !"

"Pourquoi ? Il y a une différence entre les deux ?"

"Sirius Black, je vous ferai ravaler vos propos de macho !" menaça Lily en finissant à son tour sa première bouteille.

Une fois son dégoût de l'alcool passé, la jeune fille vida une à une ses bouteilles de champagne à une vitesse vertigineuse.

"Euh… Evans… tu devrais arrêter là "hasarda James en voyant que Lily commençait à faiblir au bout de sa septième bouteille.

"Non, non, Potter, ça va aller, juste… un p'tit coup de pompe… Mais ça va aller… Je ne vais pas laisser ce prétentieux gagner…"

Et elle avala son verre suivant que Gwen s'empressa de lui remplir à nouveau. Finalement, elle finit par s'écrouler sur la table la première. Les autres la fixèrent un moment, un peu inquiet.

"Je crois qu'on aurait pas du la laisser aller jusque là" fit Gwen enécartant une mèche rousse du visage de son amie. "Elle est pas habituée à boire… et en plus à boire autant…"

"N'empêche…que j'ai gagné" répondit Sirius avec triomphe.

"Pas encore" répliqua Gwen avec une moue déterminée. "C'est un duel, pas vrai ? Je suis sa seconde, je prends la relève !"

James et Sirius la dévisagèrent, incrédules. Gwen prit place à la table et commença à boire directement à la bouteille. Une fois finie, elle reposa la bouteille avec un soupir de contentement, se lécha les lèvres du bout de la langue –Remus et Sirius résistèrent à l'envie de lui sauter dessus à ce moment là- et déclara d'une voix de défi :

"Suivante !"

Alyz lui apporta une autre bouteille qu'elle vida aussi vite. Le temps de se remettre du choc, Sirius l'imita et le duel recommença.

Cependant, au bout de la dix-septième bouteille, tous deux abdiquèrent d'un commun accord. La tête de Sirius commençait sérieusement à lui tourner et nul doute que Gwen ne valait guère mieux. Elle avait beau avoir bu moins de bouteilles que lui, elle avait déjà bu bien assez depuis le début de la soirée pour égaler le nombre de bouteilles de champagne bues par Lily avant elle.

James s'approcha de Lily, toujours affalée sur la table, et la secoua doucement.

"Eh, ça va ?"

"Oh, James… je crois que je vais être malade…"

"On ferait mieux de la monter dans sa chambre" conseilla Peter." Après tout ce qu'elle a bu…"

"Encore heureux que ça n'ait pas été à jeun" commenta Amy d'un air dépité.

"Je vais la monter" déclara Gwen en amorçant un geste pour se lever.

Mais tout tanguait autour d'elle et il s'en fut de peu pour qu'elle ne s'étale par terre. Sans le secours de Remus, elle serait sûrement écroulée au sol.

"En fin de compte, je crois que je vais rester ici…"

"Je m'en occupe intervint James. Toi, reste là et… et cuve un peu…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" s'indigna Gwen, dans les bras de Remus –fallait-il qu'elle soit saoule pour ne pas s'en rendre compte !- "Je suis encore tout à fait…lucide…"

"Ouais, tu parles" répliqua James en prenant Lily dans les bras. "Sirius et toi êtes complètement ronds…"

"Erreur mon cher Potter" rétorqua Sirius en se levant. "Je suis aussi…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. La position verticale ne semblant pas être la meilleure des solutions dans son état, il fit quelques pas chancelant avant de retomber sur Peter qui le soutint tant bien que mal du haut de ses 1,65 mètres.

James était déjà parti, emportant Lily dans ses bras. La jeune fille avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et s'y cramponnait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les yeux clos, elle avait posé sa tête au creux du cou du garçon. Elle semblait s'être assoupie.

Il monta doucement les marches, ouvrit la porte de la chambre des filles et déposa délicatement Lily sur son lit, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un objet fragile. Il la regarda un moment dormir et l'idée lui vint qu'il pourrait lui voler un baiser dans son sommeil.

« Espèce de pervers ! répliqua une voix dans sa tête. Abuser ainsi d'une fille saoule ! N'as-tu pas honte ? »

Il se ravisa. Mais au moment où il allait faire demi tour, Lily s'agrippa à sa chemise et le tira si fort qu'il tomba sur le lit, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Les yeux ronds, plus que surpris, il dévisagea la jeune fille qui dormait toujours. Enfin, elle relâcha sa prise et il put se redresser. Il passa encore un bon moment à l'observer. Elle était encore plus belle quand elle dormait. A regret, il se leva du lit et quitta la chambre. Avant de passer la porte, il entendit Lily gémir dans son sommeil et il fut persuadé de l'entendre dire :

"Oh, James, comme je regrette…"

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Les éclats de voix de ses amis continuant à faire la fête sans eux en bas résonnaient jusque dans le vestibule. Il soupira et les rejoignit.

Gwen et Sirius étaient tous les deux sur la piste de danse, tenant étonnement bien sur leurs jambes après la quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient avalé. James se fit la réflexion que, si Gwen était vraiment saoule, Merlin qu'elle l'était avec élégance ! On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était encore tout à fait sobre. Elle s'approcha du bar où Remus et Alyz discutaient ensemble et se saisit du verre du jeune homme.

"Hep hep hep !" l'arrêta Remus en lui reprenant le verre." Je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir…"

Gwen fit une moue boudeuse.

"Oh, j't'en prie, Remus, j'ai envie de m'amuser… Et puis je ne suis pas encore saoule…"

Elle ne put réprimer le hoquet dont elle était prise depuis plusieurs minutes. Remus éclata de rire.

"C'est aussi vrai que de dire que Sirius est encore vierge…"

"Remus Lupin, vous n'êtes qu'un rabat joie et je…"

Sa phrase fut coupée par un nouveau hoquet.

"De toute façon, il est tard et je crois que tout le monde tombe de fatigue…"

En effet, Peter et Mélusine s'étaient déjà endormis sur le canapé du salon, la tête de la jeune fille reposant sur l'épaule du garçon. Amy baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ne réagit même pas au bruit de Sirius quand celui-ci s'étala par terre, ivre mort.

"Bon, en voilà déjà un de moins à monter" commenta Remus.

"On ne va quand même pas le laisser là?" s'effara Gwen.

"Si tu veux le porter sur ton dos, je n'y vois pas d'objection…"

"Je vais le faire" intervint James d'une voix plate. "Lunard, tu me files un p'tit coup de main à nettoyer la moquette ?"

Remus se leva et tous deux soulevèrent Sirius par une épaule avant de le mener vers l'escalier pour l'acheminer jusqu'à son lit. Amy et Alyz leur emboîtèrent le pas.

Quand Remus redescendit, il vit Gwen assise en bas des marches, la tête dans les mains.

"Tu vas survivre ?" demanda t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Oui, je crois" répondit la jeune fille en relevant les yeux vers lui." James aurait du faire installer un ascenseur… Je crois que cet escalier n'a jamais autant tourné…"

Remus eut un petit rire.

"Je crois que je vais monter me coucher…"

Gwen se leva, imitée par Remus qui alla étendre deux couvertures sur Peter et Mélusine avant de la rejoindre. La jeune fille avait un mal fou à monter les escaliers et elle rata une marche. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Remus la retint dans sa chute.

"Un peu d'aide, peut-être ?"

"Ce n'est pas de refus…"

Ils montèrent une à une les marches avant d'arriver, à grande peine, en haut de l'escalier. Au calme qui régnait à l'étage, Remus en déduisit que tout le monde devait s'être endormi. Gwen fut soudain prise d'un fou rire irrépressible et elle s'accrocha à Remus pour ne pas tomber. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard d'ambre du garçon.

"Tu sais Remus, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit et que je voudrai t'avouer ce soir… Je t'aime…"

"Gwen, tu es complètement ivre, tu racontes n'importe quoi…"

"Non, je suis sérieuse, je te jure… J'ai besoin de toi, Remus…"

"Tu as surtout besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil…"

"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me croire ?"

« Je ne demande que ça, pensa amèrement Remus. Je voudrai vraiment te croire, ma Belle. »

"Si tu voyais dans quel état tu étais, tu comprendrais pourquoi. Allez, maintenant va te coucher…"

Gwen papillota des yeux puis se résolut à aller dans sa chambre.

"Bonne nuit Remus" fit-elle d'une voix dans laquelle plus aucune trace d'ébriété ne transparaissait.

"Bonne nuit, Gwen…"

Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Remus poussa un soupir de dépit et alla se coucher à son tour. Il s'allongea sur son lit sans même prendre la peine d'ôter ses vêtements. La croire… il mourrait d'envie de la croire… Depuis toujours, il ne rêvait que de cela : qu'elle lui avoue son amour. Mais il savait que l'alcool avait déréglé tous ses sens. Lui-même, malgré son apparente lucidité, ressentait les effets de l'ivresse. Sur ces pensées, il plongea dans le sommeil.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que, dans la chambre d'à côté, Gwen était on ne peut plus consciente de ses actes, peut-être même plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans la maison. Et elle pleurait...

o0§0o

Le réveil fut dur pour toute la maisonnée. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand Sirius descendit à la cuisine. Merlin que c'était désagréable d'avoir la gueule de bois !

Il n'y avait pas grand monde autour du bar. Seulement Gwen qui, par il-ne-savait-quel-enchantement, paraissait aussi fraîche qu'une rose, James qui, malgré son mal de tête avait fait l'effort de descendre pour s'occuper de ses invités, et Alyz, dont les traits habituellement si gracieux étaient tirés par la fatigue.

Sirius marmonna un vague « Salut » et alla s'asseoir à côté de James avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur ses bras.

"Tu aurais peut-être du rester encore un peu au lit" fit remarquer son ami en réprimant lui-même un bâillement.

"Pas possible" maugréa Sirius. "J'ai l'impression qu'un pic-vert me martèle le cerveau, ça m'empêche de dormir…"

"Voilà ce qui arrive quand on boit trop" se moqua Gwen.

Il releva la tête et la fixa avec des yeux vitreux.

"Oh, Gwen, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une sœur jumelle…"

"Espèce d'idiot" rit la jeune fille. "Tiens, bois plutôt ça, ça va te faire du bien…"

Elle lui passa son mug et il avala sans même se soucier de ce qu'il contenait. Mal lui en prit. Il recracha le tout dans la seconde qui suivit.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

"Du café salé… Le must pour dessaouler …"

"C'est infect…"

"Oui mais très efficace…"

"Maintenant que tu es plus attentif à ce qu'il se passe autour de toi, est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?" reprit James.

"A part si tuveux avoirdu ménage à faireen plus, non…"

"Moi je prends sa part" fit Gwen d'un ton joyeux.

"Mais comment tu fais ?" demanda Sirius, incrédule.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu es l'une de ceux qui ont le plus bu hier soir et tu n'as pas la gueule de bois, comme nous tous…"

"Il faut croire que je tiens mieux la route que vous…" répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de prendre une bouchée des œufs-bacon que James venait de lui préparer.

"Tu me surprendras toujours…"

"Je suis un paquet surprise à moi toute seule… et tu n'as encore rien vu !"

"Salut la compagnie…"

"Salut…"

"Bien dormi Lunard ?"

"A part que Sirius a ronflé comme un bienheureux cette nuit, ça peut aller…"

Remus se servit une tasse de café –sucré !- et alla s'asseoir à côté de Gwen.

"Bon, je crois qu'une douche froide me fera le plus grand bien" déclara Sirius en se hissant au bas de son tabouret avec peine." Et p't'être bien qu'après je vais…je vais… bah on verra bien ce que je ferai…"

Et il repartit vers la chambre. Remus et Gwen échangèrent un regard amusé.

"Euh… Remus…" hésita la jeune fille en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse de thé qu'elle touillait d'un air gêné." Je ne sais pas si… enfin, pour ce que je t'ai dit hier soir… J'étais ivre et…"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est déjà oublié…"

"Oh… merci" dit-elle, désappointée.

Elle avait espéré pouvoir lui dire qu'elle avait été sincère en disant cela, qu'elle le pensait vraiment… Mais c'était tombé à l'eau… Après tout, pourquoi entretenait-elle de tels espoirs ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'aimait pas. C'était mieux ainsi, en fin de compte… Le laisser croire que tout ça n'avait été que des paroles dues à l'ivresse.

"J'ai du passer pour une alcoolique avec tout ce que j'ai bu…"

"Pas du tout… Bon, j'avoue que ça m'a surpris : je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça mais… c'est vrai que tu m'as beaucoup surpris depuis le début des vacances…"

Gwen sourit de plaisir, priant pour ne pas virer au rouge pivoine.

"Et voir une fille saoule est assez incongru et étonnant mais… j'ai trouvé cette expérience plutôt enrichissante…"

Gwen rit.

"Oui, moi aussi… J'ai découvert que je pouvais boire beaucoup sans me choper la gueule de bois le lendemain… C'est une expérience à renouveler…"

"N'abuses pas trop quand même…ou tu vas finir par devenir vraiment alcoolique…"

"Et Lily, comment va-t-elle ?" demanda James qui venait de se greffer à la conversation depuis qu'Alyz était partie.

"Elle dort encore… Je crois que ça ne lui réussit pas trop l'alcool…"

"Elle s'est quand même bien battue… pour quelqu'un qui ne boit jamais d'alcool ou très peu…"

"C'est notre Lily" répondit Gwen en souriant. "Encore plus surprenante de jour en jour… Pour ma part, je pense que c'était plus un défi à elle-même qu'à Sirius… histoire de casser son image de petite fille modèle…"

"Et... dis moi, Gwen" reprit James sur le ton de la confidence. "Qu'est-ce que… enfin…"

Il baissa les yeux, cherchant ses mots pour paraître le plus « délicat » possible.

"Qu'est-ce que Lily pense réellement de moi ?"

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui poser la question toi-même ?"

"Bah… tu la connais… Chaque fois que je veux discuter avec elle, elle me passe la tête au lance-flammes…"

"C'est peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois, tu trouves le moyen de la pousser à bout avec ton égocentrisme débordant" suggéra Remus.

"Mon « égocentrisme débordant » ? Lunard, comment veux-tu que je lui demande ce qu'elle pense de _moi_ si je ne lui parle pas de _moi _?"

"Oh, les mecs ! Ce que vous pouvez manquer de subtilité parfois !"

"Parce que les filles font dans la dentelle, elles ? Excuse moi mais je n'ai jamais eu cette impression chaque fois que Lily m'a baffé ou envoyé sur les roses…"

"Demande lui avec tact ! Détourne la question sans en avoir l'air !"

"Mais comment ?"

"Ah ça, c'est à toi de trouver… Si je te mâche tout le travail, elle va s'en rendre compte…"

James eut une moue déçue.

"Oh, ne fais pas cette tête-là… Je t'ai déjà un peu aidé. Maintenant c'est à toi de faire marcher tes méninges… Montre nous que sous cette belle crinière, il n'y a pas que matière à plaisanterie…"

Sur ces mots, Gwen se leva de son tabouret mais avant de partir, elle ajouta :

"Fais appel à cette partie de toi qui désire plus que tout conquérir Lily…"

"Quelle partie de moi ?"

"Ton cœur…"

o0§0o

La jeune fille se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit. Le sommeil se laissait désirer. La situation durait depuis plus d'une heure et Lily préféra descendre au lieu de prendre le risque de réveiller ses amies avec ses agitations nocturnes.

Après s'être battue avec ses couvertures, elle parvint à sortir de son lit, à saisir sa baguette et à atteindre le seuil de la porte sans que l'une des filles ne se réveille. La maison était d'un calme absolu comparé aux jours précédents et aucune lumière ne filtrait sous la porte de la chambre des garçons.

« Ils doivent dormir comme des bébés » pensa la jeune fille avec une pointe d'envie.

Elle allait fermer la porte de sa chambre lorsque sa main dérapa de la poignée, faisant claquer la porte.

"Oups !" lâcha t-elle en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

Une fois qu'elle eut vérifié que personne n'avait été réveillé par le bruit, elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'au salon où elle atterrit sur les fesses après avoir raté la dernière marche.

"Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quelle patacitrouille je fais, ce soir !"

Une douleur se réveilla dans sa fesse droite quand elle se leva, provoquant une grimace de sa part. Après avoir rallumé le feu dans la cheminée, elle se dirigea vers l'étagère au fond de la pièce à la recherche d'un livre qui pourrait l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Elle venait de repérer ce qu'elle cherchait quand son regard fut attiré par une rangée d'albums en cuir. Piquée par la curiosité, Lily s'en saisit et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, face à la cheminée.

En passant près de la table basse, son genou cogna contre l'angle, ce qui lui fit lâcher les albums qui allèrent s'écraser lourdement au sol. Allons bon, voilà que la série continuait ! Lily serra les dents pour étouffer un juron et s'assit pour masser son genou endolori.

Quand la douleur se fut atténuée, elle s'enroula dans une couverture laissée sur le canapé et commença à feuilleter l'un des albums photos.

o0§0o

Réveillé par un bruit sourd, James se redressa dans son lit. Il fixait l'obscurité quand un autre bruit surgit. Il sauta dans un jean, saisit sa baguette et sortit de la chambre en silence pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de ses amis.

Le jeune homme descendit l'escalier à pas de loup et se stoppa net en apercevant la jeune fille. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, un livre posé sur les genoux et ses longs cheveux tombants en cascade sur ses épaules. Il resta un moment dans l'ombre, à observer ses moindres gestes avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un soupir.

"Je sais que tu es là, James Potter" dit-elle calmement en levant vers lui ses beaux yeux verts." Tu n'es pas très discret…"

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua la tenue du jeune homme et elle dut s'avouer que cela ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle replongea le nez dans l'album pour ne pas qu'il remarque son trouble quand il prit place à côté d'elle.

"Je te ferai remarquer que, niveau discrétion, tu n'es pas mal non plus…"

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la présence même de James prouvait qu'il avait raison.

"Un pointpartout" concéda t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

"Alors… tu fais quoi à part réveiller toute la maison ?"

"Je cherche le sommeil…"

"En regardant des photos de moi? Je suis si ennuyeux que ça ?"

La jeune fille rit.

"Si tu veux, je t'en dédicace une" enchaîna t-il en prenant son habituel air arrogant.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui se traînent à tes pieds pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de ta part. Et je ne suis pas non plus un membre de ton fan club."

"Si tu me connaissais vraiment, tu saurais que ce genre de filles ne m'intéresse pas et qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule qui compte pour moi… Tu m'as jugé trop vite… Tu as jugé trop vite les Marauders…"

Lily baissa la tête, honteuse et rougissante sous les accusations du garçon.

"Je le sais" murmura t-elle. "Mais avoue que vous ne m'avez jamais laissé l'occasion de vous connaître non plus. Vous m'avez collé l'étiquette de « Miss Préfète Parfaite » sans chercher à en savoir davantage sur moi. Vous m'avez jugé sur une image que vous aviez…"

Son ton devenait de plus en plus brusque au fur et à mesure que sa colère augmentait. Elle se sentait coupable d'injustice en ne s'en prenant qu'à James, mais, en même temps, elle se sentait soulagé d'avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait.

James, lui, était resté pétrifié par la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle venait de dire, implicitement, qu'elle voulait connaître les Marauders, lui inclus, et ce, depuis un certain temps. Un sourire éclaira son visage et il plongea son regard dans celui de Lily.

"J'aurai pas du dire ça, excu…"

"Chut…"

Il avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres de la Préfète pour la faire taire, frôlant de sa main sa joue qui s'empourpra aussitôt. Elle essaya en vain de dissimuler son trouble ce qui musa James. Elle pria de tout son cœur pour qu'il ne remarque pas les frissons qui lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale et fit dévier la conversation sur les photos.

James se rapprocha de Lily et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui mais elle l'esquiva sous prétexte de se pencher pour prendre un autre album. Déçu, il s'accouda sur le dos du canapé et posa sa tête sur sa main, tournant les pages de l'autre.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux mais il fut soudain brisé par un grand éclat de rire venant de Lily.

"Ne me dis pas que c'est Sirius !"

La photo avait été prise le jour des huit ans du garçon et l'on pouvait voir les deux amis, enlacés et tout sourire. Devant eux se trouvait un énorme gâteau au chocolat, recouvert des décorations en sucre aux couleurs vives.

"On a terminé la fête par une bataille de chantilly" raconta James. "Et comme on s'était servi du gâteau comme munitions, on s'est retrouvé à manger au resto."

Ils partirent tous deux dans un fou rire qui ne se calma que lorsqu'un bruit sourire se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux.

"Je parie que c'est Alyz qui fait sa crise de somnambulisme…"

"Moi j'aurai plutôt dit que c'est Peter qui est tombé de son lit…"

La jeune fille sourit et continua à feuilleter l'album.

"Tu aime me contredire à ce que je vois…"

"Disons que ça ne me dérange pas…"

Lily le regarda, interrogative.

"Je ne te comprends pas… Tu es vraiment spécial comme garçon."

Un sourire illumina son visage et une étincelle de malice passa dans son regard.

"Tu ne me considères plus comme « une brute arrogante et prétentieuse qui se passe la main dans les cheveux à tout bout de champ et lance des sorts à tout le monde » ?"

Lily baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne et commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Elle retint ses larmes à grande peine.

Voyant son malaise, James l'attira contre son épaule. Pour la première fois, non seulement elle se laissa faire mais en plus elle se blottit contre lui et lui murmura des excuses. Il posa son menton sur sa tête et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

"Je t'aime Lily-jolie…" chuchota t-il après une longue inspiration.

Le silence lui fit écho, seulement troublé par la respiration lente et régulière de Lily qui s'était endormie contre son torse.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas entendu et elle ne lui répondrait peut-être jamais, mais il se sentait fier de l'avoir dit. Il avait fait ce que Gwen lui avait dit : il avait laissé parler son cœur. Cette soirée passée ensemble les avait rapprochés et James était persuadé qu'ils seraient beaucoup plus qu'avant. Plus que jamais.

Il s'endormit quelques temps après la jeune fille, toujours serrée dans ses bras.

Ce soir là, ils avaient bien plus que de partager un bout de couverture…

o0§0o

La fin des vacances arriva un peu trop vite à leur goût. Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le quai 9 ¾ la veille de la rentrée avec leur bagages et une foule de souvenirs derrière eux. Ils se trouvèrent un compartiment libre et Lily, Gwen et les Marauders s'y installèrent tandis qu'Amy rejoignait Kingsley et Fabian et que Mélusine et Alyz allaient retrouver leurs amis de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard.

"Et voilà…à peine commencé, c'est déjà fini" soupira James alors que le train se mettait en route vers Poudlard.

"Sois pas triste, Corny" répondit Sirius." Il nous reste encore plein de bon temps à prendre à Poudlard."

"Ouais, tu parles ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'une année et après, on va tous prendre des routes différentes. On se reverra sûrement pas. On va se quitter sans se laisser d'adresse, on va chacun tisser notre vie, devenir quelqu'un -ou pas- et malgré toutes les promesses sur le quai de gare de ne pas s'oublier et de se revoir un jour, on va tous finir par oublier et jeter tous nos souvenirs à l'eau…"

"Il a toujours fait preuve d'un très grand sens de l'optimisme" ironisa Remus lorsque James eut terminé sa tirade.

Les filles rirent tandis que le joueur de Quidditch adressait un regard noir à son ami. Il détestait qu'on se moque de lui –Sirius le savait d'ailleurs très bien pour être le premier à le faire- et il appréciait encore moins lorsqu'on le faisait devant tout le monde, en particulier devant Lily.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien et ils firent une telle descente dans leurs provisions de friandises après le passage de la petite sorcière au chariot que Gwen et Remus furent bientôt contraints d'aller en chercher d'autres.

A peine avaient-ils refermé la porte derrière eux que Lily s'était penchée vers ses trois amis restants pour leur déclarer, une lueur de malice dans le regard :

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on en pense de quoi ?" demanda Sirius, refusant de voir où elle voulait en venir.

"Gwen et Remus !" s'exclama t-elle.

"Ah…et bien quoi ?" répondit-il avec nonchalance, en feignant l'ignorance et le détachement.

"Ne me dis pas que tu ne vois rien venir" répliqua t-elle avec impatience.

"Venir quoi ?"

"Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre" dit calmement James en se carrant confortablement dans son siège. "Ca crève les yeux…"

"A l'évidence non" rétorqua Sirius avec un peu plus d'humeur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. "Moi je ne vois rien…"

"Tu ne vois rien ou tu ne veux rien voir ?" demanda Peter avec un sourire malicieux.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Il remarqua alors que tous les regards, plus ou moins empreints de surprise, étaient tournés vers lui ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'emballes comme ça" reprit Lily au bout d'un moment. "C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Et pour tous les deux…"

"Si tu crois que Remus va oser se lancer dans une histoire de cœur…"

"Et pourquoi pas ?" répliqua la Préfète.

Sirius la dévisagea, l'air grave. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de réagir comme ça, il en avait conscience. Mais ce sentiment de jalousie était plus fort que lui.

"Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais" lâcha t-il enfin avec austérité.

"Peut-être…mais je le connais assez pour me rendre compte qu'il est totalement amoureux…"

Sirius eut un rire jaune.

"Oui, c'est vrai que c'est plus facile à remarquer chez les autres que chez soi-même."

Lily eut un geste de recul et fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda t-elle avec un regard scrutateur.

"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire" trancha t-il d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune réponse. "« _Les aveugles sont ceux qui ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent bien voir_... »"

Lily chercha une réplique cinglante mais ne trouva rien. Elle détourna les yeux, sentant le regard de Peter posé sur elle et surtout celui de James qui semblait lui brûler la peau.

L'entrée de Remus et Gwen, quelques minutes plus tard, lui épargna plus de malaise et brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans le compartiment. Les deux amis avaient les bras chargés de friandises qu'ils distribuèrent à la volée. Les autres s'efforcèrent de paraître le plus détendu possible mais ils purent tout de même sentir qu'une certaine tension s'était tissée entre eux. Ils choisirent de ne pas y accorder plus d'importance, au risque d'envenimer la situation, quelle qu'elle soit.

"C'est effarant de voir Rodolphus et Bellatrix se rouler des patins à longueur de temps" fit Gwen pour engager la conversation, une pointe d'exaspération perçant dans sa voix. "On est passés devant eux, ils se roulaient déjà des galoches et cinq minutes plus tard, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce ! A croire qu'ils ne savent pas quoi faire de leur langue !"

"Dis moi, tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse, Gwendy-chérie ?" se moqua Sirius qui avait retrouvé son entrain et sa bonne humeur depuis que la jeune fille était revenue.

"Jalouse de qui ? Non mais tu te rends compte qu'on est en train de parler de Rodolphus ?"

"Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être pas de la jalousie mais du manque" rectifia Sirius un peu comme à lui-même.

"Ben voyons ! J'vais passer pour une nympho maintenant !"

Lily rit et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour essayer de dompter un peu ses cheveux qui avaient l'air de vouloir jouer les rebelles.

"Bon sang, mais pourquoi ils bouclent dans tous les sens ?" s'énerva t-elle en donnant de furieux coups de brosse pour les discipliner. "C'est pas possible, quelqu'un a jeté un sort !"

Elle se tourna vers les autres pour constater que Sirius se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire.

"Doucement, Tigresse, tu vas t'arracher les cheveux de la tête" plaisanta Peter.

"Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien. Le résultat est au-delà de mes espérances" commenta Sirius avant de laisser libre court à son fou rire.

"Pat', c'est pas toi qu'a fait ça ?" s'outra Remus.

"Moi j'aime bien Lily avec des anglaises" fit James avec un regard appréciateur.

"Sirius Black, je te déteste !"

"Venant de Lily-la-Tigresse, je prends ça pour un compliment…"

"C'est-à-dire ?" demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil avec scepticisme.

"Bah, t'en connais beaucoup des filles qui roulent des patins aux gars qu'elles « détestent » toi ?"

"Lily, tu as embrassé James ?" s'exclama Gwen d'un air incrédule.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ?" s'énerva Lily, toujours en train de se battre avec ses cheveux qui avaient été si lisses autrefois.

"Bah j'sais pas…C'est Siri qu'a dit…"

"Et depuis est-ce qu'on écoute ce que Patmol raconte ?" fit remarquer Remus.

"C'est un fait" concéda Gwen.

"Et tu ne dis rien pour ta défense, Pat' ? "s'étonna James.

"Pff, y'a rien à dire" soupira Sirius. "C'est toujours pareil, alors… Je suis le _chien_ galeux sur qui tout le monde se défoule…"

"Et tu as décidé de te venger sur moi ?" répliqua Lily.

"Correction : je _nous_ ais vengé pour la blague de la veille de la veille de Noël… La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Miss Evans…"

"Et les autres alors ? Elles sont autant responsables que moi ! Comment se fait-il que je sois la seule à subir votre vengeance ?"

"Chacun son tour, ma Belle" répondit James.

"Toi, je ne veux même plus t'entendre" rétorqua Lily. "S'il y a bien quelqu'un que je déteste ici, c'est bien toi…"

"Oh la menteuse ! Elle est am…" commença à chantonner Gwen à mi-voix.

"Toi, tais toi !"

"Non, non, Lily" intervint Peter avec un sourire espiègle. "Laisse la s'exprimer et aller au bout de sa pensée…"

"A moins que ce ne soit la tienne" renchérit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

"Complètement d'accord" approuva Remus. "J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas tout à fait, Lily…"

"Comprendre quoi ? Il n'y a rien à comprendre… Il n'y a rien de plus clair que les choses dans l'état où elles sont… La situation est on ne peut plus clair et il n'y a aucune question à se poser là-dessus… C'est clair ?"

Sirius acquiesça d'un air faussement sérieux puis se tourna vers Remus.

"Lunard, il me faut un mode d'emploi immédiatement" déclara t-il avec une gravité feinte.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ? C'est toi l'expert ès filles, non ? Moi ça fait longtemps que je suis largué dans ce domaine…"

"C'est pas vrai" soupira Gwen. "Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre…"

"Excusez nous" répliqua Sirius d'un air de fausse indignation. "Mais il faudrait vraiment un mode d'emploi sur la gent féminine… J'ai beau être un « expert ès filles », si mon expérience m'a bien appris quelque chose, c'est bien que les filles sont incompréhensibles…"

"Je dirai même que la femme est le plus grand mystère qui ait jamais existé sur cette Terre" ajouta Remus. "Prenons Lily par exemple…Je n'ai jamais compris son obstination à dire « non » à James…"

"Ouais, moi non plus" soupira James.

"Et bien c'est exactement pour ça" répondit Lily. "Tu es d'une prétention sans borne, Potter. Tu t'imagines que, parce que tu es un bon joueur de Quidditch, un élève doué et plutôt belle gueule, tout le monde doit céder à tes moindres caprices…"

"C'est dommage, tu étais plutôt bien partie avec l'énumération de mes innombrables qualités…"

"Tu vois ! Tu recommences ! Tu ne peux jamais être sérieux !"

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis pas sérieux ?" s'emporta soudain James. "Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me crois ?"

"Etre sincère !"

James resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir :

"Etre sincère ? Tu penses réellement que je ne suis pas sincère ?"

"Comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? Tu prends tout à la rigolade, tu passes ton temps à t'amuser… Tu n'as jamais fait preuve du moindre sérieux ou d'intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi !"

James fut blessé au plus profond de son être, au cœur même de ses sentiments. Lui et Lily avaient totalement perdu conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et ne voyaient même plus les regards stupéfaits des quatre autres. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient hors d'eux et la réplique cinglante de la jeune fille eut l'effet d'un véritable boulet de canon sur le garçon qui n'eut d'autre issue que de répliquer sur le même ton.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu ne me connais pas ? De quel droit oses-tu juger les gens sans les connaître ?"

"Voilà encore quelque chose qui me dépasse ! Tu me supplies pour que j'accepte de sortir avec toi mais tu admets toi-même qu'on ne se connaît même pas !"

"Toi tu ne me connais peut-être pas, _Lily"_ répondit James d'un ton plus calme mais toujours froid. "Mais moi je te connais bien… Et je sais que sous ta carapace de Reine des Glaces se dissimule une Princesse au Cœur d'Or, pleine de sentiments qu'elle ne refoule pas et capable d'aimer…"

"Parce que, d'après toi, je suis incapable d'aimer ?"

"Tu ne nous laisses voir que la fille au mauvais caractère, rabat-joie et parfois même insensible !"

La pique atteignit Lily en plein cœur. Elle se leva d'un bond et sortie du compartiment telle une tornade rousse.

"Lily, où tu vas ?" demanda Gwen en se levant à son tour.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Sans hésiter, elle se lança à sa poursuite.

Remus referma doucement la porter derrière elle et se tourna vers James, assis à côté de lui, tout comme Sirius et Peter. Mais le joueur de Quidditch ne voyait pas leurs regards désapprobateurs. Il s'enfonça dans son siège avec un air buté, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux tournés vers l'extérieur.

Il regrettait. Bien sûr qu'il regrettait. Comment avait-il put être aussi odieux avec celle qu'il aimait ? Et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise pour s'en rendre compte…

o0§0o

Gwen frappa pour la énième fois à la porte des toilettes. De l'autre côté, elle entendait les sanglots saccadés de Lily.

"Lily, ouvre, je t'en prie" supplia t-elle.

"Laisse moi !"

"Mais tu ne vas pas rester indéfiniment dans les toilettes…"

"Si… Je suis un monstre… James a raison : je suis totalement insensible…"

Elle fut submergée par une nouvelle vague de sanglots. Ce qui l'avait tant blessée, c'était de constater que le jeune homme avait raison. Elle pouvait faire preuve d'une telle froideur avec les gens… Et maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte, elle s'en rendait malade. Elle était malheureuse…si malheureuse…

"Lily, tu sais très bien que James ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait…"

"Gwen…"

Gwendolyn se retourna.

"Laisse, j'vais lui parler…"

Elle s'écarta pour laisser le garçon approcher de la porte.

"Lily ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Lily, réponds moi…"

"Va t'en" sanglota faiblement la jeune fille. "Je veux parler à personne. Et à toi pas plus qu'aux autres…"

On entendait à peine sa voix derrière la porte. Quelques curieux avaient sorti la tête de leur compartiment pour observer la scène. Amy avait rejoint Gwen. Cette dernière leva un regard inquiet et suppliant vers le jeune homme qui en fut plus ébranlé qu'il n'osa se l'avouer. Il poussa un soupir douloureux et se retourna vers la porte. C'était le moment ou jamais de mettre en pratique les conseils de Gwen : laisser parler son cœur…

"Lily…je suis désolé, je… Je voulais pas… Je suis qu'un idiot, un bouffon sans âme et sans cœur. J't'en prie, ouvre…"

De l'autre côté de la porte, Lily renifla mais ne lui répondit pas.

J"e ne te demande pas de me pardonner, Lily. Je voudrai juste que tu oublies parce que…parce que ce n'est pas vrai…Tu es la fille la plus sensible que je connaisse et… et si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ta sensibilité, de ton tact et de ta générosité, alors je serai peut-être…Et bien quelqu'un de mieux… Quelqu'un comme toi…parce que tu vaux beaucoup plus que moi, Lily…"

La jeune fille ne répondit toujours pas.

"J't'en prie, oublie tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ou te faire…Après tout, je ne suis qu'un homme… Fier, bête et borné… Et tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse…"

James tourna un regard plein de désespoir vers les deux amies de la Préfète et Gwen crut voir des larmes briller au coin de ses yeux. Elle fut touchée par l'intensité de ce regard, l'émotion qui transparaissait dans sa voix… l'Amour qui se lisait sur son visage…

Elle comprit et hocha lentement la tête. Avec l'aide d'Amy, elle contraignit les curieux à rentrer dans leurs compartiments respectifs et le laissa seul avec Lily.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, James s'adossa au mur près de la porte et se laissa glisser au sol dans un nouveau soupir.

"Tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux me maudire… Je me suis toujours juré de te rendre heureuse, quel qu'en soit le prix, et voilà que je te fais du mal… Comme triple buse, on fait pas mieux…"

Il laissa passer un temps. Derrière la porte, les sanglots de Lily s'étaient tus mais il percevait encore de temps en temps les reniflements de la jeune fille.

"Pour être sincère, je n'ai jamais parlé aussi franchement à une fille. Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu me pardonnes ; je sais que je suis impardonnable… Mais je voudrais que tu comprennes à quel point je te fais confiance. Toi, et pas une autre… Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais…"

Il fit une pause. Il n'était pas du genre à parler ouvertement de ses sentiments… Mais avec elle, c'était différent…

"Je t'aime…"

Tout en disant ses mots, James remercia la compréhension intuitive de Gwen et il la loua intérieurement d'avoir su faire le bon geste en débarrassant les alentours des plus curieux alors qu'il était en train d'exposer ses sentiments, chose plutôt rare chez lui puisque pouvant nuire à sa réputation d' « intouchable ».

"Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Je veux juste que tu oublies ce que j'ai dit, que tu l'oublies pour toujours et que tu te rendes compte de la femme exceptionnelle que tu es…"

"Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir, tu sais ?"

James se leva brusquement. Lily avait enfin ouvert la porte. Elle affichait un pauvre sourire peu convaincu. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les pleurs et les larmes avaient laissé des sillons humides sur ses joues.

"Salut" fut tout ce qu'il réussit à lui répondre.

La vision de Lily dans cet état le toucha profondément et de savoir qu'il était à l'origine de cette peine lui serra un peu plus le cœur.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit jusque dans leur compartiment. Les autres étudiants se pressèrent à la porte de leurs compartiments sur leur passage.

Gwen, Remus et Amy les attendaient devant le leur avec une impatience à peine dissimulée. Quelques pas derrière, Rodolphus, Bellatrix et Rogue les observaient du coin de l'œil. Mais James les ignora. Peu lui importait qu'ils le voient aussi vulnérable.

Rogue s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à sortir une réplique acerbe mais il se heurta au regard brûlant de Gwen et se ravisa. Etonnamment, la jeune fille était l'une des très rares personnes devant qui il préférait se coucher, docile. Il se détourna pour rentrer dans son compartiment, bientôt suivi par Rodolphus et Bellatrix.

La fin du voyage se déroula dans une atmosphère assez tendue. Lorsque Lily et Gwen se retrouvèrent seules –les garçons ayant eu une subite envie de faire une tournée d'inspection du train avant l'arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard – la brunette s'approcha de son amie. La tête posée contre la fenêtre, les yeux perdus au loin, l'air mélancolique, Lily n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle était revenue avec James.

"Ca va aller ?"

Lily acquiesça.

"Et toi ?" demanda t-elle d'une voix trébuchante.

"Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?"

"Je…"

Lily hésita.

"Je…tu as beaucoup parlé dans ton sommeil la nuit dernière. Et…tu me parais beaucoup plus agité qu'avant depuis quelque temps…"

Le sourire de Gwen se fana quelque peu.

"Si tu ne veux rien me dire, tu n'es pas obligée" s'empressa de préciser Lily devant la tristesse qui se lisait dans son regard.

"Non, je… C'est que… Tu te rappelles ce rêve dont je t'ai parlé ?"

Lily hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

"Celui que tu fais depuis cet été ?"

"Oui, et bien…depuis quelques jours…il a pris une toute autre dimension…"

"Comment ça ?"

"Et bah…je revois toujours le soir où…où mon frère est mort…sauf que…"

"Sauf que ?"

"Ce n'est plus Ethan que je vois mourir… C'est Remus…"

Lily resta sans voix. Gwen laissa échapper un rire nerveux, sans joie.

"C'est absurde, je sais…"

"Non, pas du tout…"

Gwen fixa son amie d'un air intrigué.

"Tu aimes Remus, tu tiens à lui… Tout comme tu aimais ton frère et que tu tenais lui…"

"Peut-être" admit Gwen. "Mais je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose…"

Les filles devinrent soudain silencieuses, leurs pensées dirigées vers la même personne : Remus, mystérieux Remus au regard si troublant ; l'insondable Remus dont le comportement était plus qu'intriguant.

Elles furent surprises dans leurs méditations par les garçons qui revinrent sur une entrée fracassante de Sirius.

"Et ben les filles, vous avez des p'tites mines" constata t-il en venant s'asseoir entre les deux et en les prenant par la nuque. "Cela aurait-il un rapport avec vos nuits agitées ?"

"Qui t'a parlé de ça ?" répliqua Lily.

"Mélusine parle beaucoup, vous savez ?" répondit-il avec un grand sourire. "Du moins, quand on sait s'y prendre avec elle…"

"Personnellement, je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça" rétorqua Lily avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle se dégagea du bras de Sirius et se tourna vers la fenêtre, retombant dans le mutisme. Elle savait que Gwen n'était pas la seule à parler dans son sommeil. Et ses tout derniers rêves étaient plutôt du domaine du confidentiel.

"Et toi, Princesse ? reprit Sirius en resserrant son étreinte du côté de Gwen. "Quelle est la personne qui hante tes rêves ?"

"Ah désolée mais…j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler non plus" répondit la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix.

"Pff, moi déçu" soupira Sirius.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas toujours bon signe de parler en dormant" intervint soudain Remus, assis en face d'elle.

"Euh… Remus, il m'arrive de parler en dormant à moi aussi" annonça Lily à la surprise de tous, elle la première. "Alors évite de me faire peur s'te plaît…"

"Souvent c'est pour évacuer un trop plein de sentiments" expliqua Remus." Les rêves sont déjà une soupape à la tension exercée sur les gens mais lorsque la pression est trop importante…"

"Tu as un trop plein de sentiments, Evans ?" demanda malicieusement James pour essayer de renouer le contact avec la jeune fille.

"Euh…on parlait de Gwen avant alors c'est normal que son cas soit réglé en premier…"

"Ben voyons ! Tout à l'heure je passais pour une nympho et maintenant je suis un cas désespéré ! Ce que je suis probablement entre parenthèses…"

"T'es quoi ?" demanda Sirius. "Nympho ou désespérée ?"

"Un peu des deux certainement" soupira Gwen en se laissant glisser sur son siège.

Sirius rit –un rire semblable à un aboiement- et attira Gwen un peu plus près de lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Lily vit Remus s'agiter sur son siège, mal à l'aise, et détourner les yeux. Elle se sentit à la fois désolée et gênée pour lui. Elle devait avouer qu'elle trouvait Sirius un peu possessif avec Gwen par moment. Bien sûr, il la voyait comme une sœur, il était normal qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Il n'avait jamais été très chanceux côté famille par ailleurs. Mais il semblait à la jeune fille qu'il agissait un peu par pur défi. Mais pourquoi ?

o0§0o

La reprise des cours se fit dans un calme relativement plat bien que les devoirs s'amoncelèrent rapidement pour les septième années. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas alarmer James et Sirius outre mesure puisqu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps à traîner et à s'amuser.

Gwen et Remus passaient également beaucoup de temps ensemble, se rendant régulièrement à la bibliothèque pour un devoir commun qu'ils avaient en Runes Anciennes. James avait d'ailleurs laissé sous-entendre qu'ils ne passaient peut-être « _pas tout leur temps à travailler_ », ce qui avait rendu Sirius bougon le reste de la journée. Mais les deux concernés ne paraissaient pourtant pas avoir changé leur relation et, bien que ces vacances chez James les aient rapprochés, ils étaient toujours restés bons amis.

Gwen était redevenue l'élève studieuse et discrète qu'ils avaient connu avant mais à la moindre occasion, elle ne se privait pas de se montrer sous son vrai jour, c'est-à-dire un démon dans un corps d'ange.

« Quelque chose que nous partageons » pensa sombrement Remus le jour où il se fit cette réflexion alors qu'il observait Gwen aller et venir dans les allées de la bibliothèque. Il souffrait de ne pas tout lui dire sur sa condition de loup-garou, craignant sa réaction, et s'en voulait de ne pas tout lui dire alors qu'ils se confiaient beaucoup de choses. Peut-être que s'il avait su que Gwen également avait des secrets envers lui –notamment concernant la mort de son frère- il aurait éprouvé moins de remords.

Quant à Peter, il disparaissait très fréquemment jusqu'au jour où sa relation avec Mélusine fut officialisée par Sirius qui les surprit en train de se bécoter dans un des placards à balais de Rusard.

Les entraînements de Quidditch reprirent et, avec eux, l'habituelles excitation des matchs à venir.

Un jour que James rentrait plus tôt de son entraînement pour cause de temps exécrable, il tomba sur Sirius faisant les cent pas dans la salle commune déserte, à l'exception de Peter qui finissait son devoir de Métamorphose.

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?" grommelait Sirius.

"Pat', assieds toi avant de faire une attaque" fit Peter sans lever le nez de sa feuille.

"Ca fait longtemps qu'elle aurait du rentrer, elle m'avait dit 18h30" continua Sirius sans relever la remarque. "Je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" s'enquit James, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

"Gwen n'est toujours pas revenue de la bibliothèque" expliqua Peter. "Et son Papa poule se fait du soucis…"

"J'aurai du y aller avec eux "coupa Sirius en continuant de tourner virer comme un lion en cage.

"Arrête de bouger comme ça, tu veux" fit James en s'asseyant à côté de Peter. "Tu me donnes envie de vomir… Et Gwen est une grande fille, elle sait se débrouiller toute seule… En l'occurrence, je suis sûr qu'au bout de sept années ici, elle connaît le chemin de la bibliothèque à la salle commune…"

"Et si i lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Si Rogue et sa bande de décérébrés lui étaient tombés dessus ?"

"Lunard est avec elle" répondit Peter. "A eux deux, ils devraient être capables de les remettre en place… L'un comme l'autre, ils ne manquent pas de… _répartie_…"

"Je savais que j'aurai du prendre Runes Anciennes… Au moins, j'aurai pu être avec elle…"

"Patmol, tu deviens ridicule" fit James, légèrement excédé.

"Oh oui, bien sûr, mais toi tu as choisi Arithmancie uniquement pour être avec Lily."

James rougit et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer presque aussitôt. Il n'avait rien à répondre à cela.

"Le sac à puces marque un point "commenta Peter d'un ton léger sans se détacher de son devoir.

A ce moment, le panneau de l'entrée pivota et Remus et Gwen entrèrent en riant.

"Vous voilà enfin !" s'exclama Sirius. "Ca fait une heure que je vous attends !"

"N'exagère pas, Patmol, il n'est que 19h" répondit Remus en posant ses affaires sur la table.

"Et alors ? Ca fait déjà une demie heure de retard !"

"Désolée, Papa" plaisanta Gwen. "Ca n'arrivera plus je te le promets…"

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme qui n'eut d'autre choix que de lui sourire en retour.

"Ca va mieux ? Rassuré… _Papounet_ ?" se moqua Remus.

"Oh, ça va… J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour mes amis, non ?"

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte ouverte avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme résonna jusqu'à eux et Lily débarqua dans la salle comme une fusée.

"Je les ais !" s'écria t-elle. "Ca y est, elles sont arrivées !"

"Chouette !" s'exclama Gwen en allant se mettre à côté d'elle.

"Euh… pardonnez notre ignorance" intervint James " mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?"

"Les photos !" répondit Lily en agitant les clichés qu'elle tenait à la main. "Les photos des vacances ! Mes parents viennent de me les renvoyer par hibou…"

Les garçons se regroupèrent autour d'elle pour mieux voir.

"Je ne vois pas la photo que tu as pris de nous quatre quand on dormait par terre" fit remarquer James.

"Tu penses bien que je n'allais pas te la laisser entre les mains !" répliqua Lily. "Mais je te rassure, tu es très beau dessus…"

Gwen rit tout en continuant d'examiner les photos.

"C'est bizarre, je ne me rappelles pas avoir pris une photo de nous deux" s'étonna Lily en tombant sur une photo où James et elle riaient ensemble.

"C'est moi qui l'ai prise" informa Gwen avec un sourire fier. "Je vous trouvais vraiment trop mignons tous les deux…"

Lily vira à l'écarlate et passa rapidement à la photo suivante en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de James.

Cependant, ce soir-là, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit, la jeune fille ressortit la photo, l'observa un moment et la posa sur sa table de nuit, juste sous le lys de cristal que James lui avait offert la veille des vacances.

"Tu n'as pas pu résister, hein ?"

Lily se retourna vers Gwen et lui sourit.

"Non, c'est vrai… C'est assez rare qu'on s'entende aussi bien… je voulais garder un souvenir…"

Gwen défit ses draps pendant que Lily cherchait dans ses photos.

"Tiens… j'ai quelque chose pour toi…"

Elle lui tendit deux photos. La première était un cliché du groupe entier fait dans le parc des Potter. Lily avait multiplié l'originale pour pouvoir les distribuer à tout le monde. La seconde était une photo d'elle entourée de Remus et Sirius. Deux des personnes à qui elle tenait le plus. Il ne manquait plus que…

"Il me manque une photo de nous deux" fit-elle en accrochant ses photos au mur à l'aide d'un sort de Fixation, juste à côté de celles de ses parents et de son frère. "Enfin, une récente je veux dire…"

"C'est vrai" confirma Lily en examinant les nombreuses photos de son amie.

Elle en choisit une dans son paquet, lui fit subir un sortilège de Duplication et la lui tendit.

"Merci…"

La photo alla rejoindre les autres sur le mur. Parmi elles on pouvait voir de vieilles photos des deux jeunes filles, parfois méconnaissables tant le changement avait été fulgurant. Seuls leurs yeux n'avaient pas changé.

"Ca fait bizarre de se voir petites" commenta Lily en balayant les photos du regard. "Regarde celle-là ! Tu avais encore les cheveux longs…"

"Et toi très courts…"

"Oui… ma mère venait de m'emmener chez le coiffeur parce que Nancy Watson m'avait collé du chewing-gum dans les cheveux… Il a fait une véritable razzia !"

"Et cette pauvre Nancy a fini le visage tout boursouflé et rempli de pustules…"

Lily sourit à ce souvenir puis son sourire disparut pour laisser place à une expression incrédule.

"C'était toi ?"

Gwen éclata de rire.

"Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? On nous appelait « Les sœurs siamoises », tu te rappelles ?"

Lily rit à son tour.

"Oui, on voyait rarement l'une sans l'autre…"

"C'était le bon vieux temps" soupira Gwen.

Elles passèrent encore un moment à discuter de leurs photos d'enfance, faisant ressurgir de nombreux souvenirs. Quand Amy revint de la salle commune, elles se décidèrent enfin à se coucher. Elles n'entendirent même pas Alice revenir de son rancart avec Franck…

o0§0o

Gwen revenait de la bibliothèque où elle venait de passer deux heures sur son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le sujet donné par le Professeur Squirrhe était plus qu'épineux et l'avait vraiment ennuyé. Elle était lasse et ne désirait rien d'autre que d'aller se coucher, fermer les yeux et tout oublier le temps d'une nuit.

Elle traversa rapidement la salle commune et monta les escaliers du dortoir. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, ce qui fit sursauter Lily. La Préfète était assise sur son lit et lui tournait le dos. Alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard furtif, la jeune fille remarqua que ses yeux étaient rougis et ses joues sillonnées de larmes.

"Ca ne va pas "? s'enquit-elle en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

Lily détourna vivement la tête et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Gwen l'entendit renifler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lily ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?"

"Oui…et non" sanglota Lily.

Gwen vit alors la photo que son amie tenait dans les mains. Elle la prit et la contempla un moment un moment, perplexe. C'était la photo de James et elle qu'elle avait prise à leur insu et que Lily avait déposée sur sa table de chevet.

"Tu veux qu'on en parle ?"

"Oh, je ne voudrai pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires…"

"Tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout. Et ça me fait vraiment mal au cœur de te voir dans cet état-là… Tiens, sèche tes larmes…"

Lily prit le mouchoir que Gwen lui tendait et essuya ses larmes.

"Maintenant dis moi ce qui ne va pas avec James…"

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant le pied de son lit avec malaise et se tordant les mains avec anxiété.

"Et bien… c'est… je sais pas comment t'expliquer… C'est compliqué…"

"Alors fais simple. J'en déduirai le reste…"

"Il y a d'abord… ces rêves que je fais tous les soirs… depuis qu'on a été en vacances chez lui…"

Gwen fronça les sourcils et s'approcha un peu plus de son amie comme pour ne pas rater une seule de ses paroles.

"Ce sont des rêves stupides, je sais…"

"Tu rêves de James ?" demanda Gwen qui ne put réprimer un sourire.

"Ou…oui" répondit Lily d'une petite voix hésitante. "Enfin, plus ou moins…"

"Et c'est… quel genre de rêves ?"

Lily leva les yeux vers son amie et capta la petite lueur de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux.

"Oh non, pas ce genre là" répondit-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. "Ce sont… des rêves plus ou moins stupides…"

"Comme ?"

"Et bien… cette nuit, par exemple, j'ai rêvé que…que… que j'embrassais James et…"

"Et c'est ça que t'appelles stupides ?" s'exclama joyeusement Gwen.

"Attends, c'est pas fini… Bref, je l'embrassais mais… dés que je rouvrais les yeux, je me rendais compte que c'était en fait Rogue que j'embrassais…"

"Alors là, j'atteste : c'est stupide…"

"Tu vois, c'est ce genre de rêves et…ça me trouble…"

"Effectivement, embrasser Rogue doit être dérangeant… Et c'est seulement ça qui te perturbe ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non… C'est que, parfois… enfin, il m'arrive de rêver des fois où j'ai envoyé balader James… et après je m'en veux… Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je peux me mordre les doigts d'avoir été aussi dure avec lui…"

"Dans ce cas là, je ne vais te dire qu'une chose : profites en pour te rattraper et rattraper le temps perdu, maintenant que vous êtes bons amis…"

"Il ne reste plus qu'une année. Comment pourrais-je réparer le tort que je lui ai fait pendant six ans en ce si court lapse de temps ?"

"James ne t'en veut pas, j'en suis certaine…"

"J'aimerai en être aussi sûre que toi…"

Lily soupira.

"Oui, je vois… Et bien Mademoiselle Evans, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que… vous êtes en train de tomber amoureuse…"

"Moi ? Amoureuse de Potter ? Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi, par hasard ?"

"Que nenni, ma chère… Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse… Vous avez tous les symptômes qui le prouvent : vous avez des remords sur vos réactions passées avec ce jeune homme, vous craignez qu'il vous en veuille, vous rêvez de lui…"

"Je rêve aussi de Rogue, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse de lui…"

Gwen marqua une pause et réfléchit un moment.

"Peut-être que tu l'es mais que tu ne le sais pas encore…"

Lily éclata de rire.

"Gwen, arrête ton cirque…"

"Pourquoi tu refuses de voir la vérité en face ?"

"Quoi ? Que j'aime Rogue ?"

"Non… je parlais de James…"

"Je ne suis _pas_ amoureuse de lui…"

"Très bien, alors je te parie six Chocogrenouilles que tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à lui…"

"Gwen…"

"A quelle fréquence penses-tu à lui ?" coupa Gwen en haussant un sourcil d'un air amusé.

"Je ne pense pas à lu…"

"Mauvaise réponse ! Essaie encore…"

"Mais puisque je te dis que…"

"Essaie encore !"

"Gwen, tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les…"

"Essaie encore une fois !"

"Oh, bon ça va, ça m'arrive de penser à lui de temps en temps… Comme il m'arrive de penser à toi, à Remus ou à Sirius…"

Gwen haussa les sourcils d'un air désabusé.

"Oh, je pense souvent à lui ! Ca y est ? T'es contente ?"

"Oui, très… Tu me dois six Chocogrenouilles…"

"Je te parie ces six Chocogrenouilles que j'arrête de penser à lui…"

La jeune fille fixa la Préfète avec une moue dubitative.

"Et six Chocogrenouilles supplémentaires chaque fois que je me remets à penser à lui" renchérit Lily.

"Marché conclu !"

o0§0o

Lily finissait son tour de garde et n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'à son lit moelleux. Elle passa devant une salle de classe dont la porte était entrouverte et, rongée par la curiosité, elle y jeta un coup d'œil.

Malgré l'obscurité, elle remarqua une silhouette assise sur une table au dernier rang, la tête posée sur ses genoux. En s'approchant, elle reconnut immédiatement le jeune Gryffondor et son cœur manqua un battement. Lui, en revanche, ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée.

Lily prit une grande inspiration avant d'attirer son attention.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

James releva vivement la tête, surpris, et se rapprocha du bord de la table, laissant ses jambes dans le vide.

"Hmm…Je pensais…à certaines choses" répondit-il en fixant le sol.

"Vu la tête que tu fais, ça ne doit pas être très joyeux" remarqua t-elle. "Tu veux qu'on en parle ou tu préfères que je te laisse seul ?"

Elle était face à lui à présent et cherchait à capter son regard qu'il évitait avec soin. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait qu'elle s'en aille ; mais pour cela, il fallait lui parler et il ne savait absolument pas par quel bout commencer.

"C'est assez délicat" murmura t-il.

"Tu sais, on est…enfin, on est assez proches maintenant… Tu peux te confier à moi…"

Lily sentit le rose lui monter aux joues alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle aimerait être plus proche encore de James. Pour chasser cette pensée et retrouver contenance, elle commença à lui poser des questions.

"C'est par rapport aux cours ? Au Quidditch ? Aux Marauders ?"

James hochait la tête négativement à chacune des propositions de la jeune fille et son regard vide déplut beaucoup à la Préfète car il avait perdu son éclat habituel.

"C'est une fille" avoua t-il d'une traite.

Lily se sentit soudain comme au bord du précipice. Elle était très attachée au jeune homme –bien qu'elle semblait vouloir nier le sens _véritable_ de son attachement- et elle ne l'imaginait pas dans les bras d'une autre. La jalousie s'empara d'elle.

"Oh…ce…c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?" demanda t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Le regard de James remonta lentement vers elle et vint se fixer dans le sien. Elle était assez proche de lui pour qu'il puisse la toucher rien qu'en tendant imperceptiblement le bras.

"Elle ne m'aime pas" lâcha t-il d'un ton morne.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Lily passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et l'attira à elle. Il posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et enlaça la taille de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum et elle s'en enivra longuement. Elle se sentait bien et désirait prolonger ce moment indéfiniment. La jeune Préfète luttait contre la jalousie et l'envie qu'elle éprouvait pour cette fille qui, visiblement, ne connaissait pas sa chance. Elle en voulait à cette « voleuse de cœur » de faire souffrir James. Elle avait croisé son regard et l'Amour qu'on pouvait y lire était sans limite, tout comme la tristesse et la souffrance qu'elle lui infligeait. Mais l'idée qu'elle pourrait être la fille en question ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

James resserra un peu plus son étreinte, espérant garder Lily dans ses bras un maximum de temps pour lui avouer que c'était elle, la fille qu'il aimait. Même si, vraisemblablement, il lui avait déjà dit des centaines de fois. Mais elle ne le croyait pas, elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Elle aussi lui avait dit ça des centaines de fois. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était sans issue…

Après un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Lily prit une grande inspiration et murmura à l'oreille du garçon :

"Je suis désolée James, je… Je voudrais que tu sois heureux. Tu es… tu le mérite…"

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Lily sourit juste avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du garçon. Se sentant rougir, à la fois de plaisir et de gêne, elle se détourna pour éviter le regard du garçon qu'elle sentait peser sur elle.

"Allez viens, on retourne à la Salle Commune…

Le jeune homme se leva et la suivit en silence jus"qu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Une fois arrivés devant le tableau, James retint Lily avant qu'elle ne dise le mot de passe.

"Merci Miss « Préfète en Chef »… Tu sais remonter le moral des gens…"

Il se pencha vers elle et lui rendit son baiser. Elle sourit avant de se retourner vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

_"Cave canem"_ dit-elle.

"Exact" répondit la Grosse Dame.

Le panneau s'ouvrit et tous deux purent rentrer dans leur Salle Commune.

Ce soir-là, James s'endormit avec le souvenir du corps de Lily contre le sien et la jeune fille souriait en repensant au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

o0§0o

Lily était seule dans la Salle Commune, plongée dans une semi pénombre. Confortablement installée sur le canapé face au feu brûlant dans la cheminée, elle lisait l'un des livres que ses parents lui avait offert à Noël quand Sirius descendit du dortoir, l'air sombre et les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

"Salut" dit-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, ne l'ayant visiblement pas remarquée.

Il se retourna au son de sa voix.

"Oh… Salut…"

"Quelle enthousiasme" railla t-elle." Je vais finir par croire que tu ne m'aimes pas…"

"Ne dis pas de bêtises" répliqua t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. "Tu sais que je t'adore…"

"…même si tu n'en as pas toujours l'air…"

"Je ne suis pas du genre à montrer explicitement mes sentiments…"

"Sauf avec Gwen" remarqua la Préfète.

"Gwen, c'est un peu particulier… Je la considère comme ma petite sœur… C'est ma seule famille, d'une certaine façon… Je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…"

"Je sais…"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de rêve ?" demanda Sirius avec gravité.

Lily le considéra un moment, touchée par l'intérêt que le garçon semblait porter à son amie. Elle songea qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiet et décida d'être franche avec lui. Ou en tout cas, même si elle ne lui contait pas l'histoire dans son _intégralité_, de lui en confier au moins une partie. Gwen n'apprécierait sûrement pas mais elle commençait à désespérer en la voyant sombrer un peu plus chaque jour.

"Elle dort très mal depuis quelques mois" confessa t-elle dans un soupir. "Elle va de plus en plus mal et je ne sais plus quoi faire…"

"Elle a l'air un peu fatiguée, c'est vrai… Mais à ce point là ?" s'étonna t-il.

"Elle se façonne un masque en permanence. Elle se voile la face. Peut-être qu'elle s'imagine que ça va lui permettre d'oublier…"

"Oublier quoi ?"

Lily secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

"Je suis navrée, Sirius. Mais ça, je préfèrerai qu'elle t'en parle elle-même si elle le veut. Et je ne doute pas qu'elle le fera un jour. Tu sais qu'elle aime bien parler avec toi ?"

"C'est vrai ? Faut dire, c'est réciproque… C'est l'une des seules personnes à qui je peux _tout_ dire, en dehors de James, Remus ou Peter…"

"C'est une fille compréhensive" approuva Lily. "Elle mériterait d'être heureuse…"

"Mais ?"

"Désolée, je ne dirai rien de plus" s'excusa Lily avec un sourire attristé. "Je n'avouerai rien…même sous la torture…"

"Très bien…alors changeons de sujet avant que je ne t'oblige à satisfaire mon insatiable curiosité…"

Lily rit puis le silence retomba entre les deux amis.

La jeune fille observa longuement le visage inhabituellement sombre de Sirius sur lequel se reflétaient les flammes dansant dans l'âtre. Elle hésitait à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Au fait… comment va James ? Je lui ai parlé l'autre soir et…il n'a pas trop le moral ces derniers temps…"

"Comment ça il n'a pas le moral ?" répliqua Sirius, un sourire en coin naissant sur ses lèvres, illuminant ainsi son visage pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion. "Je précise qu'il est là-haut, en caleçon, à faire une bataille d'oreillers avec Peter…"

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit un peu plus lorsqu'il décela une petite lueur gourmande dans les yeux de Lily à l'évocation de James en caleçon. La jeune fille s'empressa de détourner le regard pour s'empêcher de rougir. Par chance, l'obscurité presque totale de la pièce ne permettait pas de voir qu'elle s'était déjà furieusement empourprée.

"J'ai cru comprendre que Gwen n'était pas la seule à passer des nuits agitées "reprit Sirius." Pour elle, tu ne peux rien me dire sans son accord mais toi, tu peux peut-être me dire ce qui ne va pas avec toi…"

"Pourquoi faut-il que vous croyiez toujours que quelque chose ne va pas ? James m'a posé la même question à la patinoire…"

"Quelqu'un qui s'agite et parle dans son sommeil, c'est forcément qu'il y a un problème quelque part. et pas que dans ton subconscient…"

Lily lui jeta un regard peu convaincu.

"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien me dire ?"

"Je… Ce sont des choses assez personnelles, Sirius ! Ca ne se divulgue pas à n'importe qui !"

"« N'importe qui » ? Alors d'après toi je suis « n'importe qui » ?"

"Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Oh, c'est compliqué… Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis moi-même…"

"Mais moi je peux peut-être t'aider…"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, légèrement surprise de son offre.

"Ecoute…si tu me dis ce qui ne va pas, je te livre mon plus grand secret, celui dont même James, Remus ou Peter ne sont pas au courant…"

"Oh non, Sirius, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire un sacrifice pareil…"

"Ca ne me dérange pas, je t'assure… Enfin, en réalité ça me terrifie rien qu'à l'idée de te le dire mais… de toute façon, il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un et je crois que tu es la seule personne à qui je peux le confier sans crainte…"

Lily finit par abdiquer, tout de même un peu étonnée que Sirius n'est pas choisi Gwen comme confidente.

"C'est à propos de James, c'est ça ?"

Lily opina avec un air morne.

"J'ai encore un peu de mal avec lui… Je lui ai dit tellement de choses que je regrette tout de suite après… J'ai l'impression que, même si notre relation s'améliorait, ça n'effacerait en rien tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire…"

Lily se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre. Sirius l'écoutait attentivement, faisant preuve de la même patience que Remus lorsqu'elle se confiait à lui.

"Tu sais, je suis persuadée que c'est un garçon très gentil. Mais il a le don de m'horripiler chaque fois qu'il s'adresse à moi avec cette suffisance. On dirait qu'il le fait exprès."

Sirius eut un léger sourire.

"Et lui, comment crois-tu qu'il se place par rapport à ça ?"

Lily fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas tellement où il voulait en venir.

"Comment penses-tu qu'il voit votre relation ?" reprit Sirius. "A ton avis, de quelle manière est-ce qu'il envisage le futur pour vous deux ?"

"Un futur ?"

La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

"Ca m'étonnerait vraiment que James voit un quelconque avenir entre nous deux…"

"Et pourquoi non ?"

Lily planta ses yeux d'émeraude dans ceux, anthracites, du garçon.

"Allons, ne me dis pas que James m'aime vraiment, je ne te croirais pas…"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi butée ?"

"Moi, butée ? Mais pas du tout !"

"Je t'assure que si !"

"Certainement pas !"

"Et moi j'te dit que si !"

Silence. Regards de défi.

"Alors pourquoi je suis butée d'après toi ?"

"Tu refuses d'accepter l'évidence."

"Quelle évidence ? Que James m'aime ?"

"Et que c'est réciproque".

Lily resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis éclata de rire.

"Alors là, c'est le comble !"

"Tu vois, tu ris. Ca prouve bien que j'ai touché quelque chose…"

"Sirius, tu es complètement absurde…"

"Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux…"

"Sirius" reprit Lily." Regarde moi dans les yeux et jure moi que ça n'est pas une blague…"

Sirius se mit face à Lily et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"e te le jure…"

Et Lily fut si touchée par la sincérité de son regard et de ses mots qu'elle se sentit bouleversée jusqu'au fond du cœur.

"Non, je peux pas te croire" finit-elle par lâcher en détournant les yeux.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu refuses de voir la vérité en face ?"

Lily eut un rire jaune.

"Je croirai entendre parler Gwen…"

"Ca prouve bien que j'ai raison puisque je ne suis pas le seul à le penser…"

"Sirius, je sais très bien comment James fonctionne pour l'avoir vu faire toutes ces années. Il agit comme un enfant gâté. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être un de ses nouveaux caprices…"

"Si c'est ce que tu crois alors laisse moi te dire que tu n'as absolument rien compris. Il parait peut-être un peu rustre mais au moins, il est sincère…"

Lily resta sans voix. De nouveau, le garçon avait semé le trouble en elle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il suscite toujours autant d'interrogations en elle ? Et pourquoi la menait-il toujours à se remettre en cause, elle et ses sentiments…sans compter ceux de James…

"Je te laisse réfléchir" conclut Sirius en se levant. "Bonne nuit…"

Il s'apprêtait à remonter dans son dortoir quand la voix de Lily l'arrêta.

"Sirius…"

Il se retourna vers elle.

"Et ton « Grand Secret » alors ?"

Le jeune homme sourit avec amusement.

"Je crois que tu t'en doutes déjà…"

o0§0o

Cela faisait plus de trois quarts d'heure que Gwen bûchait sur son devoir de Potions et elle n'avait guère avancé. Elle relut les quelques lignes qu'elle avait réussi à écrire et poussa un soupir de dépit en laissant sa tête retomber sur ses bras. Elle piétinait, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel chez elle. Malgré tous les livres étalés autour d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer totalement sur le devoir du Professeur Belladone. Tout en tournant distraitement les pages de ses manuels, une partie de ses pensées s'égaraient vers Lily et sa relation avec James, ainsi que ses propres problèmes sentimentaux, incluant par conséquent Remus, ce qui était donc une distraction supplémentaire. Comme elle aurait aimé se confier à quelqu'un. Mais Lily n'était pas là et, de toute façon, elle n'était pas sûre que son amie soit disposée à l'aider avec ses ennuis d'ordre amoureux et affectifs alors qu'elle-même croulait sous le poids des siens. Quant à Sirius, elle ne tenait pas spécialement à ce qu'il sache à quel point elle était dingue de son meilleur ami.

Elle balaya la bibliothèque du regard. Elle était seule, à l'exception de Madame Pince et des deux Poufsouffles de troisième année qui s'activaient pour finir un devoir en retard. Elle soupira de nouveau, tourna les pages d'un de ses livres et nota les quelques informations intéressantes qu'elle put trouver.

"Salut…"

Gwen releva vivement la tête. Sirius se tenait face à elle, tout sourire.

"Salut" répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

"Alors, ça bosse dur ?" demanda t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Tu parles… Je rame complètement… Je crois que je ferai mieux de laisser tomber pour ce soir."

"Lily n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Non. Elle est allée avec James et Amy à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Et toi, tu n'es pas avec les autres ?"

"Non, j'ai pris congé. Je me suis dit que… ils arriveraient probablement à survivre sans moi…"

"Et tu as décidé de mettre ta liberté provisoire au profit du boulot ? Parce que… c'est plutôt inhabituel de te voir dans ce genre de lieu…"

Sirius rit.

"Non, en vérité, je te cherchais…"

"Moi ?"

"Oui, toi. Pourquoi, ça te semble invraisemblable que je veuille te parler ?"

"Non… non, en contraire… Mais… euh… de quoi tu veux me parler ?"

"De beaucoup de choses, en fait…"

Gwen tourna les yeux vers le garçon. Son sourire s'était évanoui. Il semblait tendu, hésitant… Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Vas y, je t'écoute…"

Il soupira.

"Gwen… tu sais que… que je t'apprécie vraiment, comme peu de fois il m'est arrivé d'apprécier une fille… J'ai vraiment trouvé une épaule sur qui me reposer, quelqu'un avec qui je peux parler de tout… autre que James, Remus et Peter j'entend, et…"

"Sirius, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?" le coupa t-elle.

"Tu as toujours accepté d'entendre ce que j'avais à te dire depuis qu'on est devenus amis… et aujourd'hui…j'ai quelque chose qui me tient très à cœur de te dire…"

Le silence se fit entre les deux. On entendait juste les bruits de discussion de deux Poufsouffles qui débattaient des vertus d'une plante dans la Potion qu'ils étudiaient. Mais Sirius ne les entendait déjà plus.

Il se pencha vers Gwen. La jeune fille ne bougeait pas. Elle attendait qu'il lui dise…

Il avança son visage près du sien. Il pouvait en voir les moindres détails : la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau, les infimes reflets dorés de ses bruns… et ses lèvres rosées sur lesquelles il posa les siennes avec douceur…

Cette fois-ci, cela n'avait plus rien d'un rêve.

* * *

_**Hum… certains vont nous détester d'arrêter là mais… c'est fait exprès ! Niark !**_

_**La suite… hum… à quand la suite…? Le chapitre 6 a été commencé mais, rentrée oblige, on ne sait pas quand on pourra le mettre en ligne. Nous essaierons de faire notre possible. Il sera aussi sûrement moins long (quoi que, ça reste à voir) parce que, y'a pas à dire, les chapitres sont de plus en plus long. Si ça continue comme ça, on va avoir des chapitres de 170 pages !**_

_**Sur ce, nous vous laissons… N'oubliez pas la petite-review-qui-fait-plaisir-et-que-nous-chérissons tellement !**_

_**Bizzz à tous !**_

_**Namarië !**_


	6. Un Amour, Deux Marauders

_**Tagazok à vous !**_

**_Et voici, et voilà, la suite ! Et oui, rappelez vous, nous vous avions laissé au moment crucial où Sirius embrassait Gwen… Membres de la LCAPSA (Ligue Contre l'Abus de Pouvoir et de Sadisme des Auteurs) calmez vous ! Car oui, nous avons abusé de notre position d'auteurs (et on recommencera, croyez nous… Pas plus tard qu'à la fin de ce chapitre…) mais nous venons de finir ce sixième chapitre et le voici sur vos écrans Mesdames et Messieurs ! Alors merci de retirer vos plaintes pour abus de pouvoir, notre avocat est au bord de la crise de nerfs…_**

_**Non, plus sérieusement, voici donc le sixième chapitre (au cas où il y aurait quelques Crabbe et Goyle dans l'assistance et qui ne l'aurait toujours pas compris). Il est plus court que les derniers et les ennuis commencent vraiment à se profiler pour notre groupe d'amis.**_

**_AVERTISSEMENT ! Au vu des évènements se déroulant dans le tome 6, nous avons repris certains éléments s'y trouvant pour l'ajouter et étoffer ainsi l'intrigue principale que nous avions tissée au début. Ce ne sont pas de très gros spoilers mais nous tenons quand même à vous en informer pour ne pas qu'on nous accuse de ne pas vous avoir prévenus avant. Nous ne tenons absolument pas à vous gâcher le plaisir de votre lecture le 1er Octobre (pour ceux qui attendent la publication française) ou la continuation de l'édition anglaise (pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore fini… N'est-ce pas Lily(ne) ?) Maintenant, votre choix vous appartient : nous déclinons toute responsabilité pour les évènements à suivre. Alea jacta est ! _**

_**Comme d'hab, les RAR puis la suite :**_

**Titliloo :** _T'inquiètes, je te l'ai dit, il n'y a aucun problème pour que tu gardes ce titre. Lily(ne) et moi en avons discuté et c'est OK. Pas la peine de se faire du mouron ; ) On t'embrasse bien fort et bonne continuation ! _

**Lélou : **_Et bien tu remercieras encore Vivi de notre part. Ravies que ça te plaise toujours. Comment Gwen va réagir ? Bah tu vas le voir tout de suite. Quant à Lily, je ne dirai pas qu'elle est aveugle mais plutôt bornée et qu'elle refuse de voir la vérité en face. C'est peut-être ce qui la différencie des autres perso : tous ont admis leurs sentiments alors qu'elle… non… Et comme tu l'as si bien dit : c'est pas gagné ! Y'a encore du boulot ! Sur ce, gros bisous et à la prochaine !_

**Ladybird :** _Hmmm… Nous serions déjà vu quelque part ? ; ) Contentes que notre histoire te plaise, ainsi que cette vision des perso. Et on espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Kissou plein de tendresse et merci beaucoup !_

**Lily(ne) : **_On voit ceux qu'on rien d'autre à faire que de s'envoyer des reviews à eux même. Lol. Mais t'étais pas sensée bosser sur ta philo ? ; ) Après on dit que c'est moi qui raconte ma life ! Lol. En tout cas, le mystère « Disparition de Lily(ne) » est élucidé. Affaire classée ! Kiss ma puce ! _

**Olivia :**_ Niark niark ! C'était fait exprès ! Niark ! Mais tu as de la chance, ce chapitre a été plus rapide à venir que les autres. Pas trop longtemps à attendre pour savoir la suite, donc. Merci beaucoup la puce ! On est super contentes que ça te plaise et que tu en sois accroc. Ca doit être « l'effet Marauders » (qui sévit sur nous depuis plus d'un an maintenant). Gros becs à toi et à la prochaine !_

_**5…4…3…2…1… Partez !**_

* * *

****

_**Un Amour de Marauder**_

_Chapitre 6 : Un Amour, Deux Marauders_

_« Mais qui pourra  
__Me dire comment  
__Les aimer  
__Sans les trahir un peu  
__Tous les deux,  
__Sans faire souffrir  
__Celui qui  
__Ne s'ra jamais heureux_

_Mais rester encore celle qu'il désire  
__Qu'il soit le regard sans faille ou le sourire »_

_Le Dilemme in Les Dix Commandements._

o0§0o

_Cette fois ci, cela n'avait plus rien d'un rêve._

Sirius sentait les douces lèvres de Gwen sous les siennes et leur étreinte était on ne peut plus réelle.

La jeune fille était trop surprise pour faire le moindre geste. Elle n'osa pas le repousser et elle ne sut ce qui la poussa à répondre à son baiser. Le garçon passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer un peu plus près de lui mais ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sembla se ressaisir. Elle se recula subitement, confuse.

"Euh… il faut que j'y aille" déclara t-elle précipitamment en rassemblant ses affaires.

Elle se leva et partit vers la sortie.

"Gwen, attends !"

Sirius la suivit en courant. Livres et parchemins sous le bras, Gwen marchait d'un pas vif, sans doute dans l'espoir de le semer.

"Gwen, je t'en prie, écoute moi…"

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se retourner pour lui faire face. Mais la jeune fille détourna les yeux, ne pouvant croiser son regard.

"Je suis désolé, j'aurai pas du, je… Si je te l'ai pas dit avant, c'est que… je craignais de te perdre… J'ai toujours essayé de me dire que tu n'étais qu'une sœur pour moi. Mais c'est plus fort que moi… Gwen, regarde moi dans les yeux…"

Il lui prit le menton et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

"Tu sais que je suis sincère…"

Gwen ferma les yeux et soupira.

"Je… Laisse moi un peu de temps, Sirius…"

Se libérant de sa prise, elle reprit le chemin de la Salle Commune. Mais au bout que de quelques pas, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers le garçon dont le regard était d'une douleur insoutenable.

"Il faut que tu comprennes, Sirius, que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que tu souffres… Mais il en ait autrement… Pardonne moi…"

Puis elle partit en courant, ne laissant à Sirius que le souvenir de sa bouche sur la sienne et la saveur sucrée de ses lèvres.

o0§0o

Gwen attendit d'avoir passé l'angle du couloir pour laisser libre court à ses larmes. Elle courrait à perdre haleine, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre Sirius et elle…

… entre elle et le souvenir de leur baiser…

Au bout d'un long moment, elle s'arrêta dans un couloir désert et s'adossa à un mur pour se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Là, elle pleura tout son saoul jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière la fasse sursauter :

"Gwen ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

Surprise, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers Remus, penché vers elle, et qui la fixait avec inquiétude.

Elle fut à nouveau submergée par les sanglots en même temps que par les remords, et elle s'enfuit pour la seconde fois ce soir-là pour échapper à son Cœur. Mais Il la poursuivit, inlassablement…

o0§0o

_Encore. Encore et toujours. Lui… mon frère…_

_Toujours. Encore et toujours les mêmes mots. Répétés… inlassablement…_

_Ca n'est qu'un rêve, je le sais. Mais je sais aussi que tout ça s'est réellement passé. Mais trop vite. Tout s'est passé trop vite pour moi…_

_Ethan essaye de me rattraper. Il me demande de l'aide… mais je refuse…Je tente de filer le plus loin possible pour lui cacher ma faiblesse. Et c'est à ce moment que tout s'accélère…_

_Un sort, une porte qui s'ouvre brusquement, un coup de fusil, une balle qui siffle…c'est fini… Tout est fini… I l est mort…_

_Je baisse les yeux. Ce n'est plus Ethan qui gît au sol. C'est Remus. Je me précipite à ses côtés et prend son corps sans vie dans mes bras. Et je pleure…La maison est d'un calme pesant tout à coup…Je suis seule…Il n'y a plus personne…_

_Je rouvre les yeux et constate soudain que Remus a disparu. Je n'embrasse plus que le vide… Ou pas exactement. _

_Un autre corps se presse contre moi. Un autre garçon. Que j'aime énormément. Quelqu'un que je croyais être mon frère. Sirius… mon cher Sirius…_

_Je suis incapable de me défaire de ses lèvres. Je voudrai que le feu dévorant qui les anime ne tarisse jamais, que toujours cette fièvre passionnée s'empare de mon corps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mes deux frères sont-ils morts ?_

_J'ai deux amours… Mais un seul cœur… Comment faire pour le partager ? Il s'est déchiré… Je suis brisée… Brisée par la Vie… Brisée par la Mort…_

o0§0o

"Gwen, réveille toi, on va être en retard !"

Gwen grogna une réponse inaudible et s'enfouit totalement sous les couvertures.

"Ne fais pas l'enfant, Gwen, on a un cours dans un quart d'heure."

"Quoi !"

La jeune fille sauta au bas de son lit et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 8 h 45.

"Nom d'une perruche en slip kangourou !" s'écria t-elle en se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et finit de préparer son sac. Elle était déjà prête depuis un bon moment mais son amie, elle, n'était jamais du genre 'lève-tôt' et encore moins 'à l'heure'.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée plus tôt ?" demanda Gwen en sortant de la salle de bain, dix minutes plus tard, tentant au mieux de faire le nœud de sa cravate.

"J'ai eu l'impression que tu as passé une nuit particulièrement désagréable" répondit Lily d'une petite voix. "Alors j'ai pas osé…"

"La prochaine fois, oses ! Et tant pis si je te mords quand tu essayes de me réveiller !"

Gwen prit son sac et toutes deux quittèrent le dortoir en quatrième vitesse. Elles parcoururent les couloirs en courant, Gwen essayant sans grand résultat, d'améliorer sa tenue quelque peu négligée. Sa chemise sortie de sa jupe, sa cravate à moitié desserrée et sa robe de sorcier à peine boutonnée, elle était la réplique parfaite de James et Sirius version féminine.

La porte était déjà fermée quand elles arrivèrent devant la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

"Oh, Merlin !" pesta Lily. "Pourquoi faut-il que Squirrhe soit à l'heure le jour où on est en retard !"

Avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Squirrhe à l'allure peu commode.

"Vous êtes en retard" fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

"Excusez nous, professeur, on a eu…"

"Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui vous ait arrivé, Miss Evans. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor. Chacune. Peut-être cela vous fera t-il comprendre que la ponctualité est de mise dans cette école…"

"Au moins vous aurez appris ce que signifie le mot « ponctualité »" siffla Gwen entre ses dents.

"Je vous demande pardon Miss Wood ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ?"

"Vous m'avez très bien entendue" répliqua Gwen en décochant un regard mauvais à son professeur.

Squirrhe resta silencieux un moment, dévisageant Gwen d'un air impassible.

"Très bien, Miss Wood. Vous viendrez ce soir en retenue avec moi. Et j'enlève vingt points supplémentaires à Gryffondor pour votre insolence. Maintenant allez vous asseoir…"

Les deux filles s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Elles traversèrent la salle sous les regards des autres élèves. Les Serpentards riaient sous cape.

Elles prirent place à la dernière table de libre, juste derrière les Marauders. Gwen évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Sirius et elle tâcha de prendre un air digne et détaché.

"Gwen, à quoi tu joues ?" lui murmura Lily alors que Squirrhe reprenait son cours.

"Quoi ?"

"Répondre au prof comme ça… Tu files un mauvais coton ma vieille…"

Gwen haussa simplement les épaules et se mit à prendre des notes sur la leçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reçut un message sur sa table :

_« Gwen, il faut qu'on parle.  
__Sirius. »_

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle glissa simplement le papier entre ses feuilles de cours et ignora le regard de Sirius quand il se retourna vers elle.

Deux minutes plus tard, un nouveau message atterrit devant elle.

_« Je t'en prie, répond moi.  
__Tu ne vas pas passer ton temps à m'ignorer,  
__c'est ridicule… »_

Elle soupira et saisit sa plume.

_« Je suis désolée, Sirius. J'ai besoin  
__de temps pour me faire  
__à cette idée.  
__Je suis sûre que tu peux comprendre ça, non ? »_

De nouveau, le morceau de parchemin revint sur sa table.

_« Oui, bien sûr, je comprends ça.  
__Mais si tu me laissais t'expliquer… »_

Et de nouveau, elle renvoya sa réponse.

_« Du temps, Sirius, du temps… »_

Elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas voir le regard attristé qu'il lui adressa et se força à concentrer toute son attention sur le cours.

"Eh, Pat' ! Ouhouh ! Pat' !"

"Hein ? Quoi ? Désolé, Lunard, tu disais ?"

Remus fronça les sourcils.

"Corny voudrait faire quelque chose ce soir. Faire le plein en cuisine et ensuite inviter les filles dans notre dortoir. Ca te dit ?"

"Euh, comme vous voulez, ça m'est égal…"

Remus dévisagea son ami avec intrigue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup ? T'es bizarre depuis ce matin…"

"Non, c'est rien, j'ai… mal dormi cette nuit…"

"Lupin ! Black ! Pourriez vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?"

Squirrhe fixa tour à tour Remus puis Sirius dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne vint pas.

"A l'évidence, il y a un manque flagrant de discipline dans cette classe continua t-il d'une voix cinglante. Je pense que vous avez tous besoin qu'on vous remette les pendules à l'heure. En attendant, vous viendrez tous les deux tenir compagnie à Miss Wood ce soir, à 19 h dans mon bureau…"

"Bon, pour la petite fête, c'est raté" commenta James à voix basse une fois l'attention de Squirrhe dirigée autre part que sur eux.

Gwen fut sans doute la plus contrariée des trois. Ce qu'elle redoutait allait indubitablement se produire : elle allait se retrouver seule avec Remus et Sirius… les deux hommes qu'elle aimait…

o0§0o

A 18 h 45, Gwen prit congé de Lily et Amy, et partit pour le bureau de Squirrhe, la mort dans l'âme. Elle croisa pas mal de monde dans les couloirs, mais elle ne fit pas attention aux salutations des personnes qu'elle connaissait. La tête basse, traînant les pieds, elle allait d'un pas lent vers sa chambre de supplice, sa salle de torture. Une stupide petite voix n'arrêtait pas de crier dans sa tête : « Gwendolyn Wood, vous êtes accusée du pêché d'Amour. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? » Et elle de répondre : « Rien, je n'ai rien à dire, si ce n'est que l'Amour ça ne se contrôle pas et qu'il m'est tombé dessus par hasard sans que je ne puisse rien faire… »

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir douloureux en arrivant devant le bureau de Squirrhe. Elle frappa et attendit que la voix glaciale de son professeur lui réponde pour entrer.

"Ah, Miss Wood… Vous êtes à l'heure cette fois-ci. Venez par ici…"

Elle s'approcha du bureau derrière lequel il était assis. La seconde d'après, Remus et Sirius débarquaient dans la pièce assez précipitamment.

"Désolés, professeur, on a…" commença Sirius avant de se raviser :" Oh et puis de toute façon vous vous foutez de ce qu'on faisait, alors…"

Remus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes accompagné d'un regard éloquent qui signifiait clairement : « Tais toi ou tu vas envenimer les choses… »

"Mr Black, n'empirez pas votre état avec votre insolence !" rugit Squirrhe. "Vous et Miss Wood n'avez visiblement pas conscience que vous vous adressez à un professeur !"

Second regard de Remus : « Je te l'avais bien dit. »

"Approchez, vous deux…"

Sirius et Remus s'avancèrent tous deux aux côtés de Gwen.

"Très bien, ce soir vous allez faire un peu de… hem… 'rangement'…"

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. La mâchoire des trois adolescents sembla se décrocher.

"Dès que vous aurez fini avec celle-là" continua Squirrhe" vous ferez les deux du fond."

Sur ce, il ouvrit les deux armoires situées de part et d'autre de la porte. Le désordre était tel que de nombreux parchemins et livres tombèrent au sol.

"Je vous prierai de descendre tous les manuels dans la salle de classe et de les déposer sur les étagères libres. Les auteurs classés par ordre alphabétique, bien sûr. Quant aux papiers, vous ferez le tri entre devoirs, notes personnelles et autres, et les rangerez _soigneusement_. Vous avez des boîtes prévues à cet effet."

Il leur désigna une pile de boîtes près de son bureau.

"Une dernière chose : l'usage de la magie est prohibée. Je passerai de temps en temps pour voir où vous en êtes… Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable soirée…"

Il leur adressa un sourire mielleux et sortit. Les trois amis échangèrent un regard puis observèrent le foutoir qui régnait dans les armoires.

"Je pense qu'on devrait s'occuper chacun d'une armoire" déclara Remus." Ca ira plus vite…"

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et ils se répartirent le travail.

"Bon sang !" pesta Sirius en examinant son armoire. "Ce prof est sadique, sérieusement antipathique… et en plus complètement bordélique ! Non mais regardez moi ça ! C'est pire que la chambre à Cornedrue !"

Gwen se mit activement au travail pour chasser les petites voix qui continuaient à bourdonner dans sa tête. Elle tenta de réfréner ses envies de jeter des coups d'œil aux deux garçons toutes les cinq minutes. Elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Et tandis qu'elle commençait à trier un pile de parchemins, elle se demanda comment, par Merlin, elle avait fini par s'avouer qu'elle avait également un faible pour Sirius.

Est-ce que c'était ce baiser de la veille qui avait éveillé en elle ce sentiment ? Ou l'avait-il simplement _réveillé_, alors qu'il dormait en elle, attendant le moment propice pour se manifester ? Tout était si confus. L'aimait-elle autant qu'elle aimait Remus, ou alors seulement comme un frère et ami ? Et lui, l'aimait-il vraiment ou n'était-ce qu'une passade, un feu de rien du tout qui s'éteindrait rapidement, comme pour toutes les autres filles avant elle ?

Il avait pourtant l'air sincère. Mais Gwen savait que le jeune homme pouvait également être un très bon acteur, en particulier auprès de la gent féminine. Lily l'avait même qualifié, à juste titre, de « plus grand baratineur que Poudlard ait jamais connu ». Et, après tout, il ne lui avait pas dit clairement qu'il l'aimait. Elle connaissait sa réputation sulfureuse de Dom Juan incontrôlable. Et c'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

Et Remus dans tout ça ? Comment pouvait-elle continuer à l'aimer quand le souvenir de son baiser avec Sirius la taraudait jour et nuit ? Elle se sentait coupable, étrangement coupable de l'avoir trompé alors qu'ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble. Oh, nom d'un gobelin en sucre ! Pourquoi était-il si difficile d'être un être humain doté de sentiments ?

"Aïe !"

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Gwen. La jeune fille était tellement obnubilée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas pris garde et s'était coupée avec un morceau de parchemin particulièrement hargneux. D'un coup de baguette, elle referma la plaie et, pour éviter d'avoir à supporter toute l'attention des deux jeunes hommes qui la fixaient, elle prit une pile de livres qu'elle descendit dans la salle de classe.

Elle était en train de ranger _'Magie Noire, Magie Blanche : quels combats ?' _quand Remus descendit à son tour en portant une dizaine des livres.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" s'enquit-il en déposant les manuels près de ceux de Gwen.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?"

"Je sais pas… Tu as l'air bizarre…"

Gwen se contenta de hausser les épaules et elle finit de se ranger ses ouvrages, s'obstinant toujours à ne pas croiser le regard du garçon.

"Gwen" l'arrêta t-il alors qu'elle allait remonter dans le bureau de Squirrhe.

Il lui prit les mains et, baissant les yeux, il constata qu'à force de transporter des livres, de monter et descendre des boîtes remplies de papiers inutiles et de manier des tas de parchemins coupants, elles commençaient à en souffrir.

"Gwen, qu'est-ce qu'il ne vas pas ?" demanda t-il d'une voix douce en tentant de trouver le chemin de ses yeux.

Elle ne répondit rien et éclata seulement en sanglots. Remus la prit dans ses bras et la consola avec tendresse.

Du haut de l'escalier, Sirius les observait, le cœur dans la gorge.

o0§0o

"Merlin, Gwen, regarde moi dans quel état sont tes mains…"

Lily et Gwen attendaient toutes deux devant leur salle de classe de Potions, et la Préfète fixait avec stupéfaction les mains meurtries de son amie.

La jeune fille était revenue tard de sa retenue, épuisée et à bout de nerfs. Le manque de sommeil avait laissé des traces mauves sous ses yeux et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bailler toutes les cinq secondes.

"Squirrhe n'a pas été particulièrement tendre avec nous, hier soir. Ce type n'est pas humain. Il n'a pas de cœur, aucun sentiment…"

"Un homme très sensé si vous voulez mon avis…"

"Mais on a pas besoin de ton avis, Rogue" répliqua Lily avec froideur.

"Alors, Wood, comment était ta soirée ?" demanda le Serpentard avec un sourire sournois.

"Tu n'as pas compris, Severus : ferme la…"

"Tu es bien mal _lunée_ aujourd'hui. Un problème ?"

Gwen sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Rogue.

"C'est toi mon problème" siffla t-elle avec colère.

"Miss Wood !" claqua une voix à la fois sèche et douce. "Rangez cette baguette s'il vous plaît…"

Gwen mit un certain temps avant d'obtempérer, à contrecœur. Elle fusilla Rogue du regard avant de se retourner pour entrer dans la salle de classe, suivie par Lily. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée des Marauders qui étaient restés plantés là, incrédules devant la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'être témoins.

Le professeur Belladone adressa un sourire sincère à Gwen qui alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Rogue. La Préfète prit place près d'elle et James s'empressa d'aller occuper le siège restant à ses côtés. Sirius le rejoignit tandis que Remus, Peter, Alyz et Mélusine s'installaient à la table devant.

"Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un cours théorique" annonça le professeur Belladone quand elle fut sûre d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde." Ne soyez pas déçus" ajouta t-elle en anticipant la vague de protestation venant des élèves. "Ce cours sera d'une très grande importance pour votre prochaine confection et le prochain devoir que vous aurez à me rendre. Pensez d'ailleurs à venir chercher vos travaux sur la Potion d'Ibiguité à la fin de l'heure…"

Le professeur Belladone était assez jeune. Elle avait de longs cheveux noir corbeau, des yeux aussi sombres et une peau à la blancheur presque cadavérique. Elle était d'une beauté à en faire damner un saint, et beaucoup affirmait que certains professeurs, et même certains élèves, n'étaient pas insensibles à son charme.

Tout le temps vêtue de longues robes noires qui mettaient en valeur sa silhouette élancée, elle avait l'air austère au premier abord, mais se révélait être quelqu'un de très ouvert et de très généreux. Elle aimait à faire partager ses connaissances et ses cours étaient parmi les plus appréciés par les élèves de Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle menait son cours avec le sourire et rendait sa leçon vivante. Cependant, Lily se montrait quelque peu dissipée et discutait à voix basse avec James –tous deux étant délaissé par leurs meilleurs amis étrangement silencieux. Ils se remémoraient quelques souvenirs des vacances passées, notamment lorsque James et Sirius avaient du obéir aux moindres caprices de Lily et Gwen, suite à leur pari à la patinoire.

"Vous y êtes allées un peu fort, parfois" fit James.

Lily rit.

"C'est le prix à payer quand votre orgueil parle à votre place. Moi je ne me plains pas. Cette dernière semaine a été particulièrement délicieuse. N'est-ce pas, Gwen ?"

"Hein ?"

Gwen détacha son attention de son professeur et tourna les yeux vers son amie.

"N'est-ce pas que la dernière semaine des vacances a été un véritable enchantement ?"

Gwen sourit.

"Quand tu veux on recommence…"

Puis elle fixa à nouveau son attention sur le cours. Lily eut un petit moment de panique en voyant que tous autour d'elle –à l'exception de James bien sûr- avait déjà pris une quantité de notes importantes. Elle se rassura en se disant que Gwen lui prêterait bien les siennes et repartit dans sa discussion.

"Vous, les filles, vous aimez bien nous faire souffrir" dit James. "A croire que vous prenez plaisir à ça…"

"Il y a des moments où, oui, il faut l'avouer, ça fait du bien…"

James eut un soupir mélodramatique.

"Que les femmes sont cruelles… Et elles aiment ça en plus. Jouer avec nous comme de vulgaires poupées. Un cœur ne suffit pas pour leur insatiable désir de souffrance ; il faut qu'elles se fassent les griffes sur plusieurs à la fois…"

Lily rit doucement, s'assurant que le professeur Belladone ne les voyait pas discuter.

"Que devrions-nous dire, nous, pauvres victimes de la gent masculine ? Vous êtes tout aussi cruels que nous, mais pour vous ça vous semble naturel alors, évidemment, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte…"

Ce fut au tour de James de rire.

"Un point partout" conclut il.

Lily eut un léger sourire. Elle était vraiment contente d'être devenue aussi complice avec le garçon. S'il n'y avait pas eu les problèmes de Gwen qui lui taraudaient l'esprit, elle se serait sentie complètement heureuse.

James lui rendit son sourire et elle détourna les yeux en commençant à jouer avec sa plume avec nervosité. Le jeune homme remarqua soudain que, de l'autre côté de la salle, Rogue fixait la Préfète en Chef avec une lueur envieuse dans le regard qui lui déplut fortement. Instinctivement, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Lily et l'attira à lui sans cesser de fixer Rogue. Le Serpentard dévia alors son regard vers lui et une moue de colère se dessina sur ses lèvres. Après un moment pendant lequel ils se défièrent tous les deux du regard, Rogue finit par reporter son attention sur le cours. James ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire de victoire.

"Euh… Potter ? Est-ce que tu pourrais reprendre ton bras, s'il te plaît ?" demanda Lily, tentant de cacher la gêne et la surprise qu'elle avait éprouvé quand il l'avait enlacé.

"Oui, pardon…"

Il retira son bras et lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Lily fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Elle n'avait rien vu du duel silencieux entre les deux ennemis de toujours.

La cloche sonna quelques minutes plus tard et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires avant de se rendre devant le bureau du professeur pour récupérer leurs devoirs.

"Melle Wood, très bon devoir" commenta Belladone en distribuant les parchemins. "Mr Rogue, excellent, comme d'habitude. Mr Black, Mr Potter, rien à redire. Mr Lupin, c'est correct mais vous pouvez mieux faire, j'en suis sûre. Mr Pettigrow, des efforts. C'est bien, continuez ainsi. Ah, Melle Evans…"

Le sourire confiant de Lily s'évanouit soudain devant la mine déconfite de son professeur.

"Décevant, Melle Evans, très décevant. C'est très surprenant de votre part. Un peu plus de sérieux et de concentration seraient les bienvenues. Mr Wilkes…"

Lily prit sa feuille et resta clouée sur place. Un P… Elle avait eu un P… Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait pourtant travaillé pour ce devoir, elle avait été à la bibliothèque avec Gwen et… elle avait passé son temps penser à James…

Soupirant de contrariété et de frustration, elle rangea sa feuille dans son sac et sortit rapidement de la classe. Gwen l'attendait à l'extérieur de la salle, un peu à l'écart des Marauders. Elle ne lui demanda pas quelle note elle avait obtenu. Rien qu'à voir son expression décomposée, elle en conclut que ça n'avait pas été très reluisant. Elles se mirent en route en silence vers la classe de Sortilèges.

o0§0o

Après les cours, Lily et Gwen allèrent à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur le devoir du Professeur Belladone. Toutes les deux assises à une table, elles parcoururent bon nombre de livres pour trouver ce qu'elles cherchaient. Gwen s'était totalement plongée dans ce travail dans l'espoir d'en oublier sa peine et son déchirement. Elle fut d'une efficacité redoutable jusqu'à ce que Remus et Sirius passent tous deux le pas de la porte.

Lorsqu'il la vit, Sirius se stoppa net et resta un long moment à la fixer sans savoir que faire.

"Bah alors, tu viens vieux ?" s'impatienta Remus en le tirant par la manche. "T'inquiètes pas, c'est pas une honte de venir à la bibliothèque…"

Il le traîna jusqu'à une table, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué la présence des filles. Sirius s'assit en face de lui mais il ne quitta pas Gwen des yeux.

"J'vais chercher d'autres livres" lâcha la jeune fille en se levant brusquement.

Lily acquiesça vaguement, toute son attention centrée sur l'ouvrage qu'elle était en train de lire. A l'évidence, elle n'avait pas non plus remarqué les deux garçons assis à quelques mètres d'elles.

Gwen s'empressa de disparaître derrière les rangées de livres… pour disparaître aux yeux de Sirius par la même occasion…

Elle fit mine de feuilleter quelques manuels mais tout son esprit était dirigé vers un seul but : s'assurer qu'elle était seule et que personne ne l'avait suivie. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par rentrer en collision avec quelqu'un.

"Euh… pardon, je…"

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard anthracite de Sirius. La panique l'envahit et elle baissa aussitôt les yeux.

"Je ne regardais pas où j'allais" déclara t-elle d'une traite en tentant de passer son chemin.

"Gwen, attends…"

Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et lui fit faire demi tour. Elle s'immobilisa face à lui, comme paralysée, les yeux toujours baissés et serrant le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains contre elle avec tant de force que les pliures de ses doigts avaient blanchi.

"J't'en prie, Gwen, écoute moi… J'regrette ce que j'ai fait… ou en vérité, non, je ne le regrette pas parce que j'étais sincère… Mais je regrette que ça se soit passé comme ça. J'voulais pas… j'voulais pas te faire peur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'voulais seulement… te dire combien je t'aime et…"

"Sirius…"

Gwen tenta de fuir mais le garçon la retenait toujours par le bras.

"Non, écoute moi. J'veux pas te perdre. Pour rien au monde. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur. Alors j't'en supplie, laisse moi revenir à tes côtés et redevenir le grand frère que tu aimais tant… Regarde moi dans les yeux, Gwen… Je ne peux plus souffrir de ne plus pouvoir ne serait-ce que t'approcher ou te parler sans que tu te sauves en courant…"

"Sirius, tu me fais mal…"

Sirius réalisa soudain que, sous le coup de l'émotion, il avait resserré sa prise sur le bras de la jeune fille. Il desserra ses doigts mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

"J't'en prie, Gwen… Dis moi qu'au fond de toi, tu m'aimes encore et que tu voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant…"

"Rien ne sera plus comme avant, Sirius…"

La réponse de la jeune fille le frappa de plein fouet. Elle avait été proférée sans aucune animosité ni rancune, mais avec toute la sincérité et la vraisemblance que le désespoir donnait à Gwen.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?"

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent. Remus les observa tour à tour avec intrigue, un sourcil levé pour montrer sa suspicion devant l'ambiguïté de la situation.

A ce moment, Gwen aurait voulu disparaître loin d'ici ou plus simplement mourir, pour ne plus avoir à ressentir ce qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant précis.

"Il faut que j'y aille" dit-elle en se libérant de Sirius et en filant tout droit sans même adresser un regard à Remus.

Lily la vit passer devant elle à toute allure, oubliant, dans la précipitation, la totalité de ses affaires de cours. Puis la Préfète se tourna vers les deux garçons. Remus semblait au moins aussi surpris qu'elle ; quant à Sirius, il paraissait plus malheureux que jamais…

o0§0o

"Gwen ?"

Lily scruta le dortoir mais, visiblement, son amie n'y était pas. Elle s'apprêtait à redescendre quand elle entendit des sanglots provenant de la salle de bain. Elle referma la porte de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

Gwen était assise par terre, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

"Oh, Gwen" murmura Lily en venant s'agenouiller près d'elle.

La jeune fille s'effondra dans ses bras.

"Oh, Lily, si tu savais… je suis si triste…"

"Là, ça va aller" la consola Lily en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

Elle ne dit mot tandis que Gwen déversait toute sa peine sur sa chemise. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état –elle le saurait bien assez tôt. Elle la consola, tout simplement, parce qu'elle était son amie et que, l'une comme l'autre, elles avaient toujours été là quand l'une d'entre elles en avait besoin.

Les pleurs de Gwen, bien que ne se tarissant pas totalement, se calmèrent peu à peu. Lily serra son amie un peu plus fort contre elle et la berça doucement pour y mettre définitivement fin.

"Ca va mieux ?"

Gwen acquiesça et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main.

"Je suis désolée, c'est juste… une crise passagère…"

"Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?"

Gwen secoua la tête. Lily n'insista pas.

"Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça" lui dit-elle en remettant une mèche brune derrière son oreille. "Je préfère quand tu souris…"

Gwen n'eut qu'un vague sourire qui s'évanouit rapidement mais cela suffit amplement à Lily.

"C'est beaucoup mieux…"

"Pardon, Lily, je… je voudrais tellement te dire mais… pas maintenant…"

"Prend ton temps, je ne te bouscule pas. Tu sais que, quand tu voudras en parler, je serai là…"

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Il y eut un long silence puis Lily soupira.

"Gwen ?"

"Oui…"

"Je te dois six Chocogrenouilles…"

o0§0o

Remus et Sirius rentrèrent de la bibliothèque quelques minutes après la Préfète. Leurs recherches avaient aussi été abrégées et, de toute manière, aucun des deux n'avait envie de travailler, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe, maintenant ?" demanda Remus d'un ton brusque.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu es bizarre depuisquelques jours. Tu traînes comme une âme en peine, tu ne ries presque plus… Tout à l'heure, quand James est parti à l'entraînement et Peter à son rancart, tu faisais vraiment peine à voir, tout seul. Tu n'as même pas réagi quand je t'ai emmené à la bibliothèque. Sans compter que Gwen et toi, vous vous comportez de façon étrange…"

Sirius lui adressa à peine un regard et se dirigea vers le dortoir.

"Eh !"

Remus le rattrapa par le bras.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire" reprit-il d'un ton plus calme." On est amis, non ? Les Marauders, ça te dit quelque chose ?"

"Désolé, Lunard, je… Ca m'embête de vous en parler… Disons que, Gwen et moi… enfin, j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurai pas du…"

Remus fut tellement secoué qu'il en lâcha le bras de Sirius. Son ami en profita pour s'éclipseret remonter dans leur chambre.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur une chaise, abasourdi. Gwen…et Sirius ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sirius avait couché avec Gwen… celle qu'il aimait… et celle que son ami avait prétendu ne voir que comme une sœur…

Le monde bascula autour de lui. Inutile de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux à la bibliothèque. Sirius avait du lui annoncer que tout ça n'avait été que l'aventure d'une nuit, comme il l'avait fait précédemment, brisant le cœur de dizaines de filles.

Remus frappa violement du poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter les quelques élèves qui s'égaraient dans la salle commune. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Gwen ? Elle était leur amie !

A ce moment-là, Remus haïssait Sirius pour ce qu'il avait fait à Gwen…

o0§0o

"Je vous rends vos devoirs de la dernière fois" annonça McGonagall d'un ton extrêmement froid. "L'ensemble est _très_ médiocre et certains feraient mieux de se mettre à travailler –ou de s'y remettre- avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Beaucoup vont être désagréablement surpris par leurs notes…"

Un silence absolu était tombé sur les élèves et les commentaires du professeur résonnaient dans la salle.

"Monsieur Rosier, vous pouvez ajouter cette note _exécrable_ à votre collection…"

Malgré la remarque, aucun Gryffondor ne rit ou ne montra un quelconque signe d'amusement. La plupart avait le nez sur leurs copies et tous savaient qu'il valait mieux pour eux de faire profil bas.

"Melle Wood, ressaisissez vous. Vous êtes capable de faire beaucoup mieux et j'attends d'avantage de votre part. Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Monsieur Rogue, ainsi que vous, Melle Sullivan."

Rogue s'empara de sa copie et lança un regard victorieux aux Marauders, et particulièrement à Peter qui avait obtenu un D, la pire note de la classe.

"Mr Pettigrow, qu'attendez-vous pour vous mettre _sérieusement_ au travail ?"

Lily se mordilla anxieusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle détestait quand on rabaissait quelqu'un en public.

"Mr Wilkes, continuez comme ça, vous êtes sur le bon chemin… pour rester un an de plus parmi nous…"

Aucun rire ne se fit entendre et même les Marauders faisaient preuve d'un sérieux inhabituel.

"La dernière copie est, sans aucun doute, ma plus grosse déception… J'ai été fort étonnée d'un tel devoir…"

A présent, tous les regards, bons ou mauvais, s'étaient tournés vers la jeune Préfète en Chef qui n'avait pas encore sa copie.

"Melle Evans, vous viendrez me voir après le cours."

Lily resta pétrifiée sur place, les yeux rivés sur sa feuille. Gwen lui adressa un regard compatissant.

"Allez, Lily, c'est ta première mauvaise note, c'est…"

"Récupérable ? Mais comment veux-tu que je rattrape ça ?"

"C'est pas une catastrophe, ça arrive à tout le monde…"

"Seulement ça ne touche pas que la Métamorphose ! Je n'arrête pas de me planter dans toutes les matières ! Et c'est de pire en pi…"

"Mesdemoiselles ! J'ai demandé le silence ! Si j'entends encore le moindre bavardage, j'enlève 50 points par élève en plus d'une retenue d'une semaine !"

Lily posa sa tête dans ses mains et fixa sa copie comme si le simple fait de la regarder pouvait modifier sa note. Une petite boule de papier atterrit subitement dans son champ de vision et elle lança un regard intrigué du côté de Gwen. Cette dernière, tout à coup très studieuse, prenait note du cours.

_« La prof est mal lunée aujourd'hui,  
__ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit.  
__Tu es toujours notre « Miss Préfète  
__Parfaite » préférée ! James. »_

Après s'être assurée que McGonagall regardait ailleurs, elle renvoya le message, les yeux humides.

_« Non, elle a raison, j'ai tout raté !  
__Et c'est pas le seul devoir que j'ai foiré…  
__Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je suis trop nulle…  
__Tu parles d'une Préfète Parfaite ! »_

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille déjà bien remplie, et elle se mit à son tour à prendre des notes. Ce fut de courte durée car James lui renvoya son morceau de parchemin presque immédiatement.

_« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de  
__reprendre confiance en toi, Lily Evans. Tu es avant  
__tout une élève et tu as le droit de te planter. J'espère  
__pour toi que tu n'as rien prévu ce week-end  
__sinon tu vas devoir te décommander.  
__Car j'ai l'immense honneur que le plus merveilleux  
__des profs te réserve son après-midi pour  
__te donner des cours de soutien. »_

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille et elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire de reconnaissance.

_« Oh, je ne voudrai pas embêter Remus… »_

James fut paralysé de stupeur pendant un moment avant de lui répondre fissa.

_« Je parlais de moi ! »_

Lily se retint de rire et il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Son cœur rata un battement quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle était heureuse d'avoir les Marauders comme amis.

_« Oh… ça doit être le mot 'merveilleux'  
__qui m'a induit en erreur…  
__C'est très gentil à toi mais tu as sûrement des  
__choses plus importantes à faire. »_

"Ouvrez vos livres page 370 et recopiez le schéma de droite."

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et quelques chuchotements discrets se firent entendre. Lily avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil au croquis que le morceau de papier de James vint se poser devant elle.

_« Si je te l'ai proposé,  
__c'est que j'ai le temps libre nécessaire.  
__J'ai toujours du temps pour toi.  
__On se voit donc demain après-midi,  
__Melle Evans, soyez ponctuelle ! »_

La jeune fille retourna le papier pour noter une réponse brève mais sincère : _« Merci »._

_« Ce fut un réel plaisir de bavarder  
__avec toi pendant ce (très long et ennuyeux) cours.  
__Surtout que Rem' et Pet' jouent les élèves sérieux  
__et que mon voisin semble occupé à  
__autre chose (je ne sais pas quoi mais ça  
__doit être important parce qu'il  
__a pas décroché un mot durant tout le cours). »_

"Lily, fais gaffe, McGo te surveille, fais semblant de bosser" murmura Gwen entre ses dents.

La jeune rousse s'empara de sa plume et commença à reproduire le dessin sur sa copie pratiquement vierge.

"Si tu veux, on peut réviser ensemble, ce week-end…"

"C'est très gentil de ta part Gwen mais… James m'a déjà proposée… et j'ai accepté" expliqua t-elle alors que ses joues se teintaient de rose, comme chaque fois que la conversation tournait autour du garçon.

"Ah… sympa la copine… Elle plante sa soi-disant meilleure amie pour les beaux yeux du premier garçon qui passe" fit Gwen d'un ton faussement indigné. "Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire, moi, pendant ce temps ? J'me coltine Sirius tout l'après-midi ?"

Lily, dont le regard avait dérivé vers James à l'évocation des « beaux yeux du premier garçon qui passe », détourna rapidement la tête vers son amie.

"Gwen ! Je te rappelle que Sirius est notre ami !"

"Ne t'énerves pas Lily, je plaisantais" précisa t-elle avant de regarder la montre de la Préfète. "Pff, encore 15 minutes…"

"C'est toujours ce qu'on dit" continua Lily. "Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger de passer une soirée avec lui l'autre soir lança t-elle avec une lueur de malice dans le regard. Et puis, avec James, on se voit pour bosser…"

"C'est ce qu'on dit" répéta la brunette, ce qui fit sourire son amie. "N'empêche, ce ne sera plus jamais pareil entre lui et moi…"

"Tu sais qu'il te voit comme sa petite sœur. Ce sont ses propres mots."

Gwen eut un petit rire cynique et lança, sûre d'elle.

"J'en doute. Il ne m'a pas exactement dit la même chose… ou plutôt, non… Il ne me l'a pas dit, il l'a _fait_…"

Lily, surprise, fixa son amie avec des yeux ronds alors que son amie baissait la tête pour dissimuler l'écarlate de ses joues.

"Il t'a embrassée ?"

Gwen hocha la tête.

"Alors là, j'y comprends plus rien."

Lily tourna les yeux vers Sirius, comprenant soudain l'attitude curieuse de ses deux amis ces derniers jours. Elle revint vers Gwen qui semblait perdue.

"Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses de tout ça ?"

"J'n'en sais trop rien. C'est flou… J'étais si sûre d'aimer Remus et là… voilà qui bouleverse toutes mes belles certitudes…"

"Il faut que tu mettes la situation au clair" fit Lily avec sérieux. "Va lui parler."

Gwen eut un rire amer.

"Bien sûr ! Je vais aller le voir et qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? _« Salut Sirius ! Ca va ? Au fait, tu te rappelles l'autre jour, tu m'as sauté dessus sans crier gare ? Bah j'voulais savoir ce que je devais en penser… »"_

Même si une pointe d'ironie perçait dans sa voix, on sentait que la jeune fille était complètement déboussolée et assez nerveuse.

"Je peux peut-être lui en toucher deux mots…"

Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage de Gwen.

"Tu ferais ça pour moi ?"

Lily acquiesça.

"Bien sûr !"

"Merci Lily, tu es une véritable amie…"

C'est à ce moment précis que la cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit et les élèves rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires.

"On s'retrouve au dortoir" annonça Gwen avant de partir, laissant Lily seule avec McGonagall.

Son devoir à la main, elle se dirigea vers le bureau professoral.

"Melle Evans, avez-vous des problèmes d'ordre personnel ces derniers temps ?"

Lily fit un signe négatif de la tête.

"Alors ressaisissez vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tous vos professeurs ont remarqué une baisse énorme dans vos notes et un relâchement dans votre attitude en classe."

Lily baissa la tête, coupable, et commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

"Dorénavant, vous serez placée à côté d'un élève sérieux et calme. Non pas que Melle Wood soit un excellent élément dans cette classe mais, malheureusement, assez dissipée par moments. Ce sera donc une tentation de moins pour vous. Inutile de protester, la décision est sans appel. Je vous rappelle quand même que c'est votre avenir que vous jouez et que vous avez les ASPIC à la fin de l'année. De toute façon, rien n'est joué et vous pouvez encore vous ressaisir : ce que l'équipe enseignante vous conseille de faire rapidement."

"Professeur, est-ce que je peux vous rendre un devoir pour rattraper cette note ?"

Le visage de McGonagall se détendit quelque peu et elle accepta avec un sourire confiant.

"Parce que c'est vous, Melle Evans…"

Sentant que l'entretien était clos, la jeune fille prit son sac et sortit en marmonnant un vague « au revoir ».

Une fois sortie, elle se permit de laisser échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

"J'en conclue que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé…"

Lily sursauta. James était là, adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

"Je ne peux pas faire un pas de travers sans qu'on me le fasse immédiatement remarqué. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être dissipée ou d'avoir des mauvaises notes parce que j'ai l'image d'élève studieuse qui me colle à la peau. On ne m'accorde pas l'ombre d'une chance…"

James sourit. Il préférait de loin voir Lily en colère que totalement déprimée comme lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa note. C'était le signe, chez elle, qu'elle était en bonne santé et il se réjouissait d'être parfois celui qui l'aidait à garder la forme quand elle l'utilisait comme punching-ball et qu'elle s'énervait contre lui.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?"

"Que je devais me ressaisir et travailler plus sérieusement. Les profs nous ont séparées, Gwen et moi, et je dois rendre un devoir supplémentaire pour remonter ma moyenne. Et puis il y a les ASPIC à la fin de l'année… Oh, j'y arriverai jamais…"

"Attends, Lily, si toi tu rates tes exam' , alors tout Poudlard redouble !"

Il lui releva le menton et plongea son regard noisette dans ses yeux verts brillants de larmes.

"Tu as seulement besoin de bosser un peu plus en dehors des cours… histoire de compléter tes notes."

Lily sourit en pensant qu'elle n'avait aucune note sur le cours d'aujourd'hui et qu'elle n'avait même pas une idée du sujet qu'il traitait.

Ils se mirent en chemin vers la Tour de Gryffondor et la conversation dériva sur Gwen et Sirius.

"C'est fou, il ne m'en a même pas parlé !"

"En tout cas, Gwen est complètement perdue et ne sait pas quoi faire. Il faut que j'en parle avec Sirius. C'est pas que je veuille me mêler de leurs histoires…"

"Ca je peux m'en charger" annonça James. "Toi, essaie d'en savoir un peu plus avec Gwen…"

La jeune fille acquiesça.

"Euh… hmm… est-ce que tu étais sérieux pendant le cours ?"

"A propos de ?"

"Des cours particuliers."

"Tout à fait. D'ailleurs, on se voit demain après-midi, aux alentours de 15h30."

"Ca me va. Mais tu n'as pas entraînement ?"

James lui lança un regard empli de malice.

"Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre."

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

"Et je te rappelle que c'est moi le Capitaine de l'équipe. Par conséquent, j'ai droit de modification ou d'annulation des heures d'entraînements. De toute façon, si je te l'ai proposé, c'est que je ne faisais rien."

Il s'arrêta net et attrapa la jeune fille par le bras.

"Et j'aurai tout plaqué pour t'aider s'il l'avait fallu…"

Ils échangèrent un regard plein d'émotion et, cédant à son instinct, Lily l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"T'es un Amour ! Mais ne te prives surtout pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine…"

"Hmm… Serait-ce une déclaration ?" demanda t-il d'un air à la fois amusé et plein d'espoir d'avoir été appelé « Amour » par la fille de ses rêves.

Lily partit d'un grand éclat de rire jusqu'à ce que Rusard arrive, accompagné de son éternelle chatte de gouttière, Miss Teigne.

"Les cours sont terminés depuis un moment déjà. Que font deux élèves dans les couloirs alors que tous leurs camarades sont dehors ou ont déjà rejoints leur salle commune ?"

"Euh… en fait, on…" balbutia James en cherchant une excuse ; mais Lily le devança.

"On y allait justement" fit-elle rapidement.

Elle prit le joueur de Quidditch par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, laissant le concierge planté sur place.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils eurent atteints le portrait de la Grosse Dame, légèrement essoufflés.

"Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à recevoir tes foudres, ça me rassure" plaisanta James, faisant sourire Lily.

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit quand elle remarqua les doigts de James enlacés aux siens. Une bouffée de chaleur monta en elle et elle frissonna légèrement, comme soudain prise de fièvre, avant de déclarer qu'elle allait rejoindre Gwen.

"Moi je vais cuisiner Sirius et on se raconte tout demain."

"OK, à demain… Oh, James… Vas y avec tact quand même…"

"T'inquiètes, tu me connais" la rassura James.

"Oui, justement, c'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète…"

o0§0o

James entra dans le dortoir comme une tornade et se jeta à moitié sur Sirius qui faisait les 100 pas dans la pièce sans sembler vouloir faire quelque chose de précis.

"Mon pote, faut qu'on parle…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?" grogna Sirius, peu enclin à discuter.

"Est-ce que tu aimes Gwen ou non ?"

"Pourquoi cet intérêt subit pour ma vie sentimentale ?"

"Oh, j'sais pas… Simple curiosité" répondit James en feignant d'arborer une mine détachée.

"M'ouais… T'as jamais su mentir Corny" répliqua Sirius avec mauvaise humeur en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

"T'as pas répondu à ma question !" protesta James en le rejoignant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?"

"Je veux que tu me répondes par un 'oui' ou un 'non' clair, net et précis."

Sirius dévisagea son ami avec un air peu convaincu et indécis.

"J'en sais rien" finit-il par répondre d'un ton agacé.

"Mais enfin, tu dois bien te douter de ce que tu ressens ou non. Tu… ça se sait ce genre de choses !"

"De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça change ? Chaque fois que je l'approche à moins de cinq mètres ou que j'essaye de lui parler, elle part en courant."

"Tu devrais en parler avec elle…"

"Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Elle _ne _veut _pas _m'écouter…"

"Ca, ça peut s'arranger…"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? _« Salut Gwen, ça va ? Dis, tu te souviens quand je t'ai roulée un patin ? »"_

"T'es pas obligé d'être aussi direct. Un peu de tact, mon vieux !"

"C'est toi qui me parles de tact ?"

"Hmpf… Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît !"

Sirius n'eut pas l'occasion de s'étaler plus sur le sujet. Remus entra, coupant court à la conversation…

o0§0o

Remus monta les marches du dortoir quatre à quatre, ses affaires de cours sous le bras. Il avait été à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu mais la seule pensée de Sirius et Gwen dans le même lit l'empêchait de se mettre correctement au boulot. Il n'avait presque plus adressé la parole à son ami depuis la veille et chaque fois qu'il voyait Gwen, il se sentait bouleversé par son air soudainement triste. Il s'était tellement habitué à la voir sourire et il ne s'était pas lassé de passer autant de temps avec elle depuis le retour des vacances. Mais cet évènement venait tout remettre en question. Car ce n'était pas seulement Sirius que la jeune fille cherchait à éviter, c'était lui aussi. Elle ne parlait guère plus qu'à Lily. Quant à Sirius, il semblait tout de même abattu et paraissait souffrir de ne plus pouvoir l'approcher. Mais Remus ne cessait de se dire qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il soupira. Il aurait vraiment voulu parler avec Gwen…

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du dortoir quand il surprit soudain la conversation entre James et Sirius. Il se ravisa et colla son oreille contre la porte pour entendre.

"Tu devrais en parler avec elle…"

"Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Elle _ne_ veut _pas_ m'écouter…"

"Ca, ça peut s'arranger…"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? _« Salut Gwen, ça va ? Dis, tu te souviens quand je t'ai roulée un patin ? »"_

Remus n'écouta pas la suite, trop occupé à se traiter de tous les noms. Quel imbécile ! Comment avait-il pu croire une seconde que Sirius avait pu oser ajouter le nom de Gwen à sa liste ? Il n'était quand même pas aussi immoral…

D'un autre côté, si son ami avait vraiment _seulement_ embrassé Gwen, cela remettait en question tout ce qu'il croyait à propos de lui. Après tout, qui a déjà vu un frère embrasser sa petite sœur ? Est-ce que tout ça n'avait été, en fin de compte, que du bluff ? Est-ce que Sirius pouvait réellement être amoureux de la jeune fille ? Celle dont lui-même était follement épris… Ce n'était pas impossible… ni tout à fait invraisemblable… Remus ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu s'attacher autant à une fille…

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il se décida à ouvrir la porte. A son entrée, ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui.

"Salut…"

"Tu es déjà revenu de la bibliothèque ?" demanda James.

"Euh… oui… Je n'avais pas très envie de bosser…"

Il tenta d'accrocher le regard de Sirius mais ce dernier avait tourné la tête pour éviter ce genre de situation gênante. Le jeune homme se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Remus. Parce qu'il s'avait à quel point il l'aimait, et surtout, à quel point _elle_, elle l'aimait. C'était, en quelque sorte, comme s'il avait trahi sa confiance.

"Euh… je pensais" commença Remus pour engager la conversation "on pourrait peut-être aller au QG demain après-midi. Il y a longtemps que le château n'a pas tremblé sous l'attaque des Marauders…"

"OK" fit James. "Ah non, en fin de compte, non. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu demain après midi."

"Je croyais que les Poufsouffles avaient le terrain de Quidditch toute l'aprèm'" fit remarquer Sirius avec étonnement.

"Non, c'est pas pour le Quidditch, c'est pour Lily. Elle déprimait à cause de ses notes alors je lui ai proposée des cours de soutien."

"Oh, ça sent le rendez-vous galant" plaisanta Remus.

"Non ! On se voit pour bosser… "se défendit James.

"Oui, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit _avant_… "répliqua Sirius.

"Ca sera peut-être l'occasion pour toi de te rapprocher un peu plus d'elle…"

"Et surtout d'essayer une autre tactique d'approche… plus… subtile… hmm ?"

James haussa les sourcils.

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est a ma tactique ?"

"Oh non, rien, c'est la perfection" se moqua Sirius.

Le Capitaine de Quidditch fixa tour à tour ses deux amis qui affichaient de grands sourires goguenards.

"Oh c'est facile de se moquer" s'énerva James. "La critique est facile mais l'art est difficile…"

"Loin de nous cette idée, Cornedrue."

James soupira et leurs sourires narquois s'évanouirent aussitôt.

"Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me croit… Pourquoi elle refuse de m'écouter ?"

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard impuissant. Malgré toutes leurs moqueries, ils savaient à quel point cela touchait le garçon –cela l'avait même conduis à la dépression- et ils détestaient le voir dans cet état avec cet horrible sentiment qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider.

"Je lui ai quand même prouvé à plusieurs reprises que j'étais sincère, non ? Je sais que je ne peux pas non plus la forcer à m'aimer…"

Il soupira à nouveau.

"Elle est si… si tout… Je ne la mérite pas… J'ai juré que je n'aimerai qu'elle et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je couche avec la première bimbo qui passe… J'suis qu'un dégueulasse…"

"Non, dis pas ça, Corny "lui rétorqua Remus. "C'était juste un accident de parcours, tu le sais bien. Et de toute façon, tu n'avais aucun engagement moral avec elle, à ce moment-là…"

"Mais j'ai manqué à _ma_ parole, à _mon_ serment. J'avais promis qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle…"

"T'étais bourré, Cornedrue" intervint Sirius, qui, maintenant, se sentait aussi mal vis-à-vis de James pour l'avoir entraîné dans cette 'aventure'. "Tu savais plus ce que tu faisais. Et si un jour, Lily et toi, et bien… ça se concrétise, tu n'es pas non plus obligé de lui dire…"

"Ah oui, bien sûr, quelle franchise dans un couple ! Cacher la moitié de sa vie à l'autre, c'est tout à fait le signe d'une confiance mutuelle…"

"Je suis assez d'accord avec Cornedrue" coupa Remus. "Mais le mieux, ce serait de trouver un compromis entre les deux. Tu peux lui dire que tu as eu d'autres aventures avant elle mais tu n'es pas obligé de préciser _tous_ les détails."

Il fit une pause.

"Si elle savait que c'était en quelque sorte à cause d'elle, ça la flinguerait…"

James releva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait complètement perdu.

"De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous embêter à planifier tout ça parce que je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de lui dire, alors… Elle _ne_ m'aime _pas" _ajouta t-il en voyant que ses deux amis ouvraient la bouche pour riposter.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?" lui demanda Remus.

"Dehors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…"

Et il referma la porte derrière lui dans un claquement sec qui fit sursauter les deux autres.

o0§0o

Sirius attendait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes que Lily sorte de la salle de bain des préfets. Adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, il avait vu les couloirs se vider peu à peu à l'approche du couvre-feu. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à faire son apparition et il vint tout de suite à sa rencontre.

"Lily ?"

Lily sursauta légèrement, surprise.

"Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Euh… je peux te parler une minute ?"

"Bien sûr… Tu… tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ?" demanda t-elle avec sollicitude, voyant bien –et surtout devinant bien- ce qui l'avait poussé à venir la voir.

"Comme tu veux…"

"Viens… on va aller marcher un peu…"

Elle l'emmena dehors. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché et les derniers traînards se hâtaient pour remonter au château. Les deux amis marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Il faisait plutôt bon pour une soirée de début du mois de Février.

"Alors… est-ce que… tu es au courant pour… Gwen et moi… ?"

Lily soupira.

"Oui, Gwen m'en a parlé. J'avoue que… je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, Sirius… Gwen est complètement déboussolée. Elle se noie dans ses sentiments…"

"Alors elle ressent quelque chose pour moi ?"

"Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être…"

"Mais tu la connais, Lily. Vous êtes amies depuis que vous êtes toutes petites. Tu dois savoir… enfin… ce qu'elle peut…"

"Je suis désolée, Sirius, mais… j'ai bien peur que Gwen soit encore un grand mystère pour moi par moments…"

Ils s'assirent sur un rocher, non loin du lac. La longue chevelure de la jeune fille flamboyait du même éclat que le soleil couchant.

"Elle n'a pas eu… une enfance très heureuse, tu sais ? Je pense que ça joue énormément…"

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Ses parents sont morts quand elle avait sept ans. Son frère a préféré l'envoyer dans un pensionnat plutôt que de… d'en prendre la charge. Et puis il était en plein dans ses études de magie. Bref… elle s'est retrouvée dans la même école que moi et ma sœur. Au début, elle était très solitaire. Elle n'allait jamais au devant des autres enfants. Et les autres n'osaient pas l'approcher non plus. Elle avait… un tempérament assez spécial… un tempérament de feu… Il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'elle ne se dispute avec quelqu'un ou même qu'elle se bagarre. Elle avait parfois des allures de garçon manqué –ce qui n'est plus du tout le cas aujourd'hui… Les autres l'appelaient : « La Sauvage »."

"« La Sauvage » ?"

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait avoir entendu Rodolphus l'appeler comme ça à la gare de King's Cross, au début des vacances de Noël, juste avant de se rendre chez James.

"Est-ce que, par hasard, Lestrange était dans cette école ?"

"Rodolphus ? Oh non. Il a du avoir une éducation digne d'une famille au sang pur. Par contre, Rogue y était."

"Rogue ?"

"Oui. Il était comme Gwen… tout aussi… taciturne… L'un comme l'autre, ils restaient dans leur coin, à bouquiner. Ils n'étaient pas très aimés et ils ne s'aimaient pas non plus d'ailleurs. Il leur arrivait souvent de se bouffer le nez. Je pense qu'ils étaient tous deux au courant que l'autre était également un sorcier. Mais ça ne les a absolument pas rapprochés. Au contraire. Mais il a du se passer quelque chose entre deux. Un beau jour, ils ont cessé de se quereller, comme ça, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Rogue n'a plus essayé de provoquer Gwen. En tout cas, jusqu'à hier…"

"Et toi dans tout ça ?"

"Je passais beaucoup de temps avec ma sœur. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'observer Gwen de loin et d'éprouver du respect et de l'admiration pour elle. Elle était encore jeune, elle avait le même âge que moi, mais elle semblait être déjà pleine d'amertume. Un jour, alors qu'elle venait de donner une raclée à deux gars qui l'avaient provoquée, je suis allée la voir, malgré les protestations de ma sœur. Nous avons peu à peu fait connaissance et on est vite devenues inséparables. Bien sûr, à cette époque, j'ignorai encore que j'étais une sorcière. J'étais encore très complice avec ma sœur, même si elle ne voyait pas mon amitié avec Gwen d'un très bon œil. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre, j'ai alors perdu toute son estime. Mais j'ai retrouvé un p'tit bout de bonheur : Gwen était là. Et on est devenues amies plus que jamais…"

"Mais quelle est la tache d'ombre dans ce tableau presque aussi parfait ?"

"Aucun bonheur n'est fait pour durer. Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis le jour où elle a perdu ses parents mais elle a encore beaucoup de secrets, je le sais. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir : elle est passée par des évènements que nous ne connaîtrons peut-être jamais et qui ont fait d'elle… ce qu'elle est… Lunatique, imprévisible… Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux rien te dire : je ne peux être sûre de rien. Elle est difficile à percevoir. La meilleure solution serait… que tu en parles avec elle…"

"Oui, à condition qu'elle ne se sauve pas en courant avant…"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ça passera. Laisse lui juste un peu de…"

"… de temps, oui, je sais" acheva Sirius dans un soupir.

Lily tourna les yeux vers lui et l'observa avec compassion. Le jeune homme se tenait la tête dans les mains, ses cheveux bruns dissimulant son visage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désespéré.

"Ne te bile pas, Sirius, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger" dit-elle doucement en lui caressant affectueusement le dos.

"J'espère vraiment que tu as raison, Lily" répondit Sirius en relevant la tête, les yeux tournés vers le soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon. "Je l'espère vraiment…"

Et pour la première fois depuis sept ans, Lily le vit pleurer…

o0§0o

"Très bien, je ramasse vos devoirs" annonça le professeur Belladone. "Veuillez les mettre sur le bord de votre table, je vous prie. Je les prendrai tandis que vous préparez la potion que nous étudierons aujourd'hui. Les instructions sont page 182. Vous avez une heure…"

Les élèves se mirent immédiatement au travail. Bientôt, la salle fut remplie de fumées multicolores et de l'odeur âcre des préparations.

Le temps passa à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps et Gwen allait terminer sa potion quand un morceau de parchemin apparut près de son chaudron. Elle le déplia tout en s'assurant que personne ne l'observait.

_« Rendez-vous après le cours devant la statue de  
__Gärf le Magnifique. »_

Il n'y avait pas de signatures, rien, pas le moindre signe distinctif qui aurait pu l'informer de son expéditeur. Elle balaya la classe du regard. Personne n'avait fini, à l'exception de Rogue, James et Sirius. Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement. Il s'agissait sans doute de Sirius. Il insistait pour lui parler depuis plusieurs jours mais chaque fois, elle trouvait le moyen de l'éviter. Il pensait peut-être que, en lui envoyant un message anonyme, elle viendrait.

De toute façon, elle n'irait pas.

D'un autre côté, il pouvait s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ? Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant si elle devait y aller ou pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda Lily à voix basse en constatant que son amie était immobile depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

"Rien…" répondit-elle en rangeant le message dans sa poche. "J'allais… finir ma potion…"

A la fin du cours, les deux amies reprirent le chemin de la salle commune. Mais elles n'avaient pas fait trois pas hors de la salle qu'un bruit sourd retentit derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent pour voir Rogue et James se faire face avec des regards mauvais. Le livre du Serpentard était tombé au sol, grand ouvert, montrant ainsi de nombreuses annotations dans une écriture fine et serrée.

"Fais gaffe où tu marches, Servilo" lança James. "Tu vois pas que je passe ?"

Rogue ne répondit même pas. Il se baissa pour ramasser son livre.

"On t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait pas écrire dans les livres de l'école ?" enchaîna Sirius. "C'est vilain de ne pas respecter le règlement, Servilus, vraiment très vilain."

"Ferme la, Black" répliqua Rogue.

"Mais c'est qu'il est agressif" se moqua Sirius. "Tu sais, Corny, il faudrait penser à lui acheter une muselière…"

"Je ne crois pas être celui qui en a le plus besoin, ici" cracha Rogue en adressant un regard noir à Remus.

James et Sirius levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps.

"Ca va, ça va" les calma aussitôt Remus en abaissant leurs bras. "On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça…"

Le jeune homme les força à avancer, Peter sur les talons. Lily et Gwen les devancèrent. Mais, arrivées au premier étage, Gwen se ravisa et fit brusquement demi tour.

"Où tu vas ?" lui demanda Lily.

"J'ai oublié quelque chose dans la salle de Potions. J'te rejoins dans la salle commune !"

Puis elle partit en courant dans les escaliers. Elle croisa les Marauders mais ne leur accorda pas l'ombre d'un regard.

"Elle est un peu bizarre en ce moment, vous ne trouvez pas ?" fit James en regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner.

"Oui, c'est vrai" approuva Peter. "On dirait qu'elle fait tout pour nous éviter. Elle ne nous accorde presque plus la parole, nous ignore totalement…"

"Pat', où tu vas ?" s'étonna James en voyant son ami faire lui aussi demi tour.

"Euh… Quelque chose à faire… urgent… J'en ai pour une minute !"

James et Peter échangèrent des regards surpris tandis que Remus regardait Sirius disparaître dans les escaliers.

o0§0o

La statue de Gärf le Magnifique se trouvait dans les sous-sols, non loin de la salle commune des Serpentards. Alors qu'elle approchait, Gwen ralentit le pas et reprit doucement son souffle. Quelle idée bizarre de lui donner rendez-vous dans un lieu aussi glauque. D'un autre côté, si elle voulait s'expliquer avec Sirius, elle préférait qu'il n'y ait pas de témoins.

Il n'y avait personne quand elle arriva. Pas étonnant en soit puisqu'elle venait de croiser Sirius à l'instant. Il lui faudrait donc attendre qu'il donne une excuse valable à ses amis pour pouvoir s'en défaire et ensuite venir la rejoindre et ensuite peut-être qu'il…

"Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais…"

Gwen sursauta. Elle tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, à l'ombre de la statue, et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter totalement. Il ne s'agissait pas de Sirius.

Le garçon s'avança un peu plus dans la lumière, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, mais Gwen l'avait reconnu avant même de le voir.

Rogue…

* * *

_**Hmmm… Je sens que la LCAPSA n'est pas loin…**_

_**Et bien nous allons abuser encore plus de notre pouvoir :**_

_**Reviews --->Suite (Way !)**_

_**Pas reviews--->Pas suite (Oooohhhh !)**_

**_Lol... vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire…_**

_**Bien à vous, chers amis lecteurs et auteurs…**_

_**Namarië !**_


	7. Raison et Sentiments

_**Tagazok à vous !**_

**_Bien, nous revoilà avec le septième chapitre de la fic. Il aura été plus long à venir que le sixième chapitre mais c'est qu'il est un peu ardu au milieu (et hard à la fin ! Mais c'est pas ça qui nous a posé le plus de problème, lol ; ) Et c'est pas non plus la peine d'aller lire directement la fin… bande de pervers ! Niark !) Enfin bref, il est quand même arrivé et nous espérons qu'il vous plaira !_**

_**La LCAPSA nous a remerciées pour le marché florissant que nous lui avons offert et nous a menacé de poursuites judiciaires si nous ne nous améliorons pas dans l'art de terminer nos chapitres. Je vois pas où est le problème. C'était si gênant que ça la fin du chapitre 6 ? Ca vous a tant énervé que ça qu'on coupe à ce moment CRUCIAL ? Etonnant… ; )**_

**_IMPORTANT ! A LIRE ABSOLUMENT AVANT DE COMMENCER LE CHAPITRE !  
_****_Une petite mise au point est nécessaire : pour la bonne compréhension de l'histoire, nous tenons à expliquer quelques petites choses : à partir de ce chapitre, vous pourrez voir arriver des flash-back, notamment sur l'enfance de Gwen et Lily. Comme cela nous déplairait de marquer « Début du flash-back » « Fin du flash-back » parce que ça casserait le rythme de l'histoire, ces passages sont écrits _en caractères gras normaux. _Nous rappelons que les rêves (pour Gwen en majeure partie) sont en _**_italiques** et le reste du récit est **_en caractères normaux**_. Voilà pour la mise au point !_**

_**Bien, nous n'avons rien à ajouter. Des questions ? Non ? Bah c'est parfait… Les RAR talonnées de près par la suite…**_

**Yumi Evans : **_On est très contentes que tu apprécies autant notre fic et qu'elle ait suscité autant d'engouement de ta part. on espère de tout cœur que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Merci mille fois et gros bisoux à toi !_

**Titliloo : **_Nous, folles ? Non non, on t'assure, notre santé mentale se porte très bien (un peu schizo sur les bords quand même mais à part ça, rien de très affolant…) Et dis moi, qui c'est qui s'amuse à faire des petites fins perverses aussi de temps en temps ? Hmm ? Le coup de s'arrêter juste au moment où Allie trouvait Nathan très 'occupé', c'est pas du sadisme ça ? Ah ah ! Bon, un point partout quoi… Euh… bah autrement, on espère que la suite te plaira toujours. En attendant, on te fait de gros kisoux et à bientôt !_

**Ana : **_Ah ah ! La fameuse Vivi ! Ca fait un moment qu'on se demande qui tu peux bien être et… bah voilà, maintenant on sait ! Et comme on le disait à Lélou, nous te remercions comme il se doit. Miciii ! Bon, par où commencer pour répondre à cette looooonnnnnnggguuue review… ? Hin hin ! Ca t'as vraiment énerver la façon dont le dernier chapitre se terminait, hein ? Bah on va te dire un truc : c'était fait exprès ! Ahahahahah ! °rire sadique° Bon, bah puisque ça dérange pas les longs chapitres, on va continuer alors (de toute façon, c'est plus fort que nous, on peut pas s'empêcher d'écrire des pages et des pages !) Mais on va peut-être quand même éviter les 170 pages (faut pas abuser quand même…) Et pour ce qui est des couples… bah on te laisse la surprise, ce sera à toi de le découvrir…Fais pas la tête, c'est plus marrant. En tout cas pour nous parce qu'on voit les lecteurs s'arracher les cheveux à chaque fin de chapitres, c'est assez drôle on doit le dire… Remerciements de Luna(rd) pour suivre « 24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder » également. C'est très gentil à toi. Bien, je crois que tout est dit alors… à la prochaine fois ! Et n'hésite pas à nous laisser une p'tite review pour la suite, aussi longue que la précédente, ce serait génial. Parce que si tu aimes les longs chapitres, nous on aime bien les longues reveiws (plus c'est long, mieux c'est, hein ? … aucun sous entendus bien sûr…) Voilà ! Gros ziboux !_

**Rajhna : **_Rajhna le retour… Yeah ! Contentes de te voir à nouveau parmi nous, tu nous as manquées…Alors… oulala… que d'interrogations… qui trouveront réponse soient dans ce chapitre, soit dans les suivants… Mais chuutt… Nous sommes tenues au secret et nous ne pouvons rien te dire, désolées… Nous aussi ça nous plaisait bien que Sirius demande de l'aide à Lily. On aime bien les discussions entre eux. On pense d'ailleurs à en faire d'autres, ça nous plaît bien. Lol. Enfin voilà quoi… Et on te voyait bien rentrer dans la fic pour aller voir Sirius. _« Soudain, surgissant de nulle part, une jeune fille se jeta dans les bras du Dom Juan et lui dit : « Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle, tu m'as moi… » « Oui, tu as raison Rajhna, j'ai été bête de t'oublier. Pourras tu me pardonner un jour ? » « Mais bien sûr mon amour. Pour toi, je pardonnerai n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi… »… » _Ca te plaît mieux comme ça ? Ah mais désolées, les dés sont jetés et notre trame est presque entièrement bouclée. Il n'y aura donc pas d'idylle Sirius/Rajhna. En attendant, il va falloir que tu te dépatouilles avec les méandres du triangle amoureux parce que c'est pas près de se simplifier ! Foi de Schizo ! Bon, sur ce, on te laisse et on espère que tu ne nous oublieras pas. Kissou puce et à très bientôt !_

**Ladybird: **_Oui, décidément, où avons-nous bien pu nous voir ? Lol. Trou de mémoire ? Miciiii la puce, on est super contentes que tu aimes toujours. Désolées, ce chapitre aura été un peu long à venir mais… ta patience est récompensée ! Alors, s'il te plaît, annule ton adhésion à la LCAPSA… Hmm ? Supprimer les reviews ? Merlin ! Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Promis, on fera plus de fin foireuse ! Quant au rendez-vous James/Lily… bah tu vas voir comment ça va se passer… ; ) Voilà, alors encore merci pour ta review et pour nous être si fidèle. On te fais de gros poutous qui claquent et on espère pouvoir te compter à nouveau parmi nos fidèles pour la suite. A! _

**Myssira (définitivement « a » donc) : **_Merci beaucoup pour tous ses adjectifs accolés à notre fic. Ça nous fait très plaisir. Et, oui, on est pas sympa de couper aux endroits où il faut pas. Mais on adore ça ! (en honneur à ton nouveau pseudo, on fait que des rimes en « a » lol.) Enfin bref… Et puis t'es pas la seule à nous avoir demandé de mettre Sirius et Gwen ensemble. Mais… ce qui est fait ne peut être défait et… bah tu verras bien ce qui se passera par la suite ! Mystère et Boule de Gnomes ! Bien, sur ce, je crois que tout est dit. Alors à très bientôt et merci pour ta fidélité ! Kissou !_

**Emery: **_Tu trouves qu'il y a trop d'amour ? Bah, en même temps, c'est une fic « Romance »… donc y'a de la romance… Mais rassures toi, on commence à étoffer un peu notre intrigue avec Gwen et l'insertion de flash-back notamment devrait un peu 'diluer' un peu le tout pour que ce soit pas trop guimauve non plus. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et on espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Bizzz à toi !_

_

* * *

_

_**Un Amour de Marauder**_

_Chapitre 7 : Raisons et Sentiments_

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

"Simplement discuter" répondit Rogue en s'avançant vers la jeune fille.

Malgré elle, Gwen recula d'un pas, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé devant lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'œil du garçon qui ne lui présageait rien de bon.

"J'ai appris beaucoup de choses à ton propos" continua Rogue d'une voix mielleuse. "Des choses très intéressantes concernant… ton frère…"

Le cœur de Gwen s'emballa. Il _savait_…

"J'ai été vraiment chagriné d'apprendre qu'il était mort. Paix à son âme. Il nous a quitté bien tôt…"

"Comment le sais-tu ?" demanda furieusement Gwen, le cœur retourné d'entendre Rogue parler ainsi de son frère.

"J'ai… disons… des _connaissances_ qui m'en ont informé…"

"Greyback ? Tu connais Greyback ?"

"Entre autres, oui" répondit Rogue avec un sourire sournois.

"Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire maintenant ? Me torturer ? Tu crois que, parce qu'Ethan n'est plus là, je n'aurai pas le courage de te tenir tête ? Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour te foutre la raclée de ta vie et tu le sais très bien."

Elle s'était rapprochée et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Le sourire du Serpentard s'était évanoui. Ils se défiaient tous deux du regard, tendus, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre au moindre mouvement.

Un sourire narquois se peint sur le visage de Gwen.

"Tu es d'une telle lâcheté… Tu t'imaginais vraiment que sans mon frère, j'aurai peur de toi… Tu es vraiment un…"

Rogue l'empoigna violemment par le bras.

"Ne t'avise plus jamais de me traiter de lâche, tu entends ? Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je pourrais te faire…"

"Et toi non plus…"

C'est à ce moment que Sirius arriva. Il se figea aussitôt en les voyant tous deux si près l'un de l'autre.

"Eh…"

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent.

"Sirius…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Black ?"

"Je te retourne la question, Servilus…"

Gwen essaya de fuir mais Rogue la retenait fermement par le bras. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle aspirait : se retrouver entre Sirius et Rogue, l'un parce qu'elle l'aimait, l'autre parce qu'elle le haïssait. La situation était des plus gênantes.

"Lâche la" ordonna Sirius d'une voix étrangement calme.

Rogue eut un sourire mauvais.

"Tu la veux ?"

Il sortit sa baguette.

"Viens la chercher…"

Sirius sortit sa baguette à son tour tandis ,que Gwen se débattait furieusement pour échapper à la poigne de Rogue. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'attraper sa propre baguette qu'il l'envoya violemment valdinguer au sol derrière lui avant de s'avancer vers Sirius qui venait aussi à sa rencontre. Elle se releva tant bien que mal pour aller s'interposer entre les deux ennemis.

"Je vous en prie, arrêtez ça, c'est ridicule" supplia t-elle. "A quoi ça va nous mener ?"

"Il est hors de question que je le laisse te traiter de cette façon, Gwen. Ce type est le Mal incarné."

Rogue ricana, une lueur sournoise dans les yeux.

"Sur ce coup-là, tu t'es planté, Black. Le véritable mal se trouve sous tes yeux, juste entre nous deux."

Sirius baissa les yeux vers Gwen. La jeune fille était à demi tournée vers lui et il pouvait voir que ses lèvres tremblaient de colère. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi sombres.

"N'oublie pas, Wood. Ce soir, c'est le _grand soir_…"

Rogue jeta un dernier regard haineux à Sirius avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir. Gwen soupira.

"Eh, ça va ?" demanda doucement Sirius.

La jeune fille acquiesça, les yeux rivés au sol, n'osant pas le regarder en face. Il vit des larmes briller sur ses joues et tendit la main pour les essuyer. Gwen sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul, tel un animal effarouché.

"Gwen…" tenta Sirius.

Mais la jeune fille avait déjà filé comme une voleuse sans même lui laisser le temps de dire un mot de plus.

o0§0o

**Gwen et Lily étaient assises dans la cour de récréation, sous un grand saule pleureur qui les cachaient du reste des enfants. La brunette était en train de maquiller les lèvres de son amie en noir. Elle-même avait revêtu une panoplie morbide et, à ce moment-là plus qu'à tout autre, elle ressemblait vraiment à un démon.**

**Soudain, elle aperçut un jeune homme longer le grillage qui encerclait l'établissement. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se leva d'un bond et courut vers son frère.**

**"Ethan !"**

**Le jeune homme s'arrêta et sourit en retour à sa petite sœur. Il semblait las et fatigué. Cette nuit-là, la pleine lune laisserait place à une lune gibbeuse.**

**"Je te retrouve changée un peu plus à chaque fois dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Pour un peu, tu me ferais peur."**

**Gwen rit.**

**"Tu ne serais pas le seul."**

**Il eut un sourire triste et son regard se porta quelque part derrière la jeune fille. Gwen se retourna et vit que la surveillante les observait du coin de l'œil.**

**"T'inquiètes, elle dira rien. Elle a trop peur de moi pour ça."**

**Elle attendit que la pionne regarde ailleurs en faisant mine de ne rien avoir remarqué pour se tourner à nouveau vers son frère.**

**"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?"**

**"Je voulais seulement avoir de tes nouvelles. Je m'inquiète pour ma petite sœur, c'est normal."**

**Il passa une main à travers le grillage et ébouriffa les cheveux de Gwen.**

**"Tu me manques beaucoup…"**

**"Oh, Ethan, je t'en prie !" s'exclama Gwen. "Sors moi d'ici ! J'étouffe entre ses murs ! C'est un véritable enfer !"**

**"Je peux pas, Gwen, tu le sais bien…"**

**"Bien sûr que si, tu peux" répliqua la jeune fille en se jetant sur le grillage. "Me laisse pas là, j't'en supplie…"**

**"Tu es bien mieux ici qu'avec moi, je t'assure. Ici, tu as des amis. Moi, je suis un danger pour toi."**

**"Des amis, tu parles ! Il n'y a que Lily qui accepte de m'approcher" fit Gwen en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui jouait avec Scarlet, le rat de Gwen. "Et puis, elle n'est pas tout le temps avec moi ; elle a sa sœur, _elle_."**

**"C'est sûr que si tu sèmes la terreur autour de toi, personne ne voudra t'approcher."**

**Il y eut un silence puis Ethan reprit d'un ton grave :**

**"Tu ne devrais pas l'entraîner là-dedans" déclara t-il en désignant Lily d'un mouvement de tête." Elle n'a rien à voir avec toi et tout ce que…"**

**"Tu es bien de me donner des leçons de morale" coupa Gwen. "Tu refuses d'assumer tes responsabilités de frère et tu viens me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ?"**

**"Ca me désole que tu voies la situation de cette manière. J'aurai pensé que tu comprendrais ma décision."**

**"Non, justement, je ne la comprends pas ! J'aurai pu t'aider !"**

**"Gwen, tu as à peine 10 ans ! Comment veux-tu m'aider ? Je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir un peu plus. Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 3 ans est déjà bien suffisant…"**

**"Ce n'était pas ta faute et tu le sais bien ! Pourquoi refuses-tu que je reste à tes côtés ? Pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi ?"**

**"Parce que je t'aime. Tu es ma sœur. Je veux te protéger. Et le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir… c'est de t'éloigner de moi…"**

**"Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu me laisserais revenir à la maison !" s'écria Gwen, des larmes de rage et de tristesse lui brûlant les yeux.**

**"Je veux que tu sois heureuse…"**

"… **et pour ça tu me fais souffrir…"**

**"Gwen…"**

**"Non, va t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je te déteste !"**

**Sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre, Gwen partit en courant, en pleurs. Lily, tout comme les autres élèves dans la cour, la regardèrent passer avec étonnement.**

**Gwen rentra à l'intérieur et alla trouver refuge dans les toilettes des filles. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine et se laissa tomber au sol, contre la porte, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Du haut de ses onze ans, elle ressentait plus de peine qu'il n'est autorisé de souffrir à cet âge.**

**La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit dans un grincement et des bruits de pas se firent entendre.**

**"Va t-en, Lily, je veux pas te parler."**

**Pas de réponse. Et Lily resta obstinément plantée devant la porte de la cabine dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée. Gwen essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur, se leva vivement et ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie.**

**"T'es sourde ? Je t'ai dit de…"**

**Gwen resta paralysée. Ce n'était pas Lily.**

**C'était Rogue.**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"**

**Le garçon ne répondit pas mais la toisa du regard.**

**"T'es trop stupide que tu sais même pas que ce sont les toilettes des filles ? Ou peut-être que tu en es une en fin de compte…"**

**"Tu te crois plus maligne que les autres, Wood…"**

**"En tout cas, je n'ai aucune prétention à croire que je le suis plus que toi" répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie, le bousculant au passage.**

**Au moment où elle allait sortir, la porte se referma devant elle dans un claquement sourd.**

**"Tu n'es pas la seule ici à connaître la sorcellerie. Tu fais peut-être peur aux autres, mais pas moi…"**

**Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas lent.**

**"Tu n'es pas seule à pouvoir dominer les autres…"**

**"Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te faire. Alors un conseil : reste loin de moi si tu tiens à la vie."**

**Puis elle rouvrit la porte et sortit dans la cour.**

**Les autres élèves s'écartèrent sur son passage. Son mascara avait coulé et laissé de longues traînées noires sur ses joues. Son regard si sombre, sa moue colérique et son pas décidé la rendaient plus effrayante encore.**

**Elle chercha Lily des yeux et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers elle quand une main se referma sur son bras et la tira à l'écart, derrière l'établissement, là où personne ne pourrait la voir.**

**Le visage blême, les yeux lançant des éclairs, Rogue la plaqua contre le mur, si violemment qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.**

**"Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris" cracha t-il, une main enserrant sa gorge. "Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver…"**

**"Lache moi" gémit Gwen en essayant de desserrer l'étreinte du garçon.**

**Elle commençait à manquer sérieusement d'air. Faisant appel à ses dernières forces, elle lui assena un coup de coude dans l'estomac qui lui fit lâcher prise. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre du choc, elle lui envoya son poing en pleine figure. Le garçon vacilla et releva la tête. Il porta la main à sa lèvre fendue d'où s'échappait un mince filet de sang. Haletante, la jeune fille essayait de reprendre son souffle. Le répit fut de courte durée : Rogue se jeta à nouveau sur elle et une lutte acharnée s'ensuivit.**

**Bientôt, Gwen se retrouva immobilisée au sol, le garçon essayant à nouveau de l'étrangler. Il serrait de plus en plus et la tête de la jeune fille commençait déjà à lui tourner sous le manque d'oxygène. Personne ne pouvait les voir, personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait, personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Personne sauf…**

**Ethan sauta par-dessus le grillage et empoigna Rogue par le col. Il l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin avant de se pencher sur sa sœur.**

**"Gwen, est-ce que ça va ?"**

**Gwen se releva en toussant, remplissant ses poumons de tout l'air dont elle put disposer.**

**Une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'elle allait bien, Ethan se dirigea vers Rogue, toujours à terre et à moitié assommé par son vol plané. Il le releva avec brutalité.**

**"Espèce de sale vermine" jura t-il les dents serrées. "Je vais te faire passer l'envie de toucher à ma sœur…"**

**Il éleva le poing pour le frapper mais Gwen l'arrêta.**

**"Ethan, non !"**

**Il suspendit son geste. Rogue avait levé les bras devant son visage pour se protéger.**

**"Il en vaut pas la peine…"**

**Les yeux de Rogue descendirent soudain vers l'épaule du jeune homme. Son T-shirt, élargi et élimé par le temps, avait glissé et laissait voir la marque d'une mâchoire ; la morsure d'un animal.**

**Rogue eut un sourire sournois.**

**"Un loup-garou…"**

**Ethan le lâcha et remonta la manche de son T-shirt sans se défaire de son regard dédaigneux.**

**"Et tu ferais mieux de te méfier ou je me ferais un plaisir de te réduire en charpie à la prochaine occasion. Pleine Lune ou non."**

**Le sourire de Rogue s'évanouit aussitôt et il devint livide, si cela était encore possible d'être plus blême qu'il ne l'était déjà.**

**"Eh, vous !"**

**Ils se retournèrent tous les trois pour la voir la surveillante arriver d'un pas rapide. Mais Ethan avait déjà sauté par-dessus le grillage et s'était sauvé comme un voleur.**

**Ce soir-là, Gwen et Rogue restèrent en retenue pour nettoyer la classe sous l'œil vigilant –et effrayé !- de l'un de leurs professeurs. Avant de regagner leur dortoir, ils s'arrêtèrent au détour d'un couloir et firent un pacte : Rogue ne devait divulguer à personne le secret de son frère. En retour, elle lui garantissait que son frère ne le toucherait plus jamais. Inconsciemment, ils venaient, l'un comme l'autre, de passer un pacte avec le Diable…**

o0§0o

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla à l'aurore, en dépit du fait qu'on était Samedi et qu'elle aurait pu continuer à dormir. Elle se sentait à la fois nerveuse et euphorique et ne put retrouver le sommeil. L'idée d'avoir de cours particuliers en tête à tête avec James provoquait chez elle un mélange de sentiments confus.

Elle se résolut enfin à se lever. Les autres étaient encore profondément endormies.

Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, elle descendit à la salle commune et trouva, à sa grande surprise, quelqu'un d'autre éveillé à une heure si matinale.

"Tu es déjà levée ?" demanda Gwen d'une voix pleine lassitude.

"J'ai du mal à dormir à cause de ce rendez-vous" avoua Lily." Et toi ?" ajouta t-elle pour éviter d'avoir à interpréter le sourire narquois de son amie.

"J'ai passé l'une des plus affreuses nuits de ma vie" soupira Gwen, allongée de tout son long sur le canapé. "Je n'ai pas arrêté de ressasser des tas de choses. J'ai repensé à notre enfance, au pensionnat… Le jour où je… où je me suis disputée avec Ethan…"

Lily eut la sensation que ça n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire de prime abord mais elle n'insista pas sur le sujet.

"Et cette fichue pleine lune" grogna Gwen après un moment de silence. "Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit."

Lily s'assit sur un fauteuil près de son amie et la fixa avec compassion. Elle ne comprenait pas totalement ce qu'elle ressentait chaque mois, à l'approche de la pleine lune, mais elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

"Tu as parlé avec Sirius ?"

Gwen détacha les yeux du feu crépitant dans la cheminée et les posa sur Lily.

"Non" fit-elle dans un souffle. "Je… j'ai pas pu…"

"Il est très triste tu sais ? Il tient vraiment à toi."

Gwen ne répondit pas.

"Gwen, dis moi quelque chose" insista Lily. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?"

La jeune fille tourna un regard perçant vers son amie puis elle se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation des flammes dans l'âtre.

"J'en sais trop rien. Ca a été si brusque pour moi… Je me sens perdue…"

"Gwen, cette situation ne peut lus durer. Il FAUT que tu lui parles. Tu vous rends malheureux… Tous les deux…"

"Je sais…"

"Et…"

Lily se pencha vers elle avec un sourire malicieux.

"… est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ?"

"Lily !"

"Quoi ?"

Gwen secoua la tête d'un air amusé et Lily se félicita d'avoir fait revenir le sourire sur son visage.

"Alors ? Est-il à la hauteur de sa réputation ? Comment embrasses réellement Sirius Black ?"

"Oh ! Comme un Dieu !" s'exclama Gwen.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire et le nœud qui leur enserrait l'estomac à toutes les deux se défit un peu.

Puis le silence retomba et, au bout d'un long moment, Lily se rendit compte que Gwen s'était endormie. Elle tira une couverture sur elle et se rassit à se côtés.

Elle ne savait trop depuis combien de temps elle était là quand les premiers lève-tôt émergèrent. La plupart étaient des premières ou des secondes années qui descendirent directement à la Grande Salle en accordant à peine un regard aux deux amies.

Lorsque l'estomac de la jeune préfète commença à montrer son mécontentement, elle se résolut à laisser Gwen seule. Après tout, elle ne craignait rien ici.

Gwen se réveilla peu de temps après, tirée de son sommeil par des éclats de voix. Elle se relava et vit James, Sirius et Peter en grande conversation au pied de l'escalier des dortoirs des garçons.

"Tiens, la Belle au Bois Dormant se réveille" plaisanta James. "N'étais tu pas sensée attendre le baiser de ton Prince Charmant ?"

Gwen et Sirius s'empourprèrent avec un synchronisme parfait et, remarquant sa bourde, James toussa nerveusement pour réorienter la conversation vers autre chose.

"Lily n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Elle _était_ avec moi. Elle a du descendre à la Grande Salle. Et Remus ?"

"A l'infirmerie. Il s'est senti mal en pleine nuit. On a préféré l'emmener à Mrs Pomfresh avant qu'il ne s'éparpille de trop dans le dortoir."

Gwen acquiesça.

"Et bien je vais… je vais rejoindre Lily" annonça t-elle en se levant. "On se voit plus tard" ajouta t-elle sans grande conviction en se dirigeant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Elle sortit d'un pas vif, le cœur battant, et elle fut surprise de se retrouver, non pas devant la Grande Salle, mais devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Elle hésita un moment avant d'entrer.

Pas de Mrs Pomfresh en vue et un seul malade. Les rideaux avaient été tirés autour de son lit. Elle traversa l'infirmerie en silence.

Quand elle vit Remus étendu sur son lit, profondément endormi, elle eut l'impression de revenir quelques mois en arrière, quand elle restait au chevet de son frère, le veillant nuit et jour après chaque pleine lune.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que la vérité la frappa de plein fouet.

Comment, mais comment n'avait-elle pu rien voir après toutes ces années passées auprès de son frère, à le voir souffrir, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois… pleine lune après pleine lune… ? Comment… ?

Elle tomba à genoux près de lui et se mit à pleurer. Pleurer pour lui, pleurer pour son frère, pleurer pour toutes les victimes de Greyback…

Elle ne remarqua pas que Remus s'était réveillé. En la voyant ainsi, agenouillé près de lui, pleurant un flot continu de larmes, son cœur se brisa. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et écarta les mains du visage de la jeune fille. Elle leva ses yeux humides vers lui. D'un bond, d'un geste vif, elle fut dans ses bras. Et il comprit qu'elle savait…

"Oh, Remus je suis tellement désolée…"

"Désolé pour quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"Si j'avais su… J'aurai pu t'aider…"

"Comment ? Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire…"

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. Et elle lui dit.

Elle lui dit tout ; tout ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à Lily, ce matin de Décembre chez les Potter. Ce secret qu'elle avait encore du mal à garder parfois.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, Gwen. Ca devient une habitude maintenant…"

Elle savait qu'il mentait. Rien ne pouvait être pire que de voir les pleines lunes se succéder et perdre totalement le contrôle de soi sans rien pouvoir faire. Il était impossible de s'y accoutumer. Chaque mois était plus horrible que le précédent.

Quelques larmes coulaient encore sur les joues de la jeune fille. Remus la serra un peu plus contre lui et commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

"Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable, Gwen. Et savoir que mes amis sont là, près de moi, ça me suffit amplement à m'aider à surmonter la situation…"

"Pourquoi tu ne nous a jamais rien dit ?" demanda Gwen d'une voix faible.

"J'avais peur, sans doute. Peur que vous réagissiez mal… que vous me laissiez tomber en sachant… ce que je suis vraiment…"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait fait ça ?"

Gwen releva brusquement la tête alors que Lily apparaissait de derrière les rideaux.

"Lil' !" s'exclama Gwen. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"La même chose que toi… Je viens aux nouvelles… Les garçons se sont étonnés de ne pas te voir dans la Grande Salle alors que tu venais de leur annoncer que tu allais me rejoindre. Et puis ils m'ont dit que Remus était à l'infirmerie alors… je me suis dit que tu y était peut-être aussi…"

"Et tu as tout entendu ?" répondit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

"Pas tout, non. Mais juste assez pour… comprendre… Je suis désolée, je voulais pas vous espionner ou…"

"Ne t'excuse pas Lily" la coupa Remus. "Ca ne sert à rien. Il fallait bien que vous l'appreniez un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Intelligentes comme vous êtes… Je m'étonne que vous ne l'ayez pas découvert avant…"

"Ouais, on a été plus rapides que vous" fit la voix de James juste avant que les trois Marauders restant ne fassent à leur tour leur apparition.

Le léger sourire qu'arborait Sirius s'effaça aussitôt. Gwen était encore dans les bras de Remus, il la tenait si près de lui. Le poison de la jalousie se répandit dans son corps en quelques secondes. Pendant un instant, il le domina totalement et fut plus fort même que son amitié pour Remus. Mais cette dernière lui fit finalement entendre raison et il baissa les yeux, vaincu.

o0§0o

Sirius arrivait devant la salle commune quand il vit Lily sortir de derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame au pas de course. Elle s'éloigna rapidement sans même le remarquer, allant, il le savait, à son rendez-vous avec James.

Il s'assura que personne d'autre n'était dans les parages et sortit son miroir à double sens de sa poche.

"Tu peux encore attendre, mon vieux" fit-il à l'adresse de l'image de son ami. "Elle vient juste de sortir de la salle commune."

James soupira.

"Ah, les filles… Jamais foutues d'être à l'heure…"

Sirius sourit en retour et, après un bref échange, ils mirent fin à leur liaison.

Le Dom Juan rentra dans la salle commune et trouva Remus, occupé à travailler à une table.

"Lunard, tu devrais lâcher un peu tes bouquins. Ca te ferait du bien de sortir, de t'aérer l'esprit" déclara t-il en posant son miroir sur la table.

"Oui, j'irai quand j'aurai fini ce devoir de Sortilèges."

"Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à faire et que tu n'en démordras pas."

"Exactement."

Sirius allait s'asseoir à côté de lui quand une main se posa sur son bras. Surpris, il se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Gwen. Elle avait l'air timide et hésitante.

"Je peux te parler une minute ?"

"Euh… oui, bien sûr" répondit-il, étonné qu'elle prenne soudain l'initiative de lui parler.

Il échangea un regard avec Remus avant de prendre la jeune fille par le bras.

"Viens, on va aller dans un coin pour être tranquille."

Il l'emmena vers le salon et ils s'assirent tous deux dans le grand canapé face au feu. Mis à part Remus, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle commune, et le silence qui y régnait était assez pesant.

Gwen resta muette pendant un moment, se tordant les doigts avec anxiété. Sirius l'observa sans rien dire puis il se décida à ouvrir la bouche à l'instant même où la jeune fille sembla vouloir sortir de son mutisme.

"Ecoute, je…" firent-ils en chœur.

"Euh… Pardon, vas-y" l'invita Sirius.

Gwen hésita encore un peu, les yeux tournés obstinément vers le sol. Enfin, elle se retourna vers lui, si vivement qu'il eut un léger sursaut de surprise.

"Oh, je suis désolée, Sirius. Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait autant de mal. Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?"

"Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Gwen. Je comprends tout à fait ta réaction et je ne t'en veux absolument pas…"

Gwen baissa la tête pour masquer les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux.

"C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurai jamais du t'embrasser en sachant pertinemment que tu ne m'aimais pas et…"

Il s'interrompit, se rendant soudain compte qu'elle pleurait.

"Oh, Princesse, je t'en pris, ne pleure pas…"

Il la prit dans ses bras et Gwen se laissa faire. Elle se blottit contre lui comme une enfant farouche que l'on console après un mauvais rêve. Il lui baisa tendrement le front et lui caressa le dos avec douceur pour la calmer. Un peu plus loin, Remus les observait du coin de l'œil.

"Gwen…"

Sirius releva le menton de la jeune fille et essuya ses dernières larmes du revers de sa main.

"Je m'en voudrais trop d'être la raison de ton chagrin."

"Si tu savais, Sirius" gémit Gwen en baissant les yeux.

"Oui, je sais" soupira Sirius. "Tu aimes Remus…"

"Oui mais…"

Et cédant à son impulsion, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion. D'abord sous le choc, Sirius finit par répondre à son baiser et pressa un peu plus le corps de Gwen contre lui.

"Ouah… Faut-il prendre ça comme une déclaration ?" demanda t-il en abandonnant momentanément leur étreinte.

"Je t'aime" murmura Gwen avant qu'il ne s'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres.

La jeune fille ressentit un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir l'échine et elle s'abandonna totalement dans ses bras.

Remus détourna les yeux, le cœur lourd. Il aurait du s'attendre à cette 'éventualité'. Après tout, Gwen était libre, elle ne lui appartenait pas. Et surtout… elle ne l'aimait qu'en tant qu'_ami_. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Il ne souhaitait que son bonheur mais il doutait que ce serait dans les bras de Sirius qu'elle le trouverait. Non pas qu'il était jaloux –ou peut-être un peu quand même- ou qu'il méprise Sirius. Il était son ami ; mais il fallait être réaliste : il le connaissait et savait très bien comment il fonctionnait. Et même si quelque chose lui disait qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle, il ne pouvait se débarrasser de sa hantise de voir la jeune fille finalement rejetée par Sirius après qu'il eut obtenu d'elle ce qu'il voulait.

Un grand froid s'installa dans son cœur. Il lui semblait que jamais plus il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Gwen…

o0§0o

Lily arriva au point de rendez-vous avec vingt minutes de retard. James était déjà là, adossé au mur, les pieds croisés, et relisait ses notes. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux noisettes, accentuant son air nonchalant.

« Il faut avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon, songea Lily. Bon d'accord, il est totalement craquant ! »

Elle soupira et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il la remarqua.

"Pas très ponctuelle, Mlle Evans…" ironisa t-il, une étincelle de malice passant dans son regard.

"Ma discussion avec Remus a duré plus longtemps que prévu" s'excusa la jeune fille.

"Ca ira pour cette fois mais à l'avenir, tachez d'être à l'heure"

"Très bien Professeur… Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?"

"Si tu le souhaites…"

Lily sourit.

"On s'y met ?"

Elle acquiesça puis James conjura la Salle sur Demande et ils y entèrent.

"De quoi vous avez parlé avec Rem' ?"

"Un peu de tout. Il avait besoin de parler. Après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin…"

Le joueur de Quidditch haussa un sourcil, à la fois curieux et interrogateur.

"N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'es pas bavarde et de rejeter la faute sur Remus, je ne te croirai pas…"

"Et pourquoi pas ?" demanda t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé face à la cheminée, un air malicieux sur le visage.

James vint la rejoindre et posa ses pieds sur la table basse.

"Il suffit de te voir avec Gwen pour comprendre que tu n'as que l'image d'une petite fille sage."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Lily qui afficha un air étonné.

"En apparence, vous semblez être les deux opposés. Mais je suis sûr que tu es… un peu comme elle" ajouta le garçon en jouant avec ses cheveux rebelles.

Lily resta coi. C'était la première fois qu'une personne cherchait à la connaître sans la juger sur son apparence – à l'exception de Gwen bien entendu. Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

"Ton silence prouve que j'ai raison !" insista James.

Lily soupira.

"Un point pour toi" concéda t-elle. "Tu as raison sur toute la ligne. Avec Gwen, on a décidé de se racheter une conduite en entrant à Poudlard."

"Si Gwen s'est rachetée une conduite, je veux même pas imaginer comment elle a pu être…"

Lily rit doucement.

"Disons qu'elle s'est assagie. Elle essaie de contrôler son tempérament."

"Et toi Lil', pourquoi t'as voulu changer ?"

"Une sorte de pari avec moi-même. Pour voir si j'étais capable de rester sage plus d'une semaine d'affilée. J'avoue qu'au début, c'était dur. Ici, c'est tellement facile de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Un simple sort suffit et la plupart du temps, on est pas pris sur le fait !"

James sourit devant son air extasié. Elle accompagnait ses paroles de ses mains, et il trouvait cette manie très séduisante.

"Au fond, tu n'es pas si différente des Marauders ; tu aimes bien jouer des tours aux autres."

"Seulement à certaines personnes. J'ai mes victimes de prédilection" ajouta t-elle avec un petit air vicieux.

"Et tu oses nous faire la morale ?"

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air abasourdi de James.

"Au fait, de qui tu parles ? Qui sont tes « victimes de prédilection » au juste ? Hey, répons moi !"

Lily ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire et ses yeux commençaient à briller de larmes de joie.

"Très bien, tant pis pour toi, tu m'obliges à utiliser la manière forte."

Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, il lui maintint les poignets et la força à s'allonger complètement sur le canapé. Pour être certain qu'elle ne se relèverait pas, il s'assit à califourchon sur elle.

"Alors, Melle Evans, maintenant que je vous ai à ma merci, dites moi un peu qui sont vos victimes préférées ?"

Lily tentait de se calmer, respirant profondément. Sa poitrine se soulevait au gré de sa respiration. James ne résista pas à la tentation de la chatouiller, ce qui la fit rire de plus belle. Elle se débattit tant et si bien que le premier bouton de sa chemise se défit, laissant apercevoir une partie de son soutien gorge et découvrant un pendentif en forme d'éclair. Un mélange de fierté et de joie monta en lui. Lâchant sa prise sur Lily, il frôla le bijou du bout des doigts. Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent. Elle sentait le regard du garçon peser sur sa poitrine, remonter sur sa gorge avant de se planter dans ses yeux menthe à l'eau. Elle brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur. Les mains de James sur son corps la faisaient fondre, tout comme son regard si ardent. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres alors que James se penchait doucement vers elle, sans briser le lien visuel.

_Coucou ! Coucou ! Coucou ! Coucou ! Coucou !_

James et Lily sursautèrent. La jeune fille se dégagea de son étreinte alors qu'il essayait d'ôter sa montre qui s'était mise à hurler des _« Coucou ! »_ stridents qui résonnaient dans toute la pièce. La préfète se recoiffa rapidement en essayant de faire du tri dans ses pensées.

« Merlin, j'ai failli embrasser James… bah, c'était rien… c'est simplement que la situation a dégénéré… rien du tout… juste une pulsion, une envie passagère… » Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-elle encore des frissons quand elle repensait à ses mains sur son corps, sur sa poitrine…

« Oh, reprends toi ma vieille ! C'était seulement une impulsion, rien d'autre ! »

"Oh, Merlin ! Je vais tuer Sirius !" jura le garçon en se battant avec le bracelet de sa montre.

Lily le regarda faire avec stupéfaction, une main sur la bouche, puis elle se mit à rire devant le grotesque de la scène. James parvint à ôter sa montre qui hurlait toujours à tout va et chercha comment l'arrêter.

"Bon sang, mais comment ça s'arrête ce truc !"

Voyant que tous ses efforts pour lui couper le siquet étaient vains, il parcourut la pièce des yeux pour trouver un endroit où la mettre avant de la fourrer sous les coussins du canapé. Lily riait toujours. James se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un soupir exaspéré. Les cris de la montre étaient maintenant étouffés mais on pouvait encore les entendre.

"J'aurai du me méfier quand il me l'a rendue" fit James. "J'aurai du penser que je n'ai jamais porté de montre…"

Le fou rire de Lily s'accentua un peu plus.

"Mais il ne va jamais s'arrêter !" s'écria James. "Flûte, j'ai plus qu'à contacter Sirius pour savoir comment le désactiver…"

Il sortit un miroir de son sac. Soudain très intéressée, Lily se rapprocha de lui pour mieux voir.

"Un miroir à double sens ?"

James acquiesça avec un sourire fier.

"Sirius Black" dit-il.

Aussitôt, l'image du plafond de la salle commune apparut.

o0§0o

"Patmol ?"

Remus sursauta. Il chercha un moment James du regard avant de se rendre compte que sa voix provenait en réalité du miroir à double sens que Sirius avait oublié sur la table. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son ami qui, visiblement, était dans l'incapacité de répondre, il prit le miroir. Le reflet de James se dessinait nettement dessus, comme s'il était réellement en face de lui.

"Ah Lunard, c'est toi… Tu peux me passer Pat' s'te plaît ?"

"Euh… "-nouveau coup d'œil à Sirius- "non… non, je crois pas que ce soit le moment de le déranger…"

James soupira.

"Mince, j'aurai absolument besoin de ses services. Tu es sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas m'accorder cinq minutes de son précieux temps ?"

"Euh… oui, sûr et certain."

"Bon… merci quand même…"

Après une seconde de silence, le jeune Capitaine reprit :

"Et toi, ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre…"

"Moi ? Non, ça va je t'assure…"

"M'ouais… j'en suis pas totalement convaincu…"

"James, passe le moi…"

James sembla se tourner vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix de Lily avant de s'exécuter. L'instant d'après, le visage de la préfète apparut dans la glace.

"Salut Lil'…"

"Dis moi Remus, est-ce que je peux te poser une question qui va peut-être te paraître… indiscrète…?"

"Tu veux savoir si les loups-garous sont imberbes pendant les périodes hors pleine lune ?"

Lily eut un petit rire.

"Non… Je voulais juste savoir si… tu _lui_ as dit que tu l'aimais…"

"Pourquoi je lui dirais ?" soupira Remus.

"Et bien… parce que c'est la vérité, non ?"

"Oui mais… à quoi ça servirait ? Elle ne m'aime pas…"

Lily eut un sourire en coin.

"Tu serais bien étonné si tu savais ce qu'il en est vraiment."

"Tout ce que je _vois_ pour le moment, c'est qu'elle est amoureuse de Sirius…"

"Hein ? Attends deux secondes… On parle bien de Gwen depuis tout à l'heure ?"

"De qui d'autre sinon ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle est amoureuse de Sirius ?" demanda Lily, les sourcils froncés, l'air perplexe.

"Sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'embrasserait ?"

"Tu es au courant de cette histoire ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment elle qui l'a embrassé, c'est plutôt qui l'a…"

"Non, ce que je veux dire c'est : pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'embrasserait là, en ce moment… ?"

"Quoi !"

Ce n'était pas Lily qui avait crié mais James. Son visage apparut soudain à côté de celui de Lily.

"Tu veux dire qu'en ce moment même ils sont en train de… ?"

La fin de la question refusa de franchir ses lèvres. Lily, quant à elle, semblait de plus en plus consternée.

"Elle doit avoir sa langue au fin fond de sa gorge au moment même où je vous parle" railla Remus pour tenter de cacher sa jalousie et sa tristesse.

James et Lily restèrent bouche bée.

"Arrête, tu nous charries, là ?" tenta James qui ne pouvait pas y croire.

"Tu crois sincèrement que je suis du genre à faire des blagues de mauvais goût dans ce genre à mes amis ?" répliqua Remus.

"Oh, Remus, je… je suis désolée" bredouilla Lily.

"Désolée pour quoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien…"

"Mais… enfin… je comprends pas… J'ai bien vu que pendant quelques jours elle essayait de faire du tri dans ses sentiments mais… j'avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'elle… Elle était tellement accroc à toi…"

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Remus d'une petite voix incrédule.

"Oui… autant que j'ai pu en juger en passant autant de temps avec elle, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi… amoureuse…"

"Je savais pas, je… oh, pff… je… je sais pas trop quoi dire" bafouilla Remus que cette nouvelle bouleversait totalement.

"Tu devrais vraiment lui parler" lui conseilla Lily.

"Mais je crois pas que ce soit le bon moment" répondit-il en jetant un regard oblique vers Gwen et Sirius. "Etant donné que sa langue est déjà dans la bouche de Sirius, je doute qu'elle sera dans la capacité de s'en servir pour me parler…"

Lily disparut soudain du miroir. Seul resta le visage de James qui regardait la jeune fille avec étonnement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je dois avoir une petite conversation avec Gwen…"

Derrière James, Remus vit la jeune fille prendre un carnet semblable à un journal intime et sa plume et commencer à écrire dedans. Puis il se tourna vers Gwen. La jeune fille se sépara de Sirius et saisit un autre carnet semblable à celui de Lily. Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur le miroir, la liaison avait été coupée.

o0§0o

Quand Gwen vit son carnet luire de l'étrange luminescence dorée qui annonçait un message provenant du second carnet, elle abandonna les lèvres de Sirius et prit l'objet de son sac qu'elle avait du oublié là la veille au soir, quand elle s'était mise à faire ses devoirs pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Elle l'ouvrit et lut ce que son amie lui avait écrit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" s'enquit Sirius en voyant son air perplexe.

"Je n'en sais rien… mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir…"

Elle sortit sa plume et un flacon d'encre et griffonna une réponse à la question : _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » _qui commençait déjà à s'effacer. Sirius se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lire.

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »_

A peine une minute plus tard, la réponse apparut.

_« C'est plutôt à toi de me dire ce  
__que tu as. Je ne te comprends plus, Gwen ;  
__il y a encore quelques heures, tu fuyais Sirius  
__comme la peste. Et maintenant, tu  
__l'embrasses à pleine bouche !  
__Ne me dis pas que c'est simplement  
__pour rendre Remus jaloux ! »_

Gwen fronça lessourcils avant de répondre. Sa plume qui volait avec rapidité sur la feuille trahissait son énervement.

_« Comme si c'était mon genre ! C'est juste que…  
__Remus ne m'aime pas ! Sirius oui.  
__Tu ne vas quand même pas  
__me reprocher de choisir un  
__garçon qui m'aime au lieu d'en attendre  
__un autre qui ne m'aimera jamais ! »_

La réponse de Lily fut aussi rapide à arriver que celle de Gwen.

_« Qu'en sais tu ? Tu ne le sais peut-être  
__pas mais Remus a des sentiments pour toi.  
__Seulement il n'a pas l'assurance de Sirius  
__et il ne savait pas comment te le dire.  
__Tu imagines, il a déjà eu du mal à se faire  
__de _vrais_ amis, alors pour une petite amie… »_

Les deux filles se renvoyaient la balle à une vitesse étourdissante et Sirius en avait presque le vertige.

_« Oh, je t'en prie, Lily,si c'est une de tes ruses  
__pour me faire changer d'avis. J'ai pris ma décision, OK ?  
__Alors c'est inutile de venir me  
__faire ton sermon. »_

"Gwen, tu y vas un peu fort" fit Sirius.

"Elle n'a qu'à pas s'occuper de ce qui ne la regarde pas" répliqua Gwen.

_« Quelle décision ? Tu n'es même pas sûre  
__toi-même de ce que tu ressens pour  
__Sirius et tu le sais très bien ! »_

Cette fois-ci, Gwen commençait à perdre sérieusement patience. Elle n'était pas sa mère, nom d'un chien ! Comment osais t-elle lui donner des conseils sur comment mener sa vie ?

_« Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème, Lily ?  
__Tu es jalouse parce que toi, tu n'oses même  
__pas avouer à James que tu l'aimes.  
__Tu es même incapable de te l'avouer  
__à toi-même… »_

Sirius ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher d'écrire une telle horreur à Lily. Peut-être parce que, d'un côté, il était d'accord avec Gwen. Lily n'avait aucun droit de se mêler de leurs histoires et elle n'avait aucune leçon à donner aux autres quand elle-même réagissait de manière insensée.

_« Tu racontes n'importe quoi… »_

N'importe qui, en lisant cette phrase, aurait pu se rendre compte de la peine de Lily quand elle avait lu les mots de son amie, et à quel point elle en était bouleversée.

_« Excuse moi d'être aussi réaliste, _Evans…_ »_

Gwen referma son carnet avec colère. Elle ne ressentait aucune culpabilité et l'idée que Lily venait peut-être de fondre en larmes ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle balança son carnet et se prit la tête dans les mains.

"Eh, ça va ?" s'inquiéta Sirius.

"Oui, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle de toute façon… Je t'ai toi…"

"Tu as peut-être été un peu…"

"… cruelle ? Elle l'a cherché, non ? Elle n'a pas le droit de remettre en question mes sentiments pour toi. Elle ne sait rien…"

"Alors n'y pense plus" murmura Sirius en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres acidulées.

o0§0o

Lily resta pétrifiée. Sa meilleure amie venait de la laisser tomber pour les beaux yeux du premier gars qui passait. Elle qui avait cru leur amitié inaltérable, elle se retrouvait rejeté et méprisé par celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

"Lily, je suis désolé" murmura James en écartant de son front une mèche de cheveux roux.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse. Elle se blottit contre lui, recherchant la chaleur de son corps, si protecteur et rassurant. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, James ne sachant pas quoi dire car lui-même ne s'était jamais vraiment disputé avec Sirius. Pas même pour ce fameux soir où il l'avait emmené dans ce bar et…

"Viens Lil', on va faire un tour" lui proposa t-il, espérant ainsi la faire sortir de son mutisme.

"Non, je veux pas… je veux pas…"

Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise pour qu'il reste avec elle.

"Tu peux pas rester ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il faudra bien que tu te retrouves en face d'elle un jour ou l'autre."

Le ton de sa voix était à la fois doux et ferme. Mais lorsqu'elle secoua la tête négativement, son intonation se durcit.

"Maintenant ça suffit. Ca ne te ressemble pas de te laisser aller comme ça. Reprends toi bon sang !"

Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux avant d'ajouter plus calmement.

"S'il te plaît, fais le pour moi…"

Les larmes qu'elle avait retenu jusque là roulèrent en cascade sur se joues mais elle les chassa d'un geste déterminé.

"Excuse moi. Tu as raison. Je ne devrai pas me laisser aller comme ça."

Elle se leva et ramassa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle attendit qu'il la rejoigne et tous deux sortirent de la Salle sur Demande.

"Dis Lil', si j'ai bien compté, j'ai eu deux fois raison cet aprem'" fit James pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé alors qu'ils marchaient." Il va falloir que je comptabilise le tout et que je choisisse ma récompense… Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'un garçon comme moi peut désirer ?"

Lily sourit. Tout compte fait, l'arrogance de James ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. C'était peut-être même ce qui l'attirait en lui.

"Non, rigole pas Lily ! C'est vrai : qu'est-ce qu'un garçon jeune, beau, sportif, intelligent et super sexy peut rêver d'avoir et qu'il n'a déjà pas ?"

"A tout hasard, je dirai : une tête moins enflée pour pouvoir passer l'encadrement des portes…"

James lui lança un regard en coin.

"Si j'étais vous, Melle Evans, je prendrais garde à ce que je dis. La vengeance d'un Marauder peut être terrible."

"Venant d'un Marauder au grand cœur, je ne risque pas grand-chose."

Sur ce, elle lui planta un bécot sur la joue. James sourit de plaisir et Lily fut émerveillée de constater que, pour une fois, elle ne rougissait pas.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant une grande fenêtre, elle constata qu'au dehors, il faisait déjà presque nuit. Ciel ! Le temps était-il donc passé si vite ? Elle avait l'impression qu'à peine une heure la séparait de ce moment où elle l'avait trouvé si mignon à l'attendre devant la salle. Peut-être parce qu'elle le trouvait toujours très mignon…

o0§0o

Remus vit Gwen et Sirius se lever. Le garçon prit sa nouvelle petite amie par la main et la mena vers la sortie de la salle commune. Le lycanthrope ressentit une vague de désespoir en les voyant passer à côté de lui, Sirius arborant un petit sourire en coin qu'il lui connaissait bien. Quant à Gwen, elle le suivit en riant et la dernière chose qu'il perçut d'elle fut un grand éclat de rire naïf et inconscient de ce qui l'attendait.

Remus le savait : ce soir, il la perdait…

o0§0o

Main dans la main, Gwen et Sirius allaient au hasard des couloirs, n'ayant visiblement aucune idée précise de l'endroit où ils voulaient aller.

"Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?" demanda la jeune fille.

"Loin, très loin d'ici" répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Le garçon jetait des coups d'œil furtifs un peu partout autour de lui, s'arrêtant parfois devant une porte pour vérifier si elle était verrouillée ou non. Mais, apparemment, les profs avaient décidé de ne laisser aucune classe ouverte. C'était bien sa veine !

Il s'arrêta soudain et Gwen manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'enquit-elle.

Sirius posa son index sur ses lèvres et la mena vers un escalier à leur droite. Bientôt, la jeune fille perçut des éclats de voix venant dans leur direction.

« Sûrement Rusard qui fait son tour d'inspection pour le couvre feu » songea t-elle.

Sirius accéléra le pas et Gwen l'imita, sa main toujours dans celle du garçon comme s'il craignait de la perdre.

o0§0o

"Merci beaucoup de m'avoir remonté le moral, James…"

"De rien, Lily… Tu sais très bien que tu peux toujours compter sur moi…"

Lily sourit et se stoppa net.

"Bah alors ? Tu viens ?" demanda James en se retournant vers elle.

"Non, j'ai… j'ai encore mon tour de Préfète à faire…"

"Cache ta joie, je risque d'être jaloux" ironisa le joueur de Quidditch devant l'expression peu enthousiaste de Lily.

"Oh, ça me prend la tête de devoir courir après ceux qui ont décidé de sortir après le couvre feu alors que je n'ai qu'une envie : aller me coucher…"

"Si tu veux je t'accompagne…"

Lily haussa un sourcil avec un air désabusé.

"Pour ton tour d'inspection" ajouta James en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas saisi le vrai sens de ses paroles.

"Non, j'te remercie, ça ira… J'vais m'dépêcher comme ça, plus vite j'en aurai fini, plus vite je pourrai regagner mon lit…"

"Dans ce cas… Bonne nuit quand même."

"Bonne nuit, James…"

James sourit et tourna les talons. Non, décidemment, il ne se lassait pas d'entendre Lily l'appeler par son prénom.

Restée seule, la jeune fille soupira et se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux roux. A peine James avait-il disparu de son champ de vision que des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier à sa gauche. Au vu du bruit, ils étaient deux tout au plus. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à la poursuite des noctambules. Voilà que ça commençait déjà !

Au bout d'un moment, il lui sembla qu'ils avaient forcé l'allure et elle fit de même pour les rattraper. Une véritable course poursuite s'engagea dans le château sans que jamais elle ne vit le visage des fugitifs. A chaque fois, ils disparaissaient à l'angle d'un couloir et se volatilisaient. Comme par enchantement…

o0§0o

Sirius et Gwen courraient à perdre haleine à travers les couloirs. Rusard semblait ne pas vouloir les lâcher d'une semelle. Fort heureusement, ils réussirent à se tenir loin de sa vue, disparaissant parfois de justesse au détour des couloirs. Sirius ne lâchait pas la main de la jeune fille, la gardant fermement dans la sienne pour l'obliger à suivre son pas. Il passa devant une tapisserie qui ne lui était pas inconnue et s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'alarma Gwen.

"Fais moi confiance…"

o0§0o

La course effrénée des deux fraudeurs sembla prendre fin. Lily entendit des chuchotements avant d'apparaître au bout du couloir, sûre de pouvoir enfin les coincer.

Elle resta stupéfaite. Il n'y avait personne. Elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir entendu des voix. Elle passa devant la tapisserie qui, elle le savait, était le point d'entrée de la Salle sur Demande où elle avait passé toute la journée avec James. Elle se demanda un moment s'il était possible qu'ils soient à l'intérieur mais elle se raisonna rapidement. Personne ne connaissait l'existence de cette salle à part les Marauders et elle-même, plus peut-être Rusard et Dumbledore. Bredouille, elle se décida à retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor où l'attendait une récompense bien méritée : une bonne nuit de sommeil…

o0§0o

"Il est parti" murmura Sirius, l'oreille plaquée contre la porte.

Gwen se sentit soulagée et se tourna pour examiner la pièce. Presque vide, de taille moyenne, elle ne comportait pour tout mobilie qu'un grand lit double.

"Où est-ce qu'on est ?" demanda t-elle en tentant de cacher son malaise d'être seule avec Sirius dans cette chambre.

"Dans la Salle sur Demande" répondit le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle. "C'est une salle qui a la particularité d'apparaître quand on en a besoin et… avec ce dont on a besoin…"

Gwen rougit en remarquant le sourire malicieux de Sirius alors qu'il lui désignait le lit d'un mouvement de tête. Elle prit soudain conscience de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait menée jusqu'ici.

"Je t'aime Gwen" chuchota Sirius à son oreille. "Je voudrai que tu saches que c'est sincère et que, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse…"

Alors qu'elle s'évertuait à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, cherchant un moyen de lui échapper –en avait-elle seulement la force ?- il lui souleva le menton et planta ses yeux anthracites dans les siens.

"Je mourrai de te faire le moindre mal…"

Gwen se tendit légèrement lorsqu'il s'empara de ses lèvres, passant ses mains sous son chemisier. Une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre lui enserrant la taille, il l'attira plus près de lui avant de la ployer doucement, comme un roseau fragile sous la brise du vent, et la coucha sur le lit. La jeune fille se laissa faire, bien qu'une voix en elle lui criait qu'elle commettait une erreur. Il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise pendant que son autre main remontait le long de sa cuisse avant de la débarrasser de sa jupe et de ses sous-vêtements. Il s'écarta quelques secondes le temps d'ôter sa propre chemise et son pantalon, et déjà, la jeune fille, pantelante de désir, le réclamait à elle.

Lorsqu'il rentra en elle, Gwen eut d'abord un petit gémissement de douleur. Mais, au fur et à mesure, elle se laissa submerger par le plaisir de sentir le garçon aller et venir entre ses reins. Les caresses de Sirius se firent de plus en plus passionnées, et elle dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de geindre, tant elle jouissait de cette étreinte, à la fois tendre et brutale. Sa toute première fois. Elle jouissait de cette sensation de plénitude que lui procurait Sirius. Et elle voulait qu'il le sache. Elle s'offrait totalement à lui et, par cet acte, elle espérait lui faire ressentir le feu ardent qui la brûlait de l'intérieur. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien que dans les bras de Sirius. Elle goûtait pour la première fois au plaisir d'être bélinée. Son anxiété finit par s'envoler et elle se mit à laisser ses mains dériver le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sirius jusqu'au bas de son dos. Le garçon, comme comprenant son appel, accéléra ses mouvements de bassin.

Il baladait ses lèvres sur la peau nue de Gwen, allant de ses lèvres jusqu'au creux de son cou. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il la sentait se décrisper peu à peu, et lorsqu'elle commença à lui rendre la passion de ses caresses, il comprit que, elle et lui, ce serait bien plus que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Cette première fois même n'avait rien de comparable aux autres ; toutes les fois réunies ne pouvaient égaler ce moment-ci. Il aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé.

Leur étreinte atteint son paroxysme lorsque Sirius se libéra en elle. Inconsciemment, Gwen enfonça ses ongles dans le dos du jeune homme qui ne broncha pas. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille, haletante, qui semblait le supplier de rester en elle encore un moment. Il écarta une mèche frivole qui s'était égarée sur son visage, ce à quoi elle lui répondit par un sourire radieux et comblé. Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur ses lèvres, écarlates d'avoir été ainsi mordues.

Il quitta son corps à regret et vint se coucher à ses côtés. Aussitôt, la jeune fille se blottit contre lui, une main posée négligemment sur son torse. Sirius passa son bras derrière elle et caressa sa peau satinée du bout des doigts. Il sentait son souffle chaud et régulier sur lui. Elle avait fermé les yeux et un léger sourire d'extase s'égarait au coin de ses lèvres. Sereine. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Son visage était encore empreint d'une certaine innocence enfantine et il s'en voulut un peu de lui avoir ravi cette part d'elle-même qu'elle avait gardé jusqu'à ce jour. Mais il savait qu'elle n'avait rien d'un ange et encore moins d'une enfant innocente. Il émanait d'elle une maturité et une féminité surprenantes pour son âge. Une femme-enfant…

Et Merlin qu'il l'aimait !

* * *

_**Voilà, les supporters du couple Sirius-Gwen vont être contents. Honnêtement, on ne pensait pas que ce couple aurait autant de crédit ; au contraire. M'enfin, c'est peut-être parce que vous ne connaissez pas la suite… Niark ! Ah ! Sacré auteurs sadiques ! Même en finissant un chapitre de façon « convenable », ils arrivent à nous torturer et à nous mettre l'eau à la bouche ! C'est pas humain, ça ! (à vrai dire, non, pas beaucoup, lol ; ) ).**_

**_Petite info : un One-Shot liée à la présente fic a été mis en ligne. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, rendez-vous sur notre recueil de OS « Les Quatre Fantastiques ». Le OS en question s'intitule « Désastrologie ». _**

_**N'oubliez pas le mot magique : reviews !**_

_**Gros ziboux à tous !**_

_**Deux schizo en cavale…**_

_**Namarië !**_


	8. Haute Tension

_**Tagazok à vous !**_

_**Nos plus plates excuses pour cet affreux retard ! Mais voilà, Luna(rd) avait besoin de vacances et puis on est vraiment trop surchargés par le boulot. S'il y a des tueurs à gage parmi nos lecteurs, ce serait pour quelques professeurs dans le lycée de Trouville sur Bled.**_

_**Voilà, donc nous espérons que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop pour cette longue attente. Ce chapitre est plus court que certains autres. On ne sait pas trop comment faire : certains d'entre vous trouvent nos chapitres assez longs, d'autres trop. Alors on va essayer de contenter tout le monde et d'alterner.**_

_**Bien, puisqu'on a plus le droit aux RAR dans les chapitres, nous répondrons par le système mis en place. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et qui veulent une réponse, laissez nous vos adresses mails qu'on puisse vous répondre. Merci à tous quand même pour votre soutien et vos compliments.**_

**_Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, nous tenons à faire un rappel ! Les récits en _caractères gras normaux_ sont des flash-backs sur l'enfance de Lily et Gwen._**

**_Pour ceux qui ne se souviendraient pas de ce qui se passait dans le chapitre précédent, voici un bref résumé de ce que vous devez savoir :  
Rogue semble savoir beaucoup de choses à propos de Gwen, rapport à leur lien d'enfance; Gwen quitente d'éviter Sirius depuis qu'il l'a embrassée. Lily et James ont un rendez-vous pour travailler ensemble, Lily pêchant un peu en cours ces derniers temps. Entre temps, les deux filles apprennent pour la lycanthropie de Remus. Gwen finit par se décider à parler à Sirius et les choses font qu'ils finissent tous les deux ensemble (à se rouler des galoches sous le nez de Mumus ! Quel manque de tact !) Remus est peiné de cette relation mais tente de ne rien en montrer à James et Lily qui s'amusent beaucoup au lieu de travailler. Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de s'embrasser, une petite blague de Sirius les coupe en plein élan (rrooooohhh ! mais c'est pas vrai !). Gwen et Lily se disputent. Le soir même, Sirius et Gwen couchent ensemble.  
_**

**_Voilà, encore désolées pour le retard. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Un Amour de Marauder**_

_Chapitre 8 : Haute Tension_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, Gwen était seule dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle se leva lentement, ramassa ses affaires jetées au pied du lit et s'habilla sans grande hâte. Depuis le moment même où elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle était minée par un horrible sentiment de doute. Avait-elle bien fait, oui ou non, de s'offrir si facilement à Sirius ? N'avait-elle pas commis une erreur ? Elle connaissait sa réputation et tout ce que cela impliquait –aussi bien pour elle que pour les autres. Mais il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et d'un autre côté, il lui avait également dit pendant plusieurs mois qu'il la considérait comme une sœur. Elle eut soudain l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse, une TRES grosse bêtise. Elle avait perdu Lily et ne savait même pas si Sirius l'aimait vraiment. Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ?

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour mettre le plus de temps possible à s'habiller, le moment arriva où elle dut sortir de la Salle. Après avoir poussé un long soupir, elle se retrouva dans le couloir et se rendit à la Grande Salle d'un pas traînant. Elle voulait retarder le plus possible le moment où elle aurait à les affronter, tous. Lily. Sirius. Et Remus…

Elle pénétra dans le réfectoire d'un pas lourd et hésitant. Elle repéra très vite le groupe d'amis qui déjeunait à l'autre bout de la salle. Alors qu'elle approchait, elle vit que aucun d'eux ne parlait. Sirius arborait un air naturel, Lily triturait ses œufs brouillés d'un air machinal et Remus gardait les yeux obstinément rivés sur sa tasse de thé. Quant à James, il fixait Sirius d'un air… Rêvait-elle où était-ce vraiment un moue de colère qui se peignait sur ses lèvres ?

Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux, Lily leva la tête et la voyant, elle repoussa sa chaise violemment.

"Je n'ai pas très faim en fin de compte" déclara t-elle. "On se retrouveplus tard..."

Puis elle partit. En passant à côté de Gwen, elle lui adressa un regard haineux et continua son chemin sans s'arrêter. La jeune fille se retourna pour la voir s'éloigner et quitter la salle, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur en miettes.

"Lily, attends !" s'écria James en se levant à son tour.

Gwen se tourna à nouveau vers eux et fit les derniers pas qui la séparaient des trois amis restants. A son arrivée, Remus leva les yeux et la remarqua enfin. Son regard était plein de souffrance.

"Oh, bonjour Princesse" fit Sirius en la saisissant par la taille pour qu'elle s'asseye à côté de lui. "Bien dormi ?"

"Oui, ça va…"

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres mais Gwen semblait soudain tendue.

"Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" s'enquit-il.

"Non, tout va bien, je t'assure…"

Elle leva les yeux vers James, toujours debout, qui les fixait avec un air dégoûté. Sirius, ignorant aussi bien l'attitude de son meilleur ami que la tristesse profonde de Remus, passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

"Tu sais, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble le week-end prochain…C'est la Saint-Valentin…"

Remus se leva brusquement, coupant Sirius dans sa proposition, et quitta la salle sans un mot.

Gwen vit James serrer les poings.

"T'es vraiment le roi des cons" siffla t –il avant de suivre son ami.

Sirius, surpris, le regarda partir puis tourna les yeux vers Gwen. La jeune fille avait la tête basse et au coin des ses yeux commençaient à perler des larmes salées.

o0§0o

Quand elle rentra dans la Salle Commune, vingt minutes plus tard, la jeune fille trouva Lily assise sur le canapé face à la cheminée, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait une petite moue de colère au coin de la bouche, cette même moue qu'elle avait quand James la poussait à bout, mais Gwen savait que, cette fois ci, c'était elle qui en était à l'origine. Prenant son courage à deux mains et une grande inspiration, elle fit un pas dans sa direction et l'interpella faiblement :

"Lily ?"

La Préfète tourna un regard courroucé vers elle, si froid qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas comme pour se protéger.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, _Wood _?"

Gwen retint à peine une grimace en entendant Lily l'appeler de cette manière et d'un ton si cassant. Elle hésita à poursuivre, luttant difficilement contre ses larmes.

"Je… est-ce que… je voudrais te parler…" bredouilla t-elle.

"Je n'ai rien à te dire et je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce dont tu veux me parler" répliqua Lily en se levant.

"Ecoute…"

"Non je ne t'écoute pas Gwen ! Tu as refusé de m'écouter maintenant c'est moi qui refuse de t'écouter !"

"Je suis désolée…"

Lily eut un rire sarcastique.

"Tu es désolée ? Moi pas !"

Puis sans un mot de plus, elle la bouscula et sortit de la Salle Commune d'un pas rageur.

Alors qu'elle franchissait le portait de la Grosse Dame, elle croisa Sirius qui rentrait au même moment. Elle ne lui accorda pas l'ombre d'un regard et passa son chemin. Le jeune homme, surpris, la regarda partir puis il se tourna vers Gwen, plantée au beau milieu de la pièce.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Princesse ?" s'enquit-il devant son air dépité.

Gwen éclata en sanglots et courut trouver refuge dans son dortoir, là où ni Sirius ni Lily ne seraient là pour lui rappeler sa faute…

o0§0o

Remus était en train d'apporter les dernières modifications à son devoir de Runes quand Lily entra dans la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide et, lui semblait-il, légèrement excédé. Ses joues brûlaient sous l'effet de la colère et ses yeux émeraudes lançaient des éclairs, comme lorsqu'elle envoyait James sur les roses. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle vint directement dans sa direction.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda t-il en poussant ses affaires étalées sur la table pour laisser un peu de place à la jeune fille.

Lily s'écroula sur la table et enfouit son visage dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots.

"Oh, Remus, je la déteste !" s'exclama t-elle, le son de sa voix s'étouffant en partie dans ses bras.

Remus, surpris, regarda alentours et voyant que certains autres élèves présents dans la bibliothèque observaient la jeune Préfète avec étonnement, il la saisit par le bras et l'obligea à se lever.

"Viens Lily, on va aller dans un endroit plus tranquille."

Effondrée, elle se laissa faire et suivit Remus à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque sous le regard peu amical de Mme Pince. Les couloirs étaient emplis de monde à cette heure-ci de la matinée. Les élèves allaient et venaient et peu d'entre eux n'osaient mettre le nez dehors par le froid qu'il faisait. Le jeune homme l'amena dans un raccourci que lui seul ainsi que les trois autres Marauders connaissaient.

"Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda t-il, inquiet.

"Je la déteste, Remus, je la hais !" s'écria Lily. "Elle a tout gâché !"

"Calme toi, Lily" répondit-il en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler ; mais la jeune fille s'agitait beaucoup trop et il n'arrivait pas à la contenir. "Et de qui parles-tu d'ailleurs ?"

"Mais de Gwen !" s'exclama la jeune fille." Elle a tout brisé en une fraction de seconde ! Simplement pour les beaux yeux de Sirius… Quelle imbécile… Et lui aussi je le déteste…"

Remus sentit le nœud dans sa gorge se resserrer un peu plus. Il avait essayé d'oublier les évènements de la veille, en se tenant éloigné de Gwen et Sirius d'une part, et en se plongeant dans le travail pour ne plus y penser. Sans grand succès. Où qu'il regarde, il avait l'impression de les voir tous les deux, s'embrassant avec passion. Quoi qu'il fasse il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer tous les deux dans le même lit, unis l'un à l'autre dans leur fougueuse étreinte.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" réussit-il à articuler d'un ton haché. "Tu sais très bien que Gwen et Sirius t'adorent…"

"Oh, Remus, ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier ! Et je sais que toi non plus tu ne le vis pas bien. Ils n'avaient pas à faire ça devant toi, c'est écœurant…"

"Ils ne savent ni l'un ni l'autre ce que je ressens pour Gwen… Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir" tenta de plaider Remus.

"Ils ont agi en égoïstes, l'un comme l'autre…"

"Et quel rapport avec toi ?"

Lily tourna ses yeux brillants de larmes de rage et de tristesse vers lui.

"Je voulais t'épargner plus de souffrance" répondit-elle. "J'ai essayé de la raisonner. Mais cette petite sotte n'a pas supporté que je lui dise la vérité. Elle s'est emballée… ce n'est rien qu'une gamine impulsive !"

Elle renifla et s'adossa au mur, la tête baissée, la mâchoire serrée à l'en faire souffrir. Remus s'approcha d'elle et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

"Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir" dit-il doucement. "Elle a peut-être agi inconsciemment mais elle essayait de protéger son bonheur. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'essayer d'être heureuse…"

Les larmes affluèrent de plus belle aux yeux de la jeune fille. Ecrasée par la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. Remus s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

"Est-ce que c'est de ma faute alors ? Est-ce que j'aurai du me taire et la laisser faire ?"

"Non, c'est parti d'une bonne intention, Lily. Ne t'en veux pas. Tu as voulu m'aider et je t'en suis reconnaissant ; mais c'était inutile. Depuis toutes ces années j'ai appris à me faire une raison et je sais quand quelque chose est hors de ma portée…"

Lily leva ses yeux humides vers lui, étonnée.

"Tu veux dire que… jamais tu n'aurais essayé de lui avouer… ?"

Remus eut un triste sourire.

"Il y a des choses auxquelles il faut parfois savoir renoncer…"

"C'est absurde, Remus… _Elle t'aime_…"

_"M'aimait"_ rectifia t-il. "Visiblement, elle a choisi de tourner la page. C'est compréhensible. Elle n'allait pas m'attendre toute sa vie… Et de toute façon je ne l'aurais jamais fait parce que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…" ajouta t-il en baissant les yeux.

"Il ne pourrait rien lui arriver" affirma Lily avec tant d'assurance que Remus releva la tête, surpris. "Tu ne la connais pas encore autant que moi je la connais…"

"Et c'est pourquoi je pense que tu devrais lui pardonner. Toutes les deux vous vous connaissez comme le fond de votre poche. Vous avez vécu beaucoup d'aventures ensemble. Ce serait idiot de gâcher une si belle amitié…"

"Tu crois ?"

"C'est ce que je ferrais. Va lui parler. Vous avez toutes les deux un tort à vous faire pardonner… Ne gaspillez pas vos chances de rester amies pour une stupide histoire de fierté…"

Lily n'était pas tout à fait convaincue mais elle acquiesça quand même. Elle essuya ses dernières larmes du revers de sa manche et saisit la main que lui tendait Remus pour l'aider à se relever. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir du passage secret, elle arrêta le jeune homme en posant sa main diaphane sur son épaule.

"Remus… est-ce que tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure quand tu disais que tu avais renoncé à l'Amour ?"

"Est-ce que je suis du genre à dire ce genre de choses à la légère ?" répondit-il en levant un sourcil d'un air sarcastique.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça Remus !" objecta t-elle. "Tu ne peux pas totalement renoncer à l'Amour ! Ce serait trop triste…"

Remus soupira et détourna le regard sans répondre. Lily s'approcha un peu plus de lui et murmura à son oreille :

"Si tu renonces à l'Amour, lui, ne renoncera pas à toi…"

o0§0o

Lily sortit de la Salle Commune d'un pas vif. Elle ne supportait plus les tensions qui s'appesantissaient sur le groupe d'amis. Avoir parlé à Remus ne l'avait que peu réconfortée.

Elle errait dans les étages, perdue dans ses pensées et sans destination précise lorsqu'une voix masculine se fit entendre :

"Salut Lil' !"

L'interpellée se retourna et vit Guillaume, un Serdaigle de 6e année, s'approcher. Heureuse de voir enfin un visage amical, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

"Ca fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui ne vous déteste pas…"

"T'as des problèmes Soeurette ?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça…"

Il la prit par la main et l'emmena faire un tour dans le parc de l'école. Lily commençait à se sentir moins angoissée, l'air frais lui faisait du bien. Ils s'assirent à mi chemin entre le lac et la Forêt Interdite et, aillant une confiance absolue dans le garçon, elle lui expliqua la situation. Il l'écouta sans l'interrompre et, une fois qu'elle eut fini, il l'enlaça amicalement.

"Comment vous êtes vous rencontrées Gwen et toi ?"

**o0§0o**

**Lily regarda la surveillante emmener les deux garçons à l'infirmerie. Gwen les avait bien amochés. La jeune fille avait seulement écopé d'une retenue et d'une vilaine plaie à la joue gauche. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement coupées et elle essuya le sang qui avait coulé sur son menton d'un geste plein de morgue. Puis elle tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir dans un coin reculé de la cour, sous un immense saule pleureur.**

**Lily se retourna vers sa sœur qui discutait avec les filles de sa classe, commentant probablement la scène qui venait de se passer. Décidant qu'elle ne prenait pas garde à elle, elle se détourna du groupe d'amies et partit en direction du saule, vers cette fille qui lui faisait tant d'impression depuis le jour de son arrivée, quelques mois auparavant.**

**Gwen ne leva même pas la tête à son arrivée.**

**"Salut" tenta Lily.**

**La jeune fille leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard était noir, ses lèvres muées en une moue courroucée.**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" lui demanda t-elle rudement.**

**Lily fut très étonnée du ton qu'elle employa mais elle ne se démonta pas.**

**"Tu me semblais un peu seule. Je voulais simplement te tenir compagnie" répondit-elle d'une voix douce.**

**Gwen détourna la tête avec un air énervé. Après un bref silence, Lily vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.**

**"Je m'appelle Lily" déclara t-elle.**

**"Gwendolyn…"**

**"Je sais…" -Gwen lui lança un bref coup d'œil- "Ca fait un moment que je t'observe…"**

**"Et quoi ? Tu as pitié de moi ?"**

**"Pas du tout. Mais je suis persuadée que tu n'es pas comme les autres le disent. Je voulais faire connaissance… et peut-être me trouver une vraie amie ici…"**

**Gwen tourna la tête vers Lily et la fixa d'un air intrigué. La fillette lui sourit en retour.**

**"Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas d'amies ici ?"**

**"Non, pas vraiment. Je suis presque toujours avec ma sœur et les autres pensent que je suis une fille à maman qui va chercher protection auprès des grands. Et Pétunia –ma sœur- passe beaucoup de temps avec sa bande de copines. Que je n'aime pas d'ailleurs. Elles sont stupides. Ils sont tous stupides dans cette école…"**

**Gwen ne sut quoi dire. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle était dans cette école et personne ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. En tout cas, pas pour lui parler aussi gentiment et sans aucune retenue, comme si cela faisait des années qu'elles étaient amies. Elle finit par lui sourire et Lily en fut émue. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue sourire. Sauf quand son frère venait la voir.**

**"Je suis contente de faire ta connaissance, Lily…"**

**"Moi aussi, Gwendolyn…"**

**"Eh… Appelle moi Gwen…"**

**C'est ainsi que débuta l'amitié entre les deux filles. Elles devinrent bien vite inséparables et s'imposèrent comme les terreurs de leur école. Ensemble, elles eurent l'occasion de faire les 400 coups à leurs professeurs ainsi qu'aux autres élèves –Gwen s'acharnant bizarrement sur un dénommé Severus Rogue, arrivé peu de temps avant elle au pensionnat. Elles se firent bientôt une réputation de « dures à cuire » qui leur valut plus d'une retenue. Pétunia ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil. Elle essayait à tout prix d'éloigner sa petite sœur de « cette fille peu fréquentable » qu'était Gwen, mais Lily n'avait que faire de ses réprimandes et les nombreuses gifles qu'elle reçut n'eurent aucun effet sur elle. Elle se sentait libre comme l'air en compagnie de Gwen. Et quand enfin sa sœur quitta l'établissement, elle put savourer pleinement sa liberté.**

**Il lui semblait que rien au monde ne pourrait jamais détruire leur amitié…**

**o0§0o**

"Il faut que tu te mette en tête que tu ne peux pas tout gérer Lily. C'est une très bonne chose de vouloir le bien des autres, de vouloir les aider et d'être présente lorsqu'ils ont besoin de toi. Mais c'est à ton propre détriment. Et puis, comme dans le cas présent, la situation risque de se retourner contre toi et tu n'auras pas toujours quelqu'un pour t'écouter et te remettre sur le droit chemin. Un jour, tu vas complètement t'oublier, tu deviendras invisible et tu passeras à côté de pleins de choses Soeurette…."

Le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son ami, cherchant refuge et réconfort dans son étreinte.

Ce dernier, pour lui changer les idées, lui raconta les derniers bruits de couloirs et quelques petites blagues. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé le sourire, il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, une étincelle de malice dans le regard. La jeune fille en resta perplexe :

"Tu agis bizarrement en ce moment… Toi tu me caches quelque chose…"

Avec un vague sourire aux lèvres, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Je suis amoureux…."

o0§0o

Sirius, les bras croisés sur le torse, adossé à un arbre était écoeuré par l'attitude de Lily. Il fixait d'un regard noir les agissements des deux élèves. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser prendre dans le bras par un garçon en sachant que James était fou amoureux d'elle ? A croire qu'elle voulait le pousser nerveusement à bout, comme l'été précédent…

Sentant la colère monter en lui, Sirius décida de retourner à la Salle Commune. Le long du chemin, il se promit de garder la relation entre Lily et ce garçon pour lui, ne voulant pas voir James dépressif comme l'été précédent. Sirius en voulait énormément à Lily de ne pas se rendre compte du mal qu'elle pouvait faire au joueur de Quidditch. Comment ne pouvait –elle pas voir qu'elle était tout pour lui ?

o0§0o

Dans le parc, la jeune fille en était arrivée aux mains. Elle avait plaqué Guillaume au sol et s'amusait à le chatouiller pour qu'il avoue le nom de l'élue de son cœur. Exténués, à bout de souffle, les deux amis s'assirent et se calmèrent doucement.

"T'es une vraie lionne Lily quand tu t'y mets…"

"Merci du compliment…"

Elle lui sourit amicalement. Ce petit moment de complicité avec le garçon lui avait remonté le moral.

"Alors, qui est cette mystérieuse fille ?"

"Tu changeras jamais n'est ce pas ?"

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue.

o0§0o

Sirius monta les marches du dortoir d'un pas lent et légèrement énervé. Il poussa la porte d'un geste brusque mais ne parvint pas à surprendre James qui était déjà là, étalé sur son lit. Son ami semblait habituer à ce genre de réaction de sa part mais aujourd'hui, il n'accueillit pas son entrée fracassante avec le même entrain que d'ordinaire.

"T'es prié de pas détruire le mobilier" fit-il d'un ton sec.

Sirius marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils, étonné de sa réaction.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? Tu arrêtes pas de m'agresser. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?"

James ne répondit pas mais se renfrogna encore plus.

"Je pourrais en dire autant de toi" lâcha t-il au bout d'un moment. "Tu as failli démonter la porte en rentrant."

"Je suis énervé, c'est tout…"

"Contre qui ?"

Sirius soupira.

"Contre les filles."

James eut un rire narquois.

"L'une d'entre elles n'a pas cédé à tes avances ? Savait-elle que ta dernière conquête datait de la nuit dernière ?"

"Oh ferme la tu veux ! Bien sûr tu sais pas ce que c'est toi d'être aimé…"

"Et toi qu'est-ce que tu connais de l'amour ? Tu couches à droite à gauche sans vraiment te soucier du mal que tu fais à toutes ces filles ! Tu te prends pour un homme parce que tu multiplies conquête sur conquête mais en réalité tu n'es qu'un froussard qui a peur de s'engager dans une relation stable. Tu jettes avant d'être jeté, c'est pathétique."

"C'est quoi ça ? Une crise de jalousie ? Tu peux pas avoir la fille que tu veux alors tu t'en prends à moi ?"

"Combien de temps tu comptes donner à Gwen ? 3 ? 4 jours ? J'aurais quand même pensé qu'elle aurait été plus intelligente pour se rendre compte que tout ça n'était que du bluff…"

"Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !" rugit Sirius. "Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe entre Gwen et moi !"

"Une relation entre une fille et toi se résume au sexe" répliqua James d'un ton glacial mais d'un calme étonnant si l'on considérait l'état de colère dans lequel il était. "Pas bien difficile de deviner que tu ne feras pas grand cas d'elle non plus…"

"Tu n'as jamais compris et tu ne comprendras jamais. Tout ça te dépasse. Même séduire Lily c'est trop dur pour toi ! Pourtant une sainte nitouche pareille ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile. A moins que tu ais besoin d'une cible plus facile… Une deuxième année devrait te convenir…"

James, hors de lui, se leva d'un bond et attrapa Sirius par le col.

"Redis encore quelque chose comme ça sur Lily et tu regretteras d'être né…"

"La vérité en pleine face te fait mal à ce que je vois" siffla Sirius avec un sourire sarcastique empreint d'une arrogance triomphante, comme s'il était fier d'avoir réussi à pousser James à bout. "Et si tu avais un peu plus de jugeote et de courage, tu aurais remarqué qu'elle ne t'a pas attendu et qu'elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre…"

"Quoi ?"

Sirius profita que James, pris de court, ait desserré sa prise sur son col pour se dégager de sa poigne. Il lissa sa chemise comme si tout ça ne l'affectait nullement et qu'il ne voyait pas le désarroi de James.

"Il s'appelle Guillaume. Il est à Serdaigle, en sixième année. Préfet bien évidemment. Ils sont très proches tous les deux…"

"Tu mens" affirma James de tout son aplomb ; mais la lueur de doute dans son regard démentait ses paroles.

"Crois moi ou non, mais je les ai vus tout à l'heure dans le parc… et ils étaient…_très proches l'un de l'autre_…"

James jeta un imperceptible coup d'œil vers la fenêtre comme si cela pouvait prouver ou démentir les dires de Sirius puis il se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Le garçon le fixait d'un air impassible et indéchiffrable. Seul la petite moue de triomphe au coin de ses lèvres marquait sa fierté d'avoir remporté le duel. Il avait réussi à toucher James en plein cœur. Il n'avait pas voulu lui avouer la relation entre Guillaume et Lily. Mais il l'avait poussé à bout et obligé à jouer sa dernière carte. Il était bien trop fier pour accepter une défaite. James également. Mais sur ce coup-là, il l'avait eu. Il avait eu une longueur d'avance. Et cela avait fait toute la différence.

Les deux jeunes hommes en étaient là dans leur dispute quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le visage de Lily apparut par l'entrebâillement.

"Oh… je dérange ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non… Justement on était en train de parler de toi" répondit Sirius d'un ton froid.

Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui la stoppa net sur le pas de la porte. Ses yeux allèrent successivement de James à Sirius et elle constata qu'ils paraissaient tous les deux hors d'eux. L'atmosphère était lourde des foudres d'une colère presque palpable. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond entre eux deux, c'était certain.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire le moindre mot, James sortit du dortoir en la bousculant presque au passage. Alors qu'il la frôlait, il perçut un léger parfum sur la jeune fille. Un parfum qui n'était pas le sien. Un parfum d'homme. Ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, car à ce moment là, il sut que ce que Sirius lui avait dit était vrai. Il s'éloigna le plus vite possible, la tête baissée pour masquer ses larmes.

Lily le regarda partir, interdite, puis se tourna vers Sirius. Ce dernier lui décocha un regard glacial.

"Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici je crois" déclara t-il avec rudesse avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

o0§0o

Gwen errait comme une âme en peine aux hasards des couloirs. L'esprit troublé, le cœur lourd, un nœud enserrant son estomac et sa gorge, elle allait sans vraiment savoir où. Elle essayait de croiser le moins de monde possible, ayant toujours l'impression qu'on la fixait avec insistance ou qu'on la montrait du doigt sur son passage.

Inconsciemment, ses pas la menèrent au sous sol, lieu quasiment déserté a tout moment de la journée à l'exception de quelques Serpentards qui allaient et venaient entre leur Salle Commune et le reste du château. Là, au moins, elle était sûre de ne croiser personne, et encore moins Lily ou Sirius. Ou plutôt… elle le croyait…

Alors qu'elle arrivait au bout d'un couloir, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos. Elle se retourna vivement, la peur au ventre, pensant se retrouver nez à nez avec un quelconque Serpentard qui lui chercherait des crosses à coup sûr.

"Salut Gwen, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Oh… salut Alyz…"

"C'est plutôt inhabituel de croiser un Gryffondor ici en dehors des heures de cours" fit remarquer la jeune Serpentard en arrivant à sa hauteur.

"Je… oui je me baladais, c'est tout" répondit faiblement Gwen en gardant les yeux baissés.

"Tu me parais bien soucieuse. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non, non, tout va bien, je t'assure !" s'empressa de répondre Gwen, n'ayant aucune envie d'étaler ses problèmes affectifs à la jeune fille.

Puis, après réflexion, elle se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un sous peine de craquer ; et qui mieux qu'Alyz pouvait comprendre ses angoisses vis-à-vis de Sirius ? Ils semblaient être tous les deux calqués sur le même modèle.

"En fait si, il y a quelque chose…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"C'est… à propos de Sirius…"

"Sirius ?"

"Oui, je… je crois avoir fait une bêtise…"

Alors que les deux filles discutaient ensemble et que Gwen expliquait à Alyz, non sans rougir, son aventure avec Sirius et sa dispute avec Lily, une ombre se faufila à l'angle du couloir et se fondit dans l'obscurité pour ne pas être vue. De son poste d'observation, elle percevait chacun des mots prononcés par les deux amies.

"Tu n'as pas de mouron à te faire, Gwen. Je suis sûre que Lily te pardonnera. Elle est tout sauf rancunière. Sinon il y longtemps qu'elle aurait banni James de son champ de vision…"

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Certaine."

"Et pour Sirius ?"

"Et bien là… j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Je ne voudrais pas te faire de peine mais… tu connais aussi bien que moi sa réputation de coureur de jupons…"

Des larmes brillèrent sur les joues de Gwen alors qu'elle baissait le nez d'un air affligé.

"Oh Alyz, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" sanglota t-elle alors que la belle Serpentard la prenait dans ses bras pour la consoler.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller… Je vais aller lui parler…"

"Oh non, je t'en prie, ne fais surtout pas ça !" s'écria Gwen en relevant brusquement la tête.

"Alors il faudra que tu le fasses toi-même…"

"Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça…"

"Ne t'angoisse pas, Gwen. Autant que je sache, Sirius tient beaucoup à toi. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il puisse te faire ça. Et qui sait ? On le croyait incapable d'aimer réellement quelqu'un ; mais si ça se trouve, il nous réserve encore plein de surprises…"

Alyz posa son front contre celui de Gwen et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de la jeune Gryffondor.

"Peut-être lui as-tu volé son cœur…" murmura t-elle avec malice.

Soudain, l'ombre qui s'était tenue tapie dans un coin se faufila hors de sa cachette et partit en courant vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, si vite que ni l'une ni l'autre ne purent voir son visage.

"Qui c'était à ton avis ?" demanda Gwen, blême.

"Je n'en sais rien" répondit Alyz, les sourcils froncés, l'air perplexe en fixant l'endroit par lequel l'ombre avait disparu. "Mais une chose est sûre : il ou elle a _tout_ entendu…"

o0§0o

Lily revenait du terrain de Quidditch. Elle cherchait Amy mais visiblement son amie n'y était pas. Elle avait également espéré voir James là-bas. Lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé pour la dernière fois, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le moral. Rien d'étonnant puisqu'il venait de se disputer avec Sirius. Elle n'avait même pas imaginé que cela puisse arriver un jour. Ces deux là étaient réputés inséparables et l'on voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre. Qu'ils se disputent avec autant de férocité l'avait fortement étonnée. Et également beaucoup touchée. Elle se sentait si proche des deux garçons à présent. Qu'ils se déchirent et qu'ils semblent même lui en vouloir l'avait profondément affectée. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait responsable de cette dispute.

La jeune fille se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard. Le vent mordant du mois de Février avait donné une belle couleur rose à ses joues et faisait voler ses longs cheveux auburn. Seule, elle profitait du silence du début de soirée pour se remémorer les événements des derniers jours. Elle pensa d'abord à Remus et sa lycanthropie. Très affectée par cette nouvelle, elle se promit de le soutenir autant que possible et principalement à l'approche de la pleine lune. Le souvenir des mains de James sur son corps chassa le précédent et elle rougit plus fort encore. Où s'était-il caché cet après midi ? Pourquoi la fuyait-il ? Quelle avait été la raison de sa dispute avec Sirius ?

De légers frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale. Lily s'assit sur un rocher, au même endroit où elle avait parlé de Gwen avec Sirius quelques temps plus tôt. Gwen… Ce qu'elle lui avait écrit était gravé en elle, comme marqué au fer rouge à tout jamais.

_« Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème, Lily ?  
__Tu es jalouse parce que toi, tu n'oses même  
__pas avouer à James que tu l'aimes.  
__Tu es même incapable de te l'avouer  
__à toi-même… »_

_« Tu racontes n'importe quoi… »_

_« Excuse moi d'être aussi réaliste, _Evans…_ »_

« Peut-être qu'elle a raison. Je n'avais pas à dire ça. Et puis je n'ai rien à faire dans ses histoires de cœur. Elle aussi a bien droit à un peu de bonheur… » songea sombrement la jeune Préfète.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Lily se mit à pleurer, déversant toute la tristesse et la peine accumulée ses derniers heures. Elle s'en voulait énormément ; d'avoir perdu son amie, la seule personne qui l'avait toujours comprise et la seule qui avait été capable de la voir autrement que comme une fille modèle. Et puis cette manie de toujours vouloir se mêler de tout. Elle avait payé pour ça.

"Lily ?"

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Gwen, toute penaude, à quelques mètres d'elle. Un élan de colère contre elle la submergea et elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec dédain :

"Tiens, je suis de nouveau Lily maintenant…"

Gwen sembla blessée mais vint quand même prendre place à ses côtés et se mit à fixer l'horizon d'un air maussade. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise et extrêmement nerveuse. Plusieurs fois, elle prit une grande inspiration mais les mots refusèrent de franchir ses lèvres et restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. De son côté, la jolie rousse luttait contre elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas être désagréable avec elle et envenimer plus encore la situation.

"Lily…" réussit finalement à articuler Gwen." J'ai… j'ai fait une bêtise…"

Et comme pour prouver cet aveu, les larmes qu'elle avait retenu jusque là se mirent à couler. Lily pinça les lèvres. Gwen faisait quelque chose, s'apercevait des conséquences et venait ensuite lui pleurer sur l'épaule. Quel culot ! Elle voulut lui en faire la remarque mais en levant les yeux vers elle, la voir si pitoyable coupa net dans son élan et elle resta silencieuse. De la fille si forte et qui faisait peur aux autres dans la cour de récré au temps du pensionnat, il ne restait plus grand-chose.

"Je suis désolée, Lily… J'ai agi en égoïste, je m'en rends compte…"

"Tu as fait beaucoup de mal" l'interrompit elle d'un ton légèrement brusque. "Et je ne parle pas que de moi…"

Gwen releva la tête et regarda son amie.

"Tu aurais pu éviter de faire ça devant Remus" précisa Lily un peu plus calmement.

Remus. C'est vrai, il était présent dans la Salle Commune. Mais elle l'avait à peine remarqué. Ou du moins, elle avait essayé de ne pas le voir. C'était plus facile. Et elle avait ressenti tellement de bonheur et de plaisir dans les bras de Sirius qu'elle avait fait abstraction de tout ce qui pouvait être cause de désagrément. Lily et Remus en faisaient partis.

"Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, c'est normal… Après ce que j'ai fait… et dit…"

Lily ne pipa mot. Ce qu'elle avait dit…

"Si on réfléchit bien" avança t-elle tout de même au bout de quelques secondes" tu n'as pas été particulièrement tendre pour me le dire… mais tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort… Après tout, on a grandi et je n'ai pas à me mêler autant de tes histoires. Je ne suis pas ta mère…"

"Ca veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?"

Sa question était pleine d'espoir et une pointe de joie prête à exploser se faisait entendre.

Lily la regarda dans les yeux.

"Je crois bien que oui…"

D'un bond, Gwen se leva et se jeta dans ses bras.

"Merci… merci beaucoup Lily…"

Lily lui rendit la force de son étreinte et laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues, trop heureuse de retrouver celle qu'elle aimait tant. Quand elles se séparèrent, les yeux mouillés, elles partirent d'un grand éclat de rire plein de soulagement.

"On doit avoir l'air chouette toutes les deux…"

"Et si on finissait la soirée entre filles ?" proposa Lily.

"Je penchais pour un grand bain chaud mais je suis d'accord…"

"On peut concilier les deux."

Gwen la regarda, intriguée.

"N'oublies pas que je suis Préfète en Chef et que, par conséquent, je connais le mot de passe d'une salle de bain grandiose…"

La brunette se mit à rire devant l'air supérieur de Lily.

"On jurerait un agent immobilier."

"Allons y… On a déjà perdu assez de temps, pas vrai ?"

o0§0o

**"Le carré de l'hypoténuse est égal à la somme des carrés des deux autres côtés…"**

**Lily soupira. Les maths étaient son point faible et elle n'y comprenait strictement rien. De l'autre côté de la salle de classe, Gwen s'ennuyait visiblement elle aussi, perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux tournés vers le dehors. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir pour amie car rien ne semblait impossible avec elle.**

**Gwen sembla se sentir fixée, et se détourna de la fenêtre pour croiser le regard de la rouquine. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle roula les yeux pour montrer son ennui. Lily prit une feuille de papier et écrivit en gros « JE M'ENNUIE » avant de le montrer à Gwen. Celle-ci acquiesça et lui répondit par le même procédé : « PRENDS UN CHEWING GUM ».**

**Lily resta perplexe. Il y avait longtemps que Gwen et elle avaient été séparées à cause de leur turbulence. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les deux jeunes filles de continuer à faire tourner leurs professeurs en bourrique.**

**La petite brunette lui adressa un clin d'œil complice qui la fit obéir et, profitant que le prof regarde ailleurs, elle se mit à mâcher son chewing gum.**

**Et maintenant ? Aucune idée.**

**Un silence de mort régnait dans la classe. Le prof devait avoir posé une question et attendait visiblement une réponse qui ne venait pas. Lily baissa la tête sur son cahier, plus rempli de dessins et de graffitis en tout genre que de problèmes et de formules mathématiques, espérant se faire oublier et ainsi ne pas être interrogée. Elle n'avait même pas la plus petite idée de ce que la question pouvait être.**

**Le prof semblait s'énerver de plus en plus ; ses mains se cramponnaient nerveusement à ses feuilles et ses joues viraient peu à peu au rouge. Et puis le bruit résonna comme un coup de tonnerre.**

**Gwen avait fait une bulle et l'avait éclaté. Le professeur releva la tête et sonda la classe. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.**

**"Qui ?" lança le vieux professeur, d'une voix forte.**

**Lily observa discrètement Gwen qui avait pris un air totalement neutre.**

**« Il va falloir qu'elle m'apprenne à contrôler mes émotions comme elle sait le faire » pensa Lily, impressionnée par l'impassibilité de son amie.**

**Un autre claquement se fit entendre.**

**"Très bien, continuez à faire les malins…"**

**L'ensemble des élèves resta muet. Nouveau claquement.**

**"Prenez une feuille… contrôle" lâcha le professeur, à bout de nerfs.**

**Ses mains tremblaient convulsivement et son visage perdait peu à peu de sa couleur.**

**Un autre claquement retentit, venant de Lily cette fois-ci. Gwen lui lança un clin d'œil complice et refit une bulle.**

**Plusieurs claquements plus tard, le prof sortit en trombe de la classe, le souffle rauque et frénétique. Une ovation s'éleva des élèves, trop heureux d'avoir échapper au contrôle, et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit à l'intention des deux jeunes filles. Alors que les autres laissaient libre cours à leur joie d'avoir échapper au cours de maths, Lily se jeta au cou de Gwen.**

**"Tu es un vrai géni !" s'exclama t-elle, en riant.**

**Dans les jours qui suivirent, la nouvelle que le professeur de maths était arrêté pour une durée indéterminée se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'école. On disait qu'il était parti en dépression après avoir été harcelé par des élèves.**

**Les deux amies se sentirent un peu honteuses et lui envoyèrent un bouquet de fleurs et une boîte de chocolats avec tous leurs vœux de bon rétablissement. **

o0§0o

Par chance, les couloirs étaient déserts, le couvre feu ayant sonné pour tout le monde depuis peu.

"Evasion maritime" murmura Lily.

La porte s'ouvrit et elles se glissèrent à l'intérieur. La Préfète verrouilla soigneusement la porte derrière elles.

"Nom d'un chat sans poils !" s'exclama Gwen, soufflée par la taille de la salle de bain.

"Et oui, il y a des avantages à être sérieuse… " fit Lily en passant devant elle avec un sourire.

Elles commencèrent à tourner les différents robinets qui remplirent peu à peu la pièce de divers parfums, se déshabillèrent et plongèrent avec délice dans l'eau chaude.

"Au fait, je t'ai pas entendu rentrer au dortoir cette nuit. Tu n'as pas dormi là cette nuit, je me trompe ?"

Gwen sourit légèrement, virant soudain à l'écarlate, et baissa les yeux.

"Prise en flagrant délit ! Alors, Miss Wood, où avez-vous dormi cette nuit ?"

"J'ai… salle sur demande… J'ai couché là-bas…"

Lily fronça les sourcils.

"Tu connaissais cette salle ?"

"Non, mais Sirius oui…"

Lily resta stupéfaite. Les yeux toujours baissés, les joues cuisantes, Gwen reprit d'un ton aussi détaché qu'elle le put :

"On a couché ensemble…"

Son amie ne bougeait toujours pas. Aucun mot ne réussissait à franchir ses lèvres.

"J'pensais pas que ça te ferait un tel effet… J't'en prie, Lil', dis quelque chose ! Je vais finir par croire que tu voulais sortir avec lui !"

"Non, mais… enfin reconnais qu'il y a de quoi être surpris… Hier après-midi tu ne sortais pas encore avec lui et ce soir tu m'annonces que vous avez couché ensemble… Ca a été un peu vite, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Oui, je sais" répondit Gwen d'une petite voix légèrement angoissée.

"Remarque que ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Tu as toujours été plus précoce que moi. Et tu as toujours eu tendance à agir impulsivement, sans calculer les conséquences. Loin de moi l'idée de t'en faire un reproche. Mais je pensais que cette époque était révolue et plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte que finalement, tu n'es pas si différente de l'époque où je t'ai connue."

Elle s'approcha de Gwen et posa une main sur son bras. Malgré la chaleur du bain, elle tremblait légèrement.

"Tu m'as tout appris, Gwen. C'est grâce à toi que je suis devenue quelqu'un. Je m'en voudrais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi. "

Je ne t'ai absolument rien appris, Lil'. Je n'ai fait que révéler cette part de toi-même qui n'aspirait qu'à se montrer."

Lily lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

"Au fait, comment ça s'est passé hier avec James" reprit Gwen en jouant nonchalamment avec des bulles de savon.

Les yeux de Lily se perdirent dans le vague alors que des images de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire.

"On a pas tellement bossé. En fait, on a même pas abordé le sujet « cours »."

"Oh oh ! Ca s'annonce plutôt bien ! Alors… comment vous avez 'passé le temps' ?" demanda Gwen, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

"Ce que tu peux avoir l'esprit mal placé ! Tu vas bien avec Sirius, tiens !"

"Tout de suite les grands mots ! Tu m'as dit que vous vous voyiez pour bosser et là tu m'annonces que vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'ouvrir un bouquin. Donc j'en conclue que vous avez passé le temps autrement."

"C'est vrai. On a beaucoup parlé. De tout et de rien…"

"Et puis ?"

"Et on a bien reçu la p'tite blague de Sirius…"

Lily s'empourpra en repensant à quel moment exactement la montre de James s'était enragée en poussant des _« Coucou »_ frénétiques. Gwen sourit.

"Si j'en juge par ta tête, il est tombé au mauvais moment."

"On peut dire ça comme ça… La situation avait dégénéré en bataille de chatouilles et…"

"Et ?" la pressa Gwen, incapable de contenir son impatience de connaître la suite.

"On a failli s'embrasser" murmura finalement Lily, rougissant encore plus sous l'aveu.

"Alors tu l'aimes ?" s'empressa d'en conclure son amie.

Lily sembla réfléchir un moment à la question.

"C'était juste comme ça, sous l'effet d'une pulsion. Et parce que la situation menait à ce type de réaction. Tu sais, comme dans tous ces films moldus un peu guimauve…"

Gwen soupira.

"Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça ?"

"Lil', tu es la fille la plus extraordinairement douée pour refouler ses sentiments que je connaisse. Je comprends pas comment tu peux encore dire ça alors que c'est évident que… enfin faudra que tu me dises un jour comment tu fais pour contenir tes sentiments… ce que je n'ai jamais su faire…"

"Je crois l'avoir remarqué…"

"Une colère est faite pour être déversée, une passion pour être partagée… Si l'on essaye de les refouler, on finit par en souffrir…"

Lily ne répondit pas. Voyant sa gêne, Gwen se mordit la langue et choisit de détourner la conversation.

"Il commence à faire frais, non ? On devrait sortir avant d'attraper froid."

D'un commun accord, elles sortirent de la baignoire et se séchèrent. Lily observa Gwen à la dérobée. Elle l'avait connue, elle était encore petite. Et aujourd'hui, elle était presque une femme. Alors qu'elles s'habillaient, la jeune Préfète se demanda combien de secrets encore ce corps d'ivoire pouvait renfermer. Depuis quelque temps, elle allait de surprise en surprise avec elle. Elle qui pensait la connaître…

Elles sortirent de la salle de bain et reprirent le chemin de leur Salle Commune. Alors qu'elles croyaient être seules dans les couloirs…

"Eh Lily !"

Elles se retournèrent et virent un garçon arriver dans leur direction.

"Salut Guillaume… Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs ? Le couvre feu est passé depuis un bon moment…"

"Je patrouille" répondit le Serdaigle avec un clin d'œil. "Tu vas mieux ?"

Lily acquiesça avec un sourire. Le regard de Guillaume se posa sur Gwen et il lui sourit poliment.

"Méfiez vous… Rusard rôde dans le coin" ajouta t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois qu'elles eurent dépassé l'angle du couloir, Gwen se mit à poser des tas de questions à propos de Guillaume.

"C'est un véritable interrogatoire de police !"

"Je voudrais juste savoir à qui j'ai affaire, c'est tout…"

"Guillaume est en sixième année. Il est Préfet de Serdaigle. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est connu. Réunion de Préfets, tu vois. Et, un soir, on a discuté ensemble et on a bien sympathisé…"

"Mais encore ?"

"Quoi « Mais encore ? » ? Guillaume est un très bon copain, rien de plus…"

"James n'a donc aucun souci à se faire…"

Lily ne répondit pas mais elle comprenait bien tout le sous entendu de la remarque de son amie. Tandis qu'elles remontaient à la Tour de Gryffondor, Gwen se promit de tout de même faire attention à la relation entre Lily et Guillaume. Elle savait ce que c'était que d'aimer mais de ne pas l'être en retour et elle comprenait mieux l'attitude de James.

Arrivées devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Lily marqua une seconde d'hésitation avant de poser la question qui la taraudait depuis que Gwen lui avait révélé qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Sirius.

"Gwen ? Je… je voudrais te demander quelque chose qui va peut-être te paraître indiscret…"

"Vas-y, dis toujours…"

"Et bien… tout le monde sait quelle est la réputation de Sirius et euh… je ne veux en aucun cas te faire de la peine ou te blesser mais… ne t'accroches pas trop à lui, Gwen. J'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir…"

Gwen ne dit rien et n'eut aucune réaction si bien que Lily pensa être encore allée trop loin. Elle commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement se taire et garder pour elle ses réflexions ?

"Excuse moi Gwen, je n'aurai pas du dire ça…"

"Laisse tomber, Lily, c'est plus fort que toi : tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'occuper des autres."

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, seulement l'évidence d'un constat, et Lily se sentit soulagée.

"Si je peux te donner un conseil, sois un peu plus égoïste. Tu risques de passer à côté de certaines choses. A force de toujours vouloir aider les autres, tu t'oublies toi-même. Tu vas te perdre si tu continues… Tu ne peux pas tout régler, tu ne portes pas le monde sur les épaules…"

Elle l'enlaça tendrement ; mais Lily sentit dans leur étreinte que quelque chose avait changée dans leur relation. Jamais plus elles ne seraient complices comme à l'époque du pensionnat. Elles étaient arrivées à la croisée des chemins, et il était temps pour elles de prendre leur route respective…

* * *

**_Voilà, le chapitre 9sera intitulé : « Mortelle Saint Valentin » ou encore « Chapitre où tout le monde se fait la gueule ». Ca donne tout de suite le ton. Déjà que celui-ci était pas joyeux. La pauvre Lily(ne) n'a pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer quand je lui ai fait lire la dispute entre James et Sirius…_**

_**On ne sait pas encore pour quand il sera, ça dépendra du temps que l'on aura. Vu que le bac blanc approche, on va avoir vraiment très peu de temps pour écrire.**_

_**N'oubliez pas de nous laisser une pitite review !**_

_**Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine !**_

_**Les Deux Schizo en Cavale…**_

_**Namarië !**_


	9. Mortelle Saint Valentin

_**Tagazok à vous !**_

**_Voilou, en cette période de Saint Valentin, un petit chapitre qui sera bien d'actualité. Pour le chapitre 10, il est commencé mais bon, vous connaissez le refrain : cours…blablablabla…profs…blablabla…devoirs…blablabla…bac blanc… savons pas quand on pourra le mettre en ligne. On va faire de notre mieux pour que ça soit le plus rapidement possible._**

_**Encore merci à tous pour vos encouragements. On espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

****

_**Un Amour de Marauder**_

_Chapitre 9 : Mortelle Saint Valentin_

_« Ne me parlez plus d'elle  
__On se rend malheureux  
__A prendre une étincelle  
__Pour le plus beau des feux  
__…_

_Ne me parlez plus d'elle  
__Je ne veux pas savoir  
__Près de qui chaque soir  
__Elle ouvre grand ses ailes »_

Garou, Ne me parlez plus d'elle.

o0§0o

Le Lundi matin, les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle d'un pas traînant. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait vraiment envie de se rendre en cours et surtout elles n'avaient aucune envie de se confronter au reste du groupe et à l'ambiance électrique qu'il y avait entre eux.

Gwen leva les yeux vers le haut plafond vouté du réfectoire. Le ciel était gros au dehors et une légère pluie fine tombait sur le domaine. Un temps à l'image de son cœur et de son moral.

"Quel temps de chien" maugréa Lily alors qu'elles prenaient place à la table des Gryffondors. "J'espère qu'il ne fera pas aussi mauvais ce week-end…"

"Pourquoi ce week-end ? Je croyais que le match contre les Serdaigles n'était que le week-end d'après…"

"Non, je ne parlais pas du match. Mais on a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ci, tu ne te souviens pas ?"

"Oh… ah oui, c'est vrai" répondit Gwen, se souvenant soudain que Sirius lui avait demandé d'y aller avec lui.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Lily se rembrunit un peu et demanda d'un ton qui se voulait détaché :

"Tu…tu y vas avec Sirius ?"

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Bah…maintenant que vous sortez ensemble… c'est la Saint Valentin… Tu as de la chance, tu ne seras pas seule toi au moins..."

"Qui te dit qu'on sort ensemble ? Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il fallait que je me méfie de la réputation de Sirius et… oh, Merlin ! Lily, cache moi, le voilà !"

Gwen se cacha derrière un toast dans l'espoir de se cacher de Sirius qui venait de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Peine perdue. Dès qu'il l'eut repérée –le toast n'étant pas la meilleure solution pour se cacher de quelqu'un- il se dirigea vers elle.

"Il vient par ici" signala Lily, la gorge serrée à l'idée de devoir se retrouver face à lui.

"Oh, par les morpions de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"

"Lui parler ?" suggéra Lily en se levant de table.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?" demanda Gwen, paniquée.

"Je vous laisse, vous avez sûrement besoin de parler seul à seule" répondit Lily, mentant à moitié.

Elle ne voulait pas avouer à son amie que son potentiel futur petit ami la détestait au plus haut point pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Sirius lui accorda à peine un regard alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui et la jeune fille pressa le pas pour sortir le plus vite possible de la salle.

"Bonjour Gwen…"

"Bonjour Sirius…"

"Je peux te parler une minute ?"

"Bien sûr" répondit Gwen, luttant contre son envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

Le garçon s'assit près d'elle et prit le toast qu'elle avait encore dans les mains et qu'elle commençait à émietter nerveusement.

"Pas idéal le toast pour se cacher" ironisa t-elle d'un air désolé.

"Mais c'était bien essayé" fit-il avec un sourire.

Gwen sourit à son tour mais son sourire s'effaça vite devant l'air soudain sérieux que prit Sirius.

"Ecoute, je sais très bien que tu as du entendre et qu'on a du te dire des tas de choses à mon sujet. Et je ne peux pas les nier. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours été un coureur de jupons et que j'ai beaucoup désiré sans aimer…"

Gwen baissa la tête, redoutant les paroles qu'allait proférer Sirius.

"Mais ça c'était avant toi" –elle releva les yeux, surprise- "Je peux t'assurer, Gwen, qu'avec toi ça n'est pas pareil. Je n'ai jamais quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi. Alors –il lui prit la main et l'enserra dans les siennes- dis moi maintenant si tout ça n'était rien du tout pour toi ou si tu m'as vraiment aimé…"

"Non, Sirius… c'était sincère… Je t'aimais et je t'aime encore…"

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser et elle répondit à son baiser avec la même fougue, ignorant les regards, jaloux, amusés ou indifférents, qui étaient tournés vers eux. Et parmi ces regards, il y en avait un en particulier que cet amour peinait grandement. Un regard qui se détourna et partit loin de la salle, avant même d'y être entré.

o0§0o

Plus tard dans la journée, ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant leur classe de Potions. Lily était déjà là, discutant avec Amy, Alyz et Mélusine. Remus et Peter se tenaient non loin d'elles, et en face d'eux, un groupe de Serpentards, incluant Rogue, Rodolphus et Bellatrix, les regardaient tous d'un mauvais œil.

"Vous savez quoi ?" s'exclama tout haut Bellatrix alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'eux. "J'ai ouï dire que mon cher cousin s'était entiché d'une petite idiote comme nouvelle petite amie… et qu'elle avait été assez sotte pour coucher avec lui dès le premier soir…"

Gwen commença à freiner des quatre fers mais Sirius la tira par le bras et la força à continuer à avancer.

"Ignore la, elle cherche à me mettre à bout" murmura t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

Elle obtempéra bien que les paroles de Bellatrix aient manqué la pétrifier sur place.

"Cette Gwendolyn Wood" ricana Rodolphus." Black est tombé bien bas. Elle n'est probablement pas de Sang Pur… quel déshonneur pour une famille aussi illustre que les Black. C'est comme Potter… courir après cette Sang de Bourbe d'Evans…"

"Là c'en est trop…"

Sans que Sirius ait pu faire le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher, Gwen avait sorti sa baguette et jeté un sort à Rodolphus qui alla valser à l'autre bout du couloir en glissant sur le dos tant le choc fut rude.

"Espèce d'abruti ! Je vais te faire ravaler ta langue de serpent !" hurla t-elle, hors d'elle, en avançant dangereusement vers lui, baguette levée.

Pendant un instant, ses yeux brillèrent d'une étrange lueur dorée et Rodolphus recula, effrayé.

"Gwen calme toi !"

"Lâche moi Sirius !"

Gwen se débâtit pour se libérer de la poigne de Sirius qui tentait de la retenir.

"C'est bon, laisse tomber j'te dis… Pas la peine de gaspiller notre temps avec de la vermine pareille" ajouta t-il en la tirant par le bras.

Il jeta un regard noir à sa cousine alors qu'elle passait à côté d'eux pour aller aider Rodolphus à se relever. Gwen leva les yeux vers Rogue qui lui renvoya toute sa haine. Elle se rappela soudain sa conversation avec Alyz, l'ombre qui les avait espionnées… les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent. Plus besoin de se demander comment les Serpentards étaient au courant de sa relation avec Sirius.

Elle chercha à croiser le regard de Lily mais la jeune fille avait baissé la tête, le visage de blême. Derrière le rideau roux de ses cheveux, Gwen vit son menton trembler légèrement et ses mains étaient crispées sur ses livres. Avait-elle entendu les paroles de Rodolphus ?

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre une minute de plus. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit soudain et la silhouette du Professeur Belladone apparut dans l'encadrement.

"Entrez" leur dit-elle avec un sourire accueillant.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent sans un bruit. Gwen voulut aller s'asseoir près de Lily mais une main masculine lui attrapa le bras et l'attira de l'autre côté de la classe. Se disant que commencer sa relation avec Sirius par une dispute n'était pas la meilleure solution, elle le suivit docilement, essayant à nouveau d'accrocher le regard de Lily pour s'excuser ; mais la Préfète refusait toujours de regarder quiconque dans les yeux.

"Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons faire une Potion qui est très susceptible de tomber vos épreuves d'ASPIC… Nous allons procéder étape par étape, ensemble, pour que vous discerniez bien toutes les difficultés que la confection de cette décoction engendre. Prenez vos livres page…"

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le garçon qui venait d'entrer. Des cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, le visage empreint d'amertume et de colère, James ne paraissait être plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

"Excusez moi, Professeur" murmura t-il distraitement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

"Ce n'est rien Mr Potter. Mais tâchez d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois. Cette année est très importante et vous vous devez de ne pas rater une miette de tout ce qui vous sera dit en cours."

James acquiesça machinalement.

"Allez vous asseoir…"

James alla s'asseoir auprès de Remus, Peter et Mélusine, sans même chercher à trouver Sirius. Gwen fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son petit ami qui regardait le retardataire avec une expression de dégoût plutôt surprenante. Mais elle n'eut le temps de rien dire. Le Professeur Belladone reprenait la parole pour leur expliquer la démarche à suivre.

Bientôt les premières fumées issues de confections des élèves s'élevèrent. Gwen continuait de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à Lily qui gardait le nez baissé sur son chaudron. Deux rangs derrière, Remus et James préparaient leur potion en silence, tous deux l'air aussi taciturne. Et c'est à ce moment que quelque chose la frappa : que se passait-il entre les Marauders pour que James, Remus et Peter soient d'un côté, et Sirius de l'autre ? Pourquoi paraissaient-ils tous en rogne les uns contre les autres ?

"Sirius…" hasarda t-elle.

"Oui" répondit-il en restant concentré sur sa potion.

"Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Entre vous quatre…"

Sirius soupira.

"Rien. Te bile pas pour ça, je gère."

"Tu gères ? Mais enfin Sirius, tes trois amis sont d'un côté de la classe et toi tu es à l'autre bout. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?"

"James n'est pas mon ami. Il le sera jamais…"

"Quoi ? Mais tu débloques, qu'est-ce que tu rac…"

"Melle Wood, un peu de silence s'il vous plaît et concentrez vous sur votre potion" la rappela à l'ordre Belladone.

Gwen entendit Rogue ricaner dans son dos mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle se concentra sur son chaudron et tenta au mieux d'oublier tous ces éléments négatifs. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Tout tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Tournait comme sa potion en formant un arc en ciel de couleurs. Tournait en produisant des volutes de fumée à l'odeur âcre. Tournait comme sa tête. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, son corps semblait s'alourdir.

Puis elle se mit à tomber. Tomber encore et encore dans un véritable trou noir. Des visages familiers. Des voix. Tout se mêlait dans sa tête. Son esprit s'embrumait.

_Gwen…Gwen…_

Quelle était cette voix qui l'appelait du fond des Ténèbres ? Elle semblait venir de si loin.

_Gwen… Gwen…_

Oui, elle connaissait cette voix.

Ethan, c'es toi ? Où es tu ? Je ne te vois pas…

_Gwen…_

La voix semblait s'éteindre, s'éloigner peu à peu.

Non, Ethan, je t'en prie, reste ! Ne me laisse pas seule ! Ethan !

_Gwen… Gwen…_

ETHAN !

"Gwen… Gwen, réveille toi !"

Gwen ouvrit les yeux et trouva le visage de Sirius à quelques centimètres du sien. Un rêve, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve…

"Ca va ?" s'enquit Sirius, inquiet.

"Oui, je…j'ai du m'assoupir… les fumées, la chaleur…"

"Tu veux sortir ?"

"Non, ça ira, merci…"

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux pour repousser quelques mèches égarées sur son front. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Les autres continuaient la confection de leur potion, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué son malaise. Seul Rogue la fixait avec un air suspicieux. Elle lui décocha un regard haineux avant de retourner à son chaudron.

Ce fut quelques minutes avant la fin du cours que Gwen remarqua que le Serpentard fixait sa meilleure amie avec insistance. Il avait déjà fini sa potion depuis un bon moment, et Lily, occupée à finir la sienne, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le regard brûlant qu'il posait sur elle. Pensant être abusée par les fumées, elle fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour des yeux entre Rogue et la Préfète, pensant qu'en fait il observait James. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : James était bien trop éloigné de Lily pour que ce soit lui que Rogue regarde. A côté d'elle, Sirius émit un sifflement désapprobateur :

"Un seul ça lui suffit pas, il faut qu'elle tape dans les Serpentards maintenant…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" demanda t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

"Miss Préfète Parfaite" répondit Sirius d'un ton froid en remplissant une fiole avec sa confection qui avait obtenu la couleur turquoise demandée. "Non contente d'avoir l'attention d'un gars, il faut qu'elle s'attaque aux Serpentards maintenant…"

"Lily ? Chercher à attirer l'attention de Rogue ? Tu me charries ?" répliqua Gwen avec incrédulité.

"Tu en as la preuve sous les yeux… Evans est une vraie gourgandine…"

L'exclamation de surprise que la jeune fille laissa échapper fut noyée par la sonnerie de fin de cours. Sirius rangea ses affaires sous le regard stupéfait de Gwen qui le fixait, bouche ouverte.

"Et encore, je dis ça pour être poli" ajouta t-il en se levant pour aller donner sa fiole au Professeur Belladone.

La brunette, se remettant du choc, se leva d'un bond, prit son sac et donna sa fiole avant de suivre Sirius hors de la salle au pas de course.

"Tu te rends compte que tu parles de ma meilleure amie !" s'écria t-elle, n'en revenant pas que son petit ami parle en ces termes de Lily.

"C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas dit qu'elle était vraiment le fond de ma pensée" répondit-il sans même la regarder dans les yeux.

"Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi froid ? Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça en sachant ce qu'elle représente pour moi ?" répliqua t-elle en se mettant sur son passage pour l'arrêter.

"Tu ne sais vraisemblablement pas comment elle est…"

"Je la connais depuis des années ! Personne ne la connaît mieux que moi !"

"Ah oui ? Alors explique-moi : pourquoi s'est-elle aussi violemment opposée notre relation ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle fichu en l'air mon amitié avec James ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Ah, tu l'ignorais cela, hein ? Preuve que tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que ça…"

"Lily ne ferait jamais une chose pareille" affirma Gwen sans grande conviction en voyant le regard obscurci de Sirius.

"Et pourtant elle l'a fait. Peu importe la manière dont elle a interféré là dedans : les choses sont claires et nettes pour moi : c'est elle la responsable de notre dispute."

Gwen, aux bords des larmes, secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Sirius jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux. Des élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour les observer.

"Y'a rien à voir !" rugit Sirius. "Foutez moi le camp !"

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Devant son air furieux, aucun d'eux ne se seraient attarder à le provoquer. Le groupe de Rogue et compagnie passa à côté d'eux et Gwen entendit Bellatrix dire aux autres :

"Je savais que ça ne durerait pas longtemps…"

Sirius ne broncha pas, mais serra les poings pour se retenir d'avoir à les envoyer dans la mâchoire d'un des Serpentards qui ricanaient en jetant des coups d'œil vers eux. Gwen ne se résigna à baisser les yeux que quand ils furent passés. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et ses épaules commencèrent à être secouées par les sanglots.

"Ecoute Princesse" dit Sirius d'un ton plus calme en le prenant dans ses bras. "Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Oublie ça, tu veux ? J'ai pas envie qu'on commence comme ça… On doit aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble pour la Saint-Valentin, tu te rappelles ?"

Gwen releva ses yeux plein de larmes et acquiesça, le menton tremblant. Sirius l'embrassa sur le front et la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle reposait là, tout contre son cœur, il se promit de ne jamais plus la faire souffrir, et de garder sa fierté pour lui…

o0§0o

Assis au bord du lac, Remus ruminait des idées noires en jetant des cailloux dans l'eau. Les pierres crevaient la surface et provoquaient de légères rides sur l'onde. Pourquoi, pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à elle ? Elle était avec Sirius maintenant, il devait l'oublier. Qu'elle l'ait aimé ou non ne changerait rien. Cette époque était belle et bien finie.

Mais il ne cessait de se dire que, s'il avait eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, ce serait peut-être lui qui la tiendrait dans ses bras à cette heure-ci. « La question est : aurai-je jamais osé lui dire en sachant ce que je suis ? » pensa t-il avec amertume. « Très certainement non. Et c'est mieux comme ça. »

Il soupira. Oui, c'était mieux comme ça. Au moins, il ne vivait pas avec la crainte qu'un jour il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose. Et pourtant, il y avait ce secret ; ce secret qu'elle lui avait révélé un jour à l'infirmerie. Ses paroles tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il y avait un peu d'espoir.

Quelle chance avait Sirius ! Quelle chance il avait de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer, l'embrasser, caresser sa peau d'opale… Il rêvait d'en faire autant. Mais il devait se contenter de se tenir prés d'elle, de la regarder sans la toucher… C'était beaucoup trop dur pour lui. Il préférait se tenir à l'écart, loin d'elle, pour effacer tout souvenir. Mais force était de constater qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Même loin d'elle, son image continuait de le hanter. Où qu'il regarde, il voyait son visage, entendait son rire et sentait son parfum. Il lui était impossible de s'en défaire. Il l'avait dans la peau, c'était plus fort que lui.

Il se leva et tourna le dos à la rive pour aller longer la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience, il se retrouva bientôt au QG de Marauders. Le fourbi habituel était encore plus prononcé. Il y avait des vêtements jetés pêle-mêle dans toute la pièce, des restes de nourriture un peu partout… Bref, tous les indices que quelqu'un venait ici régulièrement. Quelqu'un qui cherchait à s'isoler, tout comme lui, et dont l'humeur était aussi sombre que la sienne. Quelqu'un qui, comme lui, souffrait et dont la peine semblait envahir la pièce, suinter des murs et se glisser par l'interstice des portes. Quelqu'un qui n'était autre que James.

Remus s'avança dans la pièce principale. Visiblement, son ami n'était pas là.

"James ?" lança t-il à tout hasard.

Quelque chose craqua sous son pied. Un bruit de verre brisé. Il se baissa et ramassa un cadre en piteux état. Il le déblaya des tisons qui restaient et observa la photo. C'était une photo des vacances de Noël, où le groupe au grand complet était réuni. James avait-il, dans un moment de folie furieuse, envoyé valser le cadre ? Pourquoi ? Pour oublier Sirius et leur fraternité ? Pour oublier Lily et son amour pour elle ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter, et James entra, l'air sombre, portant quelques affaires et un peu de nourriture dans les bras. Il s'arrêta une seconde en voyant Remus puis étala son butin sur ce qui servait autrefois de divan s'ajoutait ainsi au fourbi déjà existant.

"Repose ça où tu l'as trouvé, tu veux ?" fit-il d'un ton agacé.

Remus obtempéra et déposa le cadre sur son étagère d'origine.

"Ce n'était pas là qu'il était" fit remarquer James en lui jetant un coup d'œil alors qu'il était en train de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce.

"Non mais je le trouvais bien mieuxici" répondit Remus en contemplant la photo dans son cadre brisé.

Il aurait pu le réparer, mais il préférait que ce soit James qui le fasse. En repérant le cadre, il panserait ses propres blessures.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda rudement James.

"Rien de spécial" répondit Remus en s'asseyant sur le divan. "Je me balladais… Et toi ?"

"Je vis ici."

"Tu vis ici ?"

"Oui pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?"

"James, tu débloques là !"

"Je n'ai plus rien à faire à Poudlard en dehors des cours. Lily, Sirius, les Marauders… c'est du passé tout ça !"

Si Remus n'avait pas déjà été assis, il en serait sûrement tombé à la renverse. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment James pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ?

"Je comprends pas… Explique moi !"

"Y'a rien à comprendre. Sirius est une ordure et Lily ne m'appartient pas. Fin du show. Rideau. On oublie tout."

James tenta de cacher les larmes qui commençaient à lui brûler les yeux et les essuya du revers de sa manche d'un geste rageur. Aucun des deux amis ne parla pendant un moment. Remus était totalement secoué. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il prenait conscience du gouffre dans lequel les Marauders étaient tombés. Leur amitié s'était peu à peu fractionnée avant d'éclater comme une vitre fissurée dans laquelle de l'eau avait pénétré. La pression avait été trop forte. Tout avait volé en éclat.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait là un jour…" murmura t-il d'une voix blanche.

Dans la petite cuisine aménagée, James s'était écroulé sur un tabouret du bar américain, la tête dans les bras. Remus l'entendait sangloter doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende.

"Tout ça c'est de la faute de Gwen et Sirius !" fit-il d'un ton hargneux, le son de sa voix s'étouffant à moitié dans ses bras.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

James releva la tête et fixa Remus de l'autre côté de la pièce, les yeux rougis et embués de larmes.

"Comment ne peux-tu pas le détester après ce qu'il t'a fait ? Comment peux-tu encore me demander ce que je lui reproche après ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Remus détourna la tête.

"Je n'ai rien à leur reprocher. On ne peut reprocher aux hommes de s'aimer, si ?"

"L'aimer ? Parce que tu crois qu'il l'aime ? Non, il n'aime que lui. Il n'a jamais eu aucun respect pour aucune fille. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Ne te berces pas trop d'illusions, Remus… Gwen finira comme les autres. Une fois qu'il se sera lassé d'elle, il la jettera et la laissera en pleurs, comme toutes les autres avant elle. Comprends bien ça, Remus… Ce bâtard, cet espèce de Serpentard manqué la fera souffrir. Et elle est assez bête pour gober tout ce qu'il lui dit sans se rendre compte que…"

"Ca suffit !"

Remus s'était levé d'un bond, le teint blême.

"Arrête ça, tu veux ?"

James eut une moue colérique mais détourna les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il avait été trop loin. Remus soupira.

"J'vais y aller…"

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et passa la porte en trombe. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans son dos mais qui ne dépassèrent pas le seuil puis la voix de James lui parvint :

"Pardonne moi, Remus, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que tu acceptes la réalité…"

Remus força l'allure, ravalant ses larmes avec difficulté.

La réalité… il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il avait appris à l'accepter…

o0§0o

Peter arriva dans le hall où il avait rendez-vous avec Mélusine pour un petit tour dans le parc de l'école.

Elle était déjà là et il profita qu'elle regarde autre part pour l'admirer. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient et ses lèvres roses étaient étirées en un sourire timide. Il était vraiment heureux avec elle. Elle était attentive et s'inquiétait toujours de son état, ce qui, ces derniers temps, lui remontait plutôt le moral.

Il s'avança vers la Vélane et déposa un doux baiser sur sa peau de pêche. Elle en rosit de plaisir.

"Alors les amoureux ! On fait une petite sortie nocturne ?"

Alyz et Amy sortaient des sous sols et venaient à leur rencontre. Les joues des deux adolescents s'enflammèrent et les deux jeunes filles sourirent de leur gêne. Ils étaient vraiment touchants tous les deus, dans leur amour innocent.

"Au fait Peter, c'est pour quand la prochaine blague des Marauders ? Ca commence cruellement à manquer…"

"On a pas vraiment le temps de s'amuser en ce moment… Entre les cours, les devoirs, les révisions d'examen…"

"Sans oublier les entraînements de Quidditch…" ajouta Amy.

"Bref, rire un peu nous ferait le plus grand bien, aux élèves comme aux professeurs, qui, je le suis persuadée, apprécient autant que nous les facéties des Marauders…"

Elle semblaient vraiment sincères et espéraient une réponse de la part du jeune homme.

"En fait" commença Peter en baissant le nez "on a rien prévu dernièrement…"

"Oooooh !" s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles d'une même voix, provoquant un léger rire de la part de la Vélane.

"En ce moment il y a… comment dire… quelques tensions entre nous et… on ne se parle plus beaucoup…" acheva t-il en trouvant un intérêt certain au bout de ses chaussures.

Mélusine entremêla ses doigts aux siens ; elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle le soutenait, surtout en ce moment où il se sentait complètement rejeté par ses trois amis. Alyz et Amy échangèrent un regard avant de s'éclipser vers les escaliers.

"Viens, sortons" fit Mély en traînant le jeune Gryffondor vers la sortie.

Il se laissa faire, docile, et tous deux prirent la direction du lac en silence.

o0§0o

"Ca doit pas être joyeux chez vous en ce moment" remarqua Alyz en montant les marches.

Amy haussa les épaules.

"J'avoue que je passe la plupart de mon temps libre avec les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch…"

"Tu sors avec l'un d'eux ?" demanda innocemment Alyz.

"Non" répondit l'Attrapeuse avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Ce sont simplement des bons amis…"

"Mais tu as quelqu'un en vue !" nota la Serpentard en se plaçant devant son amie, l'obligeant à stopper son ascension.

Amy évita soigneusement son regard, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"Ah ah ! Tu ne peux rien me cacher !" jubila Alyz. "Allez, dis moi qui c'est !"

A ce moment précis, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, épargnant à Amy d'avoir à subir plus longtemps l'interrogatoire de la jeune fille. Alyz, légèrement excédée, se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

"Salut les filles !"

Amy resta pétrifiée sur place, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire timide. Leur réaction n'échappa pas à la Serpentard qui décida de les laisser seuls.

"Bon Amy, je te laisse. T'inquiètes pas, tu es entre de bonnes mains. Bonne soirée à tous les deux…"

Sur ce, elle descendit les escaliers à grande vitesse jusqu'à sa salle commune. « Décidemment cette soirée est placée sous le signe de l'Amour » pensa t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

o0§0o

Le reste de la semaine fut assez sombre. Plus personne ne s'adressait la parole. Gwen trouvait son seul réconfort avec Sirius et essayait de passer du temps avec Lily. Mais la Préfète et son petit ami étant en froid, elle ne savait comment faire pour partager son temps avec les deux sans en délaisser un plus que l'autre.

Le Jeudi, en sortant du cours de Métamorphose, James et Sirius manquèrent de s'entretuer et ils l'auraient probablement fait si Remus et Gwen n'avaient pas été là pour les séparer. Le Capitaine de Gryffondor continuait de s'isoler la plupart du temps. On ne le voyait guère plus que pour les cours.

Le week end arriva à point pour calmer les esprits. Le Samedi, un grand nombre d'élèves partirent pour Pré-au-Lard. Mais tout le monde n'avait pas prévu d'y aller pour la Saint Valentin…

o0§0o

Quand Lily se réveilla, en cette belle matinée de Saint-Valentin, elle trouva une Gwen toute affairée à choisir ses vêtements pour la journée, une serviette autour des cheveux et en petite culotte.

"Le monde tournerait-il à l'envers que tu sois déjà levée ?" s'étonna t-elle.

"J'ai rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec Sirius. Et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais mettre…."

"Il t'a décidément bien changée" plaisanta Lily.

Gwen tourna un regard étrange vers elle et la Préfète baissa les yeux, regrettant ses paroles. Elle pensait qu'elle allait lui en vouloir mais quand elle entendit la voix de son amie s'adresser à elle d'un ton chaleureux, elle se sentit soulagée :

"Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ?"

"Je…je n'en sais rien encore… je ne pense pas…"

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Avec qui j'irais ? Tu y vas avec Sirius, James ne me parle plus…"

"Tu peux y aller avec Remus. Ou Amy."

"Amy va sûrement y aller avec Kingsley et Fabian et ça va parler Quidditch toute la journée. Quant à Remus, je crois qu'il n'y va pas."

"Tu veux y aller avec nous ?"

"Oh non, je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre première Saint-Valentin. Et puis Sirius… m'en veut…"

Gwen ne répondit pas. Oui, c'était vrai que Sirius gardait beaucoup de rancune envers Lily. Emmener les ensemble à pré-au-Lard relevait du suicide. Mais elle s'en voulait de la laisser seule ici. Oh, elle détestait avoir à choisir entre sa meilleure amie et son petit ami !

"De toute façon je n'ai pas tellement envie d'y aller" ajouta Lily pour clore le débat avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

o0§0o

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, Gwen rejoignit Sirius dans la salle commune, vêtue d'un corset noir et d'une jupe asymétrique qui remontait le long de sa cuisse.

"Tu vas avoir froid comme ça Princesse…"

"Très bien, alors je vais retourner en haut et mettre mes habits de grand-mère, ça te va ?"

Sirius rit.

"Non, reste comme ça. Tu es ravissante."

Il l'embrassa et tous deux sortirent. Gwen s'emmitoufla dans son manteau alors qu'ils arrivaient dehors.

"Je me demande si finalement les vêtements de grand-mère n'étaient pas mieux" grelotta t-elle.

Sirius la prit dans ses bras et commença à la frictionner pour la réchauffer.

"Je retire ce que j'ai dit : c'est bien mieux comme ça" plaisanta Gwen.

Le jeune homme sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

Après avoir fait quelques boutiques, ils marchèrent un moment et arrivèrent bientôt devant la Cabane Hurlante.

Gwen s'était toujours sentie attirée par cet endroit. Il y avait une aura qui s'émanait des lieux qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. Et quoi qu'il y ait dans cette vieille baraque délabrée, elle était persuadée d'une chose : cela n'avait rien d'un fantôme ou d'un esprit frappeur.

"Tu veux qu'on s'approche ?" demanda Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

"Tu es sûre que tu n'auras pas peur ?" se moqua t-elle.

"Au pire, je viendrais me réfugier dans tes bras."

Ils avancèrent vers la cabane. Bien sûr, pour Sirius, elle n'avait rien d'intriguant : il se rendait tous les mois à l'intérieur. Il regarda avec amusement sa petite amie arpenter le long du mur, effleurant du bout des doigts les planches branlantes de la maison.

"Aïe !"

Elle retira vivement sa main.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"C'est rien. Juste une écharde."

Sirius lui prit la main et examina ses doigts. Au bout de son index commençait déjà à perler une goutte écarlate.

"C'est dingue" murmura Gwen en balayant la façade du regard. "Il y a quelque chose ici…"

"Quelque chose ?"

"Oui… je sais pas comment t'expliquer… Est-ce que tu as déjà… été attiré par quelqu'un ou quelque chose… pour une raison qui te dépasse totalement…"

"Oui… par toi…"

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

"Je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais de quelque chose de bien plus fort. Comme ancré dans ton être. Comme si…"

Elle soupira, peinant trouver ses mots.

"Comme si ?"

"Comme si tu y étais intimement lié sans savoir pourquoi…"

Sirius fronça les sourcils, comprenant soudain ce qui l'attirait tant ici… Remus, bien sûr. C'était peut-être étonnant, mais elle devait être attirée par le garçon et ce lieu regorgeait de sa trace. Chaque mur, chaque planche de la prison de bois du loup-garou attirait la jeune fille comme un aimant. C'était absurde de penser ça, et lui-même avait du mal à y croire. Comment pourrait-elle ressentir la présence de Remus ? A moins que Gwen en lui cache quelque chose…

"Viens, on va aller boire une Biéraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Ça te réchauffera, tu trembles et tes mains sont gelées…"

Gwen obéit, docile. Tout le long du chemin qui les menait à l'auberge, Sirius réfléchit à un moyen de lui faire oublier ses sentiments pour Remus…

o0§0o

Presque tous les élèves étaient déjà partis pour Pré-au-Lard quand Remus croisa Amy, Kingsley et Fabian qui visiblement se dirigeaient vers le village. Pendant un moment, il crut qu'ils n'allaient pas le voir, ce qui l'aurait bien arrangé étant donné qu'il désirait rester seul en ce jour de Saint Valentin. Mais Amy leva la tête vers lui et l'interpella de loin :

"Hey Remus! Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? Tu ne vas pas à Pré-au-Lard ?"

"Non, pas très envie" répondit-il d'un ton morne.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Si, tout va bien, je te rassure…"

"Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?" proposa Kingsley.

"Bah, je voudrais pas déranger" fit-il avec un léger sourire timide.

"Allez viens!" s'exclama Amy en l'attrapant par le bras. "Je sens que tu as besoin de te changer les idées…"

Remus se laissa faire, se disant qu'il était inutile d'insister avec Amy.

"Je crois que je vais dévalisez Honeydukes !" s'exclama la jeune fille d'un ton joyeux.

"Fais gaffe !" prévint Fabian. "Ou tu n'arriveras plus à faire décoller ton balai pour le prochain match !"

"Vous êtes prêts pour la semaine prochaine ?" interrogea Remus d'un ton distrait.

"Disons que le capitaine a un peu la tête ailleurs en ce moment" fit le jeune Gardien. "Donc on s'entraîne même quand il n'est pas là. Jouer contre les Serdaigles ne sera pas une partie de plaisir…"

"James ne devrait pas laisser ses problèmes prendre le dessus sur lui" continua Kingsley. "On voit bien qu'il est pas dans son assiette, mais il devrait faire en sorte que ça n'empiète pas sur ses cours et ou le Quidditch."

"Tu sais ce qui lui arrive en ce moment ?" demanda Amy, toujours accrochée à son bras comme si elle s'attendait à le voir faire demi-tour si elle le lâchait.

"Il a quelques problèmes..."

"Hmm… Je vois… Problèmes perso, tu veux pas nous en parler…" fit Amy avec malice.

"Il ne m'en parle pas beaucoup" répondit simplement Remus.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard ennuyé.

"Y'aurait-il des tensions parmi les Marauders?" tenta Fabian.

Remus haussa les épaules d'un air distrait montrant ainsi qu'il était peu enclin à en parler.

"Vous voulez aller ou précisément a Pré-au-Lard ?" demanda Amy pour changer de sujet.

"Moi ca m'est égal. Du moment qu'on passe au nouveau magasin de Quidditch qui vient juste d'ouvrir dans la Grande Rue" répondit Fabian avec enthousiasme.

"Idem!" s'exclamèrent en même temps Amy et Kingsley avec la même excitation que leur camarade.

Remus sourit légèrement. Les joueurs de Quidditch faisaient toujours preuve d'une passion démesurée pour leur sport de prédilection.

"Le match ne va pas être facile si ce fichu vent ne tombe pas" fit remarquer Amy en se cachant derrière son écharpe. "Au fait Remus… j'ai entendu dire qu'il était peut-être question d'un bal à la fin de l'année. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?"

"Oui… enfin, rien n'est encore fixé. Nous ne devons en parler plus sérieusement avec les professeurs. Mac Gonagall dit qu'on ne peut pas donner des bals comme ça, sans raison."

"Quelle rabat joie…" maugréa la jeune Attrapeuse.

"Je suis bien content de ne pas être Préfet en Chef" commenta Kingsley. "Avoir à affronter Mac Gonagall… Ca doit pas être une partie de plaisir…"

"C'est vrai que je ne vous envie pas vraiment" approuva Fabian.

"Vous exagérez. Mac Gonagall n'est pas si terrible que ça. On dirait que vous parlez de Squirrhe…"

"Alors là oui, je suis d'accord avec Remus. Squirrhe est vraiment un sadique. Mac Gonagall, elle, elle est droite et juste. Un peu strict, certes, mais juste…"

"Merlin! Regardez moi tout ce monde !" s'exclama Fabian.

"Mauvais plan d'aller a Pré-au-Lard un jour de Saint Valentin" fit remarquer –judicieusement- Kingsley.

"Je ne veux même pas imaginer comment est le salon de thé de Mme Piedodu" s'horrifia Fabian. "Ca doit être bondé de couples !"

"C'est déprimant" soupira Amy.

"Et très baveux quand on voit certains couples. Celui la" par exemple dit Kingsley en désignant un couple de première année dont la fille s'essuyait la bouche avec le revers de sa manche.

"C'est quand même triste de voir qu'autant de gens on la chance de passer la Saint Valentin accompagnés. Moi je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être dans le même cas" fit Amy avec envie.

"Si ça t'intéresse, je suis là moi" plaisanta Kingsley avec un faux air sérieux.

"Et moi aussi" enchaina Fabian, faisant éclater de rire la jeune fille.

"Peut-être que Remus a aussi envie de se joindre à nous ?" demanda K en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui restait silencieux depuis un bon moment.

Mais Remus ne les écoutait pas, perdu dans ses pensées, regardant les gens passer dans les rues bondées de Pré-au-Lard. Il se demandait où pouvait bien être Gwen et Sirius à cette heure-ci. Etaient-ils eux aussi chez Mme Piedodu, le salon de thé pour les couples éperdument amoureux ? A chaque couple qu'ils croisaient, son cœur se serrait en pensant que ses deux amis n'étaient surement pas loin, la main dans la main eux aussi, convolant en ce parfait jour de Saint Valentin.

"Je crois qu'en fait il a déjà quelqu'un en tête" sourit Amy en le voyant aussi mélancolique.

"Remus tu es avec nous ?" l'appela Kingsley.

"Hein ? Excusez moi, vous disiez ?"

"On peut savoir qui est la fille à qui tu pense ?" demanda Amy avec malice.

"Qui vous dit que je pense à une fille ?"

"Tes yeux…"

"Tu lis dans les yeux des gens maintenant ?"

"Le regard ça ne trompe pas" répondit la jeune fille le plus sérieusement du monde. "Et dans le tien je lis que tu es amoureux."

Remus ne répondit pas mais détourna les yeux pour éviter un nouvel examen de la part de la jeune fille.

"Alors qui est-ce ? Est-ce qu'on la connaît ?"

"Arrête de l'embêter Amy" la rabroua Kingsley. "Tu vois bien que ça le gêne de parler de ça."

Amy baissa le museau comme une petite fille qui venait de se faire gronder par son père.

"Excuse moi Remus…"

"Pas de mal…"

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en premier ? Zonko ou Honeydukes?" demanda Fabian pour dissiper la gêne.

"Moi je vote pour Honeydukes" répondit Kingsley.

"Il parait que leur dernière confiserie est excellente" lança Amy en trépignant sur place comme une enfant impatiente.

Après avoir dévalisé la boutique de friandises et fait le plein de farces et attrapes chez Zonko, le petit groupe fit un tour par le magasin de Quidditch –moment très attendu par les trois membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il y avait un monde fou qui s'était massé devant la vitrine où des balais rutilants, des Souaffles rouge vif et de superbes battes étaient exposés. Autour d'eux virevoltaient des Vifs d'Or, pareils à des éclairs de lumière dans la vitrine. A l'intérieur, il était bien difficile de mettre un pied devant l'autre tant la foule était compacte. Enfin, un fois que les trois assoiffés de Quidditch eurent fait le tour du magasin, ils ressortirent à l'air libre et se rendirent à l'auberge des Trois Balais pour boire une chope de Bièraubeurre bien méritée.

L'auberge était bondée et les quatre amis eurent du mal à se faufiler jusqu'au comptoir pour commander leurs boissons. Et c'est en cherchant une table de libre que Remus les vit.

Dans le coin de la salle, Gwen, penchée sur la table regardait Sirius avec des yeux gourmands alors qu'il s'amusait à caresser son visage du bout des doigts. Remus détourna la tête lorsqu'il les vit s'embrasser avec passion. La jalousie monta en lui sans qu'il ne puisse la refouler. Chaque miette de leur bonheur était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ce bonheur que lui ne connaitrait pas. Ses mains tremblaient avec une telle force qu'il renversa une parti de sa boisson.

"Remus, ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Amy en le voyant cet état.

"Non...je…je préfère rentrer, je ne me sens pas très bien…"

Il lui remit son verre et sortit d'un pas vif, ignorant les appels de la jeune Attrapeuse.

o0§0o

Gwen leva les yeux du visage de Sirius en entendant les cris d'Amy.

"Remus !"

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle reconnut le pan du manteau du jeune homme qui sortait en trombe de l'auberge. Elle s'empressa de détourner les yeux et se mit à fixer sa chope de Bièraubeurre.

Sirius, dont le visage avait semblé tressaillir lorsque l'Attrapeuse avait interpelé son ami, lui pris la main et la caressa doucement sans rien laisser voir de son trouble.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, le sentiment de ne jamais avoir la jeune fille totalement pour lui ne cessait de le ronger. Bien que ce soit lui qui la tenait dans ses bras, il avait tjrs l'impression qu'une partie de la jeune fille lui échappait. Et même si Gwen l'aimait lui aussi passionnément, lui donnant tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir, il savait qu'une partie d'elle même lui resterait inaccessible. Il se sentait horriblement frustré de ne pas l'avoir totalement conquise.

Sachant que Gwen avait probablement vu Remus et devait penser à lui, il serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne et lui releva le menton pour la fixer dans les yeux.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Princesse ?"

Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi ?"

"Tu m'as semblé distante tout à coup…"

"C'est rien je…je suis un peu fatiguée…Tu ne me laisse pas beaucoup de répit."

Sirius sourit. Il sentait que la jeune fille lui revenait et sa jalousie s'estompa. Il se pencha par dessus la table pour lui voler un baiser et s'assurer ainsi qu'elle lui revenait complètement.

Une fois leur pinte terminée, ils sortirent de l'auberge et se remirent à longer les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Ils croisèrent Peter et Mélusine, tous deux main dans la main, ainsi qu'Alyz en compagnie d'un garçon qu'ils présumèrent être sa nouvelle conquête.

Gwen dépensa une somme considérable en livres. Sirius s'amusait beaucoup à la voir parcourir les rayons avec une expression stupéfaite à chaque nouvelle découverte d'un ouvrage qui venait ensuite remplir sa collection.

Alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné, accaparée par les étagères remplies de livres en tout genre, il sortit discrètement de la librairie et se rendit a la boutique d'en face. Il poussa la porte où une plaque dorée était accrochée et sur laquelle on pouvait lire : « Boutique Jade Or -Bijoutier Joaillier".

La boutique était petite et sentait le vieux bois. Tout le long des murs des myriades de bijoux s'étalaient, exhibés avec fierté dans leurs écrins de velours. Il s'avança un peu et fit le tour des vitrines étincelantes.

"Je peux vous aider ?"

Sirius se retourna. Un petit homme venait d'apparaitre derrière le comptoir. Il avait des cheveux grisonnants, un visage émacié et buriné par le temps et de petits yeux d'un bleu délavé qui semblaient le fixer d'un air suspicieux.

"Bonjour je… oui, je cherche quelque chose… pour ma petite amie…"

Le visage du vieux s'éclaira et ses lèvres minces s'étirèrent en un sourire bienveillant.

"Ah… la Saint Valentin… Alors mon garçon, sais tu ce que tu veux pour ta Belle ?" lui demanda t-il en s'avançant vers lui en s'appuyant sur une cane au pommeau usé.

"Et bien, je ne sais pas trop encore… je pensais peut-être à une bague… ou à un collier…"

Le bijoutier se posa à côté de Sirius et admira les vitrines.

"De jolies choses les bijoux, n'est-ce pas ? Fascinants… ils sont capables de capter la lumière et de la refléter autour d'eux… Le temps n'a aucune emprise sur eux…"

Il marqua une pause.

"Ils sont comme l'Amour… Ils diffusent de la lumière et se fichent bien du temps qui passe…"

Sirius commençait à le trouver vraiment bizarre et se demandait s'il n'arriverait pas à lui fausser compagnie dicrètement.

"Dis moi mon garçon, à quel point aimes-tu cette fille ?"

"Plus que je ne saurais vous le dire" répondit Sirius dans un soupir.

Le vieux sourit.

"Viens par ici… Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut…"

Il l'emmena vers l'arrière boutique par une petite porte ouverte derrière le comptoir et par laquelle il avait dû rentrer lorsqu'il avait surpris Sirius.

C'était une pièce exigüe où quelques vieux meubles étaient entreposés. Le vieux se dirigea vers une commode au verni écaillé et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs. Il en sortit un écrin assez grand et qui semblait avoir été façonné dans de l'ivoire.

"Vois tu mon garçon, ce bijou est mon plus belle ouvrage… Je m'étais promis de ne jamais le vendre mais… Il y a quelque chose dans ton regard qui me dit qu'il sera mieux en ta possession plutôt que dans ce vieux tiroir. Ce collier est indubitablement destiné à être porté au cou d'une femme…"

Avec un geste précautionneux, il ouvrit la boîte et en voyant le bijou qu'elle renfermait, Sirius sut que c'était ce qu'il cherchait…

o0§0o

Lily descendit du dortoir d'un pas lent. Elle se sentait lasse et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. La salle commune était pratiquement vide en raison de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et de la Saint-Valentin. Seul restait un petit groupe de premières années qui finissait un devoir. La jeune fille prit place sur le canapé face à la cheminée et se plongea dans son livre sur la Magie Ancienne.

Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux commencèrent à survoler les lignes et son esprit se dirigea vers d'autres préoccupations. Au moindre instant de répit, la scène dans le dortoir des garçons lui revenait en mémoire. James, muet, qui paraissait mortifié, et Sirius, si froid, si hautain. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Sirius la tenait-il pour responsable ? En cours, il lui jetait des regards si noirs et si méprisants qu'elle n'osait plus le regarder en face et elle devait lutter pour ne pas sortir en courant lorsqu'il entrait dans une salle ou pour ne pas faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle le croisait dans un couloir. Que s'était-il passé entre les deux garçons qui les avaient poussés à se comporter ainsi ?

James, qui avait disparu et ne faisait que quelques apparitions lors des cours, lui manquait énormément. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et ne parlait guère plus qu'à Remus.

Harassée, Lily s'allongea et ferma les yeux, l'esprit toujours empli de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses.

o0§0o

James passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame d'un pas rapide. Il profitait de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour aller chercher quelques unes de ses affaires au dortoir. Depuis sa dispute avec Sirius, il s'était installé au QG, évitant soigneusement la présence du jeune homme et minimisant le risque de tomber sur Lily et son petit copain.

A l'heure qu'il était, il devait sûrement être à Pré-au-Lard, profitant de la Saint Valentin pour se rendre chez Mme Piedodu.

En redescendant du dortoir, il entendit un des jeunes Gryffondors parler d'une fille qui s'était endormie dans le canapé près du feu.

"Faites un peu moins de bruit, vous allez la réveiller !" intima t-il à ses camarades.

James, mué par la curiosité, se dirigea vers le 'salon' de la salle commune. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille. Visiblement, elle s'était endormie en pleine lecture, un livre sur la Magie Ancienne reposant sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait au gré de sa respiration. Le visage paisible, les cheveux éparses sur le coussin, elle ressemblait à un ange. Merlin qu'elle lui manquait ! Sa façon de parler avec les mains, son rire, ses sourires, l'éclat de ses yeux d'émeraude, son doux parfum… Dire que c'était un autre qui en profitait…

Un mélange de colère d'envie et de jalousie d'empara du jeune homme. Il aurait donné cher pour être à sa place, prendre soin de la jeune fille, l'aimer… Vu les cernes qui se dessinait sous ses yeux, elle devait passer une bonne partie de la nuit avec lui…

o0§0o

Lorsque Lily se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée, elle perçut le bruit lointain du portrait de la Grosse Dame qui s'ouvrait mais elle n'y prêta guère attention. Elle voulait dormir, le sommeil la fuyant depuis une semaine.

Et puis soudain, elle crut percevoir une présence à côté d'elle. Il lui semblait sentir le parfum de James. Elle voulut l'appeler mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le sommeil était venu la quérir sans qu'elle ait le temps de protester…

o0§0o

James lui frôla la joue, la faisant gémir dans son sommeil. Non, il ne lui en voulait pas d'être amoureuse, bien au contraire. Il aurait seulement aimé être l'élu de son cœur.

Après l'avoir recouverte pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid, il sortit de la salle commune et du château et partit en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

o0§0o

Gwen venait de finir de payer ses achats et en se retournant, elle se rendit compte que Sirius n'était pas là. Présumant que les livres avaient du le lasser, elle sortit et le chercha du regard dans la Grand'Rue. Elle le vit venir dans sa direction, un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'écart de la foule.

"Où est-ce que tu étais ?" demanda t-elle, très intriguée par son comportement.

"C'est une surprise" répondit-il, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent près d'un puits qui avait été décoré de fleurs roses et rouges et de cœurs écarlates pour la saint Valentin. Sirius semblait extatique, comme impatient de lui demander quelque chose.

"Assis toi là" dit-il en la forçant à s'asseoir sur le bord du puits.

"Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?" s'amusa Gwen en prenant place face à lui.

"Ma chère damoiselle" commença Sirius en prenant un air sérieux "j'ai le plaisir de vous offrir ceci."

Posant un genou à terre, il sortit la boîte d'ivoire et la lui tendit. Gwen resta bouche bée.

"Acceptez le comme un humble gage de mon amour pour vous…"

Gwen rit et saisit la boîte.

"Sirius, je ne sais pas quoi dire…"

"Attends d'avoir ouvert la boîte pour dire quelque chose."

La jeune fille s'exécuta, ouvrant une à une les différents serrures du coffret, les faisant jouer sous ses doigts comme pour prolonger l'attente de la découverte de ce qu'il renfermait et l'angoisse de Sirius qui attendait de voir sa réaction.

"Merlin Tout Puissant !"

Gwen écarquilla les yeux, ébahie.

"Sirius c'est… c'est magnifique…" murmura t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

"Il te plaît ?"

"S'il me plaît ? Bien sûr qu'il me plaît !" répondit-elle en examinant le bijou.

Sur le fin velours blanc qui tapissait l'écrin, un collier d'or reposait dans toute sa splendeur. La chaîne était finement ciselée et formait des feuilles dont certaines entouraient le pendentif, un cœur d'ambre taillé avec une finesse éblouissante. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle splendeur.

"Permets tu que je te le mette ?" demanda Sirius qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé.

Elle acquiesça puis ses doigts effleurèrent le collier d'ambre et d'opale qu'elle avait déjà autour du cou.

"Non, attends !"

Sirius, qui s'apprêtait à se relever, stoppa net son geste.

"Non, Sirius, je ne peux pas… Ce collier est magnifique mais… je ne pourrais pas me séparer de celui-là…"

Elle tenait encore les doigts le pendentif que Remus et lui lui avait offert pour Noël. Remus… non, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se débarrasser de cette partie d'elle qui était aussi la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas s'en séparer : ça aurait été comme se débarrasser de son souvenir.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Sirius, étonné.

"Ce… ce collier me rappelle trop de choses… lorsque tout allait bien dans le groupe… Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser, Sirius… J'aurai l'impression de faire une erreur…"

Elle baissa les yeux vers le collier qu'il venait de lui offrir.

"Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Pardonne-moi."

Elle lui rendit l'écrin et partit en courant. Sirius la regarda se sauver, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour la rattraper. Il avait essayé de l'éloigner de Remus. Et il avait échoué…

* * *

_**On espère que vous avez passé une meilleure Saint Valentin qu'eux quand même, parce que c'est pas la joie chez nos amis Marauders. **_

_**N'oubliez pas de nous laisser une pitite review, siouplé !**_

_**Enormes kissoux à tous et à la prochaine !**_

_**Les Deux Schizos en Cavale**_

_**Namarië !**_


	10. Tous ces combats

_**Tagazok à vous !**_

_**Un record dans la publication de nos chapitres ! Rapide à venir celui-là, hein ? Et en période de bac blanc ! Wouaaah ! **_

_**Bon voilà, nouveau chapitre. Y'a rien d'autre à ajouter. Seulement…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Un Amour de Marauder**_

_Chapitre 10 : Tous ces combats_

_« Tous ces combats  
Qui brisent insouciance  
Mordent l'existence,  
J'ai la mélancholia  
Qui rend l'âme à nue  
Qui me constitue  
Tous ces combats  
Alors que la rage  
Que tout fait naufrage  
J'ai dans mon autre moi  
Un désir d'aimer  
Comme un bouclier »_

_Tous ces combats, Mylène Farmer_

o0§0o

Gwen soupira.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tout soit si compliqué ?"

"Tu parles toute seule maintenant ?"

Gwen leva les yeux et vit Lily qui venait de rentrer dans le dortoir.

"Oui, je deviens folle, dans tous les sens du terme !"

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" s'enquit la Préfète en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son amie.

Gwen roula et se mit sur le ventre, la tête dans les mains.

"Ta Saint Valentin avec Sirius s'est mal passée ?"

"Tu parles, ça a été un vrai désastre !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Et bien, tout a bien commencé, on a fait les boutiques, on est allés boire une Biéraubeurre aux Trois Balais et puis…"

"Et puis ?"

"Sirius m'a offert un cadeau…"

"Et c'est ça que tu appelles un désastre ?"

"Non, attends ! C'est pas ça le hic, c'est… il m'a offert un collier, un collier vraiment magnifique mais… je l'ai refusé…"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je n'ai pas pu me débarrasser de celui-là" fit la jeune fille en commençant à triturer nerveusement le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou. "Il...il représente tellement de choses pour moi ; l'époque où on était tous unis et…"

"Remus ? Tu l'aimes encore alors…"

"Oh Lily, je te promets, j'aime Sirius !" s'exclama Gwen en s'agenouillant sur son lit et en attrapant son amie par les épaules. "Du plus profond de mon être je l'aime mais… c'est plus fort que moi… Je ne peux pas oublier Remus…"

"Je comprends Gwen mais… un jour ou l'autre il faudra que tu fasses un choix…" répondit Lily en se levant.

Gwen baissa la tête, comme si la perspective d'éliminer définitivement de sa vie l'un des deux garçons était trop dure pour elle.

"Tu crois que Sirius a compris ?"

"Que quoi ? Que tu aimes encore Remus ?"

"Oui, et que c'est pour ça que j'ai refusé son cadeau…"

"Sans vouloir te démoraliser, je pense que oui. Sirius est loin d'être bête. M'est avis qu'il le sait depuis le début et qu'il a choisi de vivre avec. Ou en tout cas d'essayer de faire l'impasse dessus le temps qu'il arrive à te le sortir de la tête. Ce qui semble avoir échoué…"

"C'est plus fort que moi, Lily, tout semble me ramener à lui. Je pensais avoir trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de Sirius, j'ai même cessé de faire ce cauchemar qui me hantait depuis l'été dernier…"

Lily tressaillit un moment mais essaya de ne rien montrer de son trouble et fit mine de ranger quelques affaires sur sa table de chevet. Gwen ne remarqua rien.

"Sirius est quelqu'un de très fier" reprit la Préfète d'un ton posé." Etre concurrencé par un autre garçon ne doit pas lui plaire énormément. Même si ce garçon fait parti de ses meilleurs amis. J'espère qu'il ne gardera aucune rancœur envers Remus…"

"Tu crois qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal ?" s'affola Gwen.

"Je n'en sais rien, mais tu le connais : il est impulsif. Devant une rivalité amoureuse, il est possible qu'il n'y ait plus aucune amitié qui existe."

"Tu en parles comme s'ils étaient deux chiens affamés se disputant un morceau de viande" lui reprocha Gwen.

Lily eut un sourire en coin.

"T'es vendue au poids ?"

"Lily ! Je suis sérieuse !"

"Je plaisante Gwen. J'essaie de dédramatiser…"

Gwen se laissa retomber sur son lit en soupirant.

"Tu sais, tout ce que je te dis là n'est pas forcé d'arriver. Mais je préfère te mettre en garde… Connaissant Sirius…"

Elle fit une pause et se tourna vers Gwen, affalée sur son lit, la tête à l'envers.

"Je ne veux pas que tu souffres" dit-elle dans un souffle en s'agenouillant près de son amie.

"Tu crois que je devrais rompre ?"

"Non ! Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu l'aimes et tu es heureuse avec lui. S'il peut te faire oublier ton frère, chose que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire…"

"Oui mais… peut-être que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre : Remus, James et lui, et puis toi…"

Lily garde le silence pendant un instant.

"Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Pense d'abord à toi. Je sais que tu ne peux pas choisir entre ton petit ami et une amie…"

_"Une _amie ? Lily, tu es ma _meilleure_ amie !"

"Ne te prives pas de ton bonheur pour moi" répondit simplement Lily avec un sourire forcé.

Elle embrassa son amie sur le front et se releva pour retourner à ses affaires.

"Lily…"

La Préfète se retourna. Gwen s'était redressée sur son lit, appuyée sur un coude.

"Ne te prives pas du tien non plus…"

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et sortit du dortoir.

o0§0o

Le week-end suivant arriva à point nommé pour les élèves exténués par cette semaine intensive avant les vacances. Exceptionnellement, en raison du match qui ne pouvait être reporté, ceux qui rentraient chez eux par le Poudlard Express, ne partaient que le dimanche. James était de ceux-là. Il avait prévenu ses parents au dernier moment qu'il rentrerait à la maison, ne voulant pas rester deux semaines de plus dans ce château à l'atmosphère étouffante. Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à convaincre ses paternels de ne plus y remettre les pieds ; mais quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux semaines loin de Sirius, Lily et toute la clique serait pour lui une bouffée d'oxygène. Et pour l'heure, il avait d'autres choses en tête…

Il enfila sa tenue pourpre et attrapa son balai. Le match allait commencer d'ici peu de temps et il cherchait quelque chose d'encourageant à dire à son équipe. Il se racla la gorge mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il observa ses coéquipiers. On pouvait voir dans leurs expressions les différents degrés de stress. Amy ne cessait de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, les deux batteurs faisaient tourner leur batte, le regard dans le vide et le gardien faisait les cent pas. Tous relevèrent la tête vers lui et, dans un parfait ensemble, se levèrent. C'était une équipe soudée, tous les discours du monde étaient inutiles. Chacun savait ce que l'autre pensait et c'est cela qui faisait leur force. James, en tant que Capitaine, était fier de son équipe et chaque victoire le confortait dans le choix de ses joueurs. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur chacun d'eux, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Une lueur de fierté dans le regard, il hocha la tête et ce fut le signal.

Tous ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain, l'angoisse montant à chacun de leur pas. A leur entrée, les spectateurs les acclamèrent, faisant trembler le stade et monter la rage de vaincre dans le cœur de chaque joueur. Quant aux Serpentards, ils se mirent à les huer, faisant augmenter l'animosité des Gryffondor à leur égard.

L'arbitre s'avança sur le terrain, son balai dans une main et dans l'autre la caisse contenant les quatre balles qui permettaient de jouer.

Après leur avoir dit quelques mots et une fois que les deux capitaines se furent serrer la main, chacun enfourcha son balai.

Tout le stade retint son souffle, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. James profita des quelques secondes qu'il avait pour chercher dans la foule un visage amical. Ne voyant personne, il chassa toute pensée ne concernant pas le Quidditch hors de sa tête et se concentra essentiellement sur le jeu. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que le souaffle dont il devait s'emparer à tout prix et le nombre de points qu'il marquerait pour mener son équipe à la victoire.

Les balles s'envolèrent, faisant frissonner d'excitation les joueurs des deux équipes. James fut parcouru d'un frisson qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, réveillant du même coup chacun de ses muscles. L'attente lui faisait toujours cet effet-là. Il vérifia rapidement la position de ses coéquipiers et se remémora les nouvelles techniques qu'ils avaient vues pendant les entraînements.

Le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match retentit, mettant un terme aux réflexions du jeune homme.

Il manqua de peu la balle rouge et ce fut le poursuiveur adverse qui s'en empara, à son grand mécontentement. Il se gifla mentalement et se lança à sa poursuite, suivi par ses deux coéquipiers. Ils ne devaient laisser aucune chance à l'équipe des Serdaigles car il n'y avait que très peu d'écart entre eux dans le classement. Chaque point marqué par l'équipe bleue était un pas vers la défaite des Lions.

"Et Potter frappe de toutes ses forces sur le Cognard !"

"Mais non, c'est pas Potter, c'est Kingsley Shackelbolt !"

"Ah bon, alors Kingsley, plus connu sous le nom du « King »… mais l'action est finie, je passe à autre chose…"

Grâce à Kingsley, qui avait remarqué la position du Souaffle et envoyé un Cognard dans la direction du poursuiveur adverse, Cassidy, un Poursuiveur en sixième année chez les Gryffondors, réussit à reprendre la balle et à s'approcher suffisamment des buts pour marquer un point. Au dernier moment, le gardien vint se placer face à lui, rendant son action impossible. Knotty allait le tacler lorsque, au dernier moment, Cassidy lança habilement le Souaffle à James qui, profitant de l'absence du gardien, marqua le premier but des Gryffondors.

Le stade résonna des exclamations en tout genre, montrant leur joie ou leur désappointement.

Cassidy s'approcha de James et lui tapa sur l'épaule

"Concentre-toi un peu sur le jeu. En temps normal ça aurait été notre deuxième but. Laisse tes ennuis de côté, seul le match compte. Bouge-toi "

James hocha la tête, sentant la rage de vaincre grandir et prendre possession de tout son corps. Faisant quelques signes particuliers à son équipe, ils s'emparèrent une nouvelle fois du Souaffle et se lancèrent vers le but adverse. Leur position en V leur permit de se faire des passes courtes et rapides, déroutant les adversaires. Les Lions marquèrent ainsi leur deuxième but. Ils firent un tour de stade et James en profita pour donner quelques instructions aux joueurs.

La commentatrice était toute excitée derrière son micro. Elle hurlait des encouragements l'équipe de Gryffondor, en particulier à James qu'elle semblait aduler plus que tout. Derrière elle, le professeur Mc Gonagall la surveillait de près, l'air légèrement excédée par son comportement.

"Qui est la nouvelle commentatrice ?" demanda Remus en fouillant la foule du regard.

"Hmm ?"

Lily détourna les yeux de James et lança un coup d'œil vers les tribunes.

"Je n'en sais rien, on ne la voit pas derrière le mégaphone. Sans doute une première année…"

"Une nouvelle adhérente au « fan club Potter » on dirait" plaisanta Remus avec un sourire amusé.

"Et le Souaffle passe de main en main à une vitesse incroyable ! Voilà ce que c'est le travail d'équipe ! Prenez-en de la graine, bande d'oies bleues !"

"Miss Crivey ! Surveillez votre langage !"

"Oui, oui professeur, pardon…Et Potter s'empare du Souaffle… ah ! Attention derrière ! Raté ! Faudra vous lever plus tôt pour avoir un Potter ! Ah, James Potter, il est si…"

"Miss Crivey, restez neutre et concentrée sur le match ! Et faîtes moi le plaisir de rester ASSISE !"

Le souaffle continuait de passer de main en main, d'équipe en équipe, et les batteurs ne retenaient plus leurs coups. Le jeu prenait de plus en plus d'intensité au fur et à mesure que la compétition prenait place dans le cœur de chaque joueur.

"Oh non ! Serdaigle vient de marquer un but !"

Les supporters de Gryffondor ne purent s'empêcher de rire même si Serdaigle avait marqué. Cette commentatrice était vraiment hystérique !

"Aucune importance ! James s'empare du Souaffle et fait demi-tour vers les buts adverses ! Vas y Jamesyyyyyyyyyyyyy !"

Lily se tourna vers le mégaphone qui cachait la tête blonde d'Iris Crivey et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

"Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?"

Remus esquissa un sourire mais ne dit rien.

"Non mais c'est vrai !" s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter, les joues tournant peu à peu au rouge. "A l'écouter, on dirait que James est le seul membre de l'équipe ! Les autres jouent tout aussi bien…"

Serdaigle réussit à marquer quelques points supplémentaires malgré les efforts de Fabian pour préserver les buts. Cependant les Gryffondors gardaient leur avance, principalement grâce à leur bonne entente et à leur coordination. Ils marquèrent leur neuvième point en utilisant une de leurs nouvelles techniques qui souffla tout le monde. James lança le Souaffle à Kary Douglas, un géni de Poursuiveuse de troisième année aux capacités incroyables qui, les mains sur le balai, fit une équilibre et marqua un but qui resta dans les mémoires. Les Serdaigles, stupéfiés, ne purent éviter le but suivant malgré les efforts de leurs deux batteurs pour deviner les attaques des Gryffondors.

"Un magnifique but de notre amie Kary Douglas ! On voit que Potter sait s'entourer et diriger avec brio cette équipe formidable ! A la hauteur de son Capitaine à vrai dire et…"

"MISS CRIVEY, CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR LE MATCH OU J'ENLEVE DES POINTS A VOTRE MAISON !"

D'un coup de batte, Kingsley envoya un Cognard en direction de l'Attrapeur Shinji Chang, qui ne cessait de suivre Amy à la trace, empêchant cette dernière de voler correctement et obstruant sa vision du terrain.

Le score était de cent à trente en faveur des Lions lorsqu'Amy attrapa le vif d'or, faisant ainsi rapporter cent cinquante points supplémentaires à son équipe.

La foule était debout, acclamant l'équipe pourpre en battant des mains et frappant des pieds. Le stade résonnait de leurs acclamations et tous les joueurs se jetèrent sur Amy qui eut du mal à atterrir. Les Lions en avaient les larmes aux yeux, leur place de premier du classement était assurée. Pour leur dernière année scolaire, ils remporteraient la Coupe et amèneraient la gloire sur leur maison. Quelques supporters arrivèrent sur le stade et portèrent les joueurs sur leurs épaules, en signe de joie.

Remus et Lily restèrent à leur place, appréciant le spectacle d'en haut. La jeune fille avait du mal à se remettre du choc. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier lorsque James avait failli chuter de son balai à cause d'un Cognard. Ses phalanges étaient blanches d'avoir serré les mains au point de se rentrer les ongles dans la chair. Elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normale lorsque Remus se tourna vers elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

" Assister à un match de Quidditch avec toi n'est pas de tout repos... la prochaine fois, je prévois de me mettre loin de toi si je tiens à mes oreilles et à mon bras"

Lily sourit et lança un regard vers le sol où, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, James souriait.

"Tu es sure que ça va? Tu es toute pâle..."

" C'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue"

Remus ne la crut pas totalement mais n'ajouta rien. Lentement il se leva et alla rejoindre Peter, Mélusine et Alyz. Lily, prétextant qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire, resta à sa place un petit moment avant de descendre une fois complètement maîtresse d'elle même.

Les joueurs étaient partis se changer et les élèves préparer la fête dans la salle commune.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers les vestiaires. C'était une bonne occasion de lui parler.

o0§0o

James laissa l'eau couler abondamment sur son corps endolori. Il était fier de son équipe qui avait réussi à combler son manque d'action du début. Il ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de lui même. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et avait plus été un poids pour son équipe qu'une aide.

Il saisit une serviette et se sécha avant d'enfiler un jean. Il devait surement être le dernier dans les vestiaires mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'était pas pressé de rentrer au château et de se retrouver parmi tout le monde. Il se séchait les cheveux lorsqu'Amy l'interpella

" James t'es présentable? Je peux te voir sans faire de cauchemars cette nuit?"

Le jeune homme sourit et passa du coté des casiers où l'attrapeuse l'attendait.

"Déjà prête? Je croyais que les filles mettaient toujours deux heures dans la salle de bains..." la taquina t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue et attacha ses cheveux en une queue haute.

"Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ou tu m'as appelé simplement pour le plaisir de voir mon corps de rêve?"

La jeune fille pris un air sérieux avant de commencer légèrement hésitante

" Tu... tu es un très bon capitaine et un très bon joueur de Quidditch, je ne le nie pas... mais...

Elle prit une grande respiration

"Tu nous as souvent dit et répété de laisser nos soucis aux vestiaires, que pendant un match, rien ne comptait plus que l'équipe, les balles et le jeu. Que peu importait le résultat pourvu que l'on y ait mit tout son cœur à jouer et à se battre. Aujourd'hui, tu aurais du mettre tes conseils en pratique. "

Elle ne voulait pas blesser le garçon mais cherchait juste à lui remonter le moral, même si pour cela elle devait utiliser la manière forte. Le garçon s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol.

" Je sais... j'ai pas vraiment assuré..."

" C'est le cas de le dire. Tu aurais moins été dans la lune, l'équipe adverse n'aurait marqué aucun but! Tu été à moins d'un mètre du Poursuiveur et tu ne l'as même pas taclé! Il a fallu que ce soit Kary qui s'en charge!"

Amy n'en pouvait plus, elle se leva du banc où elle était assise et se mit à faire les cent pas.

"Ensuite, tu as laissé passer deux fois Knotty qui en a évidement profité pour marquer! Pourquoi ne pas lui facilité la tache en descendant de ton balai ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est là aussi pour éviter que les adversaires s'approchent trop près des buts ?"

James ne dit rien, il ne releva même pas la tête. Que pouvait-il répondre ? La jeune fille avait raison sur toute la ligne, il n'avait pas été bon. La culpabilité s'emparait de son esprit, lui qui voyait le Quidditch comme la chose la plus importante, il n'avait pas été capable d'être à la hauteur. Lily avait peut être raison après tout. Il se croyait doué, il croyait bien jouer. Et aujourd'hui, il avait failli faire perdre le match à son équipe et par conséquent l'espoir d'obtenir la Coupe.

"Peut-être que si tu avais été plus concentrée à chercher le Vif, tu aurais fait finir le match plus tôt"

Amy resta stupéfaite. Il ne s'était pas énervé, il n'y avait aucune rancœur dans sa voix, comme s'il venait juste de faire un constat.

Elle avait échoué ; non seulement il n'allait pas mieux mais en plus, il semblait plus désespéré qu'avant. Doucement, elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à lui. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et il releva la tête.

"Tes problèmes ne se sont pas résolus c'est ça ? Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Toute ton équipe est là pour toi."

James garda le silence et se blottit dans les bras de la jeune fille. Merlin qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit Lily !

Voyant qu'il ne dirait rien, Amy l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva pour partir.

" Faut pas que tu restes comme ça James, même le Quidditch ne te change pas les idées. Le seul moyen pour que ça change est que tu résolves tes problèmes"

Il acquiesça et la remercia de son soutien. Elle sourit puis partit, le laissant seul.

o0§0o

Lily allait frapper à la porte lorsque celle ci s'ouvrit, faisant place à Amy. Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent légèrement avant d'éclater de rire.

"Que vient faire notre Préfète adorée dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ? Surtout que pratiquement toute l'équipe est sortie donc il n'y a personne à voir sous les douches..."

Lily partit d'un grand rire, bientôt rejoint par l'Attrapeuse.

"En fait je voulais juste féliciter l'équipe, vous avez fait un match remarquable !"

" Avec tous les entraînements qu'on a eu, ça aurait été malheureux de le perdre ! A croire que le Capitaine voulait nous achever ! On a même pensé à un moment que c'était une personne de l'équipe adverse qui avait bu du Polynectar et qui cherchait à nous tuer"

Lily sourit.

" La passion peut nous faire perdre les pédales parfois"

"Personnellement je pense qu'il cherchait à oublier. Il souffre et rien ne lui apporte le moindre réconfort. Pas même le Quidditch, c''est pour dire... j'espère que la prochaine fois, il ira voir les personnes concernées sinon l'équipe risque de se retourner contre lui et ce serait dommage."

Lily resta silencieuse. James n'allait pas bien, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, mais le fait que d'autres personnes le sache la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait responsable de la situation et plus les gens le sauraient, plus les autres la détesteraient.

"Tu restes à Poudlard pendant les vacances?"

"Oui, j'ai besoin de repos. Et puis j'ai pris du retard dans mes devoirs. En restant ici, je peux consulter les livres de la bibliothèque. Et toi tu pars ?"

Amy rougit légèrement.

"Non, je ... je reste avec ...en fait pour..."

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

" Il y a un garçon la dessous c'est ça?"

" Oui. Il est tellement gentil ! Par contre, il risque de ne pas être content dans les prochains jours... vu qu'il est à Serdaigle…"

La jolie rousse se stoppa net.

" Il est Préfet ?"

"Il me semble...pourquoi?"

" C'est Guillaume ?"

Amy acquiesça. Lily lui sauta au cou.

" C'est magnifique! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point il attend ce moment!"

Amy sourit de plaisir et une douce joie l'envahit.

o0§0o

Tous les élèves commençaient à remonter vers le château, commentant avec enthousiasme les grands moments du match. Les Serpentards étaient quelque peu bougons, déçus que les Gryffondors aient remporté la victoire. Un petit groupe en particulier semblait vouloir manifester son mécontentement et bousculaient tout le monde pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Rogue envoya une première année de Poufsouffle au sol. Il s'agissait d'Iris Crivey, la commentatrice fan de James. La fillette se tordit une cheville et certains élèves qui suivaient de près manquèrent de lui marcher dessus. Entendant les cris de protestation de l'ensemble des élèves, Lily et Remus se retournèrent.

"Eh ! Non mais ça va pas !" s'écria la jeune Préfète en rejoignant le centre du tumulte.

Elle aida la première année à se relever et toisa les Serpentards du regard.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous prendre à des premières années ?" s'énerva t-elle.

Les Serpentards échangèrent un regard amusé.

"Je rêve ou la Sang de Bourbe nous parle ?" siffla Rodolphus, provoquant les ricanements des autres.

Lily serra les poings. Remus la saisit par le bras pour la calmer. Certains élèves s'arrêtèrent pour regarder mais d'autres préférèrent passer leur chemin. Amy échangea un regard avec Kingsley et Fabian ; cela ne présageait rien de bon. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que le groupe de Serpentards et les cinq Gryffondors. Tous les autres étaient partis faire la fête.

"C'est bon Lily, on va pas perdre de temps avec eux" fit Remus en tirant Lily vers le château.

Elle le suivit sans ajouter un mot mais non sans lancer un regard noir au groupe de Serpentards.

"Ne faîtes rien vous autres" prévint Rogue d'un air faussement alarmé. "Lupin risquerait de vous mordre…"

Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil mauvais par-dessus son épaule.

"Eh ! Rogue !"

Le Serpentard se retourna, un sourire fier aux lèvres. La seconde d'après, il recevait le poing de Gwen en pleine figure. Lily écarquilla les yeux, surprise de la voir là. Sirius se trouvait à ses côtés. Lui avait-il finalement pardonné pour le collier ? Visiblement oui. Le garçon ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, au contraire. Apparemment, ils venaient tous deux du terrain de Quidditch. Pourtant elle ne les avait pas vus durant le match. Et puis elle aurait pensé que Sirius ne se serait même pas déplacé pour voir James, étant donné qu'ils étaient en froid.

"Ca tu vas me le payer Wood !"

Rogue leva sa baguette mais Sirius avait déjà sortit la sienne et il envoya le Serpentard valser à dix mètres. Puis tout se passa très vite. Ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes et les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir. Ils furent bientôt tous désarmés et n'eurent d'autre solution que d'utiliser leurs poings. Les bleus, les blessures et les morsures apparurent peu à peu. Même Lily s'était jetée dans la mêlée. Remus, Amy, Fabian et Kingsley essayaient de les séparer mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux. Amy reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l'étourdit un moment.

"Mais arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez !"

Mc Gonagall prit Rosier par l'épaule et l'écarta de Gwen qu'il avait jetée à terre. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur Rogue qui se bâtait avec Sirius. Son petit ami tenta de la retenir mais elle était rentrée dans une rage folle qui la rendait difficilement maîtrisable.

"Gwen, calme toi" tenta Sirius en surveillant Mc Gonagall du coin de l'œil. "Gwen arrête tu vas te faire enguirlander par Mc Go !"

"Miss Wood veuillez vous calmer tout de suite ! Mais bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend à tous ? Regardez-vous ! Vous battre comme des chiffonniers ! Et vous aussi, Miss Evans ! Si même vous, vous vous y mettez, alors il n'y plus rien à espérer…"

Lily détourna les yeux, les lèvres pincées. Elle était furieuse. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser aller comme ça à ses impulsions mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'avoir à se contenir en permanence pour un stupide titre de Préfète.

"Et vous, Miss Wood et Mr Black… "soupira Mc Gonagall en se tournant vers le couple. "Il faut toujours que vous soyez dans ce genre de tumulte… C'est une bien piètre image que vous donnez la de votre maison… Et c'est également valable pour vous ajouta t-elle à l'attention de Serpentards qui s'échangeaient des regards moqueurs devant les mines déconfites des Gryffondors. Vous aurez tous une retenue d'une semaine à la rentrée. Et ne vous imaginez pas que j'oublierai d'ici là !"

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Mc Gonagall la coupa avant même qu'elle ait pu dire un mot :

"Miss Evans je ne veux pas vous entendre ! Je suis déçue de votre attitude ! On ne peut pas dire que vous honorez vraiment votre insigne. Vous ne valez pas beaucoup plus que les trublions que vous pourchassez dans les couloirs…"

Lily se renfrogna mais ne dit rien. Elle perçut un clin d'œil de Gwen, toujours dans les bras de Sirius qui la retenait encore bien qu'elle soit calmée.

"Maintenant faîtes moi le plaisir de retourner dans vos salles communes. Et que je ne vous reprenne pas à vous battre comme des sauvages !"

La directrice adjointe s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et excédé. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se séparèrent avec des regards meurtriers. Gwen s'approcha de Lily qui gardait la tête basse, luttant contre sa bonne conscience qui l'envahirait indubitablement de remords.

"Bienvenue dans le clan des rebelles" murmura t-elle à son oreille. "Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'y a plus vu. Tu nous as manqués…"

Lily la regarda avec étonnement. Gwen souriait et lui adressa un nouveau clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner avec Sirius qui la tirait par la main.

"Sirius attends !" s'exclama Gwen en riant alors que son petit ami la tirait loin de Lily. "Attends une minute, je peux bien parler à ma meilleure amie !"

"Tu sais bien que je l'aime pas" grogna Sirius.

"Tu es jaloux ?" se moqua Gwen en se mettant devant lui pour l'arrêter.

Elle affichait un grand sourire radieux.

"Tu es bien joyeuse pour une fille qui vient d'avoir une retenue…"

"Je vais pas m'arrêter àça. Le monde continue à tourner."

"Tu sais que tu es vraiment très jolie avec ces égratignures ?" fit Sirius en caressant son visage." Je te regardais te battre tout à l'heure. Tu te bats comme une vraie furie. Le corps à corps est plutôt sauvage avec toi…"

"Si tu veux je serai une furie pour toi ce soir…" glissa t-elle à son oreille avant de l'embrasser.

o0§0o

James descendit du dortoir pour rejoindre les élèves qui partaient pour les vacances. En passant dans la salle commune, il vit Remus assis à l'une des tables, travaillant déjà d'arrache pied dès le premier jour des vacances. Il se dirigea d'abord vers la sortie mais s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il soupira et rebroussa chemin vers son ami.

"Remus ?"

"Oui ?" répondit l'interpellé sans même lever la tête de ses livres.

"Ecoute, je veux pas partir en étant brouillé avec toi" commença James en s'asseyant en face de lui. "T'es l'un de mes meilleurs amis et je veux pas qu'on reste sur une mésentente."

Remus soupira et posa sa plume.

"Tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort, tu sais… Je connais Sirius, il est très possible qu'il… qu'il se joue d'elle…"

Le Capitaine de Gryffondor ne dit rien. Remus évitait de le regarder et gardait les yeux fixés sur ses livres.

"S'il ose lui faire le moindre mal… !" s'exclama soudain Remus avec hargne, les poings serrés et une lueur menaçante dans les yeux.

James le fixa, un peu surpris. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de réagir ainsi, surtout envers quelqu'un qui était –ou peut-être avait été- un de ses meilleurs amis.

"Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter" dit James d'un ton calme. "Sirius est peut-être une ordure, mais il ne faudrait pas que tu dérailles à cause de lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine…"

"Te fais pas de souci pour moi, Cornedrue ; s'il arrive quelque chose à Sirius, c'est qu'il l'aura mérité…"

James sourit. Ce n'était pas tant la menace envers Sirius qui lui faisait plaisir ; c'était surtout que Remus l'avait appelé « Cornedrue ». Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient plus appelés par leurs surnoms respectifs. Cela ne faisait peut-être pas aussi longtemps qu'il le croyait, mais pour lui, cela remontait à des lustres.

"Je te fais confiance, Lunard. Je sais que tu sauras prendre la bonne décision. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu étais notre bonne conscience."

Remus eut un sourire mélancolique.

"J'espère pouvoir l'être à nouveau un jour…"

"Et moi je compte bien retrouver ma grosse tête…" soupira James, le menton posé dans une main.

Le lycanthrope rit.

"Je dois avouer que ça manque un peu…"

"Il faut que j'y aille ou le Poudlard Express partira sans moi et ma mère risque de faire une syncope si elle ne me voit pas sur le quai. Mon père n'est pas là et elle redoute de se retrouver seule à la soirée de ma tante Sophie. Elle fait les plus affreux cakes au monde !"

"Alors vas-y…"

"Passe de bonnes vacances. Et ne te noie pas dans tes livres, s'il te plaît…"

Il se leva et tourna les talons.

"Oh, une dernière chose… Tu devrais parler à Gwen… Ca vous serait bénéfique à tous les deux…"

James s'éloigna et lui fit un signe de la main avant de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Remus lui répondit de la même manière. Un léger sourire s'égarait sur son visage. Avoir parlé avec James lui avait fait du bien. Une petite étincelle d'espoir venait de se rallumer dans son cœur… Maintenant il lui restait encore une chose à faire : parler à Gwen…

o0§0o

_Je cours. L'obscurité m'entoure. J'ai peur, un sanglot s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je commence à trembler. Je sens que ce n'est pas loin. Ca se rapproche. J'accélère et manque de tomber. Le souffle me manque. J'ose un rapide coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule. Rien. Pourtant je sens une présence. Je reprends ma course, espérant mettre le plus de distance entre nous deux. _

_Soudain, une substance visqueuse et collante me tombe dessus. Je me frotte activement le visage pour me dégager la vue et le nez. J'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer et je me sens vaciller. La panique m'envahie mais je ne peux pas appeler à l'aide. Ma bouche est obstruée par cette substance dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser. J'ai l'impression que plus j'essaie de l'enlever, plus elle s'incruste et pénètre profondément dans ma gorge. Epuisée, à bout de force, je me laisse tomber à genoux. Je suffoque. J'ai peur._

_Une lueur éblouissante me fait lever les yeux. Une silhouette - ô combien familière - se dessine. Je me sens immédiatement rassurée. Je sais que tu es là, que tu vas veiller sur moi. Des larmes de joie coulent sur mes joues avant de s'écraser au sol. Je me jette dans tes bras, le seul endroit où je me sens en sécurité. Doucement, tu me consoles et me calmes. Je sens petit à petit le souffle et l'espoir me revenir. Je sais que tu arriveras à me sortir d'ici. _

_Tu me murmures quelque chose mais je ne l'entends pas. Je vois seulement tes lèvres bouger. Je commence à paniquer. J'ai besoin de t'entendre, de savoir ce que tu me dis. De nouveau, je ressens une présence, la même que tout à l'heure en fait. Jamais elle n'abandonne. Jamais elle ne lâche sa proie. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Elle m'agrippe, m'entraine de force loin de toi. Je ne peux rien faire, la lutte est inutile. J'ai beau essayé de m'accrocher à toi, j'ai plus de chance d'attraper de la fumée avec les doigts. Tu es déjà loin. Je crie, je me débats comme une furie. Rien à faire. Tu t'éloignes. On m'éloigne de toi. On m'arrache à ta protection. Les ténèbres m'entourent une fois de plus. Oppressantes et suffocantes. Les larmes ruissèlent, entrant dans ma bouche._

_Soudain, toute pression s'efface. Je reste pantelante, sans force. Vidée. Rien. Il n'y a absolument rien autour de moi. Je suis désespérément seule. Et fragile. Je tremble. Je claque des dents. Impossible de me calmer. Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes gémissements qui finissent en cris. Cris de rage, mais surtout de peur._

_Brusquement, je me retrouve entourée de flammes. Aucune issue. Mon souffle s'accélère, ma gorge se dessèche à grande vitesse. Tout aussi rapidement, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je retiens de peu un cri et me retourne vivement. Malheureusement ce n'est pas toi qui es là. Je rencontre des yeux noirs où brille une lueur que je n'aurai jamais cru voir chez lui. Un rictus de jouissance déforme son visage. Je recule d'autant qu'il s'approche mais je me trouve bientôt coincée par les flammes. Alors, doucement, il pose ses mains sur mon corps, me faisant frissonner de dégout. Je lève la main pour le gifler mais, comme lisant dans mes pensées, il m'attrape le poignet avant que j'atteigne sa joue. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, découvrant des dents pointues. Je me pétrifie sur place, horrifiée du spectacle. Il en profite pour promener ses mains aux longs doigts un peu partout sur mon corps. Je me sens nauséeuse, proche du malaise. Profitant de ma faiblesse, il m'embrasse dans le cou, remontant jusqu'à mes lèvres et laissant une trainée de salive qui me brule autant que de l'acide._

_Sortant enfin de ma torpeur, je le repousse violement. Un sourire vainqueur s'affiche sur sa face blafarde. Je m'aperçois alors qu'il est torse nu. Un mince filet de sang coule de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il gémit de plaisir en le léchant, me fixant perversement du regard. Je déglutis avec peine. J'ai un gout étrange dans la bouche, un liquide chaud et épais me coule sur le menton. D'un geste de la main, je l'essuie et m'aperçois que c'est du sang. Mon sang._

_J'essaie tant bien que mal de me réfugier le plus loin possible de cet être répugnant mais le cercle semble se resserrer au fur et à mesure que je cherche à m'éloigner. Une fois de plus, il s'approche de moi. Je me sens sans défense. Impossible d'éviter le contact à présent. Il m'attrape violement par le poignet et colle nos deux corps l'un à l'autre. Me maintenant dans cette position par une main, il approche son visage du mien et continue son petit jeu. Il s'empare sauvagement de mes lèvres ensanglantées, me les arrachant littéralement. J'essai de crier mais seul un flot de sang sort de ma gorge, l'éclaboussant au passage. Lentement, il ouvre la bouche et me lèche le visage, aspirant mon sang. A la place de sa langue, c'est un serpent frétillant qui sort. De ma main libre, j'essai de le repousser, plantant mes ongles dans la peau de son torse. Il gémit sous la douleur mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Pire encore, il s'empare de ma main et la fit glisser le long de son corps mince, soupirant et frissonnant._

_Une voix résonne, me demandant de plier aux caprices de mon agresseur. Il me faut peu de temps pour comprendre qu'elle était dans ma tête. Lorsque je lève les yeux vers lui, deux orbites vides me font face. Prise d'une nouvelle force, je repousse le garçon et me jette dans les flammes. Je tombe dans un trou qui semble sans fond. Je prie pour que la chute soit mortelle. Je ne veux plus vivre. Je te demande pardon, je ne suis pas été assez forte. Je ne te verrai plus. J'atterri enfin sur un sol, à la fois dur et froid._

o0§0o

La jeune fille tomba sur le sol de son dortoir, le corps emmêlé dans les draps de son lit et la respiration haletante. Elle se leva rapidement et se rua dans la salle de bain où elle fit couler de l'eau glacée sur son visage. Au lieu de la rafraîchir, il lui semblait que le liquide lui brûlait la peau. Levant les yeux vers le miroir, elle aperçut de profondes traces rouges sur son visage, dont certaines suintaient. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, les larmes se mirent à ruisseler, augmentant encore la douleur de ses blessures. Des images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire, la faisant frissonner de dégout.

Malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer le visage du jeune homme. Il ne lui était pas inconnu pourtant, elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

Sa respiration commençait tout juste à sa calmer lorsqu'elle fut prise de tremblements, claquant des dents au point de se briser la mâchoire. La jeune fille se laissa glisser sur le carrelage, espérant que la fraîcheur la calmerait.

Après quelques exercices de respiration, elle reprit contenance et se glissa sous la douche, espérant ainsi enlever les dernières traces de son cauchemar. Elle se frotta le corps si fort qu'elle y laissa les traces de sa fleur de douche. Elle se sentait sale, lasse et surtout fatiguée.

Son teint blafard faisait ressortir les marques de ses ongles sur sa peau et la douche n'avait pas arrangé les choses. De sombres cernes lui mangeaient la moitié des joues, accompagnant les traces rouges.

Merlin comme elle se sentait mal ! Et repoussante.

« Heureusement que personne ne dormait dans le dortoir avec moi. Elles feraient des cauchemars en me voyant »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et préféra aller prendre l'air. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit dans le parc sans difficulté. A cinq heures du matin, tous les gens normaux sont au lit.

Arrivée au dehors, elle inspira plusieurs fois l'air frais de mi Février avant de se diriger vers le lac. Le froid ravivait la douleur de ses blessures mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, pas encore.

Elle resta dans le parc jusqu'au lever du soleil, profitant pleinement du silence et de la tranquillité. Elle admira une dernière fois les rayons du soleil levant avant de se diriger vers la grande salle.

o0§0o

Gwen fut réveillée en sursaut par un coup de tonnerre qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Un éclair zébra le ciel et illumina le dortoir des garçons. Le lit de James était vide, puisqu'il était rentré chez lui pendant les vacances, ainsi que celui de Peter, qui avait été invité dans le cottage des parents de Mélusine. Celui de Remus aurait du être occupé mais le jeune homme était pris de crise d'insomnie ces derniers temps –une maladie qui se répandait à tous les membres du groupe visiblement. Un nouvel éclair lui révéla le visage de Sirius, endormi à ses côtés. Elle frissonna et rabattit la couverture sur son corps nu alors qu'elle se recouchait près de lui. Mais à peine avait-elle fermé les yeux qu'une voix l'interpella :

"Gwen…"

Elle se redressa à nouveau dans le lit et examina la pièce. Il n'y avait personne.

"Gwen…"

"Qui est là ?" murmura t-elle, désorientée.

"Gwen, viens m'aider…"

Un nouveau frisson la parcourut mais cette fois-ci ce n'était plus de froid mais de peur. Elle se tourna vers Sirius. Il dormait toujours à points fermés.

"Gwen…"

"Lily ?"

La jeune fille avait reconnu la voix de son amie. Mais elle ne voyait personne dans la pièce. C'était comme si la voix… résonnait dans sa tête…

S'extirpant des draps, elle se leva et enfila ses vêtements. La voix de Lily continuait de résonner à l'intérieur de sa tête, la suppliant de lui venir en aide. Elle la suivit jusque dans le Hall puis la voix cessa. Gwen sentit –trop tard- le coup fourré. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'un éclair de lumière lui frôlait l'épaule, lui tailladant la chair. Un ombre sortit d'un coin reculé et s'avança vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Rogue ?" cracha t-elle avec hargne en se tenant l'épaule, déjà couverte de sang.

"J'ai un marché à te proposer, Wood" répondit il d'un ton calme et posé.

"Je ne pactise pas avec le Diable" répliqua t-elle. "Retourne dans tes bouquins de Magie Noire, Satan !"

Rogue la gifla violemment. Gwen se maudit. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? En temps normal elle l'aurait déjà mis à terre et serrait peut-être même repartie se coucher à l'heure qu'il était, laissant son ennemi d'enfance pendu par le caleçon à l'un des lustres du Grand Hall. Il semblait que toutes ses forces soient annihilées.

"Alors… qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne rien pouvoir faire contre moi ?" ricana Rogue avec un sourire satisfait en lui prenant le menton entre le pouce et l'index.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait espèce de…"

Elle essaya de le frapper mais il retint son bras.

"J'ai annulé toutes tes forces lorsque tu es descendue. Un tour simple… quand on s'intéresse un tant soit peu à la Magie Noire…"

"La voix de Lily… c'était toi…" siffla t-elle en essayant de se libérer de sa prise ; en vain.

Et tu es tombée dans le traquenard comme n'importe quel bleu. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

"Tant d'agressivité" murmura t-il en lui caressant le visage.

"Ne me touche pas !"

"Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mordre ?"

"Je pourrais bien" répondit-elle en le défiant du regard.

"Très bien…"

Il la lâcha si brusquement qu'elle tomba à genoux.

"Allez, lève-toi !" ordonna t-il. "Je voulais te faire une proposition mais j'ai changé d'avis… Tu vas faire ce que je vais te demander et sans protester."

"Si tu crois que je vais faire quelque chose pour toi, gratuitement en plus, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !"

"Oh mais je ne _crois_ pas que tu vas le faire… j'en suis _sûr_…"

Son sourire s'évanouit pour laisser place à un rictus méprisant.

"Je voudrai que tu me ramènes une mèche de cheveux d'Evans" fit-il d'un ton froid en examinant ses ongles alors que Gwen était toujours agenouillée au sol, incapable de se relever.

Elle eut un rire mauvais.

"Jamais !"

Il leva ses yeux noirs vers elle.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir…"

Il leva sa baguette et un éclair de lumière plus tard, Gwen se retrouvait avec une nouvelle cicatrice sur la joue. Elle retint un cri de douleur mais la souffrance lui donna l'adrénaline nécessaire pour se relever et fuir en courant. Un nouveau jet de lumière la manqua de peu et elle se retrouva dehors, sous la pluie battante. Elle avait honte de fuir devant lui, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire ; elle n'avait plus aucune force physique, à peine celle de courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sous le rideau de pluie.

Elle se retourna. L'eau lui obstruait la vue mais elle aperçut tout de même la silhouette de Rogue qui la suivait. La terre s'était transformée en glaise sous ses pieds et elle peinait à avancer. Elle finit par glisser et s'étala au sol. Son agresseur fut bientôt sur elle.

"Tu ne pensais tout de même pas m'échapper ?"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" cria t-elle, ses cheveux mouillés plaqués contre son visage.

"Je veux que tu ais peur, Wood. Je veux que tu rampes à mes pieds et que tu m'obéisses au doigt et à l'œil !"

"Jamais je ne deviendrai ton chien, Rogue ! Plutôt mourir !"

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et sourit avec mépris.

"Méfie-toi, tu risquerais d'être exaucée…"

D'un geste rapide, elle l'envoya valdinguer au sol et profita du temps gagné pour se relever et sortir sa baguette. Elle récupéra une partie de ses facultés et réagit vivement. A peine fut-il sur ses pieds qu'il fut à nouveau projeté à terre, glissant dans la boue. Sans même se relever, il la bombarda de sorts que la jeune fille ne connaissait même pas. De nouvelles cicatrices apparurent sur ses bras et dans son dos.

"Oiseau de malheur !" jura t-elle avant de riposter.

La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus dense, rendant la vision difficile et le terrain glissant. La jeune fille souffrait de toutes ses blessures. Elle avait un bleu sur une pommette et sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement entaillée. Rogue ne portait quasiment aucune lésion. Il était seulement aussi sale et trempé qu'elle. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça sans même l'avoir touché ? Il était encore plus fou de Magie Noire qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle commençait à avoir peur, se rendant compte qu'elle était quasiment sans force contre lui. Elle abattit une pluie de sorts en tout genre sur lui, du plus simple au plus complexe, mais rien n'y fit ; il gardait toujours l'avantage. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : elle ne pourrait pas le battre. Elle saisit alors sa dernière chance de s'en sortir vivante : elle lui jeta un maléfice de Croc-en-Jambe qui le fit s'étaler de tout son long, et se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers le château. Pas assez vite. Il lui renvoya son sort et se fut à son tour de s'affaler au sol. Au bout de force, elle tenta de se relever mais Rogue était déjà arrivé à sa hauteur.

"La partie est terminée on dirait ?" ricana t-il.

"Vas y, tue moi puisque c'est ce que tu attends !"

"Te tuer ? Non, ce serait trop bête de faire ça. Tu peux m'être utile. Et puis tuer quelqu'un à l'intérieur de Poudlard serait idiot…"

"Alors qui te dit que je ne vais pas te balancer si tu me laisses la vie sauve ?"

"Oh, mais tu ne diras rien" affirma t-il d'un ton à la fois réjoui et mauvais.

Il appuya le bout de sa baguette contre son cou. Gwen était comme tétanisée. Elle ferma les yeux. Pendant un moment, elle ne put penser à rien d'autre qu'à la baguette pressée contre son cou. Quel autre supplice allait-il encore lui faire subir ?

Et puis quelque chose s'agita en elle. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Gwen semblait à sa merci et soudain il y eut comme un éclair blanc et il tomba en arrière. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Gwen avait disparu. Il se retourna et la chercha partout mais il ne voyait pas à un mètre devant lui avec cette pluie drue. Il jura de dépit et fit demi-tour vers le château.

o0§0o

Lily passa la tête par le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Puis elle se glissa à l'extérieur de la salle commune et se fondit dans les ombres du corridor.

Elle marchait au hasard des couloirs, des tonnes de questions tournant et retournant dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse les résoudre. Le sommeil l'avait définitivement fui ; il lui était impossible de fermer l'œil de la nuit, même lorsque le dortoir était vide. Elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de sortir. Même la lecture avait perdu tout attrait pour elle. Elle se sentait très seule quand Gwen était avec Sirius. James n'était pas là et lui manquait beaucoup. Remus s'était définitivement refermé sur lui-même et s'écartait de plus en plus des autres. Quant à Amy, elle partageait son temps entre ses amis fans de Quidditch et sa nouvelle idylle avec Guillaume. Alyz était rentrée elle aussi pendant les vacances. En résumé, il n'y avait personne avec qui parler. Elle avait bien eu une discussion avec Emmeline Vance mais elle la trouvait terriblement ennuyeuse et essayait de la croiser le moins possible.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots. Elle s'arrêta net et écouta, pensant s'imaginer ses pleurs. Le manque de sommeil devait lui jouer des tours. Elle allait passer son chemin quand elle les entendit à nouveau, très distinctement : quelqu'un pleurait dans une des salles de classe. A pas feutrés, elle s'approcha de la porte la plus proche et plaqua son oreille contre le bois. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et l'abaissa doucement. La salle entièrement plongée dans le noir mais elle distingua une forme recroquevillée au fond de la classe, près du bureau professoral.

"Eh… est-ce que ça va ?"

La personne releva la tête avec un gémissement d'animal effrayé. C'est alors que Lily la reconnut. Son visage était en partie baigné par la lumière de la lune.

"Gwen !"

La jeune fille détourna la tête. Lily referma la porte derrière elle et se précipita auprès de son amie.

"Merlin, Gwen, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Gwen ne répondit pas. Lily, effarée, regardait les plaies ensanglantées que la jeune fille portait sur le visage et les bras sans oser les toucher. Elle était trempée et ses vêtements étaient couverts de boue.

"Gwen, parle-moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ce n'est quand même pas Sirius…"

"Non, c'est pas lui…"

"Alors qui ?"

Gwen resta à nouveau silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie sache ce qu'il s'était passé, elle voulait que personne ne le sache d'ailleurs. Pas même Sirius. Elle ne voulait pas non plus être obligée d'avouer à son amie que Rogue lui avait demandé une mèche de ses cheveux, probablement pour pratiquer de la Magie Noire sur elle. Finalement il avait eu raison : elle ne dirait rien.

"Gwen, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de Gryffondor ? Quand même pas un professeur… C'est Rodolphus ? Rosier ? Rogue ?"

Gwen secouait la tête négativement à chaque proposition.

"Alors qui ?" s'emporta Lily, que le silence de son amie affolait un peu ; si quelqu'un dans le château s'amusait à frapper, et même, au vu les plaies de la jeune fille, à blesser les élèves, il fallait prévenir quelqu'un.

"Très bien, si tu ne veux rien me dire… Mais il faut au moins que tu en parles à un professeur…"

"Non !"

Lily sursauta. Gwen avait réagi si violement qu'elle en resta sans voix un moment.

"Personne ne doit savoir, compris ?" fit Gwen en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux bruns s'étaient étrangement obscurcis. Son regard était dur.

"Comme tu veux" répondit Lily, encore sous le choc. "Mais il faut au moins que tu ailles voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle te soigne…"

"Tu m'écoutes Lily ? Personne ne doit rien savoir de l'état dans lequel je suis ce soir."

"Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester dans cet état !" protesta la Préfète.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de détourner les yeux ; puis à force d'insistance, Lily réussit à la convaincre de la laisser se charger de nettoyer ses plaies et son visage. Elle l'aida à se relever et elles partirent en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

"Promets moi de ne rien dire" murmura Gwen alors qu'elles montaient dans le dortoir des filles.

"T'inquiètes pas, je dirai rien" répondit Lily que toute cette histoire agaçait et effrayait un peu.

"Non, promets-moi ! Promets-moi Lily !" insista Gwen.

"Très bien, je te promets de ne rien dire" soupira t-elle en l'installant sur le bord de la baignoire. "Maintenant tiens toi tranquille et laisse moi faire…"

Gwen n'essaya pas de protester alors que son amie s'occupait d'elle. Elle avait l'air pitoyable. Et dans ses yeux brillait également une lueur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue : la peur…

* * *

_**Voilou ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, vous savez que ça nous fait toujours super plaisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrr :D**_

_**Bon, vous habituez pas trop aux chapitres rapides à venir, on ne garantit pas que ça soit pareil pour le chapitre 11.**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzz à toussssssssssssssss !**_

_**Les Deux Schizo en cavale…**_

_**Namarië !**_


	11. Amour et rivalités

_**Tagazok à vous !**_

**_Navrée pour ce retard horrible, mais entre le bac et les vacances, ça n'a pas été évident d'écrire, d'autant plus que je reprend la fic seule dorénavant. Bon, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, voici le 11ème chapitre ! J'ai commencé l'écriture du 12ème, donc j'espère que je pourrais le poster plus rapidement que celui ci._**

_**Je vous ai déjà assez fait attendre donc je ne vous noie pas de blabla inutiles. Pour les RAR, j'ai ouvert un blog spécial pour y mettre des infos, des spoilers et bien sûr les réponses à vos reviews dedans. Allez voir sur ma page profil, l'adresse est dedans ...**_

**_Pour rappel :  
_****_- _**police normale : **_récit  
-_ en noir normal : ****_flash back_**

**_Et pour ceux qui auraient oublié ce qu'il se passait dans les chapitres précédents : Sirius et James se sont disputés, James croit que Lily sort avec un autre garçon et a décidé de ne pas rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, Lily ne comprend pas pourquoi James l'évite et pourquoi Sirius lui en veut ( il considère que c'est de sa faute à elle si il s'est engueulé avec James ) et enfin, Rogue a demandé un petit service à Gwen : lui ramener une mèche de cheveux de Lily. Mais Gwen refuse et Rogue s'en prend violemment à elle ; elle réussit à lui échapper mais est tout de même dans un sale état lorsque Lily la retrouve..._**

**_Voilà en gros les grandes lignes ..._**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ..._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Un Amour de Marauder**_

_Chapitre 11 : Amour et rivalités_

_« La gravité ne peut quand même pas être tenue responsable du fait que les gens tombent amoureux. »_ Albert Einstein

o0§0o

Un grand coup de froid s'abattit sur Poudlard dès le début des vacances. En une nuit, la neige recouvrit le parc et le lac gela, tant et si bien que les vacanciers ne tardèrent pas à se jeter sur la glace. Gwen les regardait avec envie. Elle aurait voulu les rejoindre, chausser à son tour ses patins et s'aventurer sur la glace. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ; ses blessures la faisaient encore souffrir.

Cependant, un matin, n'y tenant plus, elle céda à la tentation. Alors que tout le monde dormait encore profondément, elle sortit, ses patins à la main, et prit la direction du lac. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et ses premiers rayons caressaient le manteau blanc qui s'était encore épaissi pendant la nuit. Le domaine était silencieux ; il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, pas un chant d'oiseau. La nature semblait elle aussi être profondément endormie.

La jeune fille s'arrêta au bord du lac et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment de quiétude. Elle chaussa ses patins et c'est avec délice qu'elle s'avança sur la glace. Elle fit d'abord quelques tours pour s'échauffer et dénouer ses muscles engourdies, puis exécuta quelques figures. Sur la glace, elle se sentait heureuse. Elle pouvait oublier tous ses soucis, toutes les tensions auxquelles elle était exposée ces derniers temps. Pendant un instant, elle crut être revenue avec son frère, les grands après-midi d'Hiver où tous deux s'amusaient ensemble sur le lac gelé de la pinède où ils vivaient…

**" Ethan, j'ai réussi ! "**

**La fillette traversa la clairière en courant et déboula dans la maison, toute essoufflée et les joues rouges d'excitation. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce principale mais des éclats de voix provenaient de la chambre de son frère. D'un pas timide, elle se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte.**

**"Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça " s'exclamait Ethan.**

**" Ethan, c'est pour son bien ! On ne peut pas la laisser exposée à un tel risque. Ta mère et moi avons déjà prévenu le pensionnat. Ils sont prêts à la prendre dès le début du prochain trimestre. "**

**" Quoi ? Et vous lui en avez parlé ? "**

**Le silence fit écho à sa question. Gwen se mit à trembler légèrement. Son frère avait l'air vraiment en colère. Jamais avant elle ne l'avait vu aussi énervé.**

**" Nous attendions d'avoir la réponse " fit une voix douce qui était celle de leur mère. " Nous ne pouvions pas nous avancer. "**

**" Ne t'inquiète pas Ethan, le trimestre prochain ne commence que début Janvier " tenta de le rassurer son père. " Elle sera tout de même là pour les fêtes de fin d'année…"**

**" Mais… vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne veux pas me séparer d'elle ! C'est ma petite sœur ! Je l'aime ! "**

**Gwen eut un hoquet de terreur en comprenant soudain ce qu'il se passait : ses parents voulaient l'envoyer dans un pensionnat moldu pour l'éloigner de son frère. Retenant ses larmes, elle se mit à écouter plus attentivement. **

**" Nous aussi nous l'aimons mais… "**

**" Non… non, si vous l'aimiez vraiment, vous ne l'enverriez pas là-bas. "**

**" C'est justement parce que nous l'aimons que nous faisons ça " répliqua Monsieur Wood, qui semblait s'énerver à son tour. " Nous ne voulons pas lui faire courir le risque à chaque pleine lune de se faire attaquer. "**

**" Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que ça sera pour elle ! Envoyée dans une école de moldus ! Elle sera obligée de mentir sur sa condition de sorcière, de mentir sur les raisons de sa venue tardive… "**

**" Elle se fera de nouveaux amis. C'est mieux que de rester enfermée dans le cocon familial. Et il faudra bien qu'elle apprenne à mentir. Toute sa vie elle sera obligée de le faire pour se préserver, comme tous les sorciers le font. "**

**" Mais elle n'a que sept ans ! Est-ce que vous comptez retirer son inscription à Poudlard également ? "**

**" Non, bien sûr que non, elle ira. "**

**" Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça " fit Ethan en les suppliant à moitié.**

**" Nous savons que ta sœur et toi êtes très attachés l'un à l'autre. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ? "**

**" Non, bien sûr que non " soupira Ethan en s'asseyant sur son lit, faisant grincer les ressorts. " Chaque pleine lune j'ai peur de lui faire du mal. Quand je me transforme, c'est à elle que je pense, et quand je reprends forme humaine, avant de tomber de fatigue, ma dernière pensée est pour elle. Et je remercie Merlin de l'avoir protégé de moi. "**

**" Tu comprends notre hantise, tu as la même " répondit sa mère en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en le prenant par les épaules alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans ses mains. " La torture que tu t'infliges nous blesse également énormément. C'est pour vous épargner à tous les deux un tel sort que nous avons pris cette décision. "**

**Il y eut un moment de silence. La maison semblait s'être tue elle aussi pour écouter la conversation. Derrière la porte, Gwen sanglotait en silence, sentant que la raison de son frère faiblissait peu à peu.**

**" Très bien " finit par lâcher Ethan en relevant la tête. " Je me plie à votre décision. "**

**Leurs parents échangèrent un regard soulagé.**

**" Je n'exige qu'une seule chose " reprit Ethan.**

**" Tout ce que tu veux mon garçon… "**

**" Laissez-moi lui en parler. Laissez-moi lui annoncer. Je préfère que ça vienne de moi ou elle croira que je l'ai trahie…"**

**Gwen n'en écouta pas plus. Elle sortit en courant de la maison, ses patins toujours dans sa main, et partit se réfugier dans la cabane de bois qu'elle avait construit avec son frère. Là, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne voulait pas, elle voulait rester ici, avec Ethan. Elle voulait profiter encore de leurs après-midis dans la pinède, à jouer, à patiner ou à compter les étoiles filantes dans le ciel les soirs d'été. **

**Quand son frère arriva, quelques minutes plus tard, des larmes salées roulaient encore sur ses joues blanches. En la voyant ainsi, il comprit qu'elle savait. Il ne dit rien mais s'agenouilla à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement. De nouvelles larmes affluèrent aux yeux de la fillette, et malgré tous ses efforts pour les contenir, elle n'y parvint pas. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant son frère. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était forte. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de couler.**

**Quand elle eut sécher ses pleurs, Ethan desserra son étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.**

**" Je t'aime Gwendy-chérie… "**

**" Ethan ? "**

**" Oui ? "**

**" J'ai réussi cette pirouette que tu m'as montrée hier… "**

**" C'est vrai ? "**

**Gwen hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres.**

**" Ethan ? "**

**" Oui ? "**

**" Moi aussi je t'aime… "**

" Gwen ? "

Gwen secoua la tête pour sortir de sa torpeur. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où elle était. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait interpelé et resta pétrifiée.

Remus s'approcha de la glace.

" Est-ce que ça va ? "

" Euh… oui… oui bien sûr pourquoi ? "

" Je sais pas, ça fait une bonne dizaine de minutes que je t'observe, je t'ai vu t'arrêter soudainement et puis tu bougeais plus. J'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."

" Non, je… je pensais à autre chose " répondit elle, gênée.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle parcourut en glissant les quelques mètres qui la séparait du garçon.

" Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire mais… tu patines vraiment bien " la complimenta t-il.

" Merci " répondit-elle simplement.

Elle hésita puis ajouta en baissant la tête d'un air peiné :

" C'est mon frère qui m'a appris tout ça. Avant que… que nos parents nous séparent... "

" Tu étais très proche de ton frère " constata Remus.

Gwen hocha la tête.

" Pourquoi vous ont-ils séparés ? "

" Tu ne t'en doutes pas un peu ? " fit-elle tristement en relevant les yeux vers lui.

" Oh, oui, je vois, pardon. "

" Ne t'excuse pas. Tout ça c'est du passé maintenant… "

Il y eut un silence gêné puis Gwen reprit :

" J'ai tellement du mal à m'en débarrasser. Constamment j'y pense. Ca me hante. De vieux fantômes du passé qui ne veulent pas me laisser tranquille. "

La jeune fille étouffa un sanglot.

" Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler si tu ne veux pas " fit doucement Remus.

" Si… si ça me fait du bien… Je ne veux pas en parler à Lily ; elle a déjà bien assez avec ses propres démons. Quant à Sirius… il ne sait pas… "

" Tu ne lui as pas dit ? "

Gwen secoua la tête.

" Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais… je ne sais pas s'il comprendrait… "

Gwen revint sur la terre ferme, ôta ses patins et remit ses chaussures.

" Tu sais, je suis sûr que Sirius comprendrait si tu lui disais pour ton frère… et pour toi " fit Remus en s'adossant au rocher sur lequel la jeune fille s'appuyait pour se rechausser. " Après tout, quand James, Peter et lui ont découvert pour moi, ils ne sont pas partis."

" Tu crois vraiment que je devrai lui dire ? " demanda Gwen en se relevant, une pointe de doute dans la voix et dans les yeux. " Tu ne penses pas qu'il m'en voudra de ne rien ne lui avoir dit dès le début ? "

" Il t'aime " répondit Remus, à qui cette déclaration coûtait beaucoup. " Il comprendra… "

« Sauf s'il ne t'aime pas comme moi je t'aime » se retint-il de dire.

" Merci Remus, je… tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. "

Le jeune homme sourit simplement et tritura la neige à ses pieds, les yeux baissés. Gwen s'approcha de lui et lui saisit le poignet, lui faisant relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, s'effleurèrent puis…

Ce qui devait arriver arriva ; qui peut empêcher deux êtres qui s'aiment, irrémédiablement attirés l'un vers l'autre, de ne pas pouvoir résister à la tentation ? A ce moment-là, tout avait disparu, ils ne pensaient plus à rien qu'au doux contact de leurs lèvres. Ils goûtaient tous deux à un moment de bonheur auquel ils aspiraient tous les deux depuis longtemps. Tout semblait parfait sauf que…

" Gwen ? "

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et se retournèrent, horrifiés, pour faire face à la personne qui venait de les découvrir.

" Alors ça, j'arrive pas à y croire " souffla Sirius, interloqué. " Vous deux ? "

" Sirius…" tenta Gwen en amorçant un pas dans sa direction, provoquant le recul du jeune homme.

" Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais rien " coupa Remus d'un ton froid et tranchant que Gwen ne lui connaissait pas. " Tu savais très bien ce que je ressentais pour Gwen avant de sortir avec elle. "

" Et est-ce que ça te donne le droit d'embrasser _ma_ petite amie ? " répliqua Sirius.

" Les garçons… "

" Je te coupe l'herbe sous le pied comme tu me l'as fait. C'est légitime, non ? "

" C'est surtout pitoyable de ta part de réagir comme ça. Je te croyais plus loyal que ça. Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un Marauder…"

" Peut-être, mais toi non plus. "

" S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ça " supplia Gwen en se plaçant entre les deux amis, comme anticipant une réaction violente de leur part, chose qu'elle redoutait fortement en voyant comment la situation dégénérait.

" Je te faisais confiance, Gwen… Visiblement j'ai eu tort…"

Sur ce, Sirius tourna les talons et rebroussa chemin vers le château. Gwen resta plantée là, ne sachant que faire. Elle était déchirée entre les deux garçons et ne savait si elle devait suivre Sirius, aux dépends de Remus et des promesses que leur baiser signifiait, ou alors rester avec Remus et briser net sa relation avec Sirius. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, ne sachant que faire. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir brisé ainsi l'amitié entre Remus et Sirius. Quelle égoïste elle faisait ! Si elle avait un peu moins pensé à elle…

" Vas-y… "

" Quoi ? "

" Vas le rejoindre. "

" Remus… "

" Je n'aurai pas du réagir ainsi, je suis désolé. J'ai brisé mon amitié avec Sirius et j'ai détruit votre couple en même temps. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu le rejoignais. Et je n'attends rien de toi… Seulement que tu me pardonnes… "

Puis il partit du côté opposé à Sirius. Gwen le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux écarquillés, comme foudroyée sur place. Puis son cerveau sembla reprendre vie et elle se lança à la poursuite de Sirius. Ce n'est que quand Remus ne la vit plus qu'il éclata en sanglots…

" Sirius ! Sirius, attends moi ! "

Les mains dans les poches, la mine renfrognée, le regard sombre, Sirius avançait d'un pas rapide et ne daigna même pas ralentir pour attendre la jeune fille. Gwen finit par le rejoindre, essoufflée d'avoir couru dans la neige.

" Sirius écoute moi… "

" J'ai rien à te dire. "

" Mais moi si. "

" Tout a déjà été dit, je pense qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter. "

" Mais si tu me laissais au moins te parler " supplia Gwen qui peinait à soutenir l'allure.

" Pour me dire quoi ? " rétorqua Sirius en s'arrêtant brusquement. " Que j'ai mal vu ? Que vous n'étiez pas en train de vous bécoter et que j'ai eu des hallucinations ? "

" Non, j'avoue que ce que j'ai fait est inqualifiable mais laisse moi m'expliquer ! "

" Tu veux te trouver des excuses ? Me convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu ? Que tu n'y as pris aucun plaisir ? Que c'est lui qui s'est jeté sur toi et que tu n'as rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher ? Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser toi aussi ! "

" Est-ce qu'on peut reprocher à deux personnes de s'aimer ? " ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Gwen avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de faire une erreur.

" Alors tu l'aimes ? " murmura Sirius.

" Sirius, tu sais combien je t'aime toi aussi. Je t'ai donné tant de choses… Je ne veux pas te perdre… "

Elle baissa les yeux et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Sirius soupira, balaya l'étendue blanche qui s'étalait devant lui puis baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur.

" J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu " laissa t-il échapper dans un souffle.

" Moi aussi " sanglota t-elle.

Sirius lui prit le menton pour lui relever la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Il retrouvait à nouveau le contact des lèvres de celle qu'il aimait ; ses lèvres à l'éternel goût sucré qui, pendant un moment, un cours instant tenta t-il de se persuader, avaient appartenues à un autre…

o0§0o

" Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? "

James secoua la tête.

" Bon… si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à nous contacter… "

" Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un grand garçon…" fit James avec un léger sourire.

Sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir avec son mari, tous deux biens emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux. Ils avaient rendez vous chez des amis. Malgré leur insistance, James avait décliné l'invitation. Il préférait rester seul chez lui.

" Ca lui aurait changé les idées… " avait dit Madame Potter face à son refus. " Il s'entend bien avec la cadette des Fersen…"

" On oublie difficilement un chagrin d'amour…" avait répondu Monsieur Potter avec un haussement d'épaules, pensant que son fils était parti.

James s'était arrêté une seconde en plein milieu des escaliers avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Seul. Comme toujours depuis qu'il était revenu chez lui.

Peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de Lily, il ressentait véritablement les affres de la jalousie. Auparavant, il était si sûr de lui que ce genre de situation ne lui étaient même pas envisageables. Mais aujourd'hui, toutes ses certitudes s'ébranlaient. Pourquoi, alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux depuis le début de cette septième année, pourquoi tout s'écroulait peu à peu ? Lui, Lily, les Marauders…

Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, James s'était sérieusement remis en question.

Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pleuré…

Ici aussi le froid était mordant. James prit un bol de céréales et alla s'installer dans le salon. Au dehors, le vent sifflait. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà… Quelques flocons épars de mirent à tomber… et le jeune homme se prit à se remémorer les vacances qu'il avait passé avec toute la clique ici même. Leurs jeux olympiques d'hiver, leurs fous rire au coin du feu, leur complicité partagée et l'intimité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Cet élan de nostalgie lui donna du vague à l'âme. Son humeur, déjà maussade, tomba au plus bas. Jamais plus ils ne revivraient de moments comme ceux qu'ils avaient vécus pendant ces deux semaines. Son amitié avec Sirius n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, son amour pour Lily, une réalité encore trop présente mais qui appartenait au passé. Il ne lui restait guère que Remus et Peter…

« Le temps des Marauders… est révolu… » songea t il, l'air sombre.

Il reposa son bol de céréales auquel il n'avait pas touché sur la table basse et balança sa petite cuillère d'un geste un peu brusque. Elle alla s'écraser au sol dans un tintement sinistre…

o0§0o

A des kilomètres de là, à la fenêtre d'un château, une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante rêvait à son prince charmant…

" Tu vas attraper froid " fit Gwen, allongée sur le ventre sur son lit, un livre ouvert devant elle.

Lily ne répondit pas.

" Tu penses encore à James ? " continua Gwen.

" Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé… " murmura Lily. " Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter le mépris de Sirius et l'indifférence de James ? "

Gwen ferma son livre et se leva de son lit pour rejoindre Lily près de la fenêtre. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son amie.

" Je suis sûre que tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu. Tout va très vite s'arranger…"

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite.

" Tu… tu as parlé à Sirius ? "

Gwen soupira, la mine sombre.

" Il est borné comme pas possible. Je soufflerai dans le cul d'un poney, ça ferait pareil…"

Lily se prit à rire. Gwen sourit, contente que son amie semble moins soucieuse pendant un court instant.

" Merci Gwen…"

" Pour quoi ? "

" Merci d'être là, et de m'apporter ton soutien alors que je sais que ça ne va pas forcément comme tu veux pour toi non plus en ce moment… "

J" e suis ton amie, Lily. Et j'ai bien été assez égoïste comme ça. Mais toi, il faut que tu le sois un peu plus. Arrête de te soucier en permanence des autres, rends toi compte que ça en devient pesant parfois. Et soucis toi de toi. On a tous nos problèmes, on doit tous trouver une solution pour les résoudre. Ce n'est jamais facile. Il y a parfois des situations auxquelles on a pas envie de faire face – je le sais, je suis en plein dans ce genre de situation… Seulement, il y a un moment où il faut se confronter aux choses et prendre le problème à bras le corps. Et en ce qui te concerne, je pense que tu as trop attendu…"

" Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ?

" Primo, que tu parles avec Sirius. Qu'il t'explique lui-même et clairement ses raisons de t'en vouloir. Et que vous régliez ce problème dans le calme et l'entente…"

" Et le deuxio ? " s'enquit Lily, connaissant déjà la réponse.

" Dès que James revient, tu lui mets le grapin dessus et tu t'expliques avec lui ! "

" S'il revient à Poudlard… "

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne reviendrait pas ? "

" Tu l'as vu avant les vacances ? Il ne trainait plus dans le château hormis pendant les heures de cours. Quand on le voyait, on aurait dit un véritable fantôme. Même Nick Quasi Sans Tête a meilleur mine ! "

Lily eut un soupir attristé.

" Plus rien ne le retient ici…"

" Si. Il a Remus et Peter. Et il t'aime. Il ne voudra pas te perdre. Tout comme il refusera de perdre Sirius. "

Il eut un silence.

" Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre de ça ? "

" Je ne suis sûre de rien, je suis lucide, c'est tout. On peut facilement passer de l'amour à la haine, mais on peut également faire le chemin inverse. Il suffit de se rappeler les bons souvenirs, ceux qu'on met de côté pour se convaincre totalement de notre ressentiment. Mais cette part reniée nous rattache encore aux bonnes choses. Et en ce qui concerne James, il y a trop de bonnes choses pour lui à se rappeler pour qu'il ne reste distant très longtemps. "

Lily eut un faible sourire.

" Pourquoi tu souris ? "

" Quand je t'écoute, j'ai parfois l'impression… d'entendre Remus… "

Gwen sourit à son tour.

" Sagesse lycanthrope."

Il y eut un nouveau silence, assez lourd de nostalgie et de regret.

" Tout va de travers en ce moment…" murmura la jeune préfète en tournant les yeux vers le parc.

" A qui le dis tu… " soupira Gwen, en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même.

" C'est bientôt la pleine lune… Tu crois que Sirius et Peter s'en sortiront seuls avec Remus ? "

Après que les filles aient découvert la lycanthropie de Remus, les quatre amis n'avaient pas mis longtemps à également leur avouer qu'ils étaient animagi. Si Lily avait semblé plus que stupéfaite, Gwen n'avait pas bronché et son regard s'était perdu un instant dans le vague.

" Dis plutôt est-ce que Peter a ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance avec Remus ? " répliqua Gwen en s'éloignant de la fenêtre pour aller passer un pull.

Lily se retourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

Gwen se rassit sur le bord de son lit, un air maussade sur le visage.

" Pour faire court : moi, Remus, Sirius, engueulade… "

Les sourcils de Lily se froncèrent encore plus.

" Tu peux décrypter s'il te plaît ? Je ne lis pas encore entre les lignes… "

" Tu devrais, ma vieille, ça t'éviterait pas mal de peine. "

Lily ne releva pas. Gwen triturait nerveusement le bord de sa couverture.

" Ce matin… Sirius m'a surpris… en train d'embrasser Remus… " finit elle par avouer.

Lily ne dit rien mais fixait son amie d'un air légèrement réprobateur.

" Oui, je sais, je suis pas fière…"

" Il va falloir que tu éclaircisses la situation une bonne fois pour toute, Gwen. Que tu choisisses entre Remus et Sirius… "

" Mais je sais ça ! Si tu crois que c'est facile… maugréa Gwen. Et puis ça te va bien de donner des conseils aux autres. Toi-même tu n'es pas capable d'avouer tes sentiments au seul gars que tu aimes ! "

Lily resta un moment interdite par son ton soudain cinglant. Puis elle eut une moue renfrognée.

" C'est plus compliqué que ça… " dit elle en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué à dire ' Je t'aime ' à un mec ?

Lily resta silencieuse.

" Et bien quoi ? Tu as peur de te prendre une veste ? "

" Non, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas sincère ! Ce gars n'est que prétention et arrogance. Comment je pourrais savoir s'il est honnête ou s'il me mène en bateau ? "

Gwen eut un soupir d'exaspération.

" Lily… depuis deux ans, il n'y a encore que toi pour se poser cette question… " dit elle avant de sortir du dortoir.

Lily la regarda sortir puis s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre, l'air songeur…

o0§0o

Le reste des vacances se déroula dans une atmosphère maussade. Le froid avait également gagné les cœurs.

Un soir, alors que Gwen était seule à la bibliothèque à bûcher sur un devoir de vacances, elle se vit aborder par la personne qu'elle appréciait le moins dans tout Poudlard.

" Hey, salut Wood…" fit Rogue d'un air doucereux en s'installant en face d'elle.

" Décidemment, ils laissent vraiment rentrer n'importe qui dans cette bibliothèque…" soupira la jeune fille sans même lui accorder l'ombre d'un regard.

Rogue lui prit sa plume des mains. Gwen soupira d'un air ennuyé et le fixa dans les yeux.

" Ecoute, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des bavardages inutiles… Alors rends moi ma plume et fous moi le camp ! "

" Sur un autre ton s'te plaît ! " tonna Rogue en l'empêchant de reprendre sa plume. " Tu ne veux quand même pas te retrouver dans le même état que l'autre soir ? "

Gwen ricana.

" Je t'ai coiffé au poteau, abruti ! "

Rogue l'attrapa violemment par le col, l'obligeant à se pencher de moitié sur la table.

" Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Wood. Tu n'es pas en mesure de jouer la fière devant moi… "

Gwen ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un moment, il la lâcha.

" Alors… tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? Qui n'en étais pas une d'ailleurs… "

C'est déjà tout réfléchi Severus… Tes ordres, tu peux te les mettre là où je pense… "

Gwen referma brusquement ses livres et se leva pour partir. Rogue lui barra le chemin.

" Tu as tort de le prendre comme ça " susurra t il. " Il pourrait t'arriver pas mal de choses… hors de Poudlard… "

" Bin vas y… fais les… " répliqua t elle d'un ton cinglant en le repoussant pour passer.

" Tu n'es qu'on oiseau de malheur, Wood, tu le sais ça ? " fit il d'un air doucereux en s'adossant nonchalamment à la table.

Gwen s'arrêta et se retourna pour le tancer du regard.

" Ne me fais pas ses yeux furibonds, tu sais que j'ai raison. "

" Le jour où tu auras raison, Rogue, la famine, la guerre et les épidémies seront enfin éradiqués dans le monde… ainsi que les crétins dans ton genre " cracha t elle, mauvaise.

" Préviens les médias dans ce cas-là " répondit il d'un ton moqueur. " Car ce jour vient d'arriver… "

Il perdit soudain son expression narquoise.

" Tu n'es bonne qu'à apporter le malheur autour de toi. Tu es tellement égoïste que tu mènes tes proches à leur perte " persifla t –il.

" La ferme ! "

" Il y a d'abord eu tes parents, et puis ton frère… et aujourd'hui, tu es en passe de conduire Black et Lupin à l'abattoir eux aussi… "

" LA FERME ! "

" Rends toi à l'évidence, Wood : tu as le mal en toi et tu le distilles autour de toi… "

Il eut un sourire carnassier.

" On est fait pour s'entendre. Tu as toutes les raisons de faire ce que je t'ai demandé… "

" Plutôt crever ! "

Et elle tourna les talons d'un air rageur, quittant la bibliothèque d'un pas revanchard.

Cette fois-ci, Rogue ne fit rien pour la retenir. Il la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Imbécile… Ton souhait pourrait bien s'exaucer… » songea t il avant de quitter la bibliothèque à son tour.

o0§0o

Quelques jours avant la fin des vacances, une lune ronde et lumineuse s'éleva dans le ciel dès la nuit venue.

Gwen était seule dans le dortoir, et comme d'accoutumée, elle se sentait nerveuse pendant la pleine lune. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et escalada le mur pour se retrouver sur le toit. D'où elle était, elle avait une vue imprenable sur une grande partie du domaine. Elle voyait entre autre le Saule Cogneur où, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Remus avait été emmené. Mais elle avait beau eu guetter à sa fenêtre, ni Sirius ni Peter ne l'avait rejoint. Remus passerait sans doute sa première nuit seul depuis deux ans.

Elle soupira, provoquant un léger souffle blanc devant sa bouche, et resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. Elle était frigorifiée.

Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Deux ombres se faufilaient dans le parc, en direction de l'arbre. Elle eut un léger sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt sous l'appréhension. L'amitié serait-elle plus forte ce soir ?

Elle les regarda un moment, détaillant la silhouette si bien connue de Sirius, jusqu'à ce que lui et Peter aient disparu dans l'obscurité. Elle resta encore quelques minutes, les yeux fixés sur la cime du Saule Cogneur, puis elle se leva pour regagner sa chambre.

En sautant sur le bord de la fenêtre, elle manqua faire mourir de peur sa meilleure amie, en grande conversation avec Amy.

" Mince, Gwen ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille ! "

" Excuse " fit Gwen en riant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle referma la fenêtre derrière elle.

" Ca t'arrive souvent d'aller crapahuter sur le toit ? " demanda Amy avec amusement.

" Seulement quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir… "

" C'est-à-dire ? "

" En ce moment, très souvent… "

Gwen s'affala sur son lit avec un soupir.

" Et vous ? De quoi vous parliez ? "

" Du petit copain d'Amy " répondit aussitôt Lily avec un clin d'œil complice alors qu'Amy s'empourprait.

" Oh ? Qui c'est ? " demanda avidement Gwen en se redressant sur les coudes.

" Guillaume… "

" Ton pote préfet de Serdaigle ? "

Lily acquiesça avec un sourire.

" T'en pinces plus pour James alors ? "

" Bin… disons qu'après m'être retrouvée à la flotte… Non, enfin… je me suis fait une raison… et je sais qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour Lily… "

Malgré le sourire de l'Attrapeuse, Gwen sentit qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sincère. Mais elle ne dit rien. Lily, quant à elle, vira à l'écarlate à son tour.

" Quoi ? Mais non… pas vrai… n'importe quoi… rrrrroh m'énervez vous deux… " s'agaça t elle devant les regards entendus de ses deux amies.

Mais Gwen cessa vite d'arborer un petit air moqueur. Elle savait que son amie souffrait de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, James et elle. Ils étaient dans une totale incompréhension.

Elles discutèrent encore tard dans la soirée puis jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Enfin, le sommeil vint les cueillir ; un sommeil plus ou moins paisible pour chacune d'elles…

o0§0o

Alors que les trois jeunes filles s'endormaient, trois ombres évoluaient doucement dans le parc avant de venir s'aventurer en bordure de forêt. Ils semblaient errer sans but. Quelqu'un les ayant déjà vus auparavant aurait pu cependant dire que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Et effectivement…

Le loup garou se stoppa brusquement. Le chien noir en fit de même. Ils se toisèrent un moment du regard puis, sans crier gare, et sans que rien ne le laisse présager, ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le loup-garou tenta de mordre son adversaire à la jugulaire. Le chien fit un écart pour lui échapper et riposta. Tous deux se mordaient sauvagement, essayant d'atteindre tout ce qui était à portée de crocs et de griffes. Ils faisaient montre d'une rare violence. Même lorsque Sirius et James avaient du enrayer une tentative de fuite de la part de leur ami, ils ne s'étaient pas montré aussi violents.

A côté d'eux, le rat se réfugia sous un buisson en poussant des cris terrifiés. Ses deux amis se déchiraient sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter. L'odeur du sang lui parvint aux narines. Paniqué et tétanisé, il priait pour qu'ils finissent par arrêter.

Si seulement James avait été là …

o0§0o

Gwen avait dormi d'un sommeil agité et s'était réveillée plusieurs fois dans la nuit avec, dans le creux de l'estomac, une appréhension sourde qui la taraudait. Peinant à se rendormir, elle finit par se lever à l'aube. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à peine sous l'épaisse couche de nuages. Après s'être lavée et habillée, elle décida de descendre faire un tour avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle passa dans la Salle Commune encore vide à cette heure, avant de partir en direction de la Grande Salle.

Perdue dans ses pensée, elle ne vit pas Peter qui lui fonça littéralement dedans.

" Gwen… il faut… que tu… m'aides " haleta t il.

Retenant un mouvement d'humeur en le reconnaissant soudain, elle fronça les sourcils devant son air paniqué. Il avait l'air éreinté de surcroit. Son sentiment d'appréhension la saisit à nouveau, plus vif que jamais.

" Peter, calme toi et dis moi ce qu'il se passe " dit elle en tentant de retenir sa propre panique.

" Sirius… blessé… dans la forêt… refuse… soigner…" répondit Peter qui peinait à retrouver son souffle.

Gwen blêmit et le saisit par le bras.

" Emmène moi jusqu'à lui…"

Peter ne se le fit par dire deux fois, trop soulagé d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide. Il mena Gwen là où il avait laissé Sirius quelques minutes auparavant…

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Voiloute, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas decu. Je m'excuse encore pour cet affreux retard et espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de me laisser une petite review XD_**

**_N'hésitez pas à consulter mon blog et à y laisser des comm's !_**

**_Gros bisouXxX à tous et à la prochaine !_**

**_Luna(rd), loup-garou schizophrène pour vous servir ..._**


	12. Sorciers au bord de la crise de nerfs

_**Tagazok à vous !**_

**_Vous ne l'attendiez plus et pourtant ! Il est quand même arrivé ! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui se faisait désirer... Ca faisait un moment que je l'avais commencé mais l'année universitaire étant assez dense, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de remettre le nez dedans depuis..._**

**_Au risque de me répéter de chapitre en chapitre, navrée pour les délais de postage, je fais de mon mieux, promis !_**

_**Nouveau chapitre donc, avec de nouveaux rebondissements ! Tindindin ! Et cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas coupé la fin de mon chapitre de façon sadique...**_

_**Mouahahaha ! C'était une blague ! Héhé... Ah non ! Pas taper ! Tout doux, tout doux !**_

_**§ Luna(rd) part se cacher et laisse les lecteurs à leur lecture... :p § **_

* * *

_**Un Amour de Marauder**_

_Chapitre 12 :__Sorciers au bord de la crise de nerfs_

Gwen avait suivi Peter dans la forêt. Il était encore tremblant et blême et la jeune fille se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer pour le mettre dans cet état. A vrai dire, elle avait une petite idée mais priait pour qu'elle se trompe.

Ils s'enfoncèrent aux abords de la forêt puis de plus en plus loin. Peter s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour se repérer avant de repartir presque aussitôt. Gwen le suivait d'un pas anxieux. Au bout d'un moment, il se stoppa, tourna en rond, semblant chercher son chemin sans le trouver.

" Je ne comprends pas, il était ici, j'en suis sûr… "

Il parut encore plus paniqué.

" Attends, Peter, pas la peine de s'affoler " le rassura Gwen.

Elle se mit à chercher à son tour et partit d'un pas rapide. Peter essayait tant bien que mal de soutenir le rythme.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune homme, adossé à un arbre, elle parcourut les derniers mètres en courant et se jeta à genoux auprès de lui.

" Sirius ! Est-ce que ça va ? "

" Gwen… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " demanda Sirius avant de grimacer de douleur.

Gwen ne répondit pas et observa avec horreur les cicatrices qui parcouraient la peau de son petit ami. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant le visage. Sirius eut un mouvement de recul excédé.

" Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? " s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

" Rien " répondit Sirius d'un ton sans réplique.

Mais Gwen répliqua.

" Rien ? Sirius, tu t'es vu ??? On dirait que tu t'es fait attaqué par une bande de harpies ! "

" Crois moi, j'aurai préféré " grimaça Sirius en se relevant péniblement.

Il vacilla un peu et s'appuya contre l'arbre pour ne pas retomber. Gwen lui proposa son aide mais il la refusa et commença à s'éloigner en titubant. Elle le suivit d'un air décidé tandis que Peter leur emboîtait le pas, hésitant.

" Où est-ce que tu comptes aller dans cet état là ? "

" Je n'en sais rien, peut-être que je vais aller me retirer en ermite au fin fond de la forêt " grogna Sirius.

" Arrête de te la jouer dérision et réponds moi sérieusement ! Tu ne peux pas te balader dans l'école balafré comme ça. Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie ! "

" Pas question…"

" Sois pas idiot ! "

" Si je vais à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh va me demander ce qu'il s'est passé. Et il est hors de question que je lui raconte ce qui est arrivé… "

" Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

Sirius resta silencieux.

" Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, laisse moi au moins te soigner. "

Le jeune homme soupira et Gwen sentit qu'elle avait au moins gagné sur un point.

" Très bien…"

Gwen le retint par le bras pour qu'il s'arrête et se tourna vers Peter.

" Peter, est-ce que tu pourrais nous apporter de l'essence de murlap et des compresses ? "

Peter acquiesça.

" Vous serez où ? "

" Dans les dort… "

" Au QG " coupa Sirius.

Peter hocha à nouveau la tête et fila. Gwen se tourna vers Sirius d'un air interrogateur.

" Ca sera plus discret. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas passer inaperçu avec un gars couvert de cicatrices ? "

La jeune fille conserva son air perplexe.

" Viens, je t'expliquerai… "

Sirius se remit en route, acceptant finalement l'aide de Gwen. Claudiquant, se tenant le bras tout en s'appuyant sur sa petite amie, il la mena hors de Poudlard, dans ce lieu que lui et ses trois amis appelaient leur QG.

Lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte de leur petit nid d'amour, elle resta assez stupéfaite.

" Wouaaaaa ! C'est dément ici ! " s'extasia t elle.

" M'ouais, si on veut… " bougonna Sirius en donnant un coup dans une genouillère de Quidditch que James avait du oublier de ranger avant de partir en vacances.

Gwen se retourna vers lui, observa la genouillère qui avait atterrie à ses pieds mais elle se passa de commentaire. Pas besoin d'enfoncer le clou…

Sirius s'assit dans le canapé, grimaçant de douleur à cause de ses plaies à vif. Gwen fit le tour du propriétaire, examinant attentivement le sous-sol réaménagé. En passant devant une étagère, son attention fut attirée par un cadre brisé. Elle le prit précautionneusement. Elle reconnut aussitôt la photo. Elle l'observa un moment, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur les images de James et Sirius qui chahutaient ensemble.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec James ? "

" James est un abruti, j'ai perdu six ans et demi de ma vie avec lui, point barre. "

" On dirait que tu parles d'une mauvaise conquête amoureuse " soupira Gwen en reposant le cadre.

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin mais ne dit rien. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, un air de reproche peint sur le visage.

" Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de cesser cette dispute ridicule ? Combien de temps vous allez encore passer comme ça, à vous cacher et à jouer sur des faux semblants ? Tu peux bien faire le fier en clamant haut et fort que James n'est plus rien pour toi, je sais très bien ce qu'il en est. "

Sirius la tança du regard.

" Non, tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais absolument rien. "

" Il serait beau que j'ignore tout de mon petit ami ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te voiles la face comme ça ? James te manque, ne le nie pas ! "

" Tu m'as pris pour Mère Theresa ? " répliqua Sirius d'un ton cinglant. " Pas de compassion pour cet imbécile… James, les Marauders, c'est du passé tout ça ! Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? "

" Non, parce que c'est faux. Mais enfin, vous êtes comme les doigts de la main tous les quatre."

" Etiez… aujourd'hui, les doigts ont été sectionnés… "

" T'es vraiment buté… " se désola Gwen.

" Ca fait parti de mon charme " répondit Sirius d'un ton pince sans rire. " Et pour info, je te rappellerai que cette dispute est la faute de ta prétendue meilleure amie… "

" Si tu me disais un peu ce que Lily vient faire là-dedans…"

" Elle a blessé James, il s'en ait pris à moi, on s'est engueulés ! "

" Et tu trouves ça suffisant pour l'incriminer ? "

" Oui, pour moi c'est largement suffisant ! "

" C'est de la mauvaise foi Sirius ! Ca ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit que Lily ne soit pas au courant des motifs de votre dispute ! Elle a blessé James, tu dis ? Je voudrai bien savoir comment… Elle n'arrête pas de repousser ses avances, il devrait être blindé à force ! "

" Elle sort avec ce mec de 6ème année… alors qu'elle connaît très bien les sentiments de James pour elle ! "

" Guillaume ? Mais pas du tout… C'est Amy qui sort avec lui… "

" Alors ce mec se fout de la gueule des deux parce que je les ai vus dans le parc… "

Gwen posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le toisa d'un regard sévère.

" Tu les as vu s'embrasser peut-être ? "

" Non… "

" Faire l'amour aux yeux de tous ? "

" Non mais… "

" Mais quoi ? "

" Ils s'amusaient ensemble… C'était plutôt explicite, en tout cas pour moi c'était très clair ! "

" Tu veux mon avis Sirius ? Tu as vu ce que tu as bien voulu voir… L'amitié entre un garçon et une fille, ça existe ! "

" Oui, comme toi avec Remus… Mais peut-être que là aussi je me suis trompé dans ce que j'ai vu… " railla t il.

Gwen eut une moue contrariée. Sirius leva les yeux vers elle et décela également une lueur de peine dans ses yeux.

" Désolé… "

" Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée… Je ne fais pas tout pour que tu ais confiance en moi… Et peut-être qu'on devrait… "

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

" Qu'on devrait quoi ? "

Gwen soupira.

" Faire un break tous les deux… Non pas se séparer complètement mais mettre notre relation entre parenthèses quelques temps… Histoire de repartir sur des bases saines… "

Sirius resta muet pendant un long moment, la dévisageant d'un air à la fois interloqué et perplexe. Puis il détourna les yeux.

" Si c'est ce que tu veux… " dit il d'un ton un peu rude.

Gwen parut en être affectée.

" Ce n'est pas seulement pour moi que je dis ça, c'est pour nous deux… " dit elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

" Ne me prends pas pour une bille, ça te permettra sûrement d'aller fricoter avec Remus sans t'en sentir coupable ! "

" Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas une rupture, c'est une pause ! Et puis je trouve que cette remarque est assez déplacée pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vraiment eu la fidélité dans le sang…"

" Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? "

" Qu'il y en a eu beaucoup avant moi et que tu ne leur as jamais été très fidèle ! "

" Mais ça n'a rien à voir… Elles, je ne les aimais pas… "

Gwen ne sut que répondre. Elle détourna simplement la tête avec un soupir.

" Tu en doutais peut-être ? " demanda t il avec suspicion.

" Non… mais je ne savais pas trop si j'aurai le droit à… à un traitement de faveur… "

Sirius l'observa, détaillant son profil dans les moindres détails.

" Oui, tu as raison, on a besoin de faire une pause… pour apprendre à se faire confiance mutuellement ! " dit il soudain d'un ton bourru en se levant.

Gwen le regarda faire avant de se lever à son tour.

" Sirius… " dit elle doucement d'une voix douce et quasi suppliante en tendant la main vers lui.

" Laisse moi tranquille… s'il te plaît… " répliqua t il sans se retourner.

Gwen eut soudain l'air blessée. Elle laissa sa main retomber, baissa la tête puis elle tourna les talons et ressortit du QG sans rien ajouter…

o0§0o

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Gwen retrouva Lily au détour d'un couloir. Son amie ne mit pas longtemps pour remarquer son air maussade.

" Un problème ? "

" Tu veux dire « Un problème de plus ? » ? " grommela Gwen.

Lily soupira.

" Quand tu joues les sarcastiques, c'est que tu es de très mauvaise humeur. Tu me racontes ou je fuis tes foudres ? "

Gwen secoua la tête en signe de négation.

" Je me suis encore prise le bec avec Sirius… j'ai soulevé tout un tas de sujets sensibles, ça a eu son effet, comme toujours… "

Elle passa volontairement sous silence le fait qu'elle l'ait retrouvé en piteux état.

" Et je fais partie des sujets sensibles, pas vrai ? "

" Oui… " acquiesça Gwen.

Mais elle ne s'étala pas sur le sujet. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça.

" Où est-ce que tu allais ? " s'enquit elle pour détourner la conversation.

" A l'infirmerie… rendre visite à Remus… "

Gwen hocha simplement la tête, se composant un masque de neutralité malgré le serrement qui l'avait prise au cœur.

" Tu… tu veux venir avec moi ? " proposa alors Lily.

Son amie resta silencieuse un moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis le facheux incident de la veille. Et au vue de l'état de Sirius, elle doutait que Remus ne soit guère mieux. Sûr qu'il s'était passé quelque chose durant la pleine lune.

Mais avec tous les soucis qui s'accumulaient déjà ces derniers temps, elle préférait crever l'abcès maintenant et aplanir les choses.

" Et bien… oui, d'accord… " finit elle par répondre.

Lily eut un petit sourire et se remit en route. Elles n'échangèrent que des banalités tout le long du chemin, comme si l'atmosphère qui s'appesantissait autour d'elles les dissuadait d'aborder des sujets brûlants.

Enfin arrivées devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Lily sembla hésiter. Le silence était retombé entre les deux filles comme une plaque de plomb. Gwen fixait la porte sans ciller. Quelques secondes passèrent, ou peut-être quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne se décide à la pousser d'un air déterminé.

A leur entrée, Remus tourna un regard vide vers elle. Comme Gwen l'avait craint, il avait encore plus mauvaise mine que d'habitude.

Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau comme une furie mais Gwen la coupa avant même qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose.

" Oui, Madame Pomfresh, nous serons silencieuses comme la Mort… " dit elle en levant la main pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit.

L'infirmière sembla se renfrogner légèrement, croisa les bras puis retourna dans son bureau.

" Salut… " fit Gwen en venant s'asseoir près de Remus.

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Lily s'était postée debout à côté de sa meilleure amie. Elle adressa au lycanthrope un sourire rassurant et encourageant.

" Comment vous allez ? " demanda t il alors d'une voix hésitante.

" Mieux que toi, sans aucun doute… " répondit Gwen en passant une main sur le bandage qu'il avait à l'un de ses bras.

Remus retira son bras, comme si le contact de ses doigts l'avait brûlé.

" Désolée… " s'excusa t elle.

Lily les regardait chacun tour à tour, ne sachant trop que dire pour briser la glace.

" Humm… quand est-ce que tu sortiras ? " demanda t elle alors, un peu maladroite.

" Je ne sais pas… Madame Pomfresh veut me garder un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci… "

" Ah… un souci ? "

Remus les regarda tour à tour puis détourna les yeux.

" Rien de très grave… "

Gwen le fixait d'un air quasi désespéré. Sa main glissa sur la sienne mais cette fois-ci, il ne fit rien pour s'y dérober. Lily semblait mal à l'aise de les voir ainsi. Il était évident qu'ils s'aimaient éperdument. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Gwen s'accrochait-elle également à Sirius ?

" Je… je vais vous laisser seuls… "

Elle recula peu à peu.

" Gwen, je t'attends dehors… "

Son amie acquiesça et la regarda partir furtivement. Puis elle reposa son attention sur Remus.

" J'ai vu Sirius ce matin… "

" Et alors ? "

" Remus, ne prends pas cet air arrogant et ne feint pas l'innocence. Il était dans un sale état. "

Elle laissa passer un petit temps avant de reprendre.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

" Pourquoi poses-tu la question quand tu connais la réponse ? "

Il soupira devant son regard amer.

" C'était la pleine lune. On était sous nos formes animales, on s'est battus… ce n'est pas la première fois… "

" Peut-être pas… mais… j'ai comme l'impression que cette fois, il y avait plus que cela… "

Remus ne répondit pas, l'air légèrement renfrogné. Il fixait le sol à côté de lui avec obstination.

" Remus, regarde moi ! "

" Gwen, il serait peut-être temps que tu mettes la situation au clair. Qu'en est-il de Sirius ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ? "

" Oui… enfin je crois… "

" Tu crois ? " répliqua t il d'un ton grinçant.

" Je pensais qu'il était simplement un grand frère pour moi… Mais, il a fini par révéler des sentiments insoupçonnés en moi… "

" Tu l'aimes alors ? "

" Oui… "

" Alors pourquoi continues-tu à te torturer l'esprit ? Tu pourrais m'oublier très facilement… "

" Non, ça je ne le pourrai pas… " murmura t elle en baissant les yeux.

Remus tourna alors son regard vers elle et l'observa d'un air perplexe.

" J'ai… j'ai dit à Sirius qu'il valait mieux qu'on fasse un break tous les deux… Ca me permettra de réfléchir à tout ça… "

Elle se leva alors, lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Gwen ? "

La jeune fille se retourna vers Remus.

" Quoi qu'il arrive, on reste bons amis, hein ? " dit il avec un sourire un peu plus enjoué.

Gwen lui rendit un pale sourire et acquiesça.

" Oui… Bien sûr… "

Puis elle tourna à nouveau les talons pour sortir de l'infirmerie et rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

Quand elle eut passé la porte, Remus perdit son sourire. Bon amis, hein ? Tsss… facile à dire…

o0§0o

Alors que Gwen et Lily remontaient de l'infirmerie, elles croisèrent Guillaume. Mais ce dernier ne s'attarda pas à discuter avec elles. A la grande surprise de Lily, il semblait sur les nerfs.

" Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? " s'étonna t elle quand il se fut éloigné.

" C'est peut-être à cause d'Amy " répondit Gwen avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

" Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? "

" T'es pas au courant ? "

" Au courant de quoi ? "

" Amy et Guillaume, c'est fini. Ils ont rompu… "

" Quoi ? Mais comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ? "

" Moi c'est Alyz et Mély qui me l'ont dit l'autre jour. Apparemment, ils se sont bien engueulés et ils ont fini par se séparer sans un regret. "

" Mais ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble ! "

" Faut croire qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre… "

" Je vais parler à Guil… " fit Lily en amorçant un demi tour.

" Non non non, tu restes là ma chérie " riposta Gwen en le retenant par le bras. " S'ils ont rompu aussi rapidement, c'est qu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ne s'aimaient finalement pas tant que ça. Dans le cas contraire, ils sont bien assez grands pour recoller les morceaux tous seuls… "

Lily fut frappée par son air indifférent.

" Mais Gwen ! Amy est notre amie ! Et j'adore Guillaume ! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça comme ça ? On dirait que ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ! "

Gwen s'arrêta et fixa Lily d'un air légèrement excédé.

" J'essaye de t'empêcher de faire une boulette, Lily ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas t'occuper en permanence des affaires des autres ? "

" Mais… "

" Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent ! Oui, Amy et Guillaume ont rompu, oui moi aussi ça me chagrine, contrairement à ce que tu insinues, mais si c'est arrivé, c'est que cela devait être ainsi. Point. "

" Ils semblaient s'aimer tous les deux ! " répliqua Lily d'une voix de petite fille qui se fait disputer par sa mère.

" Pour un temps, oui. Mais ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça. En se découvrant l'un l'autre, ils se sont peut-être aperçu de certaines facettes qui leur a déplu. Et puis, entre nous, je pense qu'Amy est encore amoureuse de James… "

" Elle nous a assuré le contraire ! "

" Les mots n'ont de valeur que pour ceux qui veulent y croire. Et avoue que si James t'avait foutu à la flotte, tu l'aimerais encore plus… " ajouta Gwen avec un clin d'œil taquin.

Elle recommença à avancer, laissant Lily plantée sur place.

La Préfète sembla soudain se ressaisir et la rattrapa rapidement.

" C'est même pas vrai ! " protesta t elle.

Ce à quoi Gwen répondit par un grand éclat de rire.

o0§0o

James arriva dans le hall et hésita une seconde avant de s'engager dans les escaliers de marbre pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Il avait eu tout le loisir de réfléchir pendant les vacances et il en était arrivé à la conclusion suivante : même si sa relation avec Sirius était plutôt orageuse, il n'allait tout de même pas laisser Remus et Peter. Il se sentait d'autant plus coupable que la pleine lune avait eu lieu quelques jours plus auparavant et qu'il n'avait pas été là pour soutenir le jeune lycanthrope dans sa transformation. Il n'aurait qu'à ignorer Sirius et ne pas répondre à ses provocations, si provocation il y avait.

Quand à Lily, si elle était heureuse avec un autre, tant mieux pour elle. Mais elle était tout de même trop précieuse à ses yeux pour qu'il accepte de la perdre. Il avait donc pris la décision d'aller la voir dès que possible, de s'excuser de sa froideur et, il l'espérait, de pouvoir continuer à entretenir des relations amicales avec elle, comme au début de l'année.

Alors qu'il montait vers le septième étage, il croisa en chemin Kingsley, Fabian et Amy. Il les salua d'un sourire, espérant que son équipe ne lui en voudrait pas trop de sa prestation au dernier match. Kingsley s'enquit de savoir s'il s'était reposé pendant les vacances et s'il était près pour aborder la dernière ligne droite avant la fin de l'année. Il leur restait encore un match ; un match qui les séparait de la Coupe de Quidditch. Et il était déterminé à ne pas la laisser passer.

Une fois tout ce petit monde rassuré, il reprit son ascension vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

o0§0o

C'est là-bas qu'il retrouva Lily. La jeune fille était installée à une table pour finir un devoir.

Sa première réaction fut de filer directement dans son dortoir. Mais arrivé à la moitié des escaliers, il changea d'avis et redescendit pour venir à sa rencontre.

Sentant une présence, la préfète leva les yeux et resta un moment interloquée en le voyant.

" Oh… James, tu… tu es revenu ? "

A son grand étonnement, James lui adressa un sourire amical et s'assit près d'elle.

" Oui, les vacances touchent à leur fin. "

" C'est… c'est super… " répondit elle en forçant un sourire.

Mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il abatte ses foudres sur elle d'une minute à l'autre. Chose qui n'arriva pas…

" Lily, il faut que je te parle… "

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, l'air partagé, et resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il vide son sac.

" Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude avant les vacances… Je n'ai pas été très sympa et plutôt distant… Il se passe beaucoup de choses en ce moment, tu l'as sans doute remarqué. "

" Oui, tout le monde a les nerfs à fleur de peau… "

" Et je voulais aussi te dire… que… je suis très content que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un… " avoua t il d'une voix rauque.

Lily fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

" Quoi ? "

" Oui, j'ai réagi assez violemment en apprenant que tu sortais avec ce gars de sixième année, mais je me suis fait une raison et si tu l'acceptes, j'aimerai pouvoir continuer à conserver ton amitié, même s'il y a un autre homme de ta vie… dans ta vie… " dit il avec un sourire charmeur et arrogant.

" Hein ? James, désolée, mais je ne te suis pas du tout… De qui tu parles ? "

" Et ben… Guillaume… ton petit copain… " répondit il, un peu mal à l'aise soudain.

Lily le fixa d'un air perplexe puis se mit à rire. Ce fut au tour de James de ne rien y comprendre.

" J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? "

" James ! Oh, James ! " rit elle.

" Quoi ? "

" Mais je ne sors pas avec Guillaume, c'est juste un ami… Qui t'a mis une telle idée en tête ? "

" Bin… Sirius… il m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu… "

" Et bien Sirius est un crétin et il est aveugle… " répondit Lily.

" C'est vrai ? Tu… tu sors pas avec lui ? "

" Nooon ! C'est Amy qui sortait avec lui. Enfin ça n'a pas duré longtemps, ils ont rompu il y a peu… "

" Oh… bah… ça alors… " fit James en se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné.

Lily lui adressa un sourire franc, comme il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eu à son égard.

" Bien… très bien… c'est bon à savoir ça ! " reprit il en tentant de reprendre de l'aplomb.

Lily secoua la tête d'un air amusé et reprit sa dissertation pour ne pas avoir à croiser ses yeux. James la regarda faire, la couvant d'un regard tendre. Un poids venait d'être ôté à son cœur.

o0§0o

La reprise des cours fut dure pour tout le monde. Les élèves semblaient se rendre en cours à reculons. La tension entre tous était si lourde et si palpable que même les professeurs se rendirent compte que quelque chose clochait. Gwen continuait son incessant va et vient entre Lily et Sirius, ce dernier ne manquant jamais de lui rappeler la place de Lily dans la situation actuelle. Ce à quoi Gwen lui répondait qu'ils avaient tous une part de responsabilité dans l'affaire. Cela débouchait le plus souvent sur une dispute qui ne durait jamais très longtemps mais qui accentuait encore plus la tension.

Le troisième week end après la rentrée, Gwen eut envie de s'échapper de cette bulle électrique pour faire un peu de tri dans son esprit. Les cours s'intensifiaient d'autant plus en raison de l'approche des examens, elle avait vraiment besoin de décompresser. Elle descendit à Pré-au-Lard par l'un des passages secrets que lui avait montré Sirius.

Par ce bel après-midi de début Mars, elle arpentait la Grand'Rue du village, s'arrêtant devant les vitrines, rentrant parfois dans les magasins pour en ressortir avec les bras chargés. Le soleil avait fait son retour sur le pays. Ses rayons jouaient avec les reflets roux de la chevelure de la jeune fille et réchauffait la peau nue dans ses épaules dégagées. Elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué l'ombre qui la suivait depuis le château…

* * *

**_Et vilaaaaaaaa ! Héhé, j'aime couper quand il faut paaaaaaaas ! Niarrrrk !_**

**_§ Luna(rd) se baisse pour éviter une panoplie de couteaux de cuisine §_**

**_Toujours là :p_**

**_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout de même plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions par reviews : )_**

**_Gros kissouXxX à tous !_**

**_Luna(rd), " Oh come on Baby dry your eeeeyes ! "_**


	13. Le Temps du Pardon

_**Tagazok à vous !**_

_**And theeeeeeeeeere is a new chapter, guys ! **__**Oui, toujours autant de délai entre chaque chapitre, et oui j'ai toujours de bonnes (mauvaises) excuses XD Donc voilà, nouveau chapitre, nouvelles péripéties… nouvelle fin sadique ! Bwéhéhéhé !**_

_**Sinon, j'ai planifié tous mes chapitres jusqu'à l'épilogue et il y aura donc 19 chapitres + l'épilogue, donc au total ça sera 20 chapitres. J'ai raccourci par rapport à ce que je pensais faire, pour plusieurs raisons dont la principale est que j'avais peur que ça ne s'étale de trop. D'autre part, je lambine pas mal sur mes fics alors vous risqueriez de poster la fin à 70 piges XD**_

_**Dernière petite note : suite au septième et dernier tome de HP, j'ai engagé quelques changements de tir et je ferai donc au mieux pour respecter l'œuvre originale sans non plus dénaturer les idées de la fic et sans provoquer d'incohérences.**_

_**En attendant, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre maudit : le chapitre numéro 13… J'y ai inséré quelques flash back, qui sont – je le rappelle – écrit **_**en gras.**

_**Plongez à présent dans le plus horrible chapitre de cette fic, Mouahahahaha !!**_

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : Le temps du pardon_

Alors qu'elle était arrêtée devant la devanture d'une librairie, Gwen sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec Severus.

" Encore toi ? " demanda t elle dédaigneusement.

" Je t'ai demandé quelque chose il me semble…"

La jeune fille prit un air faussement étonné.

"Pas souvenir… " dit elle avant de commencer à passer son chemin.

Mais Rogue la retint par le bras.

" T'es vraiment pire qu'un loser qui insisterait pour qu'une fille sorte avec lui… Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? C'est quoi ton plan ? Faire du vaudou avec les cheveux de Lily ? Tu veux la faire tomber amoureuse de toi ? "

" Ca ne te regarde pas… " répliqua t il, les dents serrées.

" Ben un peu quand même… Quitte à te donner un bout d'ADN de ma meilleure amie, autant que je sache à quoi il va servir… "

Elle plissait les yeux, parlant d'une voix cynique, comme si elle essayait de fissurer sa carapace par des paroles acides. Elle dégagea son bras d'un geste sec.

" Je marcherai pas dans ton deal… " dit elle en guise de conclusion.

Elle essaya de s'éloigner à nouveau, et à nouveau Rogue la retint. Mais cette fois-ci, il la tira de force vers les rues les plus obscures du village. Gwen fut trainée derrière lui, non sans protestations et diverses injures. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'ils étaient seuls, que le jeune homme la balança contre un mur.

" On a en a pourtant déjà fait un de marché, Gwendolyn, tu ne te rappelles pas ? "

" Si très bien… parce que tu faisais dans tes caleçons dès que mon frère était là… "

" Ce marché est caduque à présent… Plus de frère, plus de deal… Et je sais que outre le secret de ton frère, tu en as d'autres que tu ne voudrais sans doute pas voir être révélés… c" oupa t il avec un sourire mauvais.

Gwen resta silencieuse, le dévisageant d'un air indescriptible. Son visage était un mélange de perplexité, d'énervement et même d'angoisse.

" T'es vraiment qu'un pourri… et un lâche ! "

A ses mots, Rogue sembla se crisper. Mais il conserva néanmoins son sourire.

" Pur instinct de survie… "

" C'est ça… " siffla t elle entre ses dents.

La pointe de la baguette du Serpentard vint dangereusement frôler sa tempe avant d'appuyer fortement contre son cou, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Une main pale et froide s'était refermée sur sa gorge.

" Répète encore une fois ce mot et je donne ta jolie langue de vipère à bouffer aux chiens… "

" C'est moi que tu traites de vipère ? "

Il la lâcha brusquement et la jeta un peu plus loin. La jeune fille se retint in extremis au mur.

" Tu es le serpent qui s'infiltre dans le nid pour tout y déranger… Tu viens de le faire avec cette bande d'abrutis comme tu l'as déjà fait auparavant… "

Gwen semblait perdue, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

" Tu peux être un peu plus clair ? "

" LILY ! C'était mon amie, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire irruption entre nous ! "

Il y eut un silence, le temps d'un battement d'ailes de papillon. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté durant ce laps de temps. Et puis elle se mit à rire, un rire moqueur et franc.

" Tu te moques de moi là ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on parle sérieusement ! "

Rogue pinça les lèvres, visiblement peu content de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Il leva soudain sa baguette et le rire de Gwen cessa net. Une longue estafilade était apparue sur sa joue. Une goutte pourpre glissa sur son col.

" Qui pourrait vraiment apprécier un malade comme toi… " dit elle avec rancune mais sans broncher davantage.

De nouveaux flashs de lumières, de nouvelles blessures. Gwen tentait de se protéger mais la pluie de sorts s'abattait irrémédiablement sur elle. Le jeune Severus dévidait toute la hargne et la haine qu'il avait pour elle…

o0§0o

**La petite fille regardait le papillon de feu voleter autour d'elle. D'autres plus petits naquirent du plus gros et vinrent se poser sur sa chevelure rousse, l'auréolant de lumière mais sans l'enflammer. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire gai d'enfant émerveillée.**

**" C'est super ce que tu arrives à faire ! " s'exclama Lily. " Comment tu fais ? "**

**" Je fais ça depuis que je suis petite… En fait, je crois que j'ai toujours su faire des choses plus ou moins étranges… " répondit la petite brunette en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir.**

**Lily tendit un doigt et l'un des petits papillons vint s'y poser sans la brûler.**

**" Il m'arrive de faire des choses étranges moi aussi… " finit elle par avouer après un instant de silence.**

**" Comme quoi ? " demanda Gwen en regardant voler ses papillons.**

**" Quand… quand je me mets en colère… Les choses bougent sans qu'on y touche… ou des objets se cassent… "**

**Gwen eut un sourire énigmatique. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.**

**" Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu penses aussi que… ? "**

**La petite brune haussa les épaules, gardant toujours son air mystérieux.**

**" On le saura bien un jour ou l'autre… " répondit elle évasivement.**

**Mais Lily la soupçonnait d'en savoir plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela disparut bien vite de son esprit. Les petits papillons volèrent encore un peu autour d'elles. Il faisait nuit noir dans la salle de classe de l'internat. Pas un bruit hormis leur souffle régulier. Les pensionnaires devaient dormir à poings fermés…**

**Mais pas tous…**

**Une silhouette était accroupie devant la porte, écoutant attentivement leur conversation. Les poings et les dents serrés, le jeune garçon était pale. Jalousie ? Colère ?**

**Il releva légèrement ses yeux sombres en entendant la voix de la jeune Lily Evans.**

**" Il y a ce garçon aussi… Souvent tout seul… assez sombre… "**

**" Ouais… Rogue… " fit Gwen d'un air dédaigneux en sortant un chewing gum de sa poche.**

**Elle en proposa un à son amie qui refusa l'offre.**

**" Il habite près de chez moi… " continua la rouquine.**

**" Ah ouais ? Pauvre de toi… "**

**" Pourquoi tu dis ça ? " demanda Lily, un peu agressivement.**

**Si Gwen remarqua quelque chose, elle n'en montra rien.**

**" Y'a des gens comme ça… c'est viscéral… " dit elle évasivement.**

**" J'ai déjà un peu discuté avec lui… pendant les dernières vacances… "**

**Gwen fronça légèrement le nez ; elle, elle avait du rester à l'internat pendant les deux semaines de vacances, n'ayant que les visites occasionnelles de son frère comme seule distraction. Et cela l'agaçait que Rogue en profite pour tourner autour de Lily.**

**Elle tendit le doigt vers la porte de la classe.**

**" Ne parle pas trop fort, il est derrière… "**

**Pris au dépourvu, Severus sursauta et se cogna contre la poignée de la porte. Lily ouvrit la bouche, l'air étonné. Quant à Gwen, elle ne montrait aucun signe d'émotion.**

**" Comment tu as su ? " demanda rudement le garçon en refermant partiellement la porte derrière lui après être rentré.**

**" Facile… Je t'ai **_**flairé**_** alors que tu nous suivais dans les couloirs… "**

**Une moue se dessina sur le visage mécontent du garçon et la petite brune lui adressa un sourire des plus faussement enjôleurs.**

**Entre eux, Lily les regardait tour à tour comme on regarde un match de tennis. Deux personnes qui avaient un lien avec le monde de la magie. Deux personnes qui l'avaient initiée à quelques détails sur ce monde. Deux personnes qu'elle appréciait…**

o0§0o

Gwen valdingua au bout de la rue et sa tête heurta lourdement le sol. Elle remua un peu, ressemblant à un chien à l'agonie sur un bout de trottoir. Rogue s'approchait d'elle, l'air hargneux et rancunier. La jeune fille toussa et un mince filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

" Tu n'as pas compris… " dit elle d'une voix rauque. " Tu n'as pas compris que le jour où tu as été _insultant_ avec elle, tu avais perdu son amitié ? "

Rogue se baissa pour l'attraper par le col et la soulever légèrement, lui arrachant au passage un petit gémissement de douleur.

C" 'est arrivé parce que tu te trouvais sur mon chemin… depuis le début ! "

" Lily me fait confiance… Je lui ai causé du tort… mais pas autant que toi… " répliqua Gwen d'un air acide. Tu as laissé toi-même passer ta chance…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui jeter un nouveau sort, ce dernier fut stoppé par le bouclier qui s'érigea devant la jeune fille. Et la seconde d'après, quelqu'un se jetait sur lui pour le faire valser plus loin.

" Très courageux, Servilo… Tu entraînes les filles dans les coins isolés pour leur faire du mal maintenant ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Pervers sexuel ? "

Rogue et Sirius se faisaient face, le regard noir, l'air menaçant. C'était à qui attaquerait le premier.

" Encore à fourrer ton nez dans des affaires qui ne te regardent pas, Black… On discutait juste un peu… "

Sirius eut un bref regard vers Gwen, couverte de coupures et de bleus.

" Ouais, c'est ça, et ta sœur ! "

D'un geste preste, il sortit sa baguette et tenta de désarmer Rogue mais ce dernier répondit rapidement. Une nouvelle pluie de sorts commença à se déverser dans la rue toujours déserte à l'exception des trois jeunes gens. Gwen se glissa contre un mur pour s'aider à se remettre debout. Son esprit semblait paralysé par la panique, ne sachant que faire pour réussir à s'interposer. Dans le tumulte de son altercation avec Rogue, elle avait perdu sa baguette qui avait atterrie elle ne savait où. Essayer de s'interposer entre les sorts des deux garçons serait du suicide, d'autant plus que le Serpentard usait de sorts qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de connaître…

Les cris ne servirent à rien, ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils ne savaient même plus pourquoi ils se battaient à l'origine, c'était plus un grand concours de circonstance où toute leur haine réciproque ressortait. Après quelques très longues minutes d'essai infructueux à faire quelques pas vers eux pour essayer de se faire entendre, elle finit par renoncer. Et la seconde d'après, elle avait disparu de la rue, laissant les deux ennemis se déchirer entre eux…

o0§0o

**La petite fille rousse traversa le couloir du train à vive allure, jetant des coups d'œil dans chaque compartiment. Derrière elle suivaient sa valise, ainsi qu'un garçon du même âge, cheveux sombres et visage pâle, l'air taciturne.**

**" On pouvait rester dans l'autre compartiment… " dit-il alors.**

**" Pas avec ces imbéciles heureux…" répliqua la fillette d'un ton bourru.**

**Elle eut alors un petit « Ah ! » de satisfaction en repérant un compartiment non encore plein. Il n'y avait encore que deux personnes à l'intérieur, toutes deux cachées derrière un manuel de magie. A leur entrée, les deux personnes en question abaissèrent leur livre avec une parfaite synchronisation.**

**Un jeune garçon à l'air fatigué, mais aux yeux ambres incroyablement expressifs, leur adressa un sourire assez évasif. Lily lui renvoya un sourire mi-timide mi-franc, quand la fille assise sur la banquette en face de lui déclara :**

**" Alors te voilà, Lily of the Valley… J'espérai bien que tu recevrais cette lettre… "**

**La rouquine tourna les yeux dans sa direction et eut une expression de stupeur heureuse.**

**" Gwen ! " s'exclama t elle en sautant sur son amie d'internat.**

**" Mouarf, je sais que ça fait quelques mois qu'on ne s'est pas vues, mais quand même… " rit Gwen.**

**Les deux garçons restaient silencieux devant la scène. Mais au vu de l'expression du jeune Severus Rogue, il ne semblait pas vraiment enchanté de cette rencontre inopinée. Il croisa le regard de la petite brune qui prit le parti de le snober.**

**" On peut s'installer ici ? " demanda Lily.**

**Son amie acquiesça.**

**" Oui, bien sûr… Enfin si ça ne gêne pas… "**

**Elle tourna la tête vers le garçon en face d'elle.**

**" Remus… répondit il en souriant. Et ça ne me dérange pas, ne vous en faîtes pas… "**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, tout ce beau petit monde était bien installé. Remus était retourné à sa lecture, jetant occasionnellement un œil par-dessus pour observer les deux jeunes filles qui discutaient en face de lui. Rogue, bras croisé et regard noir, paraissait bouder à l'autre bout de la banquette qu'ils se partageaient.**

**" Comment se fait-il que vous n'arriviez que maintenant ? " demanda Gwen. " Vous n'avez pas trouvé de compartiment à la gare ? "**

**" Si… mais il était déjà occupé par deux idiots prétentieux… on est partis… "**

**" Ils ressemblaient à quoi ? "**

**Il y eut un instant de silence puis…**

**" A ça… "**

**Gwen se pencha pour voir Lily désigner le couloir du train. Par la vitre du compartiment, on pouvait voir deux garçons aux cheveux sombres se moquer d'un garçon replet au nez pointu qui sortait des toilettes avec un morceau de papier hygiénique accroché à la chaussure…**

o0§0o

" A quoi tu penses ? "

Lily tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui venait vers elle. Assise en tailleur près du lac, elle avait l'air absent, comme absorbée par quelque chose.

" A de vieux souvenirs… une époque qui me semble à la fois bien proche et bien lointaine. "

James vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

" Des choses que tu regrettes et des choses qui subsistent encore ? "

" Oui, tout à fait… "

" Je sais ce que c'est… " dit-il d'un air sérieux.

" Il y a des choses que tu regrettes ? "

Il posa son regard sur le lac qui ondoyait doucement sous la lumière du soleil. Il hocha doucement la tête.

" Oui… si je pouvais retourner dans le passé, il y a des tas de choses que je changerai… "

" Comme quoi ? "

" Et bien… la première chose que j'aimerai changer c'est… "

Lily se pencha un peu en avant pour mieux voir son visage, semblant attendre sa réponse avec avidité. Elle buvait chacune de ses paroles.

" Quoi ? "

Il soupira.

" … éviter de remanger cette tarte aux piments que j'ai avalée à midi… et surtout éviter d'en reprendre quatre fois… "

Il eut ce qui semblait être le mélange d'un sourire et d'une grimace de douleur. D'abord surprise, puis légèrement déçue, Lily finit par éclater de rire.

" C'est pas drôle, je souffre tu sais ? " dit-il d'un air faussement plaintif.

" Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça… " répondit Lily, toujours en riant.

J" e croyais que c'était une tarte à la tomate… mais très épicée… "

Lily repartit dans un nouvel éclat de rire. James sourit.

" Au moins ça te fait rire, ça ne sera pas une mésaventure pour tout le monde… "

" On pourrait vraiment appeler ça une mésaventure s'il ne t'arrivait pas des tas de trucs du même genre 74 fois par semaine… "

" Le destin m'en veut… " répondit James pour toute explication.

" De quoi t'en voudrait-il ? "

Le garçon prit un air faussement sérieux et tragique :

" De vouloir aller contre son grès… "

" Haaa… Monsieur joue les philosophes… " se moqua t-elle.

" J'ai plus d'un manche à mon balai… " répondit-il du tac au tac.

Lily ouvrit la bouche… le temps sembla s'être arrêté de tourner l'espace de quelques secondes… pendant laquelle le jeune homme avait rapproché son visage du sien…

Et soudain un cri déchira le silence.

" LILY ! "

Un cri de désespoir.

La jeune fille se retourna et aperçut Gwen qui accourait vers elle.

" Lily, il faut que tu m'aides ! " haleta t elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

" Quoi ? Pourquoi ? " demanda Lily, déboussolée.

Elle avait l'impression que sa tête lui tournait. La magie d'un bref instant venait d'être brisée.

" Sirius et Rogue… ils se mettent sur la tronche à Pré-au-Lard… J'ai perdu ma baguette, j'ai pas pu les arrêter… "

La jeune fille posa des yeux désespérés sur James qui détourna dédaigneusement la tête.

" Mais tu sais bien qu'entre Sirius et moi c'est pas la joie… " s'excusa Lily auprès d'elle. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai arrêter ça…

Il y eut un silence tendu.

" James ? " appella Gwen.

" Même pas la peine d'y penser… r" épondit il aussitôt.

Lily tourna la tête vers lui.

" James… tu… tu pourrais peut-être essayer… Après tout, Sirius est ton ami… "

" Etait… " corrigea t-il dans un grognement mécontent.

" James, ça devient ridicule… Tout ça c'est une histoire de fierté, pourquoi est-ce tu… "

" Vous m'écoutez quand je parle ? J'ai dit non ! Alors n'insistez pas ! "

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard inquiet. Lily semblait vraiment navrée.

" Je vais venir… " finit-elle par annoncer en se levant.

James la regarda faire, l'air à la fois en colère et surpris. La rouquine lui fit un sourire d'excuse et suivit Gwen qui courrait déjà devant…

o0§0o

**" Lily ! Tu as du courrier ! "**

**Gwen venait de rentrer dans la chambre et envoya le paquet de lettres à sa meilleure amie. La jeune fille leva les yeux de son livre pour les attraper.**

**" Merci… " dit elle avec un sourire.**

**Gwen lui répondit par un vague « De rien », déjà absorbée dans la lecture d'une lettre de son frère. La jeune Préfète de Gryffondor commença à énumérer ce qu'elle avait reçu.**

**U" ne lettre de mes parents… la cinquième cette semaine… "**

**" Encore trois et ils battent leur record… c" ommenta Gwen encore toute à sa lecture.**

**" Et on est que Mercredi… " soupira Lily avec un léger sourire amusé.**

**Elle mit la lettre de côté pour continuer son inventaire.**

**" L'exemplaire de **_**La Gazette du Sorcier**_** d'aujourd'hui, le nouveau numéro de Sorcière Hebdo… "**

**Elle prit une lettre et fronça les sourcils. Elle la décacheta et ne lut que la première ligne avant de la jeter par-dessus son épaule :**

**" Une nouvelle lettre d'amour de Potter… "**

**" Lui aussi il va battre son record... "**

**" Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'elles finissent toutes dans la cheminée de la salle commune… "**

**Gwen lui jeta un regard amusé et se replongea dans sa lettre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une jeune fille vêtue d'une tenue de Quidditch entra dans la chambre.**

**" Salut Amy ! " s'exclamèrent les deux amies en même temps.**

**" Salut les filles… " répondit la concernée avec un sourire.**

**" Alors, cet entrainement ? " questionna Gwen.**

**" Pas trop mal… on a fait mieux, mais on a fait pire aussi… Ah Lily, y'a quelqu'un qui t'attend devant la porte de la salle commune… "**

**" Pitié, me dis pas que c'est Potter… "**

**" Non, c'est pas lui " répondit la jeune fille en riant.**

**" Oh bon ça va alors… "**

**Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre pour redescendre. Tandis qu'elle tournait le dos, Gwen tendit le bras pour attraper le Sorcière Hebdo qui trainait encore sur son lit.**

**" Gwen ! Interdiction de faire les tests sans moi ! " s'exclama Lily sans se retourner.**

**Gwen retira sur moi et fit un grand sourire.**

**" Pour qui tu me prends ? "**

**Lily se retourna brièvement vers elle et lui renvoya son sourire avant de sortir.**

**::§::**

**Lily poussa le panneau qui servait d'entrée à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Severus l'attendait derrière, inspectant le couloir d'un œil inquisiteur comme s'il essayait de détecter quelqu'un.**

**" Bonjour Severus… " le salua la jeune fille avec un sourire.**

**" Bonjour Lily. Je suis désolé, je vais pas pouvoir réviser les BUSE avec toi cet après-midi, j'ai des choses à faire… "**

**" Oh… bah… tant pis, je réviserai avec Gwen… " répondit Lily d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin.**

**Severus ne dit rien, eut juste un petit regard mécontent ; il sembla hésiter une seconde avant de lacher un « Ouais… » peu enthousiaste.**

**" Dis moi au moins que la raison de ton désistement n'est pas la bande d'imbéciles avec qui tu traînes… " dit elle d'un air colérique.**

**" On en a déjà parlé Lily… "**

**" Oui, et mon opinion depuis la dernière fois n'a pas changé ! "**

**Severus ne dit rien mais son regard était plus sombre que d'habitude.**

**" Mais bon, fais bien comme tu veux, je suis pas ta mère après tout… "**

**Alors que le garçon allait répondre, des éclats de voix se firent entendre de l'autre côté du couloir. Severus se rembrunit encore un peu plus.**

**" Je le savais… " grogna t-il tout bas. " On se voit plus tard… "**

**Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna avant que les Marauders n'arrivent à leur hauteur.**

**" Oooh Servilo est déjà parti ? " sembla s'attrister James. " Il ne t'ennuyait pas Evans, j'espère ? "**

**Lily soupira de dépit et d'énervement et disparut derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.**

**" Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce j'ai dit ? " s'étonna James.**

**::§::**

**Le temps de cette brève discussion, Gwen était descendue des dortoirs. Assise sur une table, elle discutait avec Amy qui s'entraînait à lancer quelques sortilèges. Elles virent passer Lily qui était re-rentrée dans la salle commune comme une furie.**

**" Attention, voilà James et sa clique… " prédit Gwen.**

**Amy sourit quand, la seconde d'après, les quatre amis rentraient à leur tour.**

**" Prévisible… " ajouta Gwen en haussant un sourcil amusé.**

**" Les filles, vous savez où est passée Ev… "**

**James n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question ; les deux filles lui désignèrent les dortoirs où Lily était montée.**

**" Ah ouais… classique… " fit il.**

**Sirius posa une main faussement compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.**

**"Une autre fois… peut-être…"**

**" Ouais, c'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois… " bougonna James.**

**Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de lui.**

**" Tu sais, James, si tu avais plus de tact avec elle, ça passerait mieux… " intervint Gwen qui s'était plongée dans un manuel de Métamorphose.**

**" Le mot 'tact' ne fait déjà pas parti de son vocabulaire, alors de son comportement… " se moqua Remus.**

**" C'est ça, moquez vous… " grommela James.**

**" Il se sent mal aimé le Jamesiiiiiie ! " fit Sirius en étranglant presque son ami.**

**" Oooh, mais quel boulet tu es ! " rouspeta l'intéressé en essayant de s'en débarrasser.**

**" C'est trognon ! " commenta Amy avec un grand sourire.**

**" Ah ouais ? Vous trouvez ? Je vous le donne si vous voulez ! "**

**" Je suis un compagnon très tendre et affectueux " ajouta Sirius avec un grand sourire.**

**" Grand conneau… " fit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**" On en doute pas une seconde… " renchérit Gwen, toujours absorbée par son manuel.**

**Mais elle semblait bloquer sur la même page depuis 10 minutes.**

**" Vous avez une façon particulière d'exprimer votre amour, je trouve " bouda Sirius.**

**" Ah non non… c'est pas de l'amour… " répondit Gwen sur un ton faussement sérieux.**

**Sirius l'observa quelques secondes en silence, sans rien dire. Mais le regard de la jeune fille restait obstinément rivé sur son livre.**

**" On devrait discuter ensemble plus souvent " fit Remus avec un sourire amusé.**

**Gwen osa enfin lever les yeux et les observa tous les quatre, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Puis elle sourit à son tour et acquiesça :**

**" Je suis d'accord avec toi… "**

o0§0o

Les filles n'eurent pas le temps de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Alors qu'elle suivait Gwen elle ne savait trop où, Lily aperçut deux personnes – apparemment deux adultes – qui escortaient un jeune homme mal en point. Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, échangèrent un regard inquiet et reprirent leur course dans leur direction.

Une heure plus tard, elles se trouvaient toutes les deux au chevet de Sirius. Le jeune homme était bien amoché, bien qu'il prétende le contraire. Lily se tenait un peu à l'écart et Gwen dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air gêné.

" C'est bon, je t'assure que ça va bien… s" embla s'énerver Sirius.

" J'ai peine à y croire quand je vois ta mine " répliqua Gwen.

" Et si je te fais un grand sourire, ça te convaincra plus ? " demanda t-il, à moitié ironique.

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel.

" Et où est passé Rogue ? "

Sirius haussa les épaules.

" Il doit être en train de se décomposer dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard… "

" Quoi ?? "

" Il s'est tiré avant que le patron du bar ne l'attrape… "

Gwen jeta un coup d'œil vers Lily qui ne semblait pas forcément rassurée.

" Il lui restait au moins assez de force vitale pour s'enfuir. "

" C'est une constante chez lui… " commenta Sirius.

Il ne daignait toujours pas regarder Lily, comme s'il voulait ignorer sa présence. Ne voulant pas que l'atmosphère ne s'appesantisse plus, Gwen se leva.

" On va te laisser avant de se faire tirer les oreilles par l'infirmière… "

" Ouais c'est ça… "

" A plus tard " lança t elle avant de s'éloigner, prenant Lily par le bras au passage.

Et elles sortirent toutes deux de l'infirmerie.

" Il est insensé de réagir comme ça… " dit la brunette alors qu'elles remontaient vers leur salle commune. " Je comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça… "

" Il voulait t'aider… ça s'est mal terminé avec Severus mais tu sais que c'est pas le grand amour entre eux… et puis Sirius est quelqu'un d'impulsif… "

Gwen s'arrêta soudain dans les escaliers.

" Lily… tu crois que c'est de ma faute tout ce qui arrive ? "

" Hein ? Mais non voyons, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? "

" Je ne sais pas, je… j'ai l'impression de foutre le merdier… malgré moi… "

" On a tous notre part de responsabilité dans cette situation, on a tous fait des choses plus ou moins sensées… On s'est emportés les uns contre les autres… pour si peu au final… Si on avait su en parler calmement, mettre les choses à plat dès le début, il n'y aurait pas eu de confusion, de malentendu ou de dispute… "

" Tu crois ? "

" Tu sais, il y a une chose que j'ai appris cette année : c'est de ne plus croire, mais d'être sûre. Croire, c'est le début des malentendus et des situations branlantes. On est sûrs de rien, alors on est au bord du précipice… "

Gwen sourit et tapota son épaule.

" Je suis fière de toi, _Lily of the Valley_… Te voilà grandie tout à coup… " plaisanta t elle.

Lily lui sourit en retour.

" Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, tu vas voir… Il faut du temps pour faire cicatriser certaines blessures… Mais j'ai un super antiseptique ! "

Gwen se mit à rire et elles gravirent les dernières marches avant l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

o0§0o

" S'il te plaît James, fais ça pour moi ! "

" Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller parler à Sirius, point barre. "

" Mais tu as décidé de passer ta vie à me rendre folle ! " s'exclama Lily sous les regards étonnés des quelques élèves qui traînaient là. " Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te dise pour que tu y ailles ? "

" Rien, y'a rien à dire, je ne veux _pas_ y aller ! "

Lily se laissa tomber sur la banquette, à côté de James, et reprit d'un ton plus doux :

" Tu ne le ferais pas, même pas pour moi ? "

" Hmm… gnnn… essaie pas de m'avoir par les sentiments ! "

" Sois pas ridicule, James… Je sais très bien qu'aussi bien l'un et l'autre vous souffrez de ne plus vous parler. C'est comme si on amputait un homme de chacun de ses deux poumons, vous allez droit à l'asphyxie… "

" Je dois reconnaître que ta métaphore ne manque pas d'élégance, mais non c'est non. C'est lui qui a ouvert les hostilités… "

" Je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, qu'il s'est laissé emporter. Et puis si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est qu'un idiot et c'est à toi de montrer que tu es moins bête que lui en faisant le premier pas " insista t elle.

" Il a été insultant envers toi et tu as quand même la force de m'insinuer qu'il mérite le pardon ? "

Lily soupira, sincèrement désolée.

" Tout le monde mérite d'être pardonné… " répondit elle avant de se lever.

Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir sans un mot ou un regard de plus, laissant sur place un James médusé.

o0§0o

**" Tu m'as dit un jour que tout le monde méritait le pardon… " sanglota le garçon.**

**" Mais tu as abusé du mien ! " répliqua vivement la jeune fille.**

**" Je t'ai dit que… "**

" … **que tu étais désolée, oui ! Mais tu peux bien ressentir tous les remords du monde, ça ne changera rien. Ce qui est dit est dit, le mal est fait… "**

**Le jeune homme baissa piteusement la tête, étouffant à grande peine quelques sanglots.**

**" Je voulais pas… "**

**" Tu m'as déjà servie cette soupe des dizaines de fois cette semaine… mais je ne l'avalerai pas cette fois-ci… "**

**Sur ces paroles amères, Lily tourna les talons et descendit quatre à quatre les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée.**

**" Hey Lily !" résonna une voix de le hall.**

**Severus s'était relevé et s'était approché de la rambarde pour regarder en bas. Juste sous ses yeux, Lily était entourée de son groupe d'amies : Gwendolyn, Alyz, Amy et Mélusine, qui riaient à gorge déployée en se dirigeant vers la grande salle. Gwen… la charmante Gwen… l'adorable Gwen… à l'apparence si pure mais qui renfermait de bien sombres secrets…**

**Il serra les poings et les lèvres. Ses yeux étaient parfaitement secs, et son regard on ne peut plus déterminé.**

**Il disparut bientôt dans les sous sols du château.**

o0§0o

Les bras derrière la tête, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur, Sirius s'ennuyait à mourir. Il aurait voulu sortir un peu et se défouler, aller parler à Gwen et s'excuser d'avoir été rude. Mais dès qu'il essayait de poser un pied par terre, l'infirmière rappliquait. Il avait même essayé de passer d'un lit à l'autre mais les ressorts de l'un d'eux avait cédé et il était passé au travers.

Au moment où il soupirait de désespoir, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Un nouvel espoir naquit en lui ; « Enfin un peu de distraction » songea t-il.

Mais lorsqu'il vit qui était entré, son espoir disparut soudain.

" Manquait plus que ça… " grogna t-il.

James s'approcha nonchalamment de lui. Les mains dans les poches, il avait l'air d'être là en touriste.

Un long silence plana. Le Capitaine de Gryffondor s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit de Sirius. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment puis :

" Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? "

James haussa les épaules.

" On m'a dit que tu étais mal en point… alors je suis passé voir… pour me rendre compte… "

" Trop aimable… "

Nouveau silence de plomb.

" Bon, et bien maintenant que tu as vu, tu peux t'en aller ! "

" En fait, j'essayais de me rappeler pourquoi j'étais venu à la base, mais pas moyen de me souvenir. Alors t'as raison, je vais plutôt te laisser ici, ça me fera de l'air ! "

James tourna les talons, hors de lui.

" C'est ça, tire toi ! "

Alors que le jeune homme atteignait la porte de l'infirmerie, quelqu'un le devança et l'ouvrit avant lui. Remus les observa tous les deux tour à tour, l'air légèrement surpris.

" Pas la peine d'aller lui parler, Remus, se faire cogner par _Servilo_ l'a rendu encore plus DEBILE ! " fit James en hurlant presque le dernier mot pour que Sirius l'entende bien.

" Oh oh, du calme " le tempéra Remus.

" De quoi j'me mêle, Remus ? T'as rien à faire ici toi non plus, alors cassez vous ! "

Remus posa son regard sur lui. Il était inexpressif, ne semblait être habité d'aucune émotion.

" Et pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, c'est pas ça qui me fera ressentir du remord ! "

" Allez, on perd notre temps... " grommela James en prenant Remus par le bras pour sortir.

Mais ce dernier résista pour qu'ils ne bougent pas.

" Vous savez ce qui me sidère le plus ? Ce soudain comportement qui ne rime à rien et qui ne nous ressemble pas… "

James et Sirius le regardèrent de travers, comme s'il venait de dire une aberration. Remus poursuivit :

" Vous avez beau dire mais vous êtes toujours attachés l'un à l'autre… La preuve, tout à l'heure, James tu as parlé de Severus en l'appelant _Servilo_… "

" Ca a du sortir tout seul… " grogna James.

" Mais ça montre quand même que tu es resté attaché à certaines valeurs si je peux dire ça comme ça…"

James tourna alors les yeux vers Sirius qui le fixait également. Il y eut un long silence.

" Je reconnais… je me suis comporté comme un idiot ces derniers temps… "

" Au moins tu le reconnais… "

" Sirius ! " râla Remus.

L'intéressé soupira avant de déclarer :

" Okay… idem pour moi… j'admets avoir agi comme le roi des cons… "

Si la tension entre les deux garçons avait été symbolisée par un mur, Remus aurait pu le voir se fissurer et perdre quelques briques. Il ne dit rien, les laissant faire tous les deux.

" Je m'excuse… " ajouta Sirius. " Pour tout le tort que je t'ai fait et tout ce que je t'ai dit de blessant… "

James acquiesça mais sans rien dire. Puis :

J" 'accepterai tes excuses… mais à une seule condition… "

Remus haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

" Laquelle ? " demanda Sirius.

" Que tu acceptes les miennes… "

Le Don Juan local sourit et s'écria :

" Dans mes bras mon frère ! "

James ne se fit pas prier et accourut auprès du lit de son ami pour s'y jeter comme un sauvage. Remus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et il sourit en voyant ces deux nigauds folâtrer sur le lit. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Peter apparut. En voyant l'état de James et Sirius, il soupira :

" J'arrive tout le temps en retard… "

" On devrait les laisser, ils ont du temps à rattraper… "

Le lycanthrope se tourna pour sortir de l'infirmerie mais la voix de Sirius l'interpella :

" Lunard, attends ! "

Le jeune homme eut un sourire, empreint de nostalgie, avant de se retourner :

" J'ai des excuses à te faire aussi… " fit le convalescent avec un sourire penaud. " J'ai été vraiment exécrable avec toi… et puis à propos de la dernière fois, quand on s'est… "

" C'est déjà oublié… " le coupa Remus qui voulait à tout prix éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant.

" Vous savez ce qu'on devrait faire pour oublier tout ça ? " demanda James.

Et Remus et Peter les rejoignirent sur le lit pour en parler.

L'entreprise de démolition Marauders Society allait reprendre du poil de la bête !

o0§0o

Les tensions des dernières semaines commençaient à s'éclipser un peu. Tout semblait redevenir à la normale : les Marauders étaient de retour et on les voyait déjà chuchoter entre eux à tout bout de champs, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à fomenter un nouveau.

Gwen et Sirius étaient toujours dans leur « break », ce qui semblait leur permettre – ainsi qu'à Remus – de cicatriser un peu. Au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, depuis que Sirius avait également fait ses excuses à Lily, il lui semblait que rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Elle en conclut que tout le monde était beaucoup trop contents que les choses aillent mieux pour repenser à ce que chacun avait dit ou fait.

La liesse ne fit que s'amplifier lorsque Remus et Lily revinrent d'une réunion qu'ils avaient eue avec les professeurs pour apporter une bonne nouvelle.

" Un bal de fin de promo ? C'est génial ! " s'exclama Gwen.

" Oui, on a réussi à convaincre les professeurs de faire une fête. En théorie seuls les septième années devaient y participer mais on a réussi à les convaincre que ça serait trop triste si les autres années n'étaient pas conviés… " expliqua Lily.

" Un peu oui… Imagine, on aurait du danser un slow avec Servilo…" intervint James, provoquant le rire chez son meilleur ami.

" Heureusement que vous êtes bien vus du personnel de l'école… " fit remarquer Peter. " C'est pas dit qu'ils auraient donné leur accord à d'autres Préfets-en-Chef… "

" Oui, on a eu pas mal de soutien de la part de Dumbledore et de McGonagall, c'était sympa… Il n'y avait bien que Squirrhe qui ne semblait pas d'accord, même le professeur Belladone était pour " répondit Remus.

" Ca va être génial ! " s'extasia Gwen. " Et quel sera le thème de la soirée ? "

" On a pas encore décidé, on devra en discuter avec les Préfets de chaque maison avant ça. "

" En tout cas j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être… "

Et les conversations allèrent bon train jusque tard dans la soirée…

o0§0o

Le couvre feu avait été sonné depuis un bon moment déjà quand une ombre se faufila dans les couloirs. Gwen jeta un coup d'œil de tous les côtés pour s'assurer que personne n'était en vue. Puis elle se fondit dans les ombres des couloirs et disparut du septième étage.

Alors que James sortait la carte du marauder pour s'adonner à l'une de ses passe-temps préférés – à savoir, observer inlassablement la petite étiquette qui comportait le nom de Lily Evans – son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se reprit à deux fois pour lire les noms.

L'une à côté de l'autre, les étiquettes Gwendolyn Wood et Severus Rogue se trouvaient toutes deux devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards…

* * *

**_Voili, voilou ! Un nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré l'attente._**

**_N'oubliez pas la magique petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions !_**

**_Gores bisouXxX à tous !_**

**_Luna(rd), ' Quand je serai grande, je serai le sosie de Sharon den'Adel ! '_**


End file.
